Season 4 - Pokemon DX Taken To The Max - Counterpoint Convergence
by The Cosmic Dragon
Summary: The finals of the Chunin Exams are on and now Ash and Brock must fight through their toughest battles yet. However during the days of the finals strange thing began to happen and the body's of several known shinobi are discovered prompting the Hoshikage to start an investigation.
1. Table Of Content

Chapter 1 - A Looming Shadow

Chapter 2 - A Day Out

Chapter 3 - A Sunny Day Battle

Chapter 4 - An Urgent Interrupting Intermission

Chapter 5 - A Cat Scratch Emergency

Chapter 6 - History Of The Cat Kind

Chapter 7 - A Chunin Tournament Announcement

Chapter 8 - An Unfortunate Medical Diagnostic

Chapter 9 - A Test Of Swordsmanship

Chapter 10 - Round 1: Isabel Vs John

Chapter 11 - All Washed Up And All Washed Out

Chapter 12 - An Imperfect Technique With Dash Of Lightning

Chapter 13 - An Electrifying Training Experience

Chapter 14 - A Krisis On The Inside, Conflicting Feeling

Chapter 15 - A Conflicting Decision Part 1

Chapter 16 - A Conflicting Decision Part 2

Chapter 17 - A Early Notice Of Absence

Chapter 18 - Search For The Desert Devil

Chapter 19 - A Desert Search And The Target Sighted

Chapter 20 - Round 2; Karin Vs Lars

Chapter 21 - A Fierce Battle Of The Cloaks

Chapter 22 - A Mighty Roar And A Kind Heart

Chapter 23 - An Assassin In The Shadows

Chapter 24 - A Training Thought

Chapter 25 - An Oasis Expedition

Chapter 26 - A Quick Sparing Match

Chapter 27 - A Land Before Time

Chapter 28 - Relaxed & Refreshed, Your Up Ash

Chapter 29 - A Night Of Bloodshed

Chapter 30 - Round 3: Simon Vs Ash

Chapter 31 - A Team Effort, Static Blitz Ball Attack

Chapter 32 - A Bloodbath Scene Uncovered

Chapter 33 - A Prehistoric Battle Of Jurassic Proportions Part 1

Chapter 34 - Gathering Of The Shinia Hyogi-kai

Chapter 35 - A Prehistoric Battle Of Jurassic Proportions Part 2

Chapter 36 - Let The Murder Investigation Begin Part 1

Chapter 37 - Let The Murder Investigation Begin Part 2

Chapter 38 - The Culprit Captured

Chapter 39 - A New Bond And A Leap Of Faith

Chapter 40 - Round 4: Markus Vs Kacy

Chapter 41 - Squirming Sand Vs Dancing Shadows

Chapter 42 - Zero Hour: The Destruction Of The Shadow Begins

Chapter 43 – A Village In Distress: A New S-Ranked Mission

Chapter 44 - The True Identity Revealed, The Two Faces Of Markus

Chapter 45 – Battle Of The Kages: Shia Vs Ikiru

Chapter 46 - Ultimate Defenses Of The Village

Chapter 47 – Secret Technique: Cloak Of The Serpant

Chapter 48 – Pushed To The Limit: Ash's Final Technique

Chapter 49 – Moment Of Awakening: Rise Of The Chakra Beast

Chapter 50 – The Jinchuriki Of The Hidden Sand Vs The Jinchuriki Of The Hidden Ocean

Chapter 51 - The Beast Of The Hidden Shadow Arrives

Chapter 52 – A True Understanding Of The Beast Within

Chapter 53 – A New Bond Created & The Betrayal

Chapter 54 – A Chance At A New Future

Chapter 55 – The Chunin Exam Simi-Finals; Isabel Vs Lars

Chapter 56 – An All Of Battle Of Fierce Ferocity

Chapter 57 – A Complicated Medical Procedure

Chapter 58 – A Future Team Member Introduced

Chapter 59 - Understanding The Motivation Behind The Motive

Chapter 60 - Chunin Exam Simi-Finals: Ash Vs Brock

Chapter 61 – A Battle OF Friends & A Battle Of Resolve

Chapter 62 - A Promise Is A Promise

Chapter 63 - A Training Exercise And A Triple Cloak Combination

Chapter 64 – An Unknown Kitsune Power Unleased

Chapter 65 - The Chunin Exam Finals: Ash Vs Lars

Chapter 66 - The Powers Of Perfection

Chapter 67 - The Chunin Exams Are Over

Chapter 68 – The Chunin Exams After Party & A Painful Decision

Chapter 69 - We Might Always Say Goodbye, But It's Never Forever

Chapter 70 - On To The Next One


	2. Chapter 1

"So how the preparations coming along." asked A male voice

"Everything is coming along nicely. I have men outside and inside of the village." replied Another male voice

"Good then everything should work out nicely." laughed The first voice

It was late at night and the clear black sky was filled with stars that sparkled like diamonds. Down under the darkness of the night sky in the Hidden Shadow Village two people were discussing a deal they had made. They stood in the shadow of two buildings that stood side by side continuing their conversation.

"Yes they should…I have enough force within the city to cause enough damage to the village to weaken it severely. Once I've done that then the Hidden Sand Village will become the most powerful of the six great villages." stated The second voice

"Your pesky squabble with the Hidden Shadow is none of my concern." retorted The first voice

"Maybe not, but I'm curious to know as to what will you get out of this Antonio?" asked The second voice

"I told you before Timothy is my target." said Antonio

"I don't think so…you alchemist always have some other kind of agenda behind the first. How can I be sure that you'll keep your end of the bargain?" asked The second voice

"I could say the same about you, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see if I keep up my end." grinned Antonio

The man looked at Antonio trying to figure out if he was trying to pull a fast one on him or was he telling the truth. He looked into his brown eye's and from them he a dark drive which seemed to have consumed him.

"So Ikiru…do we have a deal or not?" asked Antonio

Ikiru looked at Antonio for a few more minutes, before taking a deep breath and nodding his head.

"Yes we have a deal." replied Ikiru

A grin came across Antonio's face, before he turned back around and started to walk away, but then suddenly stopped.

"Good...also long as you do things like we planned then this should be no problem." stated Antonio

"I know what to do, but if you double cross me I will kill you." noted Ikiru

Antonio turned around smiling at Ikiru and started laughing.

"You can surely try, but I highly doubt that you could even touch me. You shinobi are so feeble, you underestimate me just because I'm an alchemist. You'd be a fool to attack me if you knew what I was capable of." retorted Antonio laughing.

"Hmm." said Ikiru

"Just stick to the plan." replied Antonio

Ikiru watched as Antonio turned back around and walked off into the shadow of the building and disappeared. Ikiru turned around and walked out from beside the building and began walking up the street of the village.

"Soon the Hidden Shadow will fall, but everything must go perfectly for this to happen." thought Ikiru

He continued walking the empty street of the village in deep though about his plan to destroy the village.

"_However I'm not sure that Antonio will keep his end of the bargain…still as long as I have the sands ultimate weapon them it should still work out nicely."_ Ikiru thought to himself while smiling.

He continued to walk in the deserted street headed toward where he was staying while in the village, when something sudden sound caught his attention. Ikiru stopped moving and began looking around for the source of the sound when something landed behind him. He quickly turned around ready to attack whoever it was, but he held himself back when he saw that it was one of the Hidden Shadows anbu.

"Lord Ikiru I'm sorry to have startled you, but what are you doing out this late at night.?" asked the anbu

Ikiru realized that the anbu was part of the Hidden Shadow's night patrol and he relaxed himself.

"Just out for a little stroll…the night air is refreshing." replied Ikiru

"I see, but sir its dangerous for you to be wondering the village at this time of the night, especially since you're a kage." said The anbu

"Yes I know, but I will be fine." assured Ikiru

"Alright sir just be careful." nodded The anbu

The shinobi turned around and was just about to jump into the air towards the top of a building.

"Wait." stopped Ikiru quickly

The anbu stopped and turned back toward Ikiru who was looking at him.

"Yes?" asked The anbu

"Once your watch is over then you'll have to report back to your captain right?" asked Ikiru

"Yes, but don't worry." said The anbu

Ikiru noted to himself that if the anbu returned back to his captain and reported that the leader of the sand was out for a stroll it might look suspicions. He knew that any chance of anybody snooping around might throw his plan and he concluded the only thing to do was to kill the anbu.

"Hay can I ask you one last question?" asked Ikiru

"Sure." replied the anbu

Ikiru smiled and then turned around looking up at the night sky.

"Are you afraid to die?" asked Ikiru

"Why do you ask?" asked the anbu

"Because your about to die." said Ikiru

"What…." started The anbu, but he was quickly cut off as sand rose up around him.

The anbu looked at the sand surrounding him which then closed in around him. The anbu tired to scream out for help, but he could even breath as the sand which was now wrapped around him began to crush him. Through a small part of the sand he could see Ikiru looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about this, but I can't let you report back to your captain. People might start getting suspicious if they learn that I was out for a walk. We can't have anybody messing up my plans." replied Ikiru

He watched as the sand that had engulfed the shinobi continued to squeezed him like a boa squeezing it's prey. He looked into the eye's of the anbu which were yellow and now his eye's had turned blood red. Through the sand he could feel the life of the shinobi fading till he was no more. Ikiru raised his left hand and the sand along with the body of the now dead anbu began to disappear into the ground until it was gone.

"There…now they won't find you." said Ikiru

He then turned around and continued on to his residence thinking about his recent kill.

"Now that that's out of the way I'd better hurry back. If I run into anymore anbu I'll have to kill them as well. If to many die though then they'll know something's up so better safe than sorry." said Ikiru

He sped up his pace a little in order to hurry and get to his residence, before he would have to kill anymore anbu.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

"Today is such a beautiful day." stretched Ash

"Chu…Pika." agreed Pikachu

The sunlight beamed down from the clear blue sky bathing all in its rays. Ash continued walking the street of the hidden shadow trying to decide what should he and Pikachu who was on his shoulder do today. He looked around at the crowds of people and the pokémon that filled the street all going about their day and then it hit him.

"Hay Pikachu what do you say we go to the park and see if we can find somebody to battle." suggested Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Ash started running down the street dodging the people and pokémon that blocked his way.

"Man the street are crowded today." laughed Ash

He jumped up into the air and landed on top a roof, before running from rooftop to rooftop. After running across the buildings for several more minutes and from the distance Dragon Park came into view. In the distance he saw people and pokémon in the park though he couldn't see what was going on.

"Alright…it looks like there are plenty of people at the park there." noted Ash

"Pi…Pika…Chu." replied Pikachu

"Yeah…I'm sure that somebody out of all those people would battle with us." agreed Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

Ash stepped on the edge of a building jumping clean off of it and landing in grass that marked the outline of the park. He walked on and their were children and all sorts of pokémon playing. Just then on the merry-go-round he noticed a silver Pikachu spinning around on it and when he looked closer he saw that it was Kachu.

"Hay look it's Kachu." noted Ash

"Ka." said Pikachu

"Hay Kachu!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

On the marry-go-round Kachu looked our at them pass by as he spun round and round before jumping off. He landed in front of them and stumbled a bit from being on the marry-go-round for so long, but soon shook it off.

"Chu…Pika…Pi." greeted Kachu

"Pika…Pi." waved Pikachu

"Hay since you're here that means Timothy must be here to. Am I right?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Alright Pikachu this might be our chance." noted Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi…Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Pika?" wondered Kachu

"Hay where is he Kachu?" asked Ash

"Pika." motioned Kachu

Kachu took off running through the park with Ash behind him until he came to the tree in the center of the park. There lying under the tree was Jin who turned his head and looked over at them.

"Hay Jin…what's up?" asked Ash

"Not me, but if you look up you'll see." snickered Jin

Ash looked up into the tree and sitting on one of the branch's was Timothy typing on a laptop that was in his lap.

"Hay Timothy!" shouted Ash

Up in the tree Timothy looked down over the side of the branch and waved down at them. He then rolled out of the branch and landed on the ground beside Ash with his computer in arm.

"What up you two?" asked Timothy as he got to his feet.

"Nothing much…What are you up to today?" asked Ash

"Well I was just filing some new data I collected. So what brings you to the park?" asked Timothy

"I was looking for somebody to battle. So how about it?' asked Ash

"Well…alright then. I got some pokémon who would love to test out their skill." nodded Timothy

"Pika." said Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu looked at Timothy as he thought about if he wanted to battle them.

"What do you think Jin and Kachu?" asked Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Sounds good to me. I want to see what their made of." replied Jin as he got to his feet.

"Alright then Ash. Let's do this." nodded Timothy

"Yeah." said Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"Alright follow me." motioned Timothy

Timothy walked off toward a open field with Kachu, Jin and Ash behind him. They then came to a stop to a open part of the playground where some of the children where playing with their pokémon.

"Alright Ash…we'll have a battle here." said Timothy

"Let's do this then." urged Ash

"Alright then…sounds good. It been awhile since my last battle anyway.' nodded Timothy

Timothy took a deep breath and let out a deep loud whistle that seemed to reverberate across the playground. Ash and Pikachu looked around for a few minutes until they heard a squeal come from somewhere across the playground. As they looked around they suddenly saw Nina and Nikita flying toward them with Timothy's other pokémon behind him. He saw Kysis, Muddle, Lucaria, Lily, and Kira running behind them, but he also two other pokémon running with them. Ash looked closer and saw that one was a somewhat green pokémon with a tint and the other was a light ice blue pokémon.

As the pokémon got closer Ash recognized the pokémon as the Baslion and Crystalegen that joined Timothy. Ash watched all the Timothy's pokémon crowd around him in excitement like they were all little children about to get presents of some kind.

"Alright everybody we've been challenged to a battle. Who's up for the challenge?" Timothy asked all of his pokémon.

All of his pokémon except for Jin and Kachu began to jump up and down in anticipation to be chosen for the battle.

"Alright Ash what do you say to a three on three battle?" asked Timothy

"Sounds good to me." nodded Ash

"Alright…Rika, Rita and Muddle your up." announced Timothy

Ash watched as all of his pokémon moved beside him ready to watch the battle that was about to begin.

"Alright Ash…I'm set. Now are you ready?" asked Timothy

"Yea let's do this." declared Ash as he held up a pokéball.

"I hope you don't expect us to go easy on you Ash." warned Timothy

"I hope not, because then if you did then I could see how strong we've become." retorted Ash

"Alright let's go." urged Timothy

"Yeah." agreed Ash

"Chu…Pikachu." said Pikachu

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Timothy and Ash stared at each other each of them mentally preparing themselves for their battle.

"Alright Eclipillar let's do this!" shouted Ash as he threw out his pokéball.

In a flash of red light Ash's female Eclipillar appeared in front of him ready to battle.

"Alright Rika let's see what you've got." said Timothy

"Bas." nodded Rika as she ran out in front of Timothy ready to battle.

"Alright Ash…we'll let you have the first move." offered Timothy

"Sounds good to me. Eclipillar use String Shot!' shouted Ash

The Eclipillar raised it head and fired its silky white thread at Baslion.

"Rika use Dragon Breath." ordered Timothy

Just then Rika took a deep breath and spat out a stream of blue fire which collided with the thread burning it cinders.

"Not good." noted Ash

"Alright Rika use Paralyzing Gaze." ordered Timothy

"I've never heard of that move before. Eclipillar brace yourself." urged Ash

Ash watched as Rika took a few steps toward his pokémon before she stopped and her eye's started glow yellow. All of a sudden Ash heard his pokémon cry out in pain and when he looked down he saw that it's body was convulsing as yellow electricity crackled around it's body.

"What's going on?" asked Ash

"Paralyzing Gaze is a move that paralyzes the target." explained Timothy

Ash watched as Eclipillar body continued to convulse in as the yellow electrical energy

continued to crackled around it's body.

"Come on Eclipillar don't give up yet." cheered Ash

"Alright Rika use Flamethrower now." ordered Timothy

Rika took another deep breath and spat out a stream of fire toward Eclipillar.

"Come on Eclipillar use Poison Sting!" urged Ash

Just the needles like figures around the pokémons neck began to glow and several needle like figures fired from Eclipillar hitting Rika. When the needles hit Rika hit her she was sent sliding back a few feet.

"Guess paralyzing Eclipillar didn't work to good. Rika are you ok?" asked Timothy

"Bas." nodded Rika as she shook off the attack.

"Quick Eclipillar use Tackle!" shouted Ash

The the yellow electricity still crackling around her the Eclipillar quickly dashed toward Rika and rammed her sending her in the chest. The attack sent Rika sliding backwards several more feet were she stopped in front of Timothy.

"Now follow up with String Shot!" Ash shouted

The Eclipillar then jumped backward before shooting a white thread out of it's mouth which wrapped around Rika. Rika thrashed around for a few minutes struggling to get out of the thread, but she was unable to get free.

"Now Tackle!" shouted Ash

The Eclipillar suddenly dashed toward Rika and rammed her again this time sending her rolling back in front of Timothy.

"Don't give up yet Rika." urged Timothy

Rika managed to get back to her feet though he stumbled a bit, before looking back at Timothy and nodding her head and looking back over at the Eclipillar.

"Quick use Eclipillar use Tackle again!" shouted Ash

Eclipillar quickly dashed toward Rika, but just as it was about to hit Rika jumped sideways and dodged her attack.

"Use Flamethrower again." ordered Timothy

Rika quickly fired another stream of fire at Eclipillar which hit it and sent it rolling backwards.

"Come on Eclipillar. Don't give up yet." cheered Ash

Ash watched as his pokémon struggled to raise back up stumbling a bit in the possess, but after a few minutes she was completely up.

"I'm impressed Ash…your Eclipillar is tough. She got back up after taking two direct hits from a Flamethrower." complimented Timothy

"She is…like the rest of my pokémon she's been training to become stronger." replied Ash

"Well she is much stronger since I last saw her." agreed Timothy

"Eclip!" shouted Ash pokémon.

They all looked at the Eclipillar and saw that she had started glowing with a white energy surrounding her. They watched as the white light started to change shape becoming more circular. When the glow finally faded they a small bug like pokémon with a tan like body six blood red spikes, four going from the front of its body down to the back and two spikes curving on the it sides that curved like horns.

"Nice Ash…looks like your Eclipillar evolved into a Soloon." smiled Timothy

"Cool a Soloon." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it.

"Soloon the Daylight Bug Pokémon and the evolved form of Eclipillar. Soloon are pokémon that are highly active during the day and can usually be found sunbathing. They are able to use photosynthesis to store energy within their body and use it when needed." said The pokédex

"Soloon." said The Pokemon as it turned around and looked at Ash.

"So your ready to keep going?" asked Ash

"Loon." replied Soloon happily.

"Alright then use String Shot!" shouted Ash

Soloon quickly turned back around and fired the white thread from its mouth toward Rika.

"Rika use Dragon Breath and then follow up with Flamethrower." ordered Timothy

Rika took a deep breath and spat out a stream of blue flame which engulfed the thread and burnt it to cinders. She then took another deep breath before spitting out a stream of fire toward Soloon. Just as the flamethrower was about to hit Soloon braced itself and its body flashed white just as the fire engulfed it. When the fire died down Soloon was still stand and it's body was barely scratched.

"Looks like that Harden saved your pokémon, but it's time too end this battle now. Rika use Dragon Fang." ordered Timothy

Rika roared before quickly dashing toward Soloon while baring her fangs which were glowing wih a purplish like energy..

"Quick Soloon use Poison Sting!" shouted Ash

Soloon fired a group of needles at Rika, but quickly moved dodging the attack as they hit the ground. Rika got close to Soloon and grabbed her in her mouth, before starting to crush down on her.

"Soloon use Harden quick!" shouted Ash

"Nope…Rika slam her to the ground and then use Flamethrower to finish her." ordered Timothy

Rika raised her head and then with all her might slammed Soloon onto the ground creating a small crater. She then raised her head and taking a deep breath, before throwing her head down and firing the flamethrower at Soloon hitting her at close range. After a few minutes Rika jumped back away from Soloon who was unconscious after being hit by the attack at close range.

"Well you did your best Soloon so you deserve a good rest." smiled Ash as he held out a her pokéball and in a flash of red light Soloon disappeared into it.

"Nice work Rika." congratulated Timothy

"Bas." replied Rika happily

"Alright Timothy let's keep going. Aquilion your up." smiled Ash as he threw up another pokéball and Aquilion appeared in front of him in a flash of red light.

"Quili." said Aquilion ready to battle.

"Alright then Rita you ready?" asked Timothy

"Crystal." nodded Rita

"Let's do this then." urged Timothy

"Legen." nodded Rita and she bounced out in front of Timothy ready to fight.

"Here we go Aquilion…now let's see if we can win this one." smiled Ash

"Aquili!" nodded Aquilion ready to fight.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4

"Alright Aquilion use Flamethrower!" shouted Ash

Aquilion stood up on her hind legs, before taking a deep breath and fired a stream of fire at Rita.

"You use Ice Beam Rita." ordered Timothy

Rita stood on her hind legs as well, before opening her mouth and firing a beam of ice blue energy that collided with the stream of fire. The two attacks swirled together and exploded sending a cloud a cloud of smoke.

"Now use Quick Attack." ordered Timothy

"You to!" shouted Ash

Both Rita and Aquilion dashed toward each other and collided causing them to slide backward several feet. Both pokémon were left dazed from the collision of their heads, but they both managed to stay on their feet.

"Pika…Pi." laughed Pikachu

"Hay Aquilion are you ok?' asked Ash

"Quili." nodded Aquilion as she shook off the attack, before turning around to Ash and nodded.

"That had to hurt." snickered Timothy

"Yea ouch...that one kinda gave me a headache." chuckled Jin

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Are you alright Rita?" asked Timothy

"Crys..Le." replied Rita as she shook off the attack and then turned around toward Timothy smiling.

"Alright then Quick Attack again." ordered Timothy

"Legen!" roared Rita and she dashed toward Aquilion again.

"You go with Quick Attack again as well!" shouted Ash

"Quili!" shouted Aquilion and she dashed toward Rita again.

Both of the pokémon dashed at each other at high speed clashing with each other when they passed. They would then quickly turn around and dash toward the other again clashing once again. The two pokémon moved so fast they both blurred from normal vision and each time they clashed flash's of white energy was dispersed.

"Alright nice work Aquilion and Rita!" cheered Ash

"Chu…Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu

"Keep it going girls…your both doing great!" cheered Timothy

"Pi…Pika…Pi!" cheered Kachu

Everybody cheered as they watched both pokémon continue clashing at high speed creating burst of white energy. Rita and Aquilion clashed with each other one final time and then they both were sent sliding back in front of their trainers. Both pokémon stood breathing heavy and staring each other down.

"Quili…Lion…Li." said Aquilion breathing heavy.

"Gen…Crystal…Cryst." replied Rita breathing heavy.

"Quilion." smiled Aquilion

"Crystal." smiled Crystalegen

"Uh-oh…looks like we go us a rivalry going on now." noted Timothy

"Chu…Pi." replied Kachu

"Who do you thinks going to win?" asked Jin

"Hard to say, both Rita and Aquilion are pretty powerful." shrugged Timothy

"Well who ever wins it was a good battle either way." stated Jin

"Cryst…Crys?" asked Rita as she turned around toward Timothy.

"Are you sure?" asked Timothy

"Legen." nodded Rita

"Alright…Hay Ash come here." motioned Timothy

"Huh…what's up?" asked Ash

"These two want to finish this battle on their own. I'd say let them." suggested Timothy

"What…are you sure?" asked Ash

"Yeah." nodded Timothy

"Alright then…give it everything you've got Aquilion." nodded Ash

"Pika." cheered Pikachu

"Lion." smiled Aquilion

Ash, Timothy and the other pokémon watched as Rita and Aquilion walked out onto the field. They stopped several feet away from each other, before staring each other down.

"I guess they sparked a rivalry between these to." noted Ash

"Yeah, but the question is who's going to win." added Jin

"I don't know, but it should be fun either way." shrugged Ash

"Aquilion!" shouted Aquilion and the flame on her head lit up.

"Crystal." smiled Rita

Just then Aquilion fired a stream of fire at Rita who fired a ice blue beam of energy back. The two attacks collided and swirled together before exploding sending up a cloud of smoke. Aquilion dashed through the smoke toward Rita and jumped into the air with her tail glowing with a silver energy around it. Rita quickly jumped out of the way just as Aquilion spun and hit the ground with her tail.

Rita quickly stopped and fired a stream of blue fire at Aquilion, but she moved out of the way as the blue fire hit the ground. Aquilion dashed toward Rita and rammed her sending which caused her to slide back several feet. After Rita came to a stop she quickly dashed toward Aquilion and rammed her sending her sliding back several feet. She then fired a stream of blue fire at Aquilion, but Aquilion quickly recovered her composure and quickly fired a flamethrower. The two attacks swirled together and exploded sending up a large cloud of dust, before the two pokémon dashed toward each other again.

"Awesome! Both Aquilion and Rita are doing great." cheered Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." cheered Pikachu and Kachu.

"No doubt." agreed Jin

"What impressive to me is their speed." smiled Timothy

The pokémon all continued to cheer as they continued to watch Rita and Aquilion continue to battle. Just then Timothy turned around and started to looked off across the park as though something had caught his interest. Ash looked at Timothy and saw him staring off across the park, but when he looked to see what he was staring at he only saw other children.

"Hay Timothy what's up?" asked Ash

"I though I heard somebody call our names." stated Timothy

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Who?" asked Ash

"It sounded like Misty and Sasha." replied Timothy

They all stared off across the park and a few minutes later they saw Sasha and Misty running toward them with Brock behind them.

"I told you that thy would probably be here battling." said Brock as they stopped in front of them.

"Hay what are y'all up to?" asked Ash

"Well I was actually looking for Timothy when I ran into these two." replied Sasha

"Why me?" asked Timothy

"Lori told me to tell you and Alice to come see her ASAP." replied Sasha

"She did...What's up?" asked Timothy

"She's in one of her moods again." replied Sasha

"Oh…it's that time again. Alright I'll call Alice and let her know." snickered Timothy

He reached into his pocket and pull out a cell phone before dialing on it and getting on it.

"Hay what's this time again?" asked Misty

"Well it not really my place to to say so I'll let Timothy tell you." smiled Sasha

Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other in confusion wondering what was Sasha and Timothy talking about. They looked at Timothy as he walked around while talking on the phone to Alice smiling and grinning. After a few minutes Timothy got off the phone and put it back into his jacket, before walking back over to them.

"Alright Alice will meet me along the way." nodded Timothy

"Ok…now I have to go. I'll see you all later." waved Sasha as she ran off out of the park.

Timothy turned back around and walked back beside Jin who was still standing with the other pokémon cheering on Rita and Aquilion. He saw that they were both standing several feet from each other both of them were tired and breathing heavy.

"So how's it looking?" asked Timothy

"Well both of them are pretty even, but I think this will be the final attack." examined Jin

Back on the battlefield Aquilion and Rita both of which were exhausted from their battle. Rita fired a Dragon Breath at Aquilion and Aquilion fired a Flamethrower at Rita. The two attack collided and began to swirl together in a ball of red and blue flames. The ball of fire suddenly got larger and suddenly exploded knocking back both Rita and Aquilion.

"Looks like that's it...good work ladies." cheered Jin

"Yea." agreed Timothy

Ash walked over to Aquilion as she laid on the ground and picked her up.

"You did great Aquilion." complimented Ash

"Quilion." smiled Aquilion

Timothy walked over to Rita and picked her up and she looked up at him.

"Rest for now Rita. You were awesome." complimented Timothy

"Legen." replied Rita smiling.

Rita and Aquilion looked at each other both of them smiling and then they nodded at each other.

"Hay Ash I'm going to have to stop our battle for the moment. I've got something important to take care of." mentioned Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash

Timothy returned all his pokémon to their pokéballs and then with Ash, Misty and Brock behind him they left out of the park.

…

Meanwhile in a hospital in the Hidden Shadow Isabel and Isabela stood by a bed in one of the rooms. They stared at their brother Thomes who was resting in the bed after the doctor put him under heavy sedation.

"Hay Isabel is Thomes going to be ok?" asked Isabela

"I don't know, but I hope so." replied Isabel

She looked at Thomes and saw that he had sweat on his forehead and it was running down his face. She grabbed a towel off of the counter next to the bed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"_I'm not sure, but I know I sensed it."_ said Isabel to herself.

Just then the door opened up and when Isabel looked up she saw a doctor walk into the room.

"So doc…what are the results?" asked Isabel

The doctor looked down at Thomes and then let out a sigh before looking back up at Isabel and Isabela.

"I'm sorry to say it isn't good." replied The doctor

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile after coming from the Pokémon Center Ash, Misty and Brock followed Timothy as he headed to his destination.

"So Misty, Brock what do you think Timothy is going?" wondered Ash

"I don't know, but I wonder who is Lori?" wondered Brock

"Well we'll get to see who in a bit." said Misty

They continued following Timothy up the street as they continued wondering what was going on.

"Hay Timothy!" shouted A voice

They all turned around and running up the street toward them was Lars, Karin and Sophie.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock…long Timothy no see." greeted Lars as they stopped in front of them.

"You to Lars." greeted Ash

"Looks like y'all are in a rush." noted Timothy

"Yeah we kinda are, but Karin noticed your scent and she want to see you." smirked Lars

"Is that so." smiled Timothy

Ash, Misty and Brock looked over at Karin and saw that her face was completely flustered as she stared at Timothy.

"Come here girl." urged Timothy smiling as he held out his arms.

Karin walked up to Timothy and started giggling as she gave him a big hug and he hugged her back.

"Pika…Pi." grinned Kachu

"Oh hush up Kachu." giggled Karin as she looked at him on his shoulder.

"So where y'all headed off to in a rush anyway?" asked Timothy

"We just got back from a mission to the Lightning Region…now we're on our way to report back to Lady Shia." replied Sophie

"What's about you?" asked Lars

"I've got some business to take care of." replied Timothy

"That kind of business?" asked Lars with a smirk.

"Yeah that kind of business." nodded Timothy with a smirk.

"Hay I want to join in on that kind of business." smiled Karin

"Your birthday's right around the corner isn't it?" asked Timothy

"Yeah…two months from now." replied Karin smiling.

"Well come an find me then. I promise I'll give you a birthday present you'll never forget." whispered Timothy

"You can count on it." grinned Karin

"Now go on...ya'll got a mission to complete." urged Timothy as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Right." nodded Lars, Karin and Sophie at the same time.

"Oh yeah…Timothy when you get a chance and you become unoccupied let's do a little sparring" asked Lars

"Your on." nodded Timothy

"Right…see ya then." smiled Lars

They all waved good-bye as Karin, Lars and Sophie all ran off and disappeared down the street. They then turned around and then continued on their way, but they couldn't get the senario that had just played out out of their head. They had seen Karin around the village lately and she seemed more like the very straight forward and serious type of person. Though from what they had just seen she was more like a young school girl with a infatuation with Timothy which began to through up some red flags for them.

"Ok that was kinda strange." wondered Misty

"Yeah…I know when somebody is hitting on somebody else as much as I do it, but I thought Timothy and Alice went out or did I miss something." wondered Brock

"Not that I know of…something funny is going on here." agreed Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"I can't say right now...because i'm not sure." shrugged Misty

They all continued to follow on the streets of the Timothy as he talked and laughed with Kachu, Nina and Nikita. After awhile of walking the streets of the Hidden Shadow they soon noticed that they were at the large wall of the Neko clan's residents on the northwest part

"So Timothy mind telling me why we're resident at the Neko clan's resident?" asked Ash

"Sure I'm here to care for a friend." replied Timothy

"What's kind of friend?" asked Brock

"A friend with benefits." answered A female voice

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked around to see where the voice was coming from, but couldn't find the source.

"Who said that?" wondered Misty

They all looked at Timothy and saw that he, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were all staring up at something on the wall. They looked at the wall and sitting on top of it was a solid black cat looking down at them. They saw that the cat had blue markings around its red eye's and were even more surprised to see that the cat had two tails swaying behind it.

"Long time no see you four." said The cat as it looked over at Timothy.

"Same goes for you Tokine." replied Timothy smiling.

"Hay did that cat just speck?" asked Brock

"Yes I did." snickered The cat as it looked back over at Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Misty.

"Come on Timothy...Alice and Lori are waiting for you." motioned The cat

"Lead the way miss thang." smiled Timothy

The cat stood back up and started walking across the top of the wall as Timothy followed her walking beside the wall. Ash Misty and brock coldn't believe that out of the all the cat's that they had seen in the Hidden Shadow tey ran upon one that could talk. They knew that Timothy had told them once upon a time to start expecting the unexpecting , but it was still a shock to them.

"That's a new one." noted Ash

"Pika." said Pikachu

"No kidding." agreed Misty

They all followed Timothy along a length of the wall until they came to area of the wall which had a gate on it. They followed Timothy through the gate and into a nice size yard with bright green grass. They all stood in front of a large white house and sitting on the porch sitting in a porch swing was Kim, Alice and another girl. The girl was light skinned with long pink hair that reached below her waist, wearing a black bra like shirt and a pair of very short pants. From her hair she stood two furry pink and black tipped ears and swaying beside her was a furry pink and black tipped tail.

"Wow this place is huge." gasped Misty

"It's not a mansion, but still…it looks nice." agreed Brock

"For sure." nodded Ash

"Pi…Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

"Hay Alice, Lori we made it." smiled Timothy as he waved to them.

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu

Up on the porch Alice, Kim and Lori waved back at him, before getting up from the swing and rushing to him. Kachu quickly jumped off of Timothy's shoulder just as both girls tackled him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ouch that one kinda hurt." laughed Timothy

"Sorry about that, but I just couldn't help myself." replied Lori as she got to her feet.

"It was fun all the same." added Alice as she stood back up.

"Well that's fine, but we'll get to real fun in a few minute." smiled Timothy

Both Alice and Lori held out their hands and helped Timothy to his feet.

"Lori I want you to met the three genin that are in my squad." introduced Timothy as he motioned toward them.

"Hi my name is Lori Neko." greeted Lori

"My named is Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu." greeted Ash

"Chu…Pikachu." greeted Pikachu

"I'm Misty…nice to meet you." greeted Misty

"Brock's my named." greeted Brock

"It's good to meet you all." waved Lori

"Lori is Sasha's older sister." noted Timothy

Alice walked up to Timothy's side and whispered something in his here causing him to nod his head. Alice grabbed Lori by the hand and they both went skipping into the house smiling and grinning. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at each other for a few minutes before they heard Timothy let out a yelp. They quickly turned toward him and saw him move his jacket to the side. He brought his tail out in front of him and hanging on it was a small solid black kitten that had a with white and red feather held on it by a gold ring.

Timothy raised his tail up in front of him and he, before raising up his hand and sitting the kitten down in his hand.

"That really hurts you little knuckle head." moaned Timothy frowning.

"Sorry Timothy, but I didn't know you had a tail." replied The kitten

"I didn't until recently, but how have you been Ada?" asked Timothy

"Good, but where have you been? You don't come by and play anymore." replied Ada

"Sorry, but things have been kinda hectic lately." apologized Timothy as he bent down and sat the kitten on the ground.

"Well try to come by and play sometime later." smiled Ada

"I'll try." nodded Timothy

"Hay Timothy didn't you forget about something." reminded Tokine

Timothy stood back up and looked at Tokine as she sat on the edge of the steps looking at him.

"Yeah I almost forgot. Hay I'll see ya'll in a minute." said Timothy

He ran up the steps and through the house door closing it behind him. Tokine shook her head, before looking back over at Ash, Misty and Brock who were all looking confused.

"So you three are the genin that I've heard so much about. I'm glad to finally meet you…my name is Tokine." She greeted

"Nice to met you to." nodded Ash, Misty and Bock.

"From the look on your face you don't understand what's going on here." deduced Tokine

"Well yea." nodded Ash

"I thought that Timothy and Alice were in a relationship?" asked Misty

"Yeah they are." nodded Tokine

"But something funny is going on here." noticed Brock

"I guess you three don't know." laughed Tokine

"Know what?' asked Ash

"Though Timothy and Alice are in a committed relationship they see other people when it come down to certain activities." explained Tokine

"Your kidding." said Brock surprised

"No they enjoy the company of a third party. How do you say…a ménage à trois if you will." replied Tokine

"You've been traveling with him and Alice for some time now. I'm surprise that you haven't picked up on it by now." snickered Tokine

Just then Misty remembered back after Ash's battle with Shondra and how Timothy or more less how Shondra and Maling were flirting with them. However this wasn't the last time as she noticed something as she had noticed Hinta being alot more giddy and sexaully provocative toward Timothy. This coupled with what she just saw raised alot of questions, but their was just no denying it even through it was still hard to believe.

"I didn't think that they actually did anything like that. They both seem so…." stopped Misty as she thought about what to say.

"Committed." finished Tokine

"Well yea." nodded Misty

"Most people do think that, but their both a bit more complicated than that." assured Tokine

"So Tokine…how long have you known Timothy?" asked Misty

They all looked at Tokine as she stood up and suddenly jumped off of the steps and onto the railing of the porch. She sat down looking at Ada who was playing with Kachu, Kim, Nikita, Nina and Pikachu before she looked back over at them.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6

"Well I first met Timothy about four months give or take after he graduated from the academy. Before hand though I had started to hear rumors of a guy that came from outside of the village and started rising through the ranks." explained Tokine

"What got you interested about it?" asked Ash as he walked over to the steps and sat down.

"Because you don't hear of an outsider coming into a village and moving through the ranks as quick as I heard." replied Tokine

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"From what I heard this specific student got some of the highest marks in the academy ever. On top of that once he graduated I heard that he started training with several of the clan leaders, becoming a chunin, before the chunin exams even came around." explained Tokine

"Man sounds like somebody was training really hard." noted Ash

"Yeah and that's one thing that got me highly curious." noted Tokine

"So what did you do?" Misty asked

"Well I had tried to track him down, but he kept up and disappearing. From what I heard he and his squad had took on a lot of mission. After that I figured that the best way to see who it was and satisfy my curiosity was to wait." explained Tokine

"How was waiting going to help you find out who it was?" Brock asked

Brock walked over to the steps and sat down by Ash, while Misty walked up onto the porch and sat down on the porch swing.

"Because doing my search I learned that the guy was also being trained by the leader of the Neko clan." replied Tokine

"I see…so you figured you wait until they started training." concluded Misty

"Yep and it worked. Not to long after that I finally saw he guy that I had heard so much about and saw that it was Timothy." nodded Tokine

"So what did you do afterwards?" asked Ash

"Well I watched him train and from what I saw from his training he was easily able to master the moves that he was taught. I mean he would be training one day and then once he came back another day to train he would have mastered what he was shown before. I found that to be quite interesting and him even more so." grinned Tokine

"How so?" asked Misty

"Well you've all been hanging around Timothy for some time now haven't you…I'm sure you've notice that dark presence or that strange feeling you get from him?" asked Tokine

"Yeah I know what you mean." nodded Ash

"I noticed that about him while he was training…that there was something not right about him. I don't know what it was, but it was a cold, dark, evil presence." explained Tokine

"He still has that feeling about him, but at times it feels as if he's a completely different person." noted Ash

"What do you mean a totally different person?" asked Tokine

"Well I've been able to feel the intensity of Timothy's emotions since I first met him. Normally Timothy's presence is almost as docile as anybody else's, but he lost control of his powers twice that I know of and each time his presence and personality had drastically changed." explained Ash

"_So this child is able to sense changes in Timothy's presence and personality…interesting."_ said Tokine to herself.

"I don't know how else to explain it." shrugged Ash

"Well yes Timothy's personality seems to change pretty quick, but it was when I actually decided to test the water did I see what he was really like. I waited until he took a break from his training with the Neko clan leader and decided to talk to him. It was that day that I actually found him to be so much more than just an ordinary human." smirked Tokine

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Misty

"Well Timothy has this funny way of getting into your head…with that being said his analyzing skills where far better than I thought. We actually talked for a long time that day." smiled Tokine

"So what happened afterwards?" Brock asked

"Well after awhile Timothy finished his training and as a final gift Timothy received a Cat Summoning Contract." replied Tokine

"A Summoning Contract…what's that?" asked Ash

"You don't know about Summoning Contracts?" asked Tokine with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No…Timothy hasn't gotten around to telling or showing us anything about it." shrugged Misty

"I see…well I'm sure he'll get around to it eventually. Anyway a Summoning Contract is what is needed for the Summoning Technique. Its usually a scroll in which a person must sign with certain species of creatures in order to summon that creature." explained Tokine

"What kind of creatures can Summoning Contracts be made with?" asked Ash

"Well there are many different kinds of animals that can be contracted…foxes, wolves, and cats are mostly seen around the Hidden Shadow." explained Tokine

"Can a person have more than one contract?" asked Ash

"Yes, but other than Timothy I've noted that only one type of creature can be summoned at a time." explained Tokine

Just then Misty noticed Tokine flicked her ears back, before turning her head towards an opened window.

"That sounds like a handy technique." noted Ash

"Yea…other than the pokémon we use it'll give us a wider range of techniques to create." agreed Brock

"I wonder how do we go about getting the contracts for the creatures. Hay Tokine do you know where we can get a Summoning Contract from?" asked Ash, but Tokine didn't respond.

They looked at her and saw that she was staring at the open window, peering into it as if she were lost in a deep thought.

"Tokine are you ok?" asked Misty

"Yes I'm alright, but there is something that I need to take care of real quick. Could you all please watch my daughter for me?" asked Tokine

"Uh sure." nodded Ash, Misty and Bock.

"Ada…I'll be back in a bit. I want you to be good." said Tokine

"Yes mama." laughed Ada as she continued to play.

Tokine stood up, before jumped from the porch railing and over to the window, before going on into the house.

"I wonder what was that was about?" wondered Ash

"Chu…Pi…Pika…Pi." snickered Kachu

"Pikachu." snickered Kim

"Pi…Ka." gasped Pikachu

"Hay Brock you usually read up on stuff like that. Do you know anything else about the Summoning Technique?" asked Ash

"Sorry…I haven't been doing much reading lately." shrugged Bock

"Awe man this blows…I'm going to ask Timothy more about this." said Ash

Ash looked down at the ground and watched as Kachu, Kim, Nina, Nikita and Pikachu continued to play with Ada. He watched as Ada bounced up and down on her hind legs as tried to grab Nina's tail. He then looked back at Misty and saw that she was staring up into the sky lost in though similar to how Tokine was.

"Hay Misty are you ok?" asked Ask

"Oh yeah I'm good." smiled Misty

Ash looked at her as she smiled back down at him at him for a few minutes and then went back staring into the sky.

"Well I'm surprised to find you four sitting here." said A voice

They all looked up and standing on the top of the wall was Sago who was looking down at them.

"What are you doing here Sago?" asked Brock as he stood up.

"Well I was looking for Timothy so I followed his scent and ended up here." replied Sago

"Chu…Pika…Pi." explained Kachu from the ground.

"I see so he's indisposed at the moment." laughed Sago

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Well I'll get at him later, but since you three are here. You three need to come to the coliseum in a bit." replied Sago

"Why…what's up?" asked Ash

"Shia has an announcement dealing with the chunin exams." replied Sago

"Alright we'll be their." nodded Brock

"Ok." nodded Sago as he suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I wonder what's going on." wondered Misty

"She's mostly likely about to start the exams back up." guessed Brock

"Well I'm ready." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Hay Kachu, Kim, Nina, Nikita sorry to bolt, but…." said Ash

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi." assured Kachu understanding why they had to leave.

"Alright thanks." nodded Ash

They all jumped to the top of the wall and began heading through the village on the rooftops making their way toward Venom Forest.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7

Ash, Misty, and Brock continued on the way to the coliseum as they now entered the gates to Venom Forest. They jumped from the ground into the branches in the treetops and started jumping from branch to branch.

"So Ash who do you think you'll be fighting in your match?' asked Misty

"I don't know…all of them will be fun either way." shrugged Ash

"What about you Brock?" Misty asked

"I can't really say, but I owe John." replied Brock

"You've both gotten stronger, but I just hope you don't go against that Markus guy." stated Misty

"Why not?" asked Ash

"Didn't you see what he did to Thomes." reminded Misty

Ash looked at Misty and he could hear the hint of fear suddenly surface in her voice as he remembered clearly what happened to Thomas. He had fought Markus and though he had given it everything the fight his all only to end up with a severally hurt arm.

"Yeah we know what he did." nodded Brock

"But honestly I think Timothy is starting to rub off on us." grinned Ash

"What do you mean by that?" asked Misty

Ash had to admit that it was true that Markus scared him a bit after what he done to Thomas, but after spending so much time with Timothy the thought of facing somebody like him was actually exciting.

"Markus is strong, very strong, but I know that I want to become stronger. When Timothy fights he fights regardless if the enemy is stronger than he is." stated Ash

"On top of that he fights stronger opponents to become stronger himself and since Markus is strong we'll become stronger if we fight him and beat him." added Brock

"Yeah, but he beat Thomes so easy…I just don't want y'all to get hurt." replied Misty

"Don't worry we'll be alright." assured Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yo Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock!" shouted A voice

They all looked behind them and saw Micheal, Garmane, Sasha, Miguel, Kacy, Violet and John jumping the branches.

"Looks like we ran into y'all right on schedule." laughed Micheal

"Yea." laughed Ash

"Hay Ash, Brock y'all ready for the rest of the exams?" asked Kacy

"Without a doubt." nodded Ash

"You know it." agreed Brock

"Hay where's Timothy? Weren't y'all with him earlier?" asked Sasha

"Yeah, but he was still busy before we left." replied Ash

"Hay Sasha why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" asked Misty

"She's a fruit cake…she can be so embarrassing at times." sighed Sasha

"That's so wrong." laughed Violet

"If you don't mind me asking Sasha…what kind of business did Timothy have with your sister?" asked John

"Don't ask me…what they do is their own business." retorted Sasha

"Hay John ever hear of how curiosity killed the cat?" asked Kacy

"Yea." nodded John

"Well in this case it got smashed." laughed Kacy

John, Micheal, Violet, Miguel and Micheal all burst out laughing. Micheal nearly slipped off of one of the branches, but Garmane help him before he fell.

"Ha…ha funny." smiled Sasha

"Hay we're here." noted Ash

They all looked in front of them as the coliseum came into view and they saw a lot of people from the village going through the gates. They jumped from the trees and followed the crowd of people through the doors of the coliseum. As they walk through the doors they saw Isabel and Isabela standing around talking.

"Hay Isabel, Isabela!" shouted Violet

They looked at them and waved at them before making their way through the crowd of people toward them.

"Hay what's going on?" asked Isabel

"Nothing much." shrugged Misty

"Hay Isabel how is Thomes doing?" asked Micheal

"He was in so much pain yesterday that the doctor had to sedate him." sighed Isabel

"Man he sounds like he's not doing to good." noted John

"Thomes seems like a strong guy. I'm sure he'll pull through." assured Ash

"Pika…Pi.' agreed Pikachu

"I hope your right." sighed Isabel

"Oh yea…I wanted to ask. Isabela why weren't you in the exams?" asked Miguel

"I just joined to help my sister and brother get through the exams. I don't think I'm quite ready for the rest of the exams yet." replied Isabela

"Why do say that? I'm sure you would do great." assured Brock

"Maybe, but I'm going to wait a little longer before I go all the way." replied Isabela

"Well there's nothing wrong with that." smiled Violet

All of a sudden their was a sudden beeping sound and a voice started to speck over a intercom.

"Will the genin currently participating in the chunin exams please come to the center of the arena." announced The voice

"Well that's us." noted Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"Let's get going then." hurried Kacy

"Alright we'll be waiting for y'all when this is over." said Isabela

Ash, Kacy, Brock, Isabel and John all left the group and headed down a hall toward the coliseum floor.

…..

Meanwhile back at Lori's house Timothy sat in a room at the edge of a bed with his shirt off looking through a book.

"Find anything you like in their?" asked Tokine

"Nope cause I've got what I like right here at the moment." replied Timothy smiling.

"I bet." snickered Tokine

"Well you're the one who wanted to come and join." retorted Timothy smirking.

"Well you all sounded like y'all were having so much fun. I couldn't help, but to come and join." grinned Tokine

Timothy turned around and looked at Tokine who was laid down on her back staring back at him with her red eye's. He then looked over at the head of the bed where both Alice and Lori were at cuddled up together and fast asleep. He smiled and tuned back around before getting to his feet and stretching.

"That was awesome." said Timothy

"Yes it was, but you should've seen Lori before. When she came into heat she was really how do you say…It was funny watching her keep her composer." mentioned Tokine as she raised up.

"I bet, but you weren't much different when I first met you." smirked Timothy

"Maybe, but I got what I wanted though." grinned Tokine

"Yea once I decided to give it to you. I had fun watching you, how did you say…keep your composer." snickered Timothy as he looked at Tokine.

"I bet." grinned Tokine

"Well I'm going to let Alice and Lori sleep. Want to come sit with me on the porch?" asked Timothy

"Sounds good." nodded Tokine

Timothy left out of the room with Tokine beside him and headed for the porch. When they got outside they saw Kachu and Kim sitting on the swing while Ada was chasing Nina and Nikita around, but saw no sign of Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock.

"Hay Kachu where's Ash, Misty and Brock?" Timothy asked

"Chu…Pika…Pi…Chu.' explained Kachu

"Oh at the coliseum…I wonder what's going on?" wondered Timothy

"Pikachu…Pi." replied Kachu

"So she's announcing something about the Chunin Exams. Mostly she about to start them up again." guessed Timothy as he leaned against porch rail.

"So they're all in the Chunin Exams…they must be pretty strong." yawned Tokine

She jumped up on the rail beside Timothy and stretched a bit, before sitting down.

"Yep…all three of them are strong, but their not quite where I want them yet." nodded Timothy

"Which is?" asked Tokine

"I'm not telling." smiled Timothy

"You tease." smiled Tokine

"Mommy!" shouted A female voice

"Sounds like Kila." smiled Timothy

They looked and from around the house ran a white and black kitten that stopped suddenly when it saw Timothy.

"Hay Timothy your back." smiled The kitten

"Hello their sleepy head." replied Timothy smiling.

Just then Kila was tackled by Ada and both the kittens went tumbling sideways while laughing. Tokine and Timothy watched as both the kittens started to play as Nina and Nikita joined in on the fun.

…..

Meanwhile back at the coliseum Ash, Brock, John, Kacy and Isabel had all gathered in the coliseums arena. Ash and Pikachu looked around at the other contestants and then Markus who was standing motionless with his eye's closed caught Ash eye's. After a few minutes staring at him Markus opened his eye's and looked over at Ash who was staring a him. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes as a smile suddenly came across Markus's face.

"Alright this is going to be good." smiled Ash

"Chu." laughed Pikachu

Just then up above the field Shia walked out onto the balcony and looked down at them, before starting to speak.

"As you all know nearly three months ago we started the Chunin exams. We started this exam with a large number of genin and now those who've made it through the preliminaries are here with us today." announced Shia

The crowd burst into cheers and applause, before she raised her hand causing the crowd to suddenly quite down once again.

"You have returned here today ready to continue were you left off as we get ready to continue the exams." announced Shia

All of a sudden there was a sudden explosion of black smoke in front of the group and when it cleared the all saw Daichi standing in front of them..

"Tomorrow the exams will begin again and behind me on the screen will be the first fighters." announced Daichi

They all looked up onto the large TV screen as a picture of each of the remaining genin appeared. Like cards the pictures flipped over revealing a black underside and started to shuffled around the screen. As the pictures shuffle two of them became larger on the screen and the rest were removed, before both the pictures flipped over revealing them to be pictures of Isabel and John.

"Alright tomorrow the first match will be between Isabel Umi and John Tabako." announced Daichi

"And with that said be well rested for tomorrow, because the chunin exams officially start. So until then enjoy the rest of your day." announced Shia

The crowd cheered and applauded, before they started to to get up from their seats and leave out of the stand.

"Looks like you up John and Isabel." said Kacy

"Yea this is going to be fun." stated Isabel

"I agree, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you." warned John

"We'll see." smiled Isabel

"Hay let's go meet up with everybody else." urged Brock

They all agreed and headed toward the exit that lead back to the lounge laughing.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 8

Back in Lori's yard Timothy was now sitting on the ground laughing and playing with Kila, Ada, Nina and Nikita. Nina, Ada, Nikita and Kila were all trying to grab his tail, but he quickly moved it out of their reach.

"Your all way to slow." mocked Timothy

"I'm going to get it." laughed Ada

Ada bent into a stance, ready to pounce on Timothy's tail as he waved it in front of her. She then quickly jumped at his tail, but he quickly moved it and instead she landed on Nina. The two rolled over to Timothy's side before they stopped and got back to their feet.

"Sorry about that Nina." laughed Ada

"Mew." laughed Nina

Timothy and Nikita smiled and laughed as they looked at them, before Timothy suddenly winced in pain. He moved his tail in front of him and saw Kila was hanging on it tight which was really painful.

"I got it." muttered Kila

Though she had his tail in her mouth and she couldn't speck Timothy clearly understood her.

"You cheated though." moaned Timothy still obvious in some pain.

He held out his hand underneath the kitten and sat her in it before she let go of his tail.

"Yea, but I still caught it." giggled Kila

"Yea you did." nodded Timothy

He sat Kila down in front of his leg and she started to chase after Nina and Ada who started to run around Timothy. Up on the porch railing Tokine smiled as she watched Timothy continued playing with Ada, Nina, Nikita and Kila. Just then she turned around toward the house as she suddenly started to hear footsteps coming from inside the house. She stared at the door for a few minutes and then when the door opened she saw Lori and Alice step through.

"Hay Tokine what's going on out here?" asked Lori

"Nothing really…just having a few laughs watching Timothy play." replied Tokine

Lori and Alice looked down at Timothy on the ground and saw him playing with Nikita, Kila, Nina and Ada. Ada had climbed on Timothy's shoulder and was trying to reach Nina's tail while Nikita and Kila were behind him trying to catch his tail.

"Yea that is funny." laughed Alice

"It's cute to." agreed Lori

Down to the ground Timothy looked back and noticed Alice and Lori on the porch smiling down at him.

"Well, well looks who up." smiled Timothy

"Yeah and…I haven't slept that good in day's now so what." replied Lori

"I bet." snickered Alice

"That's not funny…I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were part cat and you went into heat more so out of the year. It really annoying at times." retorted Lori smiling.

"Maybe, but try being a full cat and most of the time going into heat over the course of the year every two weeks. Once you've done that then y'all can tell me how you feel." retorted Tokine

"Yeah well it's still pretty annoying at times. It make it really hard to concentrate." agreed Lori

"Well hay that's what you got me and Alice around for." replied Timothy

"Yeah he's right…whenever you have that urge and need some relief you know you can just call us." agreed Alice

"Yea I know and I thank you both." laughed Lori as she and Alice hugged.

"That goes for you to Tokine." grinned Timothy

"Oh don't worry I know." assured Tokine smiling.

Timothy took Ada from his shoulder and sat her on the ground, before getting to his feet and stretched.

"So ladies what do you all have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Timothy letting out a yawn.

"Well now that I've got my little problem out of the way for the moment I can get back to the training I had planned." replied Lori

"What kind of training?" asked Timothy

"It's a new technique that I'm developing, but I'm not telling or showing you until I finish it." replied Lori

"Alright then." snickered Timothy

"Hay Alice I was wondering if you could help me out with my training?" Lori asked

"Sure." nodded Alice

"What about you Tokine…I could really use your help to?" asked Lori

"You know I'll help you Lori." nodded Tokine

"Yes." smiled Lori excitedly.

"What about you? What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" asked Alice

"I think I'm going to go to the hospital to check in on Thomes." replied Timothy

"Alright then I'll be here if you need me." said Alice

She jumped from the to to Timothy who caught her in a hug and they both laughed before sharing a long passionate kiss. Timothy looked up on the porch swing at Kachu and saw that he was still talking to Kim.

"Hay Kachu I'll be back a little later alright." said Timothy

"Chu…Pikachu." nodded Kachu

He then looked back down on the ground at Nina and Nikita who were both still playing with Kila and Ada.

"You two have fun until I get back ok." smiled Timothy

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be…Be." nodded Nikita

"Alright see y'all." waved Timothy

He then jumped onto the top of the wall and then started jumping rooftop to rooftop headed toward his destination.

….

Somewhere in the Hidden Shadow in front of a large brown brick building that was the Hidden Shadow's hospital Thomes sat on a bench. He sat on the bench looking up at the clear blue sky through the leaves of the trees that obscured his view. As he sat he thought about his battle with Markus during the Chunin exams and how easily he was defeated. He remembered how during the fight nothing he did worked against him.

He then lend forward and looked at the few people and their pokémon walking the grounds of the hospital. He looked at his right arm that the doctor had put in a special cast so he would no be able to move it to much. He thought about what the doctor had told him about his arm after he had awakened about the fact that he might not ever be able to use his arm again. He looked over to his left and beside him leaning on the beach was his sword which he had brought out of his room with him.

He ran is finger down the black strap that crisscrossed around the hilt of the sword before rubbing his fingers on its gold cross-guard. He picked up the blade before putting it in-between his leg and pulling the blade out of its sheath. The silver blade gleamed as the ray of the ray shined off of the blade causing Thomes to smile.

"Well as long as I've got one good arm, then that's all I need." smiled Thomes as he held out the sword with his left hand.

"Well looks like your doing better." said A voice

Thomes turned around, before looking up into the one of the trees and there sitting on one of the branches was Timothy smiling down at him.

"Hay Timothy what are you doing here?" asked Thomes

"Well I came to see how you were doing, but it looks as if your doing fine." replied Timothy

He slide off of the branch and landed on the ground before walking toward Thomes and sitting on the bench beside him..

"Well the doc gave me a shot in my arm earlier to completely numb the pain. Otherwise I'd probably be crying like a baby cause I'd be in so much pain." joked Thomes

"Ha…what did the doctor tell you about you arm anyway?" asked Timothy as he leaned on the back of the bench.

"He told me that arm was broken in two places." sighed Thomes

"Well that doesn't sound to bad." shrugged Timothy

"Yeah it doesn't, but it is. My forearm was broken, but they just used a metal ring to hold it in place. The bad part is that he said that my humerus wasn't only broken but it was shattered." explained Thomes

"Ok yeah now it does sound bad." replied Timothy

"Yeah he went on to say that piece's of the bone had been embed in the muscle and that what's causing me so much pain." explained Thomes

"Damn that is bad." nodded Timothy

"Well the pain is for sure and the fact that the doctor said that I might not ever be able to use this arm again is also a bummer, but as long as I got my other arm to use my sword I'll survive." stated Thomes

"Do you think they'll be able to do anything about the piece's of bone in your muscle?" asked Timothy

"I honestly don't know." Thomes shrugged

"Well let's see...for the part about the shattered bone it could be replace with a steel plate at most, but you would have to find somebody really good to get those bones out of your arm with out them damaging your muscle." noted Timothy

"Why do you know somebody like that?" asked Thomes

"I might, but I haven't seen them in sometime. I haven't even seen them in the village lately, but if I do I'll send them your way." assured Timothy

"Sounds good." nodded Thomes

"Anyway you don't seem to bummed about it anyway." noted Timothy

"I'm not really, cause like I said, before as long as I got one good arm I can still use my sword and some of my jutsu. Oh yea, before I forget again lets have a quick round of swordplay." urged Thomes

"You sure your up for it?" asked Timothy

"Well if I wasn't then I wouldn't be asking you." retorted Thomes laughing.

"Alright then let's go." agreed Timothy smiling.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 9

Timothy and Thomes both walked toward a clearing in front of the hospital so they could have a round with their swords.

"So Timothy have you made any new swords lately?" asked Thomes

"Only a few...want to see them?" asked Timothy

"You know it." nodded Thomes

As they walked up to the clearing Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule case. He opened up the case and he grabbed one of the six capsules that the case held before closing it back up and returning it to his jacket. He then pushed the button on the capsule threw it out in front of them as it exploded in a cloud of white smoke. When the smoke cleared in front of them now standing was a large cabinet that Timothy walked to it and opened it up.

When Timothy opened the doors to the cabinet it was revealed to be lined with different weapon all across the walls.

"These three here are the newest ones that I created." motioned Timothy

Thomes looked as Timothy pointed to the left door and saw that he was pointing to three sets of twin blades. One set of swords had a gold hilt with strange designs on it which flared out at the cross-guard. The blade also had a strange design on its forte while the rest was a plain silver. The blades next to it had a ice blue hilt with a sliver hand guard over the hilt that was connected to the bottom of the blade to the cross-guard. The blade of the sword was dark silver on the back side and was almost ragged looking as it seemed piece's were missing from it.

The third set of blades were a sleek silver though they weren't as large as the other two sets they looked much better. Thomes walked up to the blades and rubbed his finger down the smooth cool blade as he admired it look. The hilt was a plain looking being a just a silver bar, but the way it was crafted was what he liked. Another thing that caught his interest was the crossguard which was just a little wider than the width of the sword itself.

"Nice I like these." marveled Thomes

"Nina gave me the idea to make those." replied Timothy

"Really…how'd she do that?" asked Thomes

"It was a picture she drew for me that had me fighting somebody else with swords. It was a cute picture." smiled Timothy

"Man you got so many different weapon." noted Thomes

He continued to admire the weapons until he saw one that for strange reason caught his eye more so than the rest. Hanging up in the center of the other weapons was a sword that looked as if its blade was shining. Thomes looked at the hilt which had a gold design to bottom of it and the rest was a dark grey in color. The cross guard of the blade was wider the width of the sword itself and it had a gold design on it with the blade under it being a dark reddish color.

Thomes grabbed the blade off of the wall and held it out in front his body while comparing it t his own and though it wasn't as long as his it was certainly heavier than his own.

"Man this sword is nice…when did you make this one?" asked Thomes

"I didn't." replied Timothy

"Well when did you get them?" asked Thomes

"That sword is a friend." replied Timothy

"What do you mean by that?" asked Thomes confused.

"It's a long story, but that sword is very special to me." replied Timothy

"I bet…I can feel some kind of dormant power coming from it." nodded Thomes

He swung the sword around for a few minutes before turning it over and passing it back to Timothy. He watched as Timothy caught the sword before stopping and looking at it for a few minutes. He raised the blade above his head and stared at it before looking back over at Thomes.

"Trust me there's more to this sword than you know." assured Timothy

Thomes then watched as Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll which he then sat on the ground. He opened the scroll up and sat the blade on it, before creating a few hands and then putting his hands on the scroll. In a cloud of white smoke the sword vanished and Timothy closed the scroll back up, before putting it back into his jacket.

"Is that sword really that important to you?" Thomes asked

"If only you knew anyway what do you say we get to this round." suggested Timothy

"Ok." agreed Thomes

He walked up to the cabinet and grabbed one of a pair of purple hilt swords that a partially black blade with purple glyphs on it.

"And since you can only use one arm right now I'll only use one." stated Timothy as he held out the sword.

"If you want to." shrugged Thomes

He and Timothy both walked to opposite sides of the clearing, before turning back toward each other. Thomes grabbed the hilt of his sword with his left hand and pulled it out of its sheath on his back holding out to his side. Timothy held his sword down in front of him with the tip of it touching the ground.

"Let's go!" shouted Thomes

Just then Thomes dashed toward Timothy with sword above his head poised to strike. Timothy quickly dragged the tip of his sword across the ground and then raised it up and blocked Thomes strike. Timothy pushed back on Thomes's blade causing him to flip backwards, but he landed on his feet and dashed toward Timothy again. He swung his blade at Timothy, but Timothy block each of his strikes, before he jumped backwards several feet.

"Your still as good as ever." complimented Thomes

"Thanks and you gotten better as well." replied Timothy

"Well since you finished teaching me and my sister all I've did was train." stated Thomes

He then dashed toward Timothy again and swung his sword from the side, but Timothy raised his sword blocking the attack.

"It's paying off to." assured Timothy

"More than you think." remarked Thomes

Just then Thomes dropped down and swiped at Timothy's legs with his foot causing him to jump back. Thomes then threw his sword up into the air before creating several hand signs and then catching the sword again. He then began swing the sword again and this time he sent waves of water toward Timothy.

"Not bad." complimented Timothy as slashed through the water.

"I can use a few more, but that's the simplest." smiled Thomes

"Nice...when you regain back the usage of your other arm than this should be pretty interesting." stated Timothy

"We'll see. Hay Timothy can I ask you a question?" asked Thomes

"Sure." nodded Timothy

"Its about the guy who I fought and who did this to me." replied Thomes

"I don't know who he is, but what about him?" asked Timothy

"Well I'm pretty sure that he's a Jinchuriki." stated Thomes

"Are you sure?" asked Timothy

"Not really, but while we fought I swear that something about his chakra was similar to Isabela's." noted Thomes

"Well I'll have to look into it." shrugged Timothy

"Alright, but I think I'm going to have to call our swordplay for the moment." snickered Thomes as he sheathed his sword.

"Why what's up?" asked Timothy

"My arm is starting to hurt again." noted Thomes as he rub on his cast.

"Oh well let me put this away and I'll walk you back inside." laughed Timothy

Timothy put hung the sword back up in the cabinet and then closed it back up, before pushing a button on the side of it. It a explosion of white smoke the cabinet reverted back to its capsule form and Timothy returned it to it's case, before he and Thomes headed into the hospital.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 10

The next day in the balcony of the coliseum Timothy, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Alice, Kim, Jamie and Hinta were all waiting around waiting for the match of the chunin exams to begin. Timothy sat in a chair in front of a table looking through a shopping magazine of some sorts while Kachu sat in his lap looking an Nina and Nikita rested on his shoulder. Alice sat to Timothy's right and she had Kim in her lap brushing her short fur. Jamie was sitting to Timothy's left eating a corn dog and a soda with his Kerobolt sitting beside him who was also eating on a corn dog.

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all stood at the edge of the balcony staring out at the large crowd of people who had gathered for the match.

"Man it seems like there are more people here this time around." noticed Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Truly…its like more people decided to come or something." agreed Brock

"That because they did." noted Timothy

"What, but why?" asked Misty

Ash, Misty and Brock turned around and looked at Timothy who had the book he was looking in turned sideways.

"Because their all here to bet." noted Timothy

"What?" asked Ash

"Yea…did you really think that the fights were the only thing people came here for." replied Timothy laughing.

"Honestly yes." nodded Ash

"The more genin that make the cut through the first and second part of the exams the more bet the can placed. It a big win and lose deal." explained Jamie

"Man who would've thought." shrugged Misty

"Me to be honest." replied Timothy

"How so?" asked Misty

"Because when I got ready to take my exams I got ambushed by some shinobi who wanted me to throw the fight I was in." said Timothy

"What did you do about it?" asked Ash

"Let's just say that I didn't throw the fight after that meeting." snickered Timothy as he continued to look through the magazine.

"Sounds about like you." smiled Ash

"Of course…they threatened to hurt me so I hurt them." nodded Timothy

"Pika…Pi." motioned Kachu as he pointed to something in the book.

"No…that's to plain. Let's see if we can find something with a little more lulu or at least more of a marvel to it." smiled Timothy

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Pikachu…Pika…Pi." shrugged Kachu

"Yea I know that, but you know how I am." chuckled Timothy

"Hay what are looking for in that book? You been looking though it since this morning." noted Alice

"Oh nothing really…just something for affiance." smiled Timothy

"Affiance…what's that mean." asked Alice looking confused.

"Chu?" wondered Kim

Timothy smiled at her as she looked at him, before looking back down at the book. Alice looked down at Kim both of which wondered what he meant, before they both shrugged her shoulder and Alice started back brushing her fur.

"Hay their starting the match." motioned Brock

…..

Down on the field Daichi walked through the large doors of the coliseum and into the center of the arena.

"Alright as noted yesterday this match will be between Isabel Umi and John Tabako. Now will both fighter come to the arena." announced Daichi

In a instant to Daichi's right a cloud of smoke appeared and hen it cleared John was stand there. Just then a vortex of water also appeared next to Daichi and when it dissipated they saw that Isabel was standing there.

"Alright now that both fighters are in the arena let the match begin." declared Daichi and he jumped several feet away from them.

"Like I told you before Isabel…I'm not going to go easy on you." warned John as he got into his fighting stance.

"And like I told you before you won't have to." smiled Isabel as she got into her fighting stance.

Just then Isabel drew her sword in a slashing motion and sent a wave of water toward John. John quickly flipped backwards dodging the water attack as it hit the ground exploding on impact.

"Fire Style: Fire Blast!" shouted John

John created a few hand signs, before spitting out a large fireball that flew toward Isabel. Isabel quickly swung her sword several times each time sending out a wave of water toward the incoming fireball. The crescent waves of water hit the fireball causing it to suddenly exploded and send up a large cloud of steam. John quickly dodged several waves of water as they shot out of the cloud of what toward him.

"Man she's quick." noted John

He stopped and looked at Isabel as she stared at him as if she was waiting for him to make his next move.

"_I can tell her attack do some damage…well that one doesn't seem like it doesn't do much damage anyway, but it seems she's able to fire it off very quick. Quick enough to counter a powerful move like my Fire Blast."_ John thought to himself.

"Alright then…let's try this. Fire Style: Fire Wave!" shouted John

He made a few hand sighs, before taking a deep breath and then he spat out a large stream of fire toward the ground. When the fire hit the ground it suddenly turned into a large wave of fire that headed toward Isabel. Isabel stood firm as she watched the towering wall of fire head toward her though she didn't flinch.

"Not going to work...Water Style: Water Wave!" shouted Isabel

Isabel quickly created a couple of hand sighs, before she took a deep breath and spat out a stream of water at the ground. Much like John's attack when the water hit the ground it rose up into a large wave of water that clashed wave of fire. The two clashing elements suddenly exploded and sent out a cloud of steam that covered the entire arena.

"Now's my chance." smiled Isabel as she began creating hand sighs.

On the opposite side of the arena John stared out looking for any sign of Isabel, but couldn't see because of the stream cloud.

"Well that was a bust…looks like I might have to get close to beat her cause she's able to quickly counter me at a distance." sighed John

Just then as John stared though the cloud of steam he noticed something heading straight for him. He stood his ground for a few minute, before quickly dodging sideways as a stream of water zipped pass him.

"Not even close." smiled John as he land on the ground.

All of a sudden two more streams of water shout through the cloud of water toward John, but he easily dodged them. He landed on the ground just as the cloud of steam cleared from the battlefield and he was able to see Isabel again who was still standing in the same spot as before.

"Sorry Isabel, but your going to have to do better than that to beat me." laughed John

"Not really, because I've already won." stated Isabel as she got back into her fighting stance.

"We'll see about that." retorted John as he got back into his fighting stance.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 11

Sitting on the baloney far opposite of Timothy and his group was Shia, Sago, Izumi, Naveen and a young female half-breed. She had long black hair that was blue near the end, amber colored, wearing a green dress and a maroon like scarf around her neck. She looked more cat like than human as her fur on her face, upper arm, and legs was white with a light blue tint to it. While the fur on her ears, arm and tail was black.

"That Isabel is quick." noted Izumi

"Yeah, but the power of her attacks is lacking." noted Sago

"Having power doesn't always mean you'll win." reminded Naveen

"Yeah I know that." frowned Sago

"Things are about to heat up with these two." noted Shia

"Yeah…their both probably about to move in for close range combat." agreed Naveen

"Most likely, but this battle will soon be over." smiled Izumi

"Hay Akyo who do you think will win?" asked Shia

Shia looked at Akyo as she stood beside her looking out at the area as Isabel and John continued to fight.

"I'm not sure…their both good." replied Akyo in a soft voice.

"Just take a guess." urged Shia

"Well…I would say Isabel with her last jutsu." smiled Akyo

"Nice guess." smiled Shia

"Yea you've got some good insight." nodded Izumi

"Looks like you've got you've got a good assistant." replied Naveen

"I know." smiled Shia

….

Back down in the arena Isabel and John dashed toward each other and their weapons clashed sending out a few sparks. Isabel quickly began swinging her short sword at John who had a kunai blocking her strikes. John barely managed to block her strikes and quickly flipped backwards away from her.

"She's just as quick up close." noted John

He suddenly stopped and looked up as a crescent moon shaped wave of water headed toward him. He quickly jumped up as the attack hit the ground with a splash, but was suddenly startled when Isabel appeared in front of him.

"Your mine!" shouted Isabel

She swung her blade at John, but just as her blade was about to hit him he suddenly dispersed in a cloud of black smoke. Isabel was sent reeling toward the ground by the force of her attack, but she managed to land on her feet. She looked up at the cloud of smoke as it floated above the ground. It floated toward the ground and suddenly began to reform and John reappeared.

"That was to close." huffed John

"You got lucky…if only I was a little quicker then I would've got you." retorted Isabel smiling.

"Yea, but you missed me. Your a lot faster than me…so I'm going to have to finish this up now." replied John

"You can try, but you won't win." assured Isabel

Isabel got into her fighting stance and dashed toward her with her blade posed ready to strike.

"This is it…I have to finish this now!" shouted John

Isabel got close to John and swung her blade at John, but just as she was about to hit him he dispersed again in a cloud of smoke. Isabel looked around as the cloud of smoke suddenly surrounded.

"Ha this want work John…I know you can only stay like this for ten minutes tops." noted Isabel

"Yea your right, but…" stopped John

All of a sudden smoke from the surrounding cloud began to fill the dome. Isabel covered her mouth as she felt the smoke starting to burn her throat as she had started to breath it in. She felt her eye's start to burn and water from the smoke as she suddenly began to cough.

"But it'll only take you less then five to pass out." chuckled John

"So that's your plan to suffocate me." coughed Isabel

"Yeah…since I can't beat you head on." replied John

"Your not going to beat me." coughed Isabel

She quickly made several hand sighs, before slamming her hands onto the ground. A stream of water suddenly shot up around her and into the air drenching the entire field. She looked around coughing as her attack had cleared the air, but the cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed her again.

"It's no good." said Isabel as she continued coughing.

Isabel continued coughed as she felt her lunges burning from all the smoke she had inhaled. She feel to her knees as he vision began to get blurry and then she passed out.

"And that's that." said John he suddenly reformed from the cloud of smoke.

He looked down at Isabel as she laid down on the water drenched field, before looking and noticing Dachi walking toward them.

"Well looks like I won." smiled John

John waited for Dachi to check on Isabel and declare him the winner, but he was suddenly distracted by a sudden blast of cold air. The blast of chilled air sent a chill down his spine causing him to wrap his arms across his chest.

"Where did that come from?" wondered John

Just then it hit him and he remembered Isabel's fight with Sasha and how she froze the water. John turned around and saw that Isabel was up on one knee smiling at him with her hands on the ground. John was just about to jump, but he found himself unable to move causing him to look down and see that his feet were frozen solid.

"Gotcha." smiled Isabel

"But how…you were out cold." questioned John

"That's what you thought." laughed Isabel

John quickly created a few hand signs before bring his left hand up to his mouth and taking a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Fire Blast!" shouted John

He fired a huge stream of fire at Isabel which completely engulfed her in a eruption of flames when it hit her. After a few minutes of John cut the stream of fire and when the fire died down he saw a small dome of ice where Isabel was.

"What in the world." woundered John

Just then a stream of water shot from the dome of ice and it hit John completely drenching him in the prosses.

"Not good." panicked John

"Not for you anyway." laughed Isabel

John looked at the dome of ice and saw that it had started to melt revealing Isabel underneath it.

"Looks like it's over with now…I've got you right where I want you." stated Isabel

"I forgot that you could use ice style jutsu." replied John

"I didn't think you forgot, but since you did it made my set up much easier." noted Isabel

"What do you mean set up?" asked John

"From the very beginning I started setting up our fighting. I began drenching the field with water for a technique that I was going to use as a last resort, but once I noticed that you had forgoten about me being a ice style user then setting you up for a early fall was easy." explained Isabel as she stood up.

"Its not over yet." retorted John

"Yes is." nodded Isabel

"And you say this because?" asked John

"Well it does feel kinda chilly right about now." stated Isabel

"What's that got to do with anything?" questioned John

"Well earlier I used a jutsu known as the Ice Style: Deep Freeze. It works by using the surrounding water to lower the temperature of the atmosphere. With that I can instantly freeze any water and since your drenched…." smiled Isabel

"You could easily freeze me." finished John

"Yep that's why I'm giving you the chance to give up or else I'll freeze you solid which will leave you incapable of fighting. Either way you'll lose." stated Isabel

John looked at Isabel as she smiled back at him contemplating his options on his next move.

"_Well I'm fast, but she's faster. Before I even get a chance to make a move she'll freeze me solid."_ thought John to himself.

"So what's it's going to be?" asked Isabel

"Fine…you got me. I give up." huffed John

Isabel watched as John raised his hands which was the signal that he had given up.

"Alright this battle is over and the winner is Isabel Umi." announced Dachi

Isabel looked around as the crowd cheered and applauded over her victory. She then looked at John who was smiling back at her and then he nodded his head.

"First battle is over and the next match will be held in a few days and it will be between…." stopped Dachi

The screen to the large television came on and the pictures of the remaining genin appeared on screen. They began to shuffle around and after a few minutes of being shuffled all, but two of the pictures disappeared the two being a picture of Karin and Lars.

"The match is set and will be between Karin Kumai and Lars Kumai so until then farewell." announced Dachi as the crowd exploded into cheers.

…..

Meanwhile back on the balcony Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all cheering for Isabel and John.

"Now that was good." stated Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Yea I though John was actually going to win that though." said Brock

"I did to, but Isabel managed to pull out the win." replied Misty

"I knew that she was going to win." stated Timothy laughing.

They turned around and saw that Timothy was still looking in the book until he sudden threw it over his head. The book suddenly burst into flames and was burnt leaving nothing behind.

"Ah…nothing interesting in there anyway." huffed Timothy

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"How did you know that she was going to win?" asked Ash

"Let's just say she's one of the special ones." Timothy replied

Nina and Nikita both floated off of Timothy's shoulder and Kachu jumped out of his lap as he got to his feet and stretched.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"I'll explain it to y'all later, but let's get going. I'm starving." urged Timothy

"Yea…that chilly dog didn't hold me off long." agreed Jamie as he stood up.

"Kero." yawned Kerobolt as he also got to his feet.

"Well let's go back to Lori's house…she wanted to do some more training." mentioned Alice

"Chu…Pika…Pi." said Kim

"Ok." agreed Ash, Misty and Brock

They all headed down the stairs of the balcony and headed to the exit of the coliseum.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 12

Later that day at Lori's house everybody had eaten there fill of food after Timothy had cooked them all a big meal and now they were all gathered in the backyard. Tokine, Alice, Misty and Lori where all sitting on the porch in around a table talking while on the ground separated by a stone walkway Nina, Nikita, Muddle, Lilly, Lucaria, Rika, Rita, Pikachu, Kila, Ada, Kira and Kysis were all playing in the grass on the right side of the walkway. On the left side of the walkway Timothy watched with Kim and Kachu on his shoulder as Ash and Jin sparred. Ash stood his ground and threw a punch with his left arm at Jin who raised his right arm and blocked.

Jin quickly kicked with his left at Ash's head who quickly raised his right arm and blocked. Ash threw Jin leg off of his right arm, before throwing a punch at Jin with his left arm. Jin threw a punch back at Ash with his right arm causing their fist to clash which created a powerful gust of wind.

"Nice Ash…you've certainly become much stronger." congratulated Timothy as he clapped his paws.

"Chu." agreed both Kachu and Kim.

"Thanks…I've been trying to get stronger for the rest of the exams." smiled Ash

"Well how good have you become at creating the Exosphere?" asked Timothy

"It's gotten a lot easier." replied Ash

"Alright then let's see what you can do." urged Timothy

"Alright." nodded Ash

Ash held his hand out in front of his body as he began to concentrate and Timothy, Jin, Kachu and Kim watched as a white sphere began to glow in his hand. All of a sudden a yellow energy appeared in the center of the white sphere and Timothy suddenly noticed that the white energy had began to spin as the yellow energy within it grew in size. The white energy disappeared and revealed a yellow baseball sized sphere of energy.

"See it's not hard any more." smiled Ash

"I see…not bad Ash." congratulated Timothy

"Hay that's not how the Exosphere is formed…I mean that's the Exosphere, but the way you formed it was different." noted Jin

"Yea…trying to form the Exosphere and stabilize it normally was a little to tough for me." said Ash

"So you used your aura to act as a shell around the Exosphere until it reached a stable point. Not bad Ash." nodded Timothy

"Chu." smiled Kachu

"I'm actually impressed…I figured that you wouldn't be able to master the Exosphere...especially as quick as you did." retorted Jin smiling.

"As much as I trained to try and keep the sphere stable I thought that I wasn't going to get it…so I gave up the normal way and tried something different." replied Ash

"Well let see how strong your sphere is." urged Timothy

Timothy held his hand out to his side as a his green energy began to swirl together in the palm of his hand and formed the technique a few minutes later.

"Alright lets go." said Ash as he jumped back several feet.

Kim and Kachu jumped off of Timothy's shoulder and moved over beside Jin who had stepped several feet behind Timothy.

"Alright Ash…I'll let you come to me." offered Timothy

"Fine by me." smiled Ash

Ash dashed toward Timothy and as he got close to him they both thrust their Exospheres forward. The to attacks clashed and sent out a powerful shock wave as they exploded in a cloud of white smoke. Ash was sent sliding backwards, but he was able to stop himself before he hit anything.

"Not bad…your Exosphere packs quite a punch now." complimented Timothy as the cloud of smoke dissipated.

"Thanks." laughed Ash

"So what do you say we train you for the next level?" asked Timothy

"What do you mean the next level?" asked Ash confused.

"As you know Ash the Exosphere is a powerful techniques on it's own, but it can become even more powerful if you can combine it with your chakra nature." explained Timothy

"Awesome, but how do I do that?" asked Ash

"Well there are three steps to do this. First up we've got to teach you how to use your chakra nature through chakra transformation." explained Timothy

"What's that?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Nature Transformation is and advanced form of chakra control and the exact opposite of Shape Transformation. You see Ash while Shape Transformation is a technique that is pivotal for the manipulation of chakra and the creation of new techniques. It involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique. The Exosphere is the best example of Shape transformation at it's best. "

"On the other hand Nature Transformation entails the molding and defining of one's chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties and characteristics. Nature transformation is one of two necessary techniques for creating a technique, its counterpart, but few shinobi can use both shape manipulation and nature manipulation." explained Timothy

"Well I'm going to be one of the few." stated Ash

"Alright then." nodded Timothy

Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a light bulb, before tossing it over to Ash who caught it.

"What's this for?" asked Ash looked at it.

"That is the first part of your training. I want you to try to burn out that light bulb using only your chakra." explained Timothy

"Alright then…I'll do it." nodded Ash

Timothy watched Ash as he raised the light bulb up in front of him and began to concentrate on it.

"So how long do you think it will take him to get this?" asked Jin

"Well it would usually take a several years for one to learn to actually produce their chakra nature." replied Timothy

"How long exactly?" asked Ash

"It took me to master my nature in about three years, but that's only because I trained in the Sub-Space room." noted Timothy

"Awe man that's to long." huffed Ash

"Well…." said Timothy as he scratched his head.

"What is it?" asked Ash

"There is another way that we can speed up the possess a little faster." smiled Timothy

"How's that?" asked Ash

"We could electrocute you, but we would have to start out with a light shock until your body get's used to it." explained Timothy

"What?" wondered Ash confused.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 13

"Yea…you see we could give you a shock to your chakra. This way your body can produce Lightning chakra on its on until you get a feel for transforming it yourself." explained Timothy

"Will it hurt?" asked Ash

"Well I know you've been shocked by Pikachu several times while y'all traveled." smiled Timothy

"More than I care to remember." remembered Ash laughing.

"I bet…well think of it like that, but the shock will have to get stronger as you train more." stated Timothy

"Sounds painful." noted Ash

"Maybe a little, but once you get used to it you'll even be able to draw in electrical energy from other sources. Hay Kachu, Kim can you hit me with electricity?" asked Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu and Kim

Both Kim and Kachu fired a thunderbolt at him which hit him and engulfed him in a ice blue and black electrical energy. Timothy then held up his right hand and a green energy began to swirl in the center of his palm. All of the sudden the electrical energy surrounding his body began to draw into his arm and then into the Exosphere. Just then the Exosphere began to shine and it changed colors from green to a swirling black and ice blue. Ash looked in amazement at the sphere as it had almost doubled in size and was now surging with black and ice blue electrical energy.

"Cool." gazed Ash

"The possibilities to combine the Exosphere are endless once you get the hang of it. I have a bunch of other variations of the Exosphere that I had fun creating." stated Timothy

"Alright then I'll give this a try then." nodded Ash

"Alright, but just don't try and push it. To much electricity can kill you." warned Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ash

"Kim, Kachu let's get to work." motioned Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu and Kim.

Ash watched as Kim ran to his left and Kachu ran to his right both staring at him ready to begin.

"I'm ready." huffed Ash as he braced himself.

"Alright then…Kachu, Kim." motioned Timothy

Just then Kim and Kachu fired a lightning bolt at Ash which completely engulfed him when it hit. Ash felt his muscles tense and begin to burn from the electrical energy that now surged through his body. He tried not to focus on the pain that he was feeling and tried to move, but found himself unable to move and soon his muscles started to feel as if they were on fire.

"Ok...and stop." ordered Timothy

Kachu and Kim stopped the stream of electrical energy that was focused on Ash and he stumbled backwards before falling. They walked up to Ash and looked at him as he laid on his back breathing hard.

"So how do you feel?' asked Jin

"Electrified to say the least." joked Ash

"I bet." smiled Timothy as he held out his hand to help Ash up.

"Man both Kachu and Kim pack a punch." noted Ash as Timothy help him to his feet.

"That's not even half of the maximum voltage that they can produce." assured Timothy smiling.

"Chu…Pi…Pikachu." smiled Kim

"Pikachu…Chu." nodded Kachu

"Anyway…you ready to start again?" asked Timothy

"Yea…let's do this." urged Ash

…

Over on the porch Misty, Lori, Alice and Tokine all watched as Ash continue training with Kim, Kachu, Timothy, and Jin.

"That looks very shocking." joked Lori

"I bet." laughed Tokine

"I wonder what are they doing?" asked Misty

"He's teaching him to use nature transformation." replied Tokine

"He must be training so that he can create some new jutsu." guessed Lori

Misty looked out at Ash as he was getting electrocuted by Kim and Kachu, before they stopped and he fell to his knees.

"So Misty have you and Ash truly started dating yet?" asked Alice

"Well we've just been going out on dates, but we're not dating." blushed Misty

"For how long now?" asked Lori

"For several months now…we started going out a bit after the preliminaries of the exams." replied Misty

"Well you two seem to be very close. I'm surprised you two just recently started going out." smiled Tokine

"Yea well we've been traveling together since he started traveling for his gym badges." shrugged Misty

"How old were you two when y'all started traveling together?" asked Lori

"Well he was 10 and I was 11." replied Misty

"Wow y'all were both still young." snickered Lori

"But y'all still make a cute couple…I wonder when that time will come." snickered Tokine

"What do you mean?" asked Misty confused.

"You'll know when you get those urges." snickered Lori

Misty looked at Lori, Alice and Tokine with a confused look as she didn't quite understand what they meant as they laughed at her.

…

Meanwhile on the ground on the opposite of where Ash was training the pokémon along with Kila and Ada had stopped playing. They had started watching as Ash was being electrocuted by Kim and Kachu for some reason unknown to them.

"Chu…Pika…Pi?" wondered Pikachu as he looked at Ash.

"Pikachu…Pi…Pika." said Kira as she sat her paw on his shoulder.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu

"Chu." reassured Kira

From the back of the group Kysis looked out at them training and then looked at Timothy. She watched as he cheered on Ash in his training, before she turned around and walked onto the porch.

"Vee…Eevee?" asked Lilly

"It's nothing." sighed Kysis as she walked on onto the porch and jumped up into a chair and sat down.

"Vee." said Lilly as she looked at Kysis.

"Gan…Lu…Lu?" asked Muddle as she walked over to Lilly.

"Eevee." shrugged Lilly

"Crys…Le…Legen…Le." explained Rita as she walked up beside Muddle and Lilly.

…

After being electrocuted by Kachu and Kim for a few minute they had stopped and Ash fell to his knees his body still crackling with ice blue and black electricity.

"You ready to call it quits Ash?" asked Jin

"My muscles burn and my who body feels numb…I don't think I can feel a thing." moaned Ash as he looked at his hands.

"Let's test that." smiled Timothy

Timothy grabbed his hand and with his nail he quickly pricked his finger causing a small amount of blood to show.

"Did you feel that?" asked Timothy

"Nope." replied Ash as he put his finger in his mouth.

"Well let's stop for today." suggested Timothy

"Sounds good." agreed Ash

Timothy and Jin helped Ash to his feet and together they walked him toward the porch so that he could rest.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 14

The day continued to go on and now on the ground Timothy was sparing with both Lori and Alice. Lori threw a punch at Timothy, but he quickly dodged the strike by sliding sideways to his right.

"Your still quick Lori, but I'm still quicker." mocked Timothy as he stopped.

"Hi there." laughed Alice as she appeared behind him.

Alice began throwing a flurry of punch's at Timothy, but he quickly turned around and started dodging the attacks.

"Your still to slow darling." mocked Timothy laughing.

All of a sudden Lori appeared behind Timothy and tripped him causing him to fall backwards toward the ground. Alice then dived toward Timothy and grabbed him by his jacket just as he hit the ground and landed on his back.

"Gotcha." laughed Alice as she sat on top of Timothy.

"Yeah y'all did. So can I get up now?" asked Timothy smiling

"Hmm…what do you think Lori?" asked Alice

"Maybe, but what do we get in return if we let you up?" asked Lori smiling as she crouched beside them.

"Anything ya'll want if that's what ya'll want to hear." smircked Timothy

"That will work." nodded Lori

"Yea, but I don't want to let you up yet." grinned Alice

"Why not?" asked Timothy

"Because first I just feel like tickling you." replied Alice as she began to tickle Timothy..

"Hay wait a sec...can't we talk about this?" asked Timothy as he began to laugh wildly as both Alice and Lori started tickling him.

Sitting in a chair on the porch Kysis stared out at Timothy as she watched him play with Alice and Lori. She then looked over on the other side of the porch and saw Misty and Ash sitting together talking. She looked back over at Timothy and saw that he had gotten Alice off of him and now had Alice and Lori on their backs tickling them. She looked at Timothy smiling and laughing, but in her heart she felt something that she hadn't felt in awhile.

As she looked at Timothy she felt her heart beating fast and it felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest. She also had a strange feeling in her stomach which felt as if something were fluttering inside her stomach.

"What is this feeling?" pondered Kysis

"It's called attraction." replied A voice

Startled by the voice Kysis turned around and saw that it was Tokine sitting on the table staring down at her.

"Sorry that I startled you." apologized Tokine

"It's ok." replied Kysis

"So you're the Kysis that terrorized the village back here…Interesting. I never expected you to be a pokémon." examined Tokine

"Yea…sorry about that." apologized Kysis

"It's no problem…after what you went through I probably would've did the same." replied Tokine

"What…Timothy must've told you?" asked Kysis

"Yes…Timothy thinks very highly of you." nodded Tokine

Kysis looked back over at Timothy and saw that he was now sitting down with Alice and Lori talking.

"What do you mean?" asked Kysis

"He see's you as one of his close's friends…seeing you at the edge of darkness he saw that you were similar to himself in many ways." explained Tokine

"Yea…looking back at all the lives I've taken I still don't understand why though." wondered Kysis

"Trust me Kysis, Timothy doesn't hold you fault for what you did, but he was able to get you to change…even when you had given up and closed your heart to everything and everyone around you." assured Tokine

Kysis thought back to when she and Timothy fought near Memory Ridge and how during the fight he continued to try and persuade her to join him. She remembered how she had tried her best to push him away to keep her heart closed, but Timothy had been persistent in his pursuit of her. She remembered how their fight was a fierce one and how their battle could've destroyed the entire village, but in the end the village was saved and Timothy had won her over.

"Because of that he values you more than you might think." replied Tokine

Kysis felt her face turn bright red as she blushed when she heard how highly Timothy praised her.

"And from the way I hear you've been acting lately…I'd say you've become infatuated with Timothy." snickered Tokine

"Who…who told you that?" blushed Kysis

"Jin, Kachu, Muddle, Lilly, Lucaria, Kim, and Kira all told me." replied Tokine

"I guess I'm just an easy read." giggled Kysis blushing.

"Yes, you actually are." nodded Tokine

"Well I can't help it…Timothy's been nothing, but nice to me even after all I put him and his friends though. He was willing to give me another chance at a life with new friends and family that would care for me." smiled Kysis

"And has that worked out?" asked Tokine

"Very much so…I have everything I could ask for, but…" stopped Kysis

"But you wish that there was a way that you could repay Timothy for everything he's done for you. Am I right?" asked Tokine

"Yes, but I don't know how to." sighed Kysis and she laid down in the chair.

Tokine looked at Kysis as she looked out at Timothy, Alice and Lori who were know surrounded by the pokémon, Ada and Kila. She then looked back at Kysis and jumped down in the chair beside her. Tokine couldn't help, but smile as she felt that Kysis felt alot more than just wanted to pay Timothy back and her feeling may have developed into something more.

"Hay Kysis I have an idea…that's if you really want to pay Timothy back?" asked Tokine

"Yes I do." nodded Kysis as she raised up.

"Well I have the perfect idea." grinned Tokine

Tokine began to whisper her idea into Kysis's ear which caused Kysis to gasp and her face to become bright red again. Tokine finished explaining her idea to Kysis and she saw that she was left flustered, stunned and speechless.

"So what do you think?" asked Kysis

"I…I don't know…I mean I've never actually had…." stopped Kysis still flustered.

"Ah…so your still a virgin. That makes thing even better." grinned Tokine

"Regardless of rather I am or not and even if I wanted to or not how would that help. I'm a pokémon and Timothy's a human." sighed Kysis

"That never stopped me." remarked Tokine

"What do you mean?' asked Kysis curiously.

"Follow me." motioned Tokine as she jumped out of the chair.

Kysis jumped out of the chair behind Tokine and followed her across the porch through the back door. She then followed her into the house through the kitchen, through the living room and out the front door. Tokine stopped on the front porch with Kysis behind her, before she turned around.

"Kysis I want to you to show something." smiled Tokine

"What's that?" asked Kysis curiously.

All of a sudden Tokine's body was engulfed in a blue light which began to shine. Kysis backed away a little and watched as Tokine's body began morph. She watched as her body got much larger and her paws began changed into what looked like hands. The shinning began to grow more intense and Kysis closed her eye's from the light, but before long it began to grow dim again. When Kysis opened her eye's again she was know shocked and amazed as Tokine had taken a human form.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 15

Kysis stared in amazement and awe as Tokine now stood in front of her in a human form. She was now a red eyed, light red skinned woman with long black hair that had a light brown tint to it that reached down to her back. She was now wearing a pair of black shorts and a bra covering her bosom. Kysis also noticed near her lower stomach was a tattoo of two rose with three stars around it.

"Wow…Tokine is that really you?" asked Kysis in amazement.

"Yes…so what do you think Kysis? How do I look?" asked Tokine

Tokine spun around one time to give Kysis a complete look at her body while she was in her human form.

"You look beautiful, but how did you take that form?" asked Kysis

"It's a technique called Physical Transformation which allows one to change their appearance." explained Tokine

"But why are you showing me this?" asked Kysis

"Because you want to repay Timothy in the best way you know how and with this technique you can learn to take a human form and then repay him." explained Tokine

Kysis thought about it for a moment as the idea of learning to take a human form for Timothy had never crossed her mind. With a human form she could pay Timothy back as much as she'd like, but would it even be possible for her to take a human form.

"Is it even possible for me to take a human form?' asked Kysis

"Well normally for most pokémon it wouldn't be possible, but I was told by Timothy that you possessed the powers of a Kitsune as well. With that said yes it would be possible for you to take on a human form." nodded Tokine

"It sounds like fun, but what would I need to do to learn it?" asked Kysis

Tokine began to glow again and in a flash of blue light Kysis saw that she had transformed back into her normal cat form.

"Although all the philosophy on Physical Transformation is the same different species practice it differently according to there abilities. I know a little about how the Kitsunes practice it, but I think it would be best if they trained you." explained Tokine

"Ok." nodded Kysis

"Alright follow me…I'll take you to somebody I know who will be willing to help." replied Tokine.

Tokine took off running with Kysis keeping pace behind her as they ran out away from Lori's yard.

"Where are we going?" Kysis asked

"To the Kumai clans residence at the southeast wall of the village." replied Tokine

Tokine with a powerful leap jumped from the ground to the top of a building and Kysis watched in amazement as Tokine ran across the rooftops with such ease.

"Come on Kysis I know you can keep up." laughed Tokine

"Easy for you to say…I'm not as agile as you." retorted Kysis

"Maybe not, but I know Timothy put you through the ringer when ya'll trained. Doing this now should be a breeze even for you." noted Tokine as she continued to run and jump across the roof tops.

Kysis thought about her training and how much stronger she had become since she had finished training. She had become much more agile and a lot faster, but she was still unsure if she was able to do what Tokine was doing.

"Hay you'll never know until you give it a try." noted Tokine

"Alright then." nodded Kysis

She continued running while on the ground while still keeping pace with Tokine. She readied her legs as she continued to run and with her next step she jumped from the ground. Kysis was amazed as she soared through the air and landed on a rooftop a few seconds later. She stopped and looked around, before walking over to the edge of the rooftop and looking down at the ground.

"Wow I did it." smiled Kysis

"See I knew you could do it…Kysis you should really start believing in yourself as well as your own abilities. I know that would make Timothy happy." said Tokine

"Thanks…well let's keep going." replied Kysis

"Ok…we'll get there quicker this way.' nodded Tokine

They took off running again both of them jumping from rooftop to rooftop headed toward their destination.

…..

Meanwhile back at Lori's house everybody had gathered on the porch and now Timothy, Ash and Brock had all gathered at a table. Ada, Kila and all the pokémon had all gathered on a large blanket that was laid out on the ground and where now eating.

"So Ash do you feel now?" asked Timothy

"Well after getting electrocuted for about and hour and a half…I feel pretty good. My body's still feels a little numb, but all in all I feel good." replied Ash

"That's good to hear." nodded Timothy

"So why were getting electrocuted in the first place?" asked Brock

"I'm training to use nature transformation." replied Ash

"I'm teaching him to use nature transformation so that he can create variations to his Exosphere." explained Timothy

"Cool, but it sounds painful." shrugged Brock

"It is." assured Ash

They looked over at Timothy and saw that he was staring at all the pokémon eating as they sat on the ground. Just then he looked around and noticed that Kysis wasn't anywhere around, befor noticing that Tokine was also gone.

"Hay has anybody seen Kysis?" asked Timothy

"I haven't seen her since earlier." shrugged Brock

"Tokine is also gone…she most likely with her then." guessed Timothy

"Hay dinners ready." said Alice

Ash, Timothy and Brock all looked at the glass doors of the house as Lori, Alice and Misty all came out of the kitchen holding plates. They had seen that they fixed pork chops, peas, and cornbread as they set the plates down in front of them.

"Wow it smells great." smiled Ash

"It looks good to." agreed Brock

"But it taste even better." stated Timothy as he put a spoon full of peas in his mouth.

"Thanks…we wanted to show Misty how to cook a good meal like this one." smiled Alice

"She did good on her first try to." said Lori

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to get used to cooking like that." snickered Misty

"Don't worry you'll get better. Now why don't ya'll pull up a seat and join us." urged Timothy

Misty, Alice and Lori all go back inside and fix themselves a plate, before coming back outside and sitting at the table to eat.

…...

Meanwhile Tokine and Kysis continued running and jumping rooftops on their way to the Kumai clans residence.

"How much longer before we're there?" asked Kysis

"We'll be there in a little bit." assured Tokine

They jumped across a rooftop onto another and then Kysis came to a complete stop behind Tokine who had also stopped.

"We're here." smiled Tokine

Kysis walked beside Tokine and looked out a large area of buildings that had a wall around it.

"So this is the Kumai clan's residence." glared Kysis

"Yes…the four main clans, the Neko, the Kumai, the Fenikkusu, and the Akuma and Tenshi clans each protect a corner of the village. The residence's of these clans are all walled in like that." explained Tokine

"Why?" asked Kysis

"Who knows." shrugged Tokine

Kysis followed Tokine as she jumped from the top of the building to the top of the wall. She followed her down a long stretch of the wall before they jumped from the off of the wall and into a yard. Kysis looked around and noticed that the yard was full of pink rose bush's. She looked up at the house in front of them and saw a large pink house an she noticed that they were in a backyard.

"Hay Mariska are you here?" asked Tokine

"Tokine is that you?" asked A voiced

Kysis looked at the porch of the house at the door which was opened and out of the house walked a fox.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 16

Kysis looked at the fox which had mostly fluffy pink fur though some of it was black or white as she stood on the poruch.

"Hello Tokine and how's this day been treating you?" asked Mariska

"I'm doing ok." replied Tokine

The fox walked off of the porch and sat down in front of them, before she looked over at Kysis.

"So who's your friend?" asked Mariska

"This is Kysis…I'm sure you've heard of her." noted Tokine

"You mean the Kysis that terrorized the village back here?" asked Mariska

"One in the same." nodded Tokine

"You seem a lot smaller than I remember…on top of that the Kysis I remember was a Kitsune…not a pokémon." wondered Mariska

"Well that was only another form that I had been stuck in for some time. It was thanks to Timothy that I was able to get back to normal." explained Kysis

"I see…well what had happened to you after your fight with Timothy?" asked Mariska

"During there last fight Timothy defeated her and she's been living with him since." explained Tokine

"Well that's good to hear…if your staying with him then you're a friend of the Kumai clan." smiled Mariska

"Thank you." replied Kysis

"My name is Mariska by the way. So Tokine and Kysis what brings you here?" asked Mariska

"Well Timothy's is the reason that we're here." stated Tokine

"What do you mean?" asked Mariska

"Since Kysis has been living with Timothy she's become infatuated with him and is looking for a way to pay him back." explained Tokine

"Keep going I'm listening." smiled Mariska

"She wants to learn Physical Transformation." grinned Tokine

"Ah…I think I see where this is headed." snickered Mariska

"Aw please don't laugh…I'm already embarrassed enough as it is." muttered Kysis as she lowered her head and covered her flustered face with her paws.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed…it's just one of those natural things." assured Mariska

"Yea, but it's still embarrassing." retorted Kysis

"Maybe, but your body and heart want's what it want's and will continue to want it even if you deny it." stated Tokine

"So you want to know if I can teach you to use Physical Transformation?" asked Mariska

"Yes." nodded Kysis

"Well I can't personally seeing as you're a pokémon who possess Kitsune powers, but I'm sure I know someone who could." replied Mariska

"You mean somebody on Shinkyo Island?" asked Tokine

"Yes." nodded Mariska

"Where's Shinkyo Island?" asked Kysis

"It's an island right outside of Forchard Island." replied Mariska

"So I would have to leave?" asked Kysis

"Yes…you would have to come with me back to the island." nodded Mariska

"How long would I have to stay gone?" asked Kysis

"Well that would all depend on how fast you complete your training." shrugged Mariska

"So there's no telling how long I might be gone." sighed Kysis

"Yea, but it all depends on you if you want to do this." reminded Tokine

Kysis wondered if she could really leave or if Timothy would even let her leave. Even if she did decide or if Timothy let her go its unknown when she would even come back. Just the thought of leaving Timothy seemed to weigh heavy on her though she didn't know if it was because she wanted to leave or what.

"I don't know…I'm going to have to think about this." replied Kysis

"Alright take all the time you need. When you make a decision I'll be right here." assured Mariska smiling.

"Thank you." nodded Kysis

"Hay Mariska where is Quintel?" asked Tokine

"He's in the living room asleep with his lazy butt." snickered Mariska

"That sounds like him." laughed Tokine

"Yea, but I still love him." smiled Mariska

"I bet…well it's been good seeing you again." said Tokine

"You to…drop back by so we can hang out sometime." Mariska suggested

"Ok…Let's go Kysis." nodded Tokine

Tokine and Kysis jumped back onto the wall and from there they jumped onto one of the building's rooftops. As they ran across the buildings Kysis couldn't help but think of what Mariska had told her. She really wanted to go with her to train and learn to use her Kitsune powers to their fullest, but could she really leave. Could she really leave the life that she had now grown to love for the adventure that now awaited her and if so would Timothy really let her leave.

Kysis racked her thoughts for a solution or a way to tell Timothy to let her go if she decided to go.

"Hay Kysis are you going to be ok?" asked Tokine

"Yea…I'm just deciding if I really want to go or not." noted Kysis

"Your also wondering that even if you decided to go would Timothy really let you." noted Tokine

"Yes." sighed Kysis

"He will." assured Tokine

"How do you know?' asked Kysis

"Timothy isn't the kind of person to keep you held back from something that you want to do. If you decided to go I'm utterly sure he'll let you go." reassured Tokine

They continued back toward Lori's house as the sun finally disppeared behind Draco Meteor Ridge. They ran across the rooftops with in the dark of the night with the stars that now scattered the night sky. It was nearly a half and hour later when they had finally made it back to Lori's house. They both went into the house through an opened window and there on the living room floor was Timothy. On the floor around him were all his pokémon as well as Kila and Ada all of them on a pallet fast asleep.

"Looks like eveybody's fast asleep." smiled Tokine

"Yea." nodded Kysis

"Well I think I'll do the same…try to get some sleep. Ok Kysis." urged Tokine

"I will." nodded Kysis

Tokine walked over to the couch and jumped onto up on it beside Lilly who was also sleeping on the couch. She stretched legs and let out a yawn, before curling up on the on the couch an soon she was fast asleep. Kysis walked over to Timothy and curled up beside him, before letting out a sigh.

"I just don't know how to tell you yet Timothy." sighed Kysis and a few minutes later she was fast asleep.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 17

The next day the sun was high in the sky and everybody at Lori's house had awakened, before getting their morning started. They then all met outside on the back porch where they sat around the table where they ate their breakfast.

"Well today seems like it's going to be a pretty good day." stretched Timothy

"Yea…after the battle today I'm going to go to Sparkling Lake to do a little more training. What do you say buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Chu…Pika." nodded Pikachu as he took a sip of juice out of a cup.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but I forgot all about the exams. Who's fighting today?" asked Timothy

"Karin and Lars are." replied Brock

"Now that's a battle that I wouldn't mind seeing. To bad I'm busy today." signed Timothy

"Don't worry…I'll tell you about it when you get back." replied Alice

"Sounds good…What about you ladies? What do you all have planned today?" asked Timothy

"We're going to do a little more training today after the chunin exam match." replied Alice

"And I've decided to help them out this time around." mentioned Misty

"Yea and the more people that I can get to help me the better." smiled Lori

"What about you Brock?" asked Misty

"Hmm…I'm not really sure right now after the exams." shrugged Brock

"And you Timothy?" asked Ash

"Well I'm going to go to Death Valley and look for that Diaburosu that you all saw." replied Timothy

"So you heard about that?" asked Brock

"Yep Rodney gave me some picture of it when you all last went." nodded Timothy

"That pokémon was highly dangerous and very powerful." warned Ash

"Chu…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Don't worry I'll be fine, but I have to get rolling now if I want a good start." urged Timothy

After he finished eating he went into the living room where all of his pokémon were and saw that they were all sitting around talking.

"Alright everybody what do y'all say we get this day started?" asked Timothy

"Chu…Pika…Pi?" asked Kachu

"We're heading to Death Valley today." replied Timothy

"Why there?" asked Jin

"Because there's a Diaburosu around there somewhere." stated Timothy

"A Diaburosu…now that interesting." smiled Jin

"Lu…Lu…Gan?" wondered Muddle

"I'm hoping so to Muddle, but we'll have to go there and find out." nodded Timothy

"Pika…Pikachu!" shouted Kira excitedly.

Just then all of the other began to shout with Kira about the discovery that might have been made. Timothy laughed at them as they all excitedly scrambled around the living room getting ready to leave, but he then noticed Kysis sitting on the couch with somewhat of a sad look on her face. Timothy walked over to the couch and sat down beside her before laying his hand on her head.

"Hay what's wrong short stuff…you don't seem like you normal energetic self today." said Timothy

"I'm fine." smiled Kysis as she looked up at Timothy.

"Are you sure…you know that you can talk to me about anything." assured Timothy

"I know, but I'm fine…I'm just having a few problems with my body right now that I'm trying to figure out." replied Kysis

"Hmm…I can sense that your not telling me the whole truth." noted Timothy

Timothy looked at Kysis as she looked back at him with her red eye's, before she lowered her head and let out a sigh.

"Don't worry Kysis…I'm not going to pressure you to tell me what wrong, but whenever your ready to tell me I'm right here." assured Timothy

"I know you are." nodded Kysis

"Ok then…so what do ya say we get going?" asked Timothy as he rubbed her on the head.

"Ok." nodded Kysis

Timothy reached into his jacket, pulled out a pokéball and in a flash of red light Kysis disappeared into it.

"Alright everybody let's roll out!" shouted Timothy

All of his pokémon gathered in front of him and he returned them all to their pokéballs save Kachu, Nina and Nikita for last.

"Let's go." smiled Timothy

"Ka…Chu…Pika." agreed Pikachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"Me!" shouted Nina excitedly

"Be!" shouted Nikita excitedly.

Timothy ran out through the front door and leapt from the ground clear over the wall and onto of a building's rooftop. He quickly bounced from rooftop to rooftop with Nina and Nikita keeping close pace behind him.

…

Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island Antonio was in his lab looking at a creature that was floating in a large glass container. Floating beside him was the purple Mew who was also looking into the glass container.

"Soon the time will be very soon." stated Antonio

"Me?" wondered the Mew

"Don't worry about that fool…I'll deal with him later." replied Antonio

"Mew…Mew…Me?" asked the Mew

"No all you have to do is stick to the plan and if everything goes right Ikaru won't even know what hit him." laughed Antonio

The Mew watched as he turned around and headed toward a table with a pile of folders on it. The Mew turned back around toward the tank and stared at the creature inside it, before the Mew sat it's paw against the glass.

"Mew." sighed the Mew as it continued to look at the floating creature.

…

Back at the Hidden Shadow Timothy was now in the Shia's office talking with her. Shia sat in her chair behind her desk as Timothy stood on the balcony of her window with Kachu.

"So your planning to go after that Diaburosu that Rodney told you about…I kinda figured you might." snickered Shia

"Of course…you didn't think I would actually pass up a chance like this do you…on top of that I want to explore this oasis a bit that they found." smirked Timothy

"So how long do you plan on being gone?" asked Shia

"Hmm I can't really say, but I shouldn't be gone any longer then two...maybe three days." guessed Timothy

"Well we should be able to handle thing then." replied Shia

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"I can't be sure at the moment, but I'm positive that the Tsuchikage has brought their Jinchuriki here." replied Shia

"Do you think he's planning something?" asked Timothy

"I bet my position as Hoshikage that he is, but I can't figure out his game yet." shrugged Shia

"Well if I were you I wouldn't get to frustrated about it…that would bring on some wicked headaches. Believe me I know. " chuckled Timothy

"Well I'll try not to." smiled Shia

Just then the door opened and Akyo walked into the room holding a couple of folders in her arms.

"Lady Shia…I have some reports from the Anbu." Akyo reported

"Ah…thank you Akyo." nodded Shia

"So this is your new assistant?" asked Timothy

Akyo looked over at the balcony at Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita as he looked back at her.

"Yes she's was referred to me personally by Jay." replied Shia

"Nice…she's cute and smart." snickered Timothy

Akyo stared at Timothy and though she had seen many other men, before that had called her cute before it was something about him that made her heart race.

"And you must be Timothy…I've heard so much about you from Jay. It's nice to finally get a chance to meet you." blushed Akyo

"The one and only…Hay Shia sorry I have to jet, but I got some work to do." noted Timothy

"Alright." nodded Shia

"Hay Akyo sorry I have to run, but next time I'm free how about we get to know each other a little better?" asked Timothy smiling

Akyo suddenly startled by the question felt her stomach flutter and her heart pound as if it was about to jump out of her chest.

"I..I don't really know." blushed Akyo as she looked over at Shia.

"Hay don't get me involved." shrugged Shia laughing.

"Well ok." nodded Akyo

"Alright…I'll see y'all later then." waved Timothy

"Pika." waved Kachu

Akyo watched as Timothy floated off of the balcony and away from the building. She walked to the edge of the balcony just to catch a glimpse of Timothy, Nina and Nikita disappearing into the blue sky.

"He's really is straight forward." noted Akyo as she turned around and walked back into the room.

"That he is, but he is just crazy." chuckled Shia

Akyo sat the folders on the Shia's desk and started going over them with Shia, but her mind still race to know more about Timothy.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 18

Now flying high above Tonami Island Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita headed toward Death Valley. Kachu sat on Timothy's back as he looked over at the quickly passing ground far down beneath them. Though he had flown with Timothy and the other pokémon it still made him kinda nervous when he flew.

"Pi…Pika…Pi." said Kachu nervously.

"Haha…well it's only natural since you can't fly. I'd still be kinda nervous to if I couldn't." said Timothy

"Chu…Pikachu." sighed Kachu

"Mew…Me…Mew." assured Nina

"Be…Be." agreed Nikita

"Yeah…it's like they said. Even though you can't fly we'll be here to catch you if you ever fall." assured Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"Alright then hold on tight Kachu, Nina, Nikita let's pick up the pace a bit." suggested Timothy

"Ka." nodded Kachu as he grabbed tightly onto Timothy jacket collar.

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Be." nodded Nikita

Just then in a burst of blinding speed Timothy, Nina and Nikita darted through the sky like jet in a parade. Timothy looked at the passing ground below and watched as Tonami Island quickly disappeared beneath them, before giving way to the blue waters of the ocean.

"No matter how many time you see it the ocean is beautiful when your able to see it from a flying perspective." smiled Timothy

"Pikachu." agreed Kachu

Timothy dived toward the water and began flying several feet above it as he dragged his hand across the surface.

"Pika…Pi." laughed Kachu as he was suddenly splashed with water by Nina.

"Mew!" laughed Nina

"Pika" laughed Kachu

Kachu quickly rushed to Timothy's right side and with his paw he began splashing Nina with water who splash him back in return. Timothy laughed as they continued to splash each other until Nikita suddenly flew up beside Timothy's head showing signs of excitement on her face.

"What up Nikita?" asked Timothy

"Be…Bebe…Be!" shouted Nikita excitedly pointing at the water.

Timothy, Nina and Kachu looked down at the waters surface and stare down into the ocean's depths wondering what had gotten her so excited. They then notice a shadow quickly heading near them, but before they had a chance to react something burst through the waters surface. Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all looked at the grey and tan colored dolphin like pokémon with four flippers a large blue crystal like figure on its head and a smaller one on its tail along with four gold rings near on its tail. The pokémon sailed over their heads splashing water on them, before disappearing back into the water behind them.

"That was a Donalph." smiled Timothy as he wiped the water off of his face,

"Pika…Pi." laughed Kachu

"Mew!" laughed Nina

"Be!" laughed Nikita

Just then several pokémon of the same type popped their heads out of the water and happily began making clicking noises.

"Ok…it's a group of Donalph." smiled Timothy

Timothy, Nina, Nikita and Kachu watched at the group of Donalph began to swim circles around them. They then began to jump over there heads one after the other each one laughing and having fun.

"Sorry you guy's…we would love to play, but we've got to be somewhere." smiled Timothy

Just then one of the Donalph swam up to Timothy and made a few clicking noises.

"Haha…sure I have some in here somewhere." laughed Timothy

Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule case, before taking out a capsule and throwing it up into the air. It exploded in a cloud of white smoke and a jar of pokémon food fell out of the smoke and landed on Timothy's hand.

"You all and try these…it's a batch that I made last night." noted Timothy as he took the top off of the jar.

Timothy grabbed a hand full of the food out of the jar and threw it to the Donalph's who caught it. He watched as the group of pokémon savored the flavor of the food when they all sudden rose up out of the water and clapped their flippers together.

"Looks like they like it…well who doesn't like sweet stuff." laughed Timothy

"Pikachu." agreed Kachu laughing.

Timothy continued to feed the food to the Donalph until half of the jar was gone and all of the Donalph were nice and full. Timothy returned the jar to its capsule and then they all said good-bye to the Donalph, before taking back to the sky.

"Nina, Nikita grab onto me. We're a little behind schedule, because of our little play date there." laughed Timothy

"Mew." nodded Nina

"Bebe." nodded Nikita and they both landed on Timothy's back and held on to his jacket collar.

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi." noted Kachu

"Yeah they were a little friendly bunch…alright everybody hang on." replied Timothy

Just then in a flash of emerald green light Timothy bolted across the sky leaving a trail of emerald green energy behind him.

…

Meanwhile somewhere in a dense, but lush green forest a large dragon like creature stomped around causing the ground shake and the trees shiver under its massive size. The creature stepped out of the forest and walked up to a large body of water, before looking down at the water. It started at its refection which was that of a sandy brown dragon creature with two huge horns on the side of its head and to smaller ones protruding from its mouth.

Though proud of its appearance the creatures heart suddenly sank as a realization that had been haunting it for sometime now. It had searched far and wide for many years looking for another of its kind, but it was never able to find another one. Now a young adult the pokémon feared that like it had heard from the other pokémon that it was actually the last of its kind. The thought stung it like a bunch of Sandburn's using Poison Sting to attack it.

The thought sadden her that there was not another of her species that she could mingle with. It was suddenly stricken with a surge of intense anger at the thought that she was born into a world that it was the only one of it's kind. It threw it's head back toward the sky and let out a mighty roar that echoed through the forest. The creature then dropped down to the ground the thought had exhausted it and all it could think about now was getting in a nap.

The creature lapped up some water from the lake and then let out a long yawn before curling up. It then tired its best to push the thoughts from its head, but it was unable to and soon it was fast asleep.

…

Timothy now above Pern Island darted through the sky like a emerald green fireball. With Death Valley in sight he headed toward the ground and crashed causing a large explosion which sent up a large cloud of dust.

"Pika…Chu…Pika…Pi." coughed Kachu

"Me…Mew." coughed Nina

"Be…Be…Bebe." coughed Nikita

"Sorry about that…I just couldn't resist." laughed Timothy

When the dust finally settled they looked around at the barren land and they saw no sign of life.

"Be…Be." stated Nikita as she floated off of Timothy's shoulder.

"That's for sure, but then again it is a desert." nodded Timothy

"Mew!" shouted Nina excitedly

"Pika!" shouted Kachu excitedly

"Alright now let's get to looking everybody!" shouted Timothy

Timothy grabbed all of his pokéballs off of his belt and tossed them into the air. In a flash of red light all of his pokémon appeared in front of him ready to begin.

"Alright I want everybody to buddy up…Jin your with Lucaria, Lilly your with Kysis, Muddle your with Kira, Rika your with Rita, Nikita and Nina you together and Kachu your with me. If y'all find anything come find me and we'll regroup." ordered Timothy

All of his pokémon nodded their head and in a flash they all ran off into the desert.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 19

The sun slowly crept across the clear blue sky as Timothy and Kachu made their way across the barren ground of Death Valley. They had been walking around in the desert for about an an hour or maybe two and they had yet to find anything. The sun was high and though the heat didn't bother him any he had to make sure to keep an eye on his pokémon just encase the heat got to any of them.

"Well so far nothing has reared its head." sighed Timothy

"Pikachu…Pi." agreed Kachu

Timothy looked down at the cracked desert ground as he continued to walk on and then he was blinded by a sudden flash of light.

"Ouch…." moaned Timothy as he rubbed his eye's.

"Pika…Pi?" wondered Kachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder.

Kachu walked over to the where the flash of light came from and started to dig up the object. After a few minutes of digging Kachu uncovered a small shard of metal that he picked up and showed to Timothy.

"Let's see that…it looks like a Metal Shard of some kind. Nice find." congratulated Timothy

"Chu." smiled Kachu

"There might be some other neat stuff around here." shrugged Timothy as he put the shard into his jacket.

"Hay Timothy." said A voice

Timothy heard the voice echo through his mind and he recognized it as Jin's voice.

"What's up Jin?" asked Timothy

"Lucaria and I found something that you might find really interesting." said Jin

"Ok I'll be there soon…contact everybody else." ordered Timothy

"Will do." agreed Jin

"Pi…Pika?" asked Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"Yeah…it looks like Jin found something." noted Timothy

"Pikachu…Pi…Pika!" shouted Kachu as he threw his paw up.

"Alright let's go then." urged Timothy and he dashed off through the desert.

…..

Meanwhile somewhere in the desert Jin, Lucaria, Kysis, Muddle, Lilly, Kira, Rita, Rika were standing in front of a large towering sandstorm.

"Now this is something that you don't see everyday." noted Jin

"Lu." agreed Muddle

"I wonder what could be causing this sandstorm wall." wondered Kysis

"Crystal." shrugged Rita

"It could be a large number of thing…mystical, magical or natural." noted Jin

"Vee…Vee…Eevee." nodded Lilly

"Hay we're here!" shouted A voice

They all turned around and saw Timothy with Kachu on his shoulder headed toward them with a large cloud of dust behind him. He came to a sudden stop as he neared the large sandstorm wall and he an Kachu stared up at it.

"Amazing." glared Timothy

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"So what do you think about this?" asked Jin

"Well it's something you don't see everyday…that's for sure." stated Timothy

"I said the same." nodded Jin

Timothy walked up to the towering wall of sand and glared up and down it in amazement.

"I've never seen anything like it…a self-sustaining sandstorm. It's got to be hiding something." suggested Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Kysis as she walked up beside him.

"Because how often do you run into anything like this that's not holding some kind of big secret." smiled Timothy

"Well let's quite wasting time and get going." urged Jin

Timothy began to glow with an emerald green energy and then it suddenly expanded into a large sphere engulfing them. They walked into the sandstorm and looked around though they couldn't see anything. After what felt like an hour of walking through the sandstorm they all walked out of the sandstorm and it was then that they saw a view was nothing like the barren land beyond the sandstorm wall.

The ground was covered in lush green grass and beyond that was a large lake which traveled for miles down the plain. Beyond that though they saw a lush green forest which seemed like it was something out of a dream.

"Vee." gasped Lilly

"Lugan…Lu…Lu." agreed Muddle

"No kidding…who would've though that this sandstorm was hiding an Oasis." stated Timothy as he turned around and looked at the towering wall of sand again.

"It's so beautiful." glared Kysis

"Pika." agreed Kira

"Hay Timothy look." motioned Jin as he nudged him with his elbow.

Timothy looked and saw that Jin was pointing at a large light brown figure that was meters down near the waters edge. He took a few steps in front of the them, before stopping and then taking a deep breath.

"Jackpot." smiled Timothy

"Why is it what we were looking for?" asked Jin

"That's our target…let's go get a closer look." whispered Timothy

They all quietly, but quickly made their way over to the waters edge and they all floated over to he other side of the water. When they got to the other side of the water and they walked on toward the creature stopping at it's back.

"Wow it's so huge." glared Kysis

"She is big, but she's still only a young adult. A full grown Diaburosu is much larger." explained Timothy

He walked up to the creature and laid his hand on its back, before rubbing his hand up her back. He felt its smooth scales rub against his hand which felt as if they had be grind down to have become so smooth.

"Be careful." warned Kysis

Timothy walked up the back of the Diaburosu and when he got to its head he laid his hand on its head. He looked at the Diaburosu's face and noticed that its eye was moving around while it slept like it was having some kind of nightmare. From it he could sense a deep sadness and a intense anger that all stemmed from her thinking that she was the last of her kind.

"I can feel your anger and sadness…." said Timothy

He rubbed the creature on the head as the Diaburosu suddenly opened her eye's though right away she didn't move. Timothy stared at the large almond colored eye of the Diaburosu as she started back up at him, before he quickly jumped back as the Diaburosu scramble to her feet and looked down at him.

"Sorry if I startled you." apologized Timothy

The Diaburosu backed up a bit while growling at Timothy who just stood there staring her. She kept her eye on Timothy as he walked from the waters edge back over to his pokémon.

"She doesn't seem as mean as Rodney described her." noted Jin

"I don't think she is." replied Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Kysis

"Diaburosu's are a very rare pokémon…so rare in fact that people believe them to be extinct and as far as its is known there are only three known Diaburosu's in the world." explained Timothy

"I see." sighed Kysis

"This Diaburosu grew up thinking that it was the only one of its kind." explained Timothy

"Yea…I can sense it to." nodded Jin

Timothy looked up at the Diaburosu and saw that she was staring down at like she had been listening to them. Timothy walked toward the Diaburosu and she lowered her head and growled a bit while baring her teeth.

"Hay I know what you've been thinking for a long time, but I'm her to tell you that your wrong." stated Timothy

The Diaburosu looked at Timothy and though she understood him she still found it hard to believe. She had search high and low for another Diaburosu like herself, but couldn't find one anywhere and yet now somebody tells her that she is not alone. The large pokémon felt a sudden surge excitement flow through her body, but could she trust this guy.

Timothy continued to look at the pokémon as she stared at him as if she was examining him. Just then the pokémon drug her feet on the ground, before she raised her head and let out and ear piercing screech. Timothy and his pokémon covered their ears as the pokémon continued to roar. Timothy felt as if his head was going to split open, before he then fell to his knee's in pain.

When the Diaburosu finished roaring it looked down at Timothy who was on his knees and surrounded by his pokémon.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Kysis

"Yea I'm fine…this hearing increase I got when I changed is a real bummer around very loud noises." smiled Timothy as he got back to his feet.

When Timothy got to his feet he turned around and looked at the Diaburosu who was now posed and ready to fight.

"So I'd take that as you'll give me a chance?" asked Timothy

The Diaburosu glared at him, before letting out a low toned growl while nodding its head..

"Alright then…if it's a battle then I'll give you one." smiled Timothy

"Hay I want to battle her." said Jin

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Kachu

Just then all of Timothy's pokémon began to debate on who should fight the Diaburosu who was now staring at them confused.

"Hold up everybody…I'm going to fight this battle." stated Timothy

"Lu…Gan…Lugan?" asked Muddle

"Are you sure?" asked Jin

"Yea…I can earn her trust easier if I beat her myself." nodded Timothy

"Alright then…let's move out of the way. said Jin

All of his pokémon moved several feet away from Timothy as he turned around toward the Diaburosu ready to fight.

"Alright then…let's go." urged Timothy

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 20

Back at the Hidden Shadow Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Lori, Alice, Kim had all gathered in the balcony of the coliseum. They all sat around a table talking and waiting for the next match of the chuin exams to begin.

"Now this should be a good match." said Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"So who do you think will win this one?" asked Brock

"I wouldn't mind knowing that myself." replied Misty

"But aren't Karin and Lars on the same squad…I wonder how's that going to work out." wondered Alice

"Pikachu…Pi." agreed Kim

"They are on the same squad, but that should make this match just that better." replied Lori

"Both Karin and Lars are cloak user's to aren't they? Do you think they'll use them?" asked Brock

"I don't know, but they might." shrugged Lori

"Hay what are the Chakra Cloaks anyway?" asked Ash

"Well even though I'm also a cloak user…I don't really know how to explain them myself." shrugged Lori

"Hmm…that is kinda hard to explain." agreed Alice

"Well I'll try like this…you see Ash normally a cat or another animal would give off its on form of energy. In a human or a half-breed like myself this energy would take the form of chakra." explained Lori

"So it's a type of energy in the form of chakra based on one a type of animal." thought Ash

"Yea…you see normally a normal human would have to have a Summoning Contract with a animal, before they can develop a cloak." explained Lori

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

We'll use a cat for example…you see once you have the Cat Summoning Contract you'll be able to summon a cat to help you with various dealings. Over time the more the user works with the cats their body begins to absorb this energy that the cats body gives off and in time the body starts to produce this energy itself in the form of chakra. Since we used the cat as an example this form of chakra would be called Neko kuroku or the Cat Chakra." explained Lori

"So working in sync with a summoning animal over time will allow a person to form a cloak once their body begin to create the certain chakra on it own. Cool!" said Brock

"There are many different types of cloaks cat, wolf, fox, dragon…." said Alice

"Half-breeds on the other hand, Lars, Karin, my sister, myself and others….our body's produce this special chakra on its own since we are part cat, fox or whatever." stated Lori

"Hay is there a pokémon chakra cloak?" asked Ash

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu

"Hmm…I don't know. I've never seen one." shrugged Alice

"Pikachu.' said Kim

"Still that all sounds cool…how can we get a Summoning Contract?" asked Ash

"You have to see the leader of the clans or you can try using the summoning jutsu. This will teleport you to the home of the animal that you have an affinity for." explained Alice

"I'll ask Timothy to show it me later." stated Ash

"Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Hay me too.." nodded Misty

"Hay there's Daichi." stated Brock

Everybody looked over the wall of the balcony and through the to large doors of the coliseum walked Daichi headed toward the center the arena.

"Alright let's see who going to win this." said Brock

"This is going to be good." smiled Ash

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi." agreed Pikachu

….

Now in the center of the arena Daichi stood there looking around at the crowd of people in the stands.

"There's a lot of people here today…seems like more people are going to start showing up since the finals are drawing near. That's good…anyway let's get this thing started." noted Daichi

He continued to look around at the crowd of people in the stands for a few more minutes, before he threw his hand up.

"Alright as announced during the last bout this battle will be between Lars and Karin of the Kumai clan. Will both fighters report to the center of the arena." announced Daichi

Daichi stood patiently as he waited on the two fighters to appeared in the arena. He looked up and saw a white and green light headed toward him. Once the two lights hit the ground there was a flash causing Daichi to cover his eye. Once he could see again he saw that Lars and Karin were in the center of the arena ready to start.

"_Well what an entrance…this is sure to be an intense fight."_ thought Daichi to himself.

Daichi looked at Lars and Karin as they stood looking at each other unwavering and ready to attack on a moments notice.

"Alright let the battle begin!" declared Daichi before jumped backwards several feet.

"Alright Karin…don't expect me to go easy on you." warned Lars

"Just because we're on the same squad Lars, don't think I'm going to go easy on you." replied Karin smiling.

All of a sudden Karin and Lars dashed toward each other causing a large cloud of dust to form behind them. As they neared each other they there fist forward causing them to clash which sent out a powerful shock wave. Karin threw a right kick at Lars's head, but Lars quickly raised his right and blocked her attack. He then threw his left fist aiming at Karin's face, but she quick grabbed his fist before spinning around. She kicked at Lars head again, but he ducked and kicked at her leg.

Karin jumped up into the air and flipped forward her leg ready to slam down on top of Lars's head. Lars raised his arms above his head and blocked her kick, before he pushed her back and sent her flying up into the air. Karin flipped backwards in the air before, she landed on the ground and went sliding back. Lars quickly created a few hand signs, before taking a deep breath while leaning his back.

"Dragon Style: Dragon's Fire Breath!' shouted Lars

Lars threw his head forward and spat a large fireball at Karin which exploded when it neared her which created a large cloud of dust. Lars looked at the cloud for any sign of Karin and when it cleared he saw a pile white hair. He recognized the technique as Karin's Ninja Art: Needle Jizo technique which cause her hair to extend around her and giving her a measure of defense against most attacks.

"Ninja Art: Needle Storm!" shouted Karin from underneath her hair.

All of a sudden stands of her hair began to shoot out toward Lars like that of a pokémon's Poison Sting attack. He quickly began to dodge and flip out of the way as the spikes as they hit the ground. The spikes stopped firing from Karin's hair and it then began to unwrap around her an shrink until it was it's normal length. Lars stood up and started to smile at over at Karin who was smiling back at him.

"Well Lars looks like we're going nowhere like this." noted Karin

"I think your right so what do you say we stop playing around." agreed Lars

Just then a green energy appeared around Lars and a white energy appeared around Karin. Around both fighters their chakra blazed like fire and it caused the wind to also whip up around them. Daichi leaned on the wall of the arena and stared out at Lars and Karin as their chakra flared up around them.

"Now things are really heating up" smiled Daichi

To Be Continued…


	22. Chapter 21

Meanwhile up in the balcony Ash, Pikachu, Alice, Kim, Misty, Lori, and Brock all stared down at Lars and Karin in amazement.

"Wow there both extremely powerful." awed Ash

"Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"The Kumai is the strongest clan in the Shadow Village. Seeing as Lars and Karin are on the same team and they know each others moves." agreed Alice

"And now it looks like their about to turn up the heat….their about to use their cloaks." said Lori excitedly

"Hay Lori let me ask something…since the Kumai clan has three cloak in its clan and I figure that one person from one branch might marry somebody else from another brand. Has there ever been a case where somebody was born with the ability to use more than one of the clans cloak?" asked Ash

"No…not that I know of, but I'm sure that there are those who are able to use more than one cloak. Training to use a cloak takes awhile to completely get under control." said Lori

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well when using a cloak its like bring out a sleeping animal inside of you that you never knew you had. For a normal human this can be very dangerous, because when using the cloak there is a chance that they might lose control of the themselves to that animalistic instinct and go on a rampage." explained Lori

"Wait this sort of sounds familiar." noted Ash

"Pika…Pi." agreed Pikachu

"It does…doesn't it." nodded Brock

"Way to familiar." agreed Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Lori

Ash Pikachu, Misty and Brock though for a few minutes as they remembered their mission to Macalania Forest and Timothy's fight with the demon wolf Inugami. they remembered how when he saw him his body had be completely covered in a purple chakra and he looked more fox like with four tails. They remembered the how easily he beat Inugami around the forest and was about to finish him off until the forest itself stopped him and returned him to normal. With that though they also remembered their mission to Miracle Meadow and his fight against the Haze member Hanabi.

He remember how after Timothy was hit with Hanabi's attack and he rose again the same purple chakra engulfed his body. Though it seemed to create two tails and it seemed he wasn't as strong he still seemed to have lost control of himself. Lori and Alice looked at then with a confused look on their face as they wondered what they meant.

"Hay what do y'all mean by that?" asked Alice

"Well it during one of our missions a couple of years ago. We had been sent on a mission to Miracle Meadows to find a Skunkit, but while there we got ambushed by a Haze group. During the fight the leader of that Haze group his Timothy with an attack that put him down." remembered Ash

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Alice

"Well its what happened afterwards…after that a purple energy engulfed him and he went berserk. He attacked and killed all of the Haze group and then turned on use. If not for us joining forces with that groups leader then we might have been killed." explained Brock

"I never knew this." shrugged Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"Do you remember the attack he hit Timothy with?" asked Lori

"I can't really remember." shrugged Ash scratching his head.

"Pi." shrugged Pikachu

"I think he called it the Seal Of Distortion or something like that. He said that it was a type of seal that was suppose to weaken the seal that Timothy placed on Kysis, but it didn't work. Instead he said that it was merging their chakra's together." explained Misty

"Wait that must have been that heavy and dense chakra we felt back then." stated Alice

"That sounds like something right out of the impossible, but Kysis is free now right…I'm sure it was only a one time thing." assured Lori

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all looked at each other with an unsure look on their face.

"I don't think so." sighed Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Lori

"It happened again when we went to Macalania Forest on a mission." replied Ash

"This is when y'all fought that Inugami…am I right?" asked Alice

"Yea…Jin explain it me that Timothy had lost control after a Distrike that was with us saved him from getting blast. When we saw him then he looked more like a fox then a human." explained Ash

"How so?" asked Lori

"Well…it seemed like the purple chakra had completely burned off his skinned. On top of that he had four tails and ears like a fox." remembered Ash

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock looked at Lori who looked over at Alice both of them in complete shock as to what they were hearing. It was silent for a few minutes as they stared at them and they felt as if Alice and Lori were talking to each other just by looking at each other.

"I've never heard of anything like that happening before." noted Alice

"I know right…do you think that Haze guy's technique did more than he thought?' asked Lori

"I don't know, but if it did then that then that's a bad thing…very bad." stated Alice

Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Lori and Alice completely confused at what they were talking about.

"Hay what do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well…." started Alice, but she was suddenly cut off by a powerful explosion.

They all looked at a large cloud of dust that had filled the entire arena and now not even the ground was visable.

"Man it looks like Lars and Karin are really going at it." said Ash

They all continued to stare out into the large cloud of dust for any sign of Karin or Lars.

….

Back down in the arena in the large cloud of dust Karin stood looking around for any sign of Lars. The white chakra surrounding her flared out and continued to burn like a raging fire that had engulfed a dry forest. Just then she suddenly noticed a large fire heading through the cloud of dust toward her, before she quickly grabbed the handle of her sword and dashed toward the fireball. She then jumped at the attack and when she neared it, before she pulled out her sword and cut through the fireball in a flash causing it to explode behind her.

She then noticed Lars not far from her as she sailed through the air and she swung her sword toward him as she neared him. Lars quickly dodged her strikes, before he threw a punch toward her, but she moved sideways dodging the attack. Karin slide across the ground, before dashing back toward Lars who began to once again dodge her sword as she swung it at him. Karin swung her sword at Lars, but he flipped backwards stopping several feet away from Karin.

"You've gotten a lot faster." complimented Lars

"Thanks…I've been training for our battle." replied Karin

"So have I…so what do you say I end this?" asked Lars

"What do you mean you end this?" wondered Karin

Karin stared at Lars as he put his hand together and the green energy around him flared outward. Karin watched in amazement as Lars began to go through a transformation with is hair becoming spiky, his nails becoming longer and sharper an his canine teeth growing longer.

"What the…." awed Karin

She watch still amazed as the green chakra surrounding him began to whip up a cloud of dust around him.

"Let's got." smiled Lars

All of a sudden Lars dashed toward Karin causing the ground behind him to explode and his fist ready to strike. As Lars neared Karin she raised her blade ready to block Lars's attack when he attack her. Lars threw his fist forward and it collided with Karin's sword which caused a huge explosion. A large cloud of dust was sent out over the wall of the arena causing the crowd to cough.

"_Intense to say the least."_ thought Daichi to himself while coughing.

Daichi looked around for any sign of Lars or Karin and when the dust finally settled he saw Lars still standing with the green energy around him. Daichi looked for Karin and saw that she had been knock back into the wall causing it to crumble on her.

"Well this looks like it might be over." said Daichi

He walked across the arena past Lars and up to Karin who was sticking out of the rubble. He grabbed her hand to see if she was still alive after an attack like that and though she was he found it clear that she was just unconscious.

"Alright this fight is over…the winner is Lars Kumai." declared Daichi as he pointed toward Lars.

Lars bowed at the crowd as they cheered for him as their fight had been completely off the hook. He then walked over to Karin and removed the rubble from on top of her before picking her up and caring her out of the arena.

"Alright with this fight done let's see who the contestants for the next fight will be." said Daichi as he pointed to the large tv screen.

Just then on the screen appeared the picture of the genin who were still in the exams and hadn't fought yet. Their picture flipped over and began to get shuffled across the screen before all but two of them disappeared. The two pictures flipped over and were revealed to be pictures of Ash and Simon.

"The next match will be between Ash Ketchum and Simon Suna. As usually we will announce the date of this match so fighters be ready." announced Daichi

To Be Continued…


	23. Chapter 22

Meanwhile back in Death Valley Timothy now stared down the large Diaburosu which had just challenged him. Though he knew that she could probably beat the large pokémon with ease just the thought that he had found a female Diaburosu excited him. He looked at the pokémon as she lowered her head and scratched her feet across the ground like a bull ready to charge him.

"Alright enough waiting let's start this." urged Timothy

With that said the Diaburosu spun around and swung its tail which was now glowing silver at Timothy. Timothy quickly jumped backwards dodging the Diaburosu's attack, but she quickly turned around and fired a stream of blue fire at Timothy. Timothy quickly dashed sideways as the Diaburosu followed him with the stream of blue fire. The Diaburosu stopped the stream of fire before her horns started to glow white. Just then a sphere of white energy began to form in-between her horns and she fired a large white stream of energy at Timothy.

Timothy stepped sideway as the attack blazed pass him, but when he turned around he noticed the Diaburosu was headed toward him. As she got close to him he reached out and grabbed her horns causing him to slide backwards. Timothy stomped his right foot into the ground and stopped himself from being pushed back farther.

"Your not half bad, but…." smiled Timothy

Timothy hosted the large pokémon up by her horns and over his head, before slamming her to the ground on her back behind him.

"You'll have to do better." laughed Timothy

The Diaburosu looked at Timothy while on her back as the thought of how someone not even half her size was able to just pick her up like a feather and slam her. The though raced through her mind about the human that she was facing, but instead of concerning her it instead peeped her interest more. She rolled back over onto her feet and scratched her feet across the ground. She had seen a few humans who had happened upon the oasis, but none of them where anything like this one.

She could sense it though she didn't know how she could sense that this human was completely different from the ones she had seen before. He was more energetic and while the other humans she had seen were frighten of her he seemed to be just as interested in her as she was in him. No only that, but he seem to also have a different atmosphere about him that was unlike the other humans. All of this blew through her mind like a hurricane which seemed to excite her more than she had ever thought possible.

She stomped her feet on the ground and she quickly dashed toward Timothy, but he quickly jumped sideways dodging her attack. The Diaburosu quickly slid sideways while turning in the process before she dashed toward Timothy again. Meanwhile several feet away from the fight Kysis watched as the Diaburosu fought with Timothy, however the hostility that she had sensed from her before had all but diminished. Now all she could sense from her was excitement and curiosity from the fight with Timothy and the thought of wanting to know more about him.

Kysis remember how hostile she was toward Timothy and yet he still pursued her in order

to get her to join him. However this actually made her very curious about him as most people would have given up on trying to persuade her or even not tried at all. While she was sealed within him she had seen the images of his past and all she had seen was happy moments and yet everybody tells her that that's not all to it. Through all the pain that he was feeling In his heart he still found the time to try and help her heal her broken heart.

Not only had he help heal her heart, but he gave her a home and a family who truly loved her. Now he was trying to do the same for this Diaburosu who was sad, lonely and angry at the fact that she thought that she was the only one of her kind. Kysis thought about this for a few minutes as she continued to watch Timothy and the Diaburosu fight before a smile came across her face.

"Timothy you are truly amazing." mumbled Kysis

"That he is." agreed Jin

Kysis looked up at Jin and saw that he was staring out at the fight, before looking down at her smiling.

"You heard me?" asked Kysis

"Yep…you were thinking so loud I couldn't help, but to hear you." chuckled Jin

"Sorry about that." blushed Kysis

"Your right though." agreed Jin

"About what?" asked Kysis

"That Timothy is one amazing guy." smiled Jin

All of a sudden they were all caught in a cloud of dust which was followed by a powerful explosion. On the battlefield the Diaburosu was now standing several feet away from Timothy who was smiling back at her. She was fighting Timothy with all her might and she was starting to get tired, but she saw that Timothy hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She was amazed at the fact that not only had this human evaded her attack with ease, but the few that she did manage to land he seemed to just brush them off.

"Your strong, but this battle will be over soon." noted Timothy

Though she hated to admit it she knew that he was right and the pain that she felt coursing through her body was proof of that. All of the bruises that accumulated on her during there battle were beginning to hurt and she felt her muscles beginning to burn. One way or another this fight was about to end and her next attack would probably be her last so she had to make it count, but how. With that it then hit her as she remembered earlier how when she roared it broke Timothy down to his knee's leaving him vulnerable.

With this in mind she could use that to advantage to set up for a massive attack on him and see if he's as strong as she thinks.

"Alright…Now let's end this." urged Timothy smiling.

The Diaburosu watched as Timothy got into a fighting position ready to attack and it was then that she knew it was now or never. The Diaburosu let out a ear piercing roar and when she looked at Timothy she saw that he had his hands covering his ears, before he soon dropped to one knee. After a few minutes she then stopped and dashed toward Timothy and before he could recover she swung her tail at him. Her boulder like tail which was now glowing slammed into Timothy and sent him flying through the air.

Just then her horn began to glow with a white energy and a sphere of white energy began to form in-between them. She fired a large beam of white energy which hit Timothy and caused a enormous explosion. After the explosion had stopped and she saw Timothy's body falling back toward the ground she fired a stream of blue fire at Timothy. The blue fire engulfed his body just as he his body hit the ground and the Diaburosu fire another stream of fire which engulfed him and the ground around him.

Now exhausted the Diaburosu looked in the sea of blue fire for any sign of Timothy to see if he would get up. Tension rushed through her body as she waited to see if her curiosity was for a good reason.

"Not bad…not bad at all." laughed Timothy

Just then the Diaburosu notice Timothy get up in the center of the sea of blue fire. She stared in him in amazement as he stood there without a scratch on him and then she noticed that he was smiling back at her.

"Using my hearing to your advantage was an excellent strategy. It shows that you have excellent potential for fighting." complimented Timothy

The Diaburosu watched as Timothy raised his right hand and the blue fire surrounding him suddenly died out. Her heart suddenly started pounding as if about to jump out of her chest as she watched Timothy ready for his attack. Just as Timothy dashed toward her she closed her eye's and braced herself for his attack, but after a short period of time nothing happened. She opened her eye and there standing in front of her was Timothy smiling at her.

"So what do you say…did I pass your test?' asked Timothy

Just then a wave of relief and pure excitement rushed through her body at the fact that not only had she found a very powerful human, but someone very interesting. To top it off the thought that she would get a chance to meet another Diaburosu was just as exciting. Timothy held out his hand and the Diaburosu lover her head as Timothy began to caress her jaw. 

"I'll take that as a yes…so welcome to the team." laughed Timothy as he hugged the pokémon.

All of a sudden Timothy heard a low rumbling sound, before taking a step back and looking at the Diaburosu who had started blushing a bit.

"Looks like somebody's hungry…I know I am. So how about we get those wounds of yours fix right up and I'll fix us all a big dinner. How that sound?" asked Timothy

The Diaburosu let out a low toned growl, before raising her head and looking over at Timothy's other pokémon.

"Those are your new family so while I'm cooking I'll let you get acquainted with everybody." noted Timothy

The Diaburosu scratched her feet across the ground before raising her head and letting out a roar which echoed through the sky.

"Alright then…let's get this started." motioned Timothy

He headed back toward his other pokémon with the Diaburosu following behind him.

…

Meanwhile somewhere on Tonami Island in a underground laboratory Antonio was sitting at a table looking through some papers that was scattered out on it. Floating beside him was the purple Mew who was also staring at the papers as he explained his plain to her.

"Now Ep-12...all you have to do is do everything like we planned." stated Antonio

"Mew…Me…Mew?' asked Ep-12

"No…it really doesn't have anything to do with Timothy because in the end you will help me get what I need from him. This part of the plan is just to shake up the Hidden Shadow a bit." explained Antonio

"Mew?" asked Ep-12 curiously.

"Because Ikiru is planning to invade the Hidden Shadow near the finals of the Chunin Exams. But I plan on shaking things up a bit so he has no other choice, but to begin his invasion a bit early." laughed Antonio

"Me…Mew…Mew!" noted Ep-12

"Yes I know that Timothy isn't in the village and probably won't be for sometime since he gone to Pern Island. This is a good thing because by the time he makes it back the village will have fallen into chao's the real fireworks will start." replied Antonio

"Mew." nodded Ep-12

"Fine now go to the Hidden Shadow and raise a little hell." ordered Antonio

The Mew nodded it's head, before heading toward an opened door in the far corner of the room and disappearing.

"Now let's see how things play out." smiled Antonio

…

Meanwhile on the Pern Island Timothy and his pokémon had all set up camp to sleep for the night. He along with Lucaria had tended to his newly captured Diaburosu's wounds and she was now feeling much better. He had then fix them all a big dinner and while he did that the Diaburosu got too know his other pokémon. Finally after everybody had eaten and gotten full they all sat around a campfire talking and laughing.

The Diaburosu was curled up on her stomach near the campfire and she watched her new family talk and laugh. She had never felt like this before and the anger an loneliness that she was feeling before had completely vanished. She finally had the one thing that she could call her own, a family. She looked at Timothy who looked back over at smiling before rubbing her on the nose.

"Hay Diaburosu tomorrow we're going to explore this forest a bit. Since you've lived here for sometime mind showing us the ropes?" asked Timothy

The Diaburosu let out a grunt as Timothy continued to rub her on the nose.

"Thanks girl…alright everybody let's get some rest. There's no telling what we might find interesting tomorrow." said Timothy

All of his pokémon got ready for bed and once they were all set Timothy put out the fire.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 23

Later that night within the Hidden Shadow a humanoid figure raced across the rooftops of the buildings. The figure swiftly ran from rooftop to rooftop without a sound as if the wind itself cushioned its every step. With the night sky and the light of the moon shining at it's back it ducked behind a rooftop air conditioner and peered out from behind it. It saw standing on the rooftop across from the one it was on a Shadow Anbu keeping watch for anything suspicious.

It watched as the Anbu turned around and looked in the other direction before running toward the opposing rooftop. The figure leaped from the rooftop and landing short of the other rooftop grabbing and hanging onto the edge of the roof just as the Anbu turned back around. The figure waited patiently as the Anbu looked around again before turning around and walking toward the other side of the rooftop. The figure quickly jumped up onto the roof, before grabbing the Anbu in a headlock and snapping his neck in one swift move.

The figure then looked around and saw four other Anbu standing on another rooftop looking for any sign of trouble. It reached into the pouch of the now dead Anbu and took two kunai out of his pouch. With a kunai in each hand the figure dashed across the rooftop toward the other Anbu leaping into the air when it reached the edge of the roof. On the other rooftop the Anbu stood vigilant looking for any sign of trouble so that he could leap into action. Just then he notice a moving shadow on the rooftop's floor and he quickly looked into the sky.

He saw the figure gliding through the air toward him, however before he got a chance to alert his comrades the figure land on him. The man was instantly killed as the figure impaled the two kunai into his chest. The figure then looked up and saw the other three Anbu standing around on the other rooftop talking. The figure pulled the two kunai out of the dead Anbu and then dashed toward the other three Anbu.

Standing on the other rooftop the three Anbu stood around talking about their day during the day. One of the Anbu sat down on the edge of the roof while the other two stood up looking at him while occasionally looking around for any sign of danger.

"Man I can't wait till the Chunin Exams are over." sighed One of the Anbu in a male voice.

"Why is that?" asked Another male voice.

"Because this over time is a killer…I want to spend a little more time with my family, but because of the sand shinobi lady Shia put us on double shifts." sighed The first male Anbu

"Well would you want to fight Kysis instead?' asked The third anbu in a female voice.

"No thank you…I want to go back to my daughter in one piece, not piece's." laughed The first male Anbu

"Well I would quit complaining if I were you. Besides...with all this overtime we're getting I'm sure that you can use the extra money to get something nice for your wife and daughter." smiled The female anbu

"Well my daughter has been wanting that new barbie play house that just came out. I've also been looking at this certain ring that I wanted to get my wife for our anniversary." suggested The first anbu

"See you can put it to use." stated The female anbu laughing,

All three of the Anbu started laughing together when suddenly the Anbu that was sitting down was struck in the neck by something. The other two Anbu looked at their comrade and saw that he was dead with a kunai sticking out of his neck.

"What the hell!" shouted The other male Anbu.

Both Anbu looked in the direction that the kunai came flying from and saw the figure running toward them.

"Quick get out of here and report to Lady Shia about this." ordered The male Anbu

"What about you?" asked The female Anbu

"Don't worry about me...Now just go!" shouted The male Anbu

The male Anbu watched as the female jumped from the rooftop and headed toward the Hoshikages mansion. He then turned around and rushed toward the figure grabbing two small daggers that had curved blades on them. However when he neared the figure he was instantly kill being cut across the neck and stomach. Several rooftops away from her allies and the shadow figure the female anbu quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop headed toward the Hoshikages mansion.

She turned around to see if she was being followed by anyone and when she turned around she saw that the shadowy figure was quickly catching up to her. She quickly jumped down between two buildings and took cover in the darkness of the ally until the figure jumped overhead. After a few minutes she saw the figure jump over the gap of the building that she was hiding between. She knew that she had to warn Lady Shia about this, but she had to stay alive to do it.

After a few minutes of hiding she climbed the wall and peeked over the top of the side of the rooftop for any sign of the shadowy figure. After scanning the rooftops for a few minutes with no sign of her assailant she climb on up on the rooftop and let out a sigh of relief. With the coast clear for the moment she knew that she need to hurry to the Hoshikages mansion and report what was going on. She was just about to get ready to leave, but she found that she was unable to move her body.

She tried with all her might to move her arms and leg, but she found that she couldn't even mover her fingers or toes. It was like she was being held in place by some kind of invisible force or something. Just then she heard movement behind her and though she couldn't move the rest of her body she could still move her head. She turned around and was suddenly struck by a wave of terror as she saw the shadowy figure standing behind her. She was then struck by a sudden sharp pain in her chest and when she looked down at her chest she saw the edge of a blade sticking out of her chest.

She looked back at the shadow figure and saw that it was it that stabbed her and it had a big grin on its face. The figure reached around in front of the anbu with a second blade and with one swift stroke it put the blade onto her throat and sliced it. The figure grinned in pleasure as it watched the body of the anbu slide off the blade and then fall to the ground in front of it. It stood there for a few minute and watched as the blood from the anbu began to pool and it saw how when the light from the moon shined on the blood giving it sort of a crimson red look in color then a normal red.

The figure then looked up and stared at the night sky for a few minutes before turning around and disappearing in a flash of light.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 24

The next morning when the sun rose into the sky it' ray's shined down on the surface of Sparkling Lake causing it to sparkle. A cool breeze blew across the landscape causing the grass to sway almost as if it were dancing. Ash stepped out of a tent and took a deep breath of the fresh air as he stretched. He looked back in the tent at Pikachu who was still fast asleep from their training. He then looked back out and caught sight of a black area in the ground that had been created during their training.

Ash had decided to spend the night at Sparkling Lake after coming to the area to train with Pikachu. They had both trained all day yesterday as Ash was trying to get his body to start producing lightning chakra and Pikachu was just training to become stronger. Ash walked over to the lake side and bent down, before he grabbed a handful of water before splashing it on his face. The cool water sent a chill down his face as it trickled down his shirt nearly causing him to stumble back.

"That was cold." laughed Ash as he stood back up.

"Pika…Pi!" shouted Pikachu

Ash turned around as Pikachu ran out of the tent and up next to Ash and he started splashing water on his face.

"Pi…Pika…Chu…Pi?" asked Pikachu

"Yea…I think we just about got that move down packed, but we still need to work on the timing." replied Ash

"Pikachu…Pi." nodded Ash

"Well let me get us a bite to eat…so what do you have the taste for this morning?" asked Ash

"Chu." suggested Pikachu

"Yea…some fruit does sound kinda good." agreed Ash

He walked over to his tent and reached into it before pulling out his bag pack in the process. He reach into it and pulled out a capsule case took one of the capsule out of it and threw it in front of him. After it exploded in a cloud of white smoke there was a small refrigerator on the ground in front of then. He opened it and it was fill with a large variety of fruit from apples and oranges to pears and plumes. Ash grabbed him a small vine of grapes from out of the refrigerator while Pikachu grabbed him two peaches before shutting the door.

They both then walked over to the foot of the hill, before sitting down to eat their fruit in the peace of the lakeside.

"Man I can't believe that we were able to learn to do that. I mean we've seen Timothy and Kachu use it, but I never thought that we would be able to pull it off." smiled Ash

"Chu…Pi…Pikachu." replied Pikachu

"Well yea…for the most part I though we could do it, but the way that Timothy was using it. I though it would be impossible to use." corrected Ash as he put a grape in his mouth.

"Pika…Pi…Pikachu…Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Yea…I remember what he said. Most techniques that you see people use you might want learn, but sometimes you might not be able to. The best thing to do then is remake the technique into a way that works best for you. And that's basically what we did seeing as I can't use Lightning Release yet." reminded Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu and he then took a bite out of the peach.

Ash laid back on the grass and continued to eat his grapes while looking up at the clear blue sky. As he watched the clouds go by he thought about what Misty, Brock and the rest of the group were up to. He figured he would see Misty, Brock, Alice and maybe Tanza or Jamie at his up coming match, but he wondered where did Rodney, Hinta, Aussa and Eria all go. Just then the though of his match and the opponent he would be fighting took over his mind.

It was Simon Suna a sand shinobi that was with that Markus Suna and Lisa Suna. He remembered that Markus was a sand user so he figure that Simon might also be able to use sand. Ash remember how when Thomes fought Markus he gave the fight all he had, but he still ended up losing as well as having his arm broken. He wondered if Simon really did use sand like Markus and could he use it as well as Markus or better.

Then Ash thought that maybe he was thinking to much into it as he also remembered that Simon was also carrying a sword. With this thought he figure that he might not be able to use sand jutsu at all, but instead he might use swordplay. Whatever the case Ash knew he had to be ready for anything that Simon had cause one wrong move then he might end up like Thomes. Ash raised up and put the few grapes he had into his mouth, before looking over at Pikachu who was just finishing his second peach.

"Alright Pikachu what do you say we that get back to training?" asked Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

Ash and Pikachu jumped to their feet and they both raced over to a clearing near the lake.

"Like yes lets warm up a bit." suggested Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

Ash got into his fighting stance and Pikachu crouched and tensed up his body ready to begin. Just then in a flash Pikachu darted toward Ash jumping up into the air and swing his tail at him. Ash block Pikachu's strike which his left arm, before throwing a punch of his own with his right hand. Pikachu pushed backwards off of Ash's punch and landed on the ground several feet in front of Ash.

Ash dashed toward Pikachu and kicked at him, but Pikachu rolled sideways dodging the attack. Pikachu then swung his tail at Ash's leg knocking him off of his feet, but planted his hand on the ground and kicked sideways at Pikachu. Pikachu blocked the kick and was sent sliding backward several feet before coming to a stop. He then jumped into the air and started spinning downwards like a saw toward Ash. Ash quickly flipped backwards just as Pikachu swung his tail and hit the ground causing it to explode on impact.

Ash landed several feet from the crater and looked at Pikachu as he jumped out of the crater landing in front of it.

"Alright nice warm up…now lets turn up the heat a bit." urged Ash as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Chu." nodded Pikachu as his cheeks began to spark with electricity.

Ash and Pikachu stared at each other both of them energized from their warm up and ready to continue their training. Just then they both darted toward each other and Ash threw his fist forward just as Pikachu jumped into the air. Pikachu swung his tail which clashed with Ash's fist which created a sudden powerful surge of electrical energy which was then followed by a powerful explosion.

….

Meanwhile running from rooftop to rooftop Misty, Kacy, Micheal and Garmane were all headed toward Sparkling lake.

"So he left going to Death Valley…what does he hope to find there?" asked Micheal

"Last time we went we ran into a rare pokémon…a Diaburosu was the pokémon I think." replied Misty

"That's a rare pokémon indeed. Awesome…I wonder if he'll show it to us when he get's back." wondered Kacy

"I hope so…I've only seen the other three Diaburosu. I wonder if this one will be different." wondered Micheal

"Gar…Gar." nodded Garmane

"I know it's rare and all, but that pokémon was vicious. It nearly killed us." retorted Misty

"Well from what I know Diaburosu's are very aggressive pokémon" agreed Kacy

"That goes for most…Timothy's Diaburosu is pretty laid back unlike the other two. Those two are some pretty serious pokémon." noted Micheal

"So Timothy has a Diaburosu?" asked Misty

"Yea…a large black male Diaburosu named King." nodded Micheal

They jumped from the one of the building and landed on the ground before dashing out of the city and into the meadow.

"So what's Ash doing out here today anyway Misty?" asked Kacy

"He said that he was coming out here to train." Misty replied

"He must be getting ready for his match tomorrow." guessed Micheal

"Well come on and let's hurry…we might be able to help him train." urged Kacy

They continued to run through the meadow when all of a sudden the ground started to shake.

"What going on." stumble Kacy

All of a sudden not far from them there was a powerful explosion that sent out a powerful shock wave that sent a yellow stream of energy shooting into the sky. Misty, Kacy, Micheal and Garmane all looked in amazement at the towering beam of energy until it finally faded.

"Wow I wonder what did that?" wondered Kacy

"If that was Ash training then I need to join him." replied Micheal

"Come on and let's go see." urged Misty

Micheal, Kacy and Garmane all raced behind Misty toward Sparkling Lake to see what could have caused that explosion. When they got to the hilltop overlooking Sparkling lake they saw a large crater in the ground with Ash and Pikachu sitting on opposing side laughing. They looked at Ash and they saw that he had his shirt off and that he was covered in bruises as well as Pikachu.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu are you two alright!" yelled Misty

Ash and Pikachu both stood up walked to the front of the crater, before noticing Misty, Garmane, Kacy and Micheal heading toward them.

"What's up everybody." greeted Ash smiling.

"Chu." waved Pikachu

"Man…what happened here Ash. We came to help you train, but then we see a huge explosion." wondered Micheal

"That was Pikachu and I training." replied Ash

"Chu…Pika…Pi…Chu." nodded Pikachu

"What kind of training were y'all doing for an explosion like that?' asked Kacy

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other smiling, before they suddenly burst out into laughter.

"We just master a new move." smiled Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"What new move?" asked Micheal

"Garmane…Gar?" wondered Garmane

"Sorry, but we're not telling…you'll just have to wait and see." replied Ash

"Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Ok then…how about a quick sparring match then? I want to see how much stronger you've gotten." stated Micheal excitedly

"Gar…Gar…Mane." nodded Garmane

"Sound fun, but let us take a break for a minute." huffed Ash as he dropped down to the ground.

"Pikachu." huffed Pikachu as he dropped to.

Misty walked over to Ash as he laid back in the dirt and bent down to his side, before seeing the full extent of his wounds.

"Well the least I can do is heal both your wounds." replied Misty

"Ok...Thanks." nodded Ash

"This should be fun." said Kacy

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 25

Back on Pern Island in Death Valley Timothy and his pokémon had all gotten up, eaten breakfast and everybody was now putting away the camp supplies. Once everything was finally put away they began their expedition of the forest. As they walked through the forest they admired the lush green plants and the large variety of plants that they saw.

"Man this place is amazing." marveled Jin

"Chu." agreed Kachu sitting in Timothy shoulder.

"No kidding…from the outside this forest looked like it was densely packed, but it actually a lot of room to move around. Even Diaburosu has enough room to move around freely." noted Timothy

He looked behind at Diaburosu who was talking to Kira, Lilly, Kysis, Lucaria, Muddle, Nina, Nikita, Rita and Rika who were all on her back.

"Everybody seems to have taken to her pretty quick." noted Timothy

"Yea she is sweet…I guess all she needed was a family." agreed Jin

"Pika…Pi." motioned Kachu

Timothy looked and saw that Kachu was pointing at a bright orange flower that seemed to shine with the sunlight beaming down on it. Timothy walked over to the flower and bent down to examine it noticing it's sweet smell.

"Wow…it's a really beautiful flower. I've never seen one like it." marveled Timothy

"Are you going to get it?" Jin asked

"Yea." nodded Timothy

He reached into his jacket, pulled out a capsule case before taking a capsule out of it and throwing it in front of him. In a explosion of white smoke appeared a case which was similar to a Pokémon's Egg Case, but it had a pot in it and the bottom of the case had several buttons on it. Timothy pushed a red button on the side of the case causing the glass to retract, before he sat the pot close to the flower and then used his hand to dig up the dirt from around the flower. He was very careful not to damage the flower as he put some of the soil into pot, before putting the flower into the pot and then more soil.

He then returned to pot onto the case before pushing the button on it and causing the glass to close around it.

"I'm going to see what I can find out about it." said Timothy as he returned the case to its capsule.

"It is a pretty flower…once we examine it and learn more about it maybe we can add it to the resort." suggested Jin

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Screw that…I might try to replicate his whole place. This entire area would make a good addition to the resort." retorted Timothy

"That would work to." agreed Jin

Just the Diaburosu bent down to Timothy and all of his other pokémon jumped off her back and ran up to him. As they ran up to him he notice that Nina, Nikita, Kira, Lucaria, Muddle and Rika were all holding light green objects.

"What that?" Timothy asked

"It some kind of fruit and its really, really sweet." replied Kysis

"Chu…Pika…Pi." agreed Kira happily

"Lugan." agreed Muddle happily

Nina floated up to Timothy and gave him the piece of fruit that she was holding while Nikita hand Jin the piece of fruit that she was holding.

"Were did y'all get these?" asked Jin

"Ee…Vee." replied Lilly

"Diaburosu got them from the top of that tree." said Kysis

Timothy looked up at Diaburosu and saw that she was staring at a large light brown looking tree.

"You know something as long as we've been standing here how come we missed that?" asked Jin staring at the large tree.

"You guess is as good as mine." shrugged Timothy

"Pi." agreed Kachu

"Go ahead and try it." urged Kysis

"Ok." shrugged Timothy

He bit into the fruit and found that it was soft like a peach, however it was a lot sweeter.

"This is good." said Jin

"No kidding…try it Kachu." agreed Timothy

He held the fruit up to Kachu so that he could take a bit from his fruit. Kachu sniffed the fruit before take a nice sized bit from it and he was instantly taken in by it sweetness.

""Ka…Pi." agreed Kachu excitedly

Kachu jumped off of Timothy's shoulder and Timothy passed him the rest of the fruit so the he could eat the rest of it.

"Wow Diaburosu…your telling me you eat these all the time?" asked Timothy as he looked up at the large dragon pokémon.

She let out a few grunts and before nodding her head.

"Nice I'm going to take a few of those home so that the rest of the group crew can try them." replied Timothy

He walked up to the tree and stared up its large to the surround green leaves on the branches of the tree.

"Man I'm getting dizzy looking up at this tall ass tree." joked Timothy

He then raised his hand a emerald green energy appeared around his hand like a smile fire, before he set his hand on the trunk of the tree.

"Just a little should work." said Timothy

Just then then emerald green energy dispersed from Timothy's hand and into the tree. The Diaburosu watch as Timothy stood under the tree wondering what he was doing when all of a sudden the ground began to shake. She then saw the fruit from the falling to the ground and wondered how Timothy just did what he did. Timothy reach into his jacket again and pulled out another capsule case, before opening it and tossing out another capsule. In a explosion of white smoke the capsule had changed into a large old fashion brown barrel.

"Alright gather up as much of the fruit that will fit into this barrel." ordered Timothy

Diaburosu watched as Timothy and his other pokémon happily walked around gathering up the fruit and occasionally eating a piece. When the barrel was finally full Timothy returned it to it capsule form and put it back into his jacket.

"Hay…." began Timothy, but he suddenly stopped.

Timothy looked at his Diaburosu who looked back down at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"What's up Timothy?" asked Jin

"Well I'm trying to think of a name for our new team member cause just calling her Diaburosu is getting old fast." replied Timothy

"Chu?" wondered Kachu

"Oh I see." nodded Jin

"But I was about to ask you…since you've lived here your entire life were did you live and if you wouldn't mind showing us?" Timothy asked his Diaburosu.

She nodded her head and with one step she stepped in front of them to lead them to her old home. While following her Timothy, Jin and Kachu all though of a name for the Diaburosu that she might like though they hadn't thought of anything good since they started following her.

"What about something like Emily?" Jin asked the Diaburosu, but she shook her head.

"Chu…Pikachu…Pi?" asked Kachu, but she shook her head again.

"What about Dia?" asked Timothy

"Just Dia?" asked Jin

"Yea, its short for Diable which means seasoned with hot spices." explained Timothy

"Ok I see were your going with that." snickered Jin

"Yea since she's a little spicy attitude wise. So what do you think?' Timothy asked his Diaburosu.

She looked back and nodded, before letting out a roar.

"Well then it official…you name is Dia." nodded Timothy

Just then she stopped and Timothy, Jin and Kachu notice a large cave was in front of her. Dia looked back at Timothy and motioned at Timothy toward the cave, before looking back at the cave. Timothy, Kachu and Jin all went into the cave which for the most part seemed like an ordinary cave, but then they felt something strange.

"Hay Jin so you feel that…something is off." noted Timothy

"I know…I feel it to." agreed Jin

"Chu?" wondered Kachu

"It's this cave…it has a warm breeze in it." stated Timothy

"Pika…Chu…Pi?' asked Kachu

"Because then the breeze would be coming from behind us…the breeze I feel is coming from in front of us." explained Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu

"Should we check it out?" asked Jin

"You know it." nodded Timothy

Timothy and Jin walked deeper into the tunnel with the other pokémon behind them. Deeper into the cave they went following the breeze for what seemed like an hour until they finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they stepped out of the tunnel they were all taken by surprise at what was before them.

"Can this day get any better?" wondered Timothy gazing at the landscape.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 26

Back at Sparkling Lake Kacy, Garmane, Pikachu and Misty watched from atop the hill over looking the lake as Ash and Micheal got ready to fight.

"I wonder what has Ash learn?" wondered Misty

"I don't know, but whatever it is he's pretty sure about it." replied Kacy

Down on the battlefield Ash and Micheal stared at each other as a breeze blew across the field.

"Alright Micheal you ready?" asked Ash as he got into his fighting stance.

"Yea…let's do this." nodded Micheal as he got into his fighting stance.

Just then Ash and Micheal dashed toward each other and swung their fist causing them to clash. Micheal was sent sliding backwards as a result of the clash and Ash dashed toward him again. Ash swung a punch at Micheal, but he quickly ducked the attack and kicked at Ash legs. Ash quickly jumped up and threw a punch at Micheal, but Micheal jumped backwards dodging the attack. Ash's fist collided with the ground causing it to explode upon impact and throw up a cloud of dust.

Micheal landed on the ground several feet away from the cloud of dust and looked at it for any sign of Ash. Just then Ash came flying out of the cloud of dust toward Micheal and began throwing a barrage of punch's at him when he got near him. Micheal blocked Ash's onslaught the best he could, but Ash caught him with a punch to the gut which sent him sliding back. Micheal stopped himself and then dropped down to one knee to catch his breath.

'You ok Micheal?" Ash asked

"Yea…I'm fine. Wow…dude you've gotten much stronger and faster." huffed Micheal as he stood back up.

"Thanks…you want to keep going?" asked Ash

"You know it." nodded Micheal as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Well let keep going then." urged Ash as he got back into his fighting stance.

After a few minutes of staring at each other they suddenly dashed toward each other and began throwing a barrage of punch's and kick's at each other. Back on the hilltop Misty, Garmane and Kacy were all amazed at how powerful Ash has suddenly become.

"No way…how did Ash get so strong and all of a sudden?" wondered Kacy

"I don't know, but its is amazing." replied Misty

"His punch's seem to pack a punch kind of like yours, but there not as powerful as yours are." observed Kacy

"Yea, but the way he made that crater…it would be hard to tell the difference." noted Misty

"Well you could change the landscape with a single punch." retorted Kacy

"I guess your right, but still." replied Misty smiling.

"I hear ya…hay Pikachu what kind of training did you and Ash do exactly?" asked Kacy

"Garmane…Gar?" wondered Garmane

"Pikachu." replied Pikachu shaking his head.

"Awe man." sighed Kacy

All of a sudden there was a sudden explosion and when they looked they saw that Ash had punched the ground again creating another crater. Micheal had jumped back and started shooting wooden bullet like figures at Ash from his fingertips. Ash quickly zipped from side to side dodging Micheal's attack while heading toward him. When Ash finally go close to Micheal he threw another punch at Micheal quickly flipped backwards.

"Man you've gotten good." laughed Micheal

"I guess all this training is finally start to pay off." laughed Ash

"I bet…maybe I need to train some more." guessed Micheal as he walked toward Ash.

"I know your stronger than that Micheal…don't forget that we were only sparing." reminded Ash

"Maybe, but if your still this strong while your holding back then I wouldn't mind see what you can really do." replied Micheal as he walked up to Ash.

"Maybe we can have a real fight then one day." suggested Ash

"We'll see." nodded Micheal

"Not bad Ash…you've certainly become stronger that's for sure. " complimented Kacy as he, Misty, Pikachu and Garmane walked up to Ash.

"Thanks." smiled Ash

"Pi…Pika." noted Pikachu

"Yep I think we're ready for that match tomorrow as well." agreed Ash

"So wait you going to us Pikachu in your match?" asked Misty

"Yep…Pikachu and I are going to win big time tomorrow. Isn't that right buddy?" asked Ash

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu as he threw up his paw.

"Well you'd better not lose then cause you've still got me to deal with." reminded Kacy

"Don't worry. I'm going to win and I'll see you in the finals.' assured Ash

"So what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?' asked Misty

"I don't know…since we've trained enough probably just sit back and relax a bit." shrugged Ash

"Sounds good to me." nodded Micheal

"Gar." agreed Garmane

"This way I can be relaxed and refreshed for my match against Simon tomorrow." smiled Ash

Ash grabbed all of the pokéballs off of his belt and threw them up into the air.

"Alright come on out and have a breather!" shouted Ash

In a flash of red light all of Ash's pokémon appeared in front of him and went about their way.

"So Ash, Pikachu tell us about how your training?" asked Micheal

"Mane…Garmane?" asked Garmane

"Nope." rebuffed Ash shaking his head.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu shaking his head.

"Awe come on…just a bit?" implored Micheal

"Garmane?" asked Garmane

"Yea…it wouldn't hurt just to tell us a little bit." pleaded Kacy

"Sorry, but it's a secret." noted Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu laughing.

Ash walked toward the lake with Kacy, Micheal and Garmane behind him trying to get him to share his secret. Misty looked at Ash for a few minutes and through her head she couldn't help, but see how much Ash had changed. Though he was confident about what he could do before now it seems to be more so than it usually would be. It was like a fire burning dimly because of the firewood used, but now it seem more of a blazing inferno, because of the jug of gasoline somebody just tossed on it.

She could sense it from Ash the confidence brimming from him like the heat of the blazing inferno ready to scorch everything in its path. Misty couldn't understand how Ash had gotten so powerful in such a short amount of time. Was it really the training or was it something else that he was doing. She just couldn't think of how he had become so powerful, but Misty like this Ash.

She like the fact that he had a lot more confident in his own abilities and was ready to take on the world. She looked at Ash and saw that he was laughing probably because Micheal and Garmane were still trying to get him to tell them his secret. She then notice Ash looking back at her which caused her heart to flutter a bit and she felt her face turn red a bit. Yes she truly did like this side of Ash and her heart knew it as well.

To Be Continued…


	28. Chapter 27

Back on Pern Island Timothy and his pokémon just exited a cave only to see something that took them completely by surprise. In front of then over the cliff where they were standing was an entire jurassic world untouched by the modern world. Timothy looked around and saw plants that hadn't been seen in thousands of years as well as group of pokémon that had supposedly died off centuries ago.

"Wow…did we just a step back in time or what?" wondered Jin

"For sure…whatever this place is its like it's stuck in the jurassic era or something. Hay Dia did you know about this place?' asked Timothy

Dia looked down at him before lowering her head to his level and letting out a few growls.

"Ok fair enough." laughed Timothy as he patted her on the nose.

"Hay Timothy look." motioned Jin 

Timothy looked over the edge of the cliff and saw that he was pointing at something being chased by a group of something's.

"That looks like a female human." noted Timothy

"And she's being chased by what looks like a group of Dyferal." added Jin

"Think we should help?" asked Timothy

"Chu…Pika…Pi." nodded Kachu

"Yea…seeing as it would be the right thing to do" agreed Jin

"Alright then Nina, Nikita get everybody to the bottom. Dia can you get down from here?" asked Timothy

Dia let out a powerful roar before standing up straight and flaring her arms which were attached to her wings.

"Well we'll see you all at the bottom then. Jin let's go." replied Timothy

Jin followed Timothy as he jumped the cliff and they flew toward where the chase was happening.

"Whoever that is that those Dyferal are chasing seems to be keeping a nice pace ahead of them." noted Jin

"Yea...it's like they trained for something like this." agreed Timothy

"No joke they could probably outrun them." stated Jin

Timothy looked at the girl and notice she had peach skin complexion with white hair with what looked like feather in it wearing blue kimono like outfit.

"Well either way let's get to work." said Timothy and he dived toward the group of Dyferal.

….

Down on the ground running in front of the female looked back the group off savage pokémon chasing her.

"Damn it...don't these guys ever give up." She noted

She had been running from the pack of Dyferal for nearly an hour now after stopping them from attacking and eating another pokémon. Now she figured that they were mad and really hungry so if she were to stop she would be lunch. She was tired and all of this running was starting to take its toll on her legs so she figured if she was going to lose the pack of Dyferal than now was the time.

"I have to ditch these guy's now, but how?" She wondered

The girl turned around while running and looking at the Dyferal as they continued to chase her, but then she noticed a shadow on he ground under them. She looked at the shadow and noticed that it started to get larger as if something was about to crash into them from the sky. She stopped as the Dyferal suddenly stopped and looked around at the large shadow that had engulfed them. The girl looked into the air and noticed something heading toward them, but before she make out what it was it hit the ground in front of her.

The impact from the crash created a large cloud of dust and it knocked the girl off her feet and to ground.

"What was that?" wondered The girl as she raised up.

She stared into the cloud of dust trying to see what had crashed into the ground when all of a sudden a gust of wind blue out of nowhere. The gust of wind blew away the cloud of dust and it was then that the girl saw two figures standing in the center of a small crater. One was a Mewtwo with blue fur and other was wearing a long black leather jacket with emerald green hair. She notice that beside them was a silver Pikachu that was tensed up ready to fight as it was surging with a black electricity. As the girl looked at the figure with the emerald green hair she began to have a strange feeling as if she knew who the figure was.

"Hay are you ok?" asked Timothy

The girl got to her feet and the sound of the voice echoed through her mind and the feeling as if she knew him seemed to get stronger. She felt a sudden surge of familiar excitement fill her body which she hadn't felt since when she was younger. This was followed by a sudden icy chill which crawled up her spine causing the hair on her neck to stand.

"Yea I'm fine." replied The girl as she got to her feet.

The girl looked at the figure in the leather jacket and he turned around toward her his emerald green eye's catching hers. She stared into his emerald green eye and it was then that it hit her and she remembered who he was.

"Can you fight?" asked Timothy

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but I can." nodded The girl

"Good because you just might have to." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden there was a roar and when they turned around they saw that the group of Dyferal had gotten back to their feet. The pack of Dyferal had started to surround them growling and snarling with each step they took. The girl turned around and backed up while looking at the pokémon and she inadvertently bumped into Timothy. Just then one of the Dyferal dashed toward Timothy with its mouth wide open ready to attack him, but Timothy quickly raised his right arm backhanding the Dyferal in the process. The Dyferal was sent flying sideways past two of the other Dyferal and crashed into a tree snapping it in two.

Just then two more Dyferal dashed toward Jin poised to attack him, but Jin caught one of the Dyferal with a punch to the face and the other with a punch to the chest, but both of the Dyferal were sent rolling backward pass their comrades. Three of the Dyferal dashed toward Kachu, but before they even got close to hit he fired off a large black lightning bolt that hit them. All three of the Dyferal let out a loud roar as the electricity surged through their body and then they were sent flying backwards into the nearby forest.

Four of the Dyferal suddenly let out a roar and dashed toward the girl ready to attack, but caught two with a punch to the chest before she jumped into the air and caught the other two with a kick. All four of the Dyferal were sent flying backwards pass their comrades as who continued to circle them.

"Not bad." commented Timothy

"Pika...Pi." agreed Kachu

"Thanks." smiled The girl

"Hay Timothy...these Dyferal think they've got us beat with their numbers." snickered Jin

"Well they actually do if you haven't noticed." noted The girl

"Yea...those few attacks have been to analyze out strength. Their trying to see if they can find a weakness in our defense." explained Timothy

"Smart little buggers." smiled Jin

"Pikachu...Pi." laughed Kachu

Timothy looked out at the raptor like pokémon's that were all tan like in color except of its back which was maroon. This maroon color from its nose, over is head and down its back ending at it arrow shaped tail.

"Well then let's show them that sometimes the best defense is a good offense. Go for it Jin." smiled Timothy

"Gladly." Jin replied

The girl watched curiously as Jin was suddenly engulfed in a sphere of blue energy. She covered her face as the blue sphere around him suddenly erupted causing a large explosion. When she uncovered her face she looked around she was amazed at the destructive power that Jin possessed. The explosion had double the size of the crater that they were in and destroyed most of the surrounding area. She looked at the Dyferal and saw that they all had been knock out by the explosion.

"That felt good." huffed Jin

"Nice work." nodded Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Kachu

"Well I'm going to capture a few of these Dyferal for the resort." said Timothy

He looked around and noticed three of the Dyferal near the edge of the woods. He reached into his jacket and pulled out three of his emerald pokéballs before tossing them at the Dyferal's. They hit, the pokemon and in a flash of red light all three of the pokémon disappeared into the pokéballs. After a few minutes of shaking the pokeballs stopped and the button on the front of the pokéballs flashed red confirming the capture.

"That was easy enough." smiled Timothy as he walked over to the pokéballs, picked them up and returned them to his jacket.

"Well your pokémon are as strong as ever...I see that much about you hasn't changed Timothy." complimented The girl

"Thanks, but how do you know me?" asked Timothy curiously as he walked back over to her.

"Its understandable that you might not remember me...last time you saw me I was only a little girl." replied The girl smiling.

"Well Timothy do you know her?" asked Jin

"Pika...Pi?" wondered Kachu

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I do." shrugged Timothy

In his mind he felt as if he did know the girl, but he had met so many different people over the years that it was kinda hard to remember some of them. That coupled with his bad memory made him very terrible at remembering most things with people being at the top of his list.

"How do you know Timothy anyway?" asked Jin

"Well it was about ten years ago when we first met and I had been in the Pokémon Ranger Academy for about a month and a half then. It was one day while I was having lunch with some of my friends we were attacked by a wild pokémon that wanted our lunch. Since I was a pokémon trainer I thought I could defeat the pokémon and maybe catch it, but my partner got beat pretty easily. It was then that I would have been attack until Timothy came in and saved me." explained The girl

Timothy thought about it for a few minutes longer racking his mind for the data of when he was in the ranger academy and then it hit him.

"Ria...Ria Carison is it really you?" asked Timothy

"Yep it is." She giggled

"Wow you've really grown up after all this time and you look good to." complimented Timothy

"Thanks." blushed Ria

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and Ria was knocked down by the tremors.

"What's that?" wondered Ria

"That's just the rest of my group." Timothy replied

Ria looked at Timothy curiously when all of a sudden she heard a roar echo nearby. Just then Dia came sliding out of the forest. Ria looked in awe as she watched the large dragon pokémon stand in front of her, but then she notice several other pokémon on it's back. She watched all the pokémon jump to the ground and run over to Timothy, Jin and Kachu excitedly like they wanted to know what had happened.

"Everybody this is Ria Carison and Ria this is my family." introduced Timothy

"Hello." greeted Ria as she got to her feet.

She looked at Dia as she towered over them and then she recognized the pokémon.

"Hay your the Diaburosu that was living in the entrance to this place aren't you?" wondered Ria

Dia let out a low toned growl as she lowered her head toward Ria curious about who she was.

"Yea this is her...her name is Dia and she's with me now." smiled Timothy

"Wow you caught her...who did you use to battle her?" asked Ria as she rubbed Dia on the nose.

"Nobody...I fought her myself." replied Timothy

"Your kidding me?" asked Ria

"No joke...ask any of my pokémon here and they'll tell you. Ask her if you want." offered Timothy

Ria couldn't believe that Timothy had defeated such a powerful pokémon like Dia and yet when she looked at Timothy's pokémon they all nodded. She had known Timothy was strong when he was in the academy, but strong enough to beat a pokémon was kinda hard for her to believe. With the power his Mewtwo possessed and maybe his Pikachu he could have beaten her, but he himself he couldn't have could he. Ria continued to think about this when all of a sudden her thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." laughed Timothy

"Yeah...i was running from those Dyferal for sometime." blushed Ria

"Well how about this...its a little after five so how about I fix us all something to eat while you get to know everybody and tell me a bit about why your down here?" offered Timothy

"Ok." smiled Ria

"Ok then everybody let's go find somewhere to set up camp for the night." said Timothy and they all walked off to find a place to set up camp.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 28

Back in the Hidden Shadow at Sparkling Lake Ash, Pikachu, Misty Kachu, Micheal and Garmane were now all sitting around a table talking. Garmane reached onto the table and into a bowl which had a variety of fruit in it and grabbed a apple.

"Gar...Gar." smiled Garmane as he took a bite out of the apple.

"So Ash you've certainly become stronger that's for sure, but how do you plan on beating that Simon guy. I mean if he's anything like that Markus guy then your end for a real fight." wondered Kacy

"I don't really have a plan for fighting him." shrugged Ash

"What...why not?" asked Kacy

"Kacy's right Ash...when Thomes fought that guy he couldn't even hit him." reminded Micheal

"And in the end Thomes might not even be able to fight anymore. A plan might be something good for you to come up with." urged Kacy

"Relax guy's...I've thought about it already and the only thing I have to worry about is if Simon can use that sand like Markus can." stated Ash

"Well that is one extremely dangerous thing to watch out for." nodded Kacy

"Yea...getting caught in that sand would probably end very badly." agreed Micheal

"Garmane." agreed Garmane as he reached into the basket of fruit and grabbed another piece of fruit.

"No not probably...would be bad." stated Misty

"Well that's the only thing that has me wondering...if he can use that sand." noted Ash

"But what about if he has something else that he can do. I mean doesn't that have you at least a little bit scared?' asked Misty

"Well maybe a little, but more excited than anything." replied Ash smiling.

"Chu." agreed Pikachu as he reached into the basket and grabbed a peach out of the basket.

In Misty mind she was still wondering as to just how powerful had Ash and Pikachu become in their short time training. Both of them were completely calm about their match with no sign of concern or anxiety coming from them. All she could sense from them was the confidence that they were going to win their fight which burned as bright as the sun.

"Listen guy's we don't have a plan to fight Simon and we don't need one." repeated Ash

"But dude...if he is able to use that sand like Markus then you'll need an effective way to counter it." urged Kacy

"I agree and since you can't use any chakra based techniques yet...it might be your best bet." agreed Micheal

Ash looked down at Pikachu and the two of them burst out laughing. Misty, Micheal, Garmane and Micheal all looked at Pikachu and Ash confused and wondering if they had missed the punch line to a funny joke that they had heard somewhere.

"What's so funny?" asked Misty

"You guy's are." replied Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"How's that?" asked Micheal

"Listen guys I know that your worried about us going into this match, but don't. Trust me when I say we will be fine. Besides i'm going to use this fight to see just how powerful we've become." assured Ash

As Misty heard that it was then that she remembered Timothy saying something very similar to what Ash had said. Now the more she thought about it the more that Ash and Pikachu had started reminding her of Timothy and Kachu. Though she hadn't seen them battle as much as she had Ash and Pikachu she remembered on the few occasion she had seen them fight. Both of them had been completely relaxed and were completely confident that they could win.

This was the same type of behavior that she was seeing with Ash and Pikachu now and she figured that some of Timothy's personality had rubbed off on Ash. With that said Misty now started to believe that maybe if Ash has as much confident in his abilities as he does then maybe he really could win.

"I don't know Ash...I still think you should come up with a plan." suggested Kacy

"Come on guy's...if I believe that i can win shouldn't that be enough?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"I believe you'll can win." replied Misty

"Really?" asked Ash

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu

"Yea...I mean if you've got as much confidence in your own abilities then i think we should to." nodded Misty

"Are you sure?" asked Micheal

"I sure...Ash and Pikachu will give it all they've got. In our battles before all we said was good luck and then we'd give it our best weather we won or lost." noted Misty

"Yea I guess your right." shrugged Kacy

"And besides...if they lose they'll have me to worry about." warned Misty smiling.

Ash looked at Misty as she looked narrow eyed at him while waving her fist at him as if she were trying to intimidate him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Misty." smiled Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu smiling.

"Well I guess if Misty of all people agrees with you then I guess I will to." huffed Kacy

"Yea me to." agreed Micheal

"Mane...Gar." nodded Garmane

"Thanks guy." smiled Ash

"But still I wanna know what you'll learned that's got you two so confident." noted Micheal

"Yea me to." nodded Kacy

"Garman." agreed Garmane

"Chu...Pika...Pi." rebuffed Pikachu shaking his head.

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see like everybody else." laughed Ash

"Awe come on." begged Micheal

"Garmane...Gar?" begged Garmane

"Can't you at least tell us a little bit?" asked Kacy

"Nope." laughed Ash shaking his head.

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

Misty just sat there laughing as Micheal, Garmane and Kacy continued to beg Ash and Pikachu to tell them their secret. Though she was also curious about what they were hiding she decided to just wait and see what it was.

"Hay Misty wanna go swimming?" asked Ash

"What?" asked Misty as she snapped out of her daze.

"Are you ok?" asked Ash

"Yea...I was just thinking about something." assured Misty

"Well we were about to go for a swim and wondered if you wanted to join?" Ash asked

"No thanks...I'll just sit here for a bit, but have fun." replied Misty

"Ok then." said Ash

Misty watched as Ash jumped up from the chair and headed to the lake with Micheal and Kacy behind. Each of them striped down to their shorts and jumped into the water and were soon joined by Pikachu, Garmane and Echserto. Misty watched as they all splashed in the water and she really did want to swim, but she felt kinda embarrassed being the only girl and having to change into her bathing suit around them. With that said she just sat there watching them swim while eating the fruit, but she was soon joined by Aquilion. Aquilion sat down in one of the chairs and started eating on the fruit along with Misty.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 29

The day went on as everybody went about their day and soon night had engulfed the Jetix region. With the moon high in the sky a familiar shadowy figure raced across the rooftops of the Hidden Shadow with malevolent intent. The figure jumped from a rooftop edge into the air with the light of the moon at its back and landed on a air-conditioning vent on the opposing rooftop. The figure looked around for a few minutes and then it noticed on a rooftop several buildings away a small group of Anbu were on lookout. The figure counted twelve in the group and concluded that they might be looking for it after the commotion it caused the night before.

A grin came across the figures face as it thought of a way that it could have some fun with the anbu. The creature thought of thousands of different way that it could have its fun, however it was cut short when another though that entered its head. It had been sent here on a mission and with that the creature knew that it wouldn't have much time to have its fun so if it wanted to have some fun it should start right now. With that thought the figure jumped from the vent and dashed across the rooftops toward its targets.

As it neared the rooftop the creature jumped into the air and glided over the rooftop. The light from the moon at its back cast a shadow of its figure onto the rooftop causing the Anbu to look up. The creature sensed alarm rise from the anbu as it glided over the rooftop toward them. Two curved bladed daggers then appeared in the creatures hands in a flash of purple light as it dived toward the group of anbu.

The creature quickly neared two of the anbu and it suddenly flipped and landed on top of the anbu stabbing them both in the chest with its daggers. It looked around at the other anbu as it stood up and pulled its daggers from the two now dead anbu. From them it sensed that some of the anbu were furious at the creature, however the others were shocked and a few were even terrified. A smiled came across the face of the creature as it looked at the anbu each one brandishing a weapon ready to attack it.

"What is that thing?" asked One of the anbu

"I don't know." said Another anbu

"Who cares...its mostly like what killed our comrades last night." noted Another anbu

"It just killed two more of our comrades...were going to bring this thing back dead or alive!" shouted Another anbu

Just then one of the anbu dashed toward the creature, however with one swift movement of its arm the anbu was cut down. The rest of them watched in horror as the head of their comrade fell off of his body and blood shot from his body into the sky. The creature held up one of its blade and it flashed red from moonlight and the blood that was covering it.

"Get that motherfucker!" shouted Another anbu

Just then the rest of the anbu all dashed toward the creature with an intent to kill it. The creature easily cut down one of the anbu killing them, before blocking a strike from another. It kicked the anbu out of the way, before ducking the strike from two of the anbu flying over its head. The creature quickly jumped into air slashing the two anbu across the waist and killing them in the process.

The rest of the anbu jumped into the air after the creature and four of the anbu dashed toward the creature. One of the anbu swung a sword at the creature, however the creature blocked the strike and kicked the anbu in the head. Another anbu came at the creature from behind with attempting to stab the creature in the back with a sword. The creature spun sideways dodging the strike of the anbu before hitting him in the back and sending him flying toward ground. The last two of the anbu dashed toward the creature from opposite sides, however the creature deflected their blades, before slashing them both across the chest.

The other anbu's tossed a barrage of kunai at the creature , but the creature easily dodged the barrage of kunai. The anbu watched as the creature knocked two of the kunai into sky with its own weapons. Just as the kunai's fell back toward the creature it hit the kunai with its blades and sent them flying into two other anbu killing then instantly. The anbu watched as the creature floated down onto a nearby rooftop, before suddenly taking off running. The anbu dashed after the creature and they were soon right on the creatures tail as it hopped from roof to roof.

The creature was having so much fun and with each kill it felt of wave of satisfaction surge through its body. The rush that the creature felt excited it causing a chill to surge up the creatures spine causing it to shudder in excitement. And then another idea for a game into the creatures mind which was a game of cat and mouse. The creature started to grin, before it tuned around and saw that the last five anbu where right behind it. In a powerful jump the anbu watched at the creature jumped several more feet ahead of them and then disappeared down the side of a building.

The anbu quickened their pace and jumped down the side of the building that the creature jumped from. When they looked they saw that they were in an ally with a few trashcans, but they saw no sign of the creature.

"Damn it...it's gone." cursed One of the anbu

"It's couldn't have gone that far...spread out and search." ordered One of the anbu

"Right." said The other anbu before jumping up on the building and spreading out.

"What the fuck is this thing we're dealing with?" wondered The anbu

The anbu stood there thinking for a few minutes, before he heard a noise coming from behind him. He grabbed his sword from his sheath, before turning around and looking for the origin of the noise. Just then the anbu heard the noise again and this time he determined that it was coming from the back of the ally. He tensed up and raised his sword poised to attack anything that he found a threat to him as he approached the darkness of the ally. As the anbu neared the darkness he once again heard the rustling noise which caused him to tense up even more when all of a sudden a can came rolling out of the darkness.

The can was followed by a Fluren which hissed at the sight of the anbu and tensed up its body. Fluren was a small cat looking pokémon about the size of a Pikachu that had dark brown and orange fur covering its body with a with a dusty white colored tail. The anbu let out a sigh of relief, before putting his sword back into its sheath.

"Its only a Fluren." huffed The anbu

He watched as the pokémon quickly turned around and scampered back into the darkness of the ally.

"Man I need to come down a bit...I'll go see if the others are having any luck." huffed The anbu

The anbu turned around and was just about to jump toward the roof when all of a sudden he heard the rustling sound coming from behind him again. The anbu felt a sudden wave of terror shoot up his spine as sweat started to trickle down his forehead. Though the anbu hadn't turned around yet he could feel that something was behind him and he figured that it was probably the creature. The anbu reached for the hand of his sword and was able to unsheathe it, but before he could do anything else something grabbed him in a choke hold and then grabbed his arm.

The anbu struggled to try and get free, but whatever had him was allot stronger than he was. With his free arm he clawed at the arm that was around his neck, but with no success of freeing himself. The creature with a single swift movement of its arm broke the anbu neck instantly killing him. It released him and watched as the anbu's limp body fell to the ground in front of it causing the creature to grin in satisfaction. The creature stood still for a moment as it relished the moment that it saw the anbu's fear known that he was about to die.

It had completely excited the creature, but with that the creature knew that its fun had to come to an end so that it could complete its mission. With a powerful leap the creature jumped from the ground and onto the rooftop of the building. It looked around for the other for anbu that were looking for it when all of a sudden the four anbu appeared around it.

"Now we've got you." snarled One of the anbu

All of the anbu swung their weapons at the creature, but it quickly jumped into the sky dodging their strike. The four anbu dashed after the creature as it landed on a nearby building and took off running. The anbu followed the creature as it raced across the buildings and then jumped from one of the rooftops onto the ground. They followed the creature onto the ground and then they caught sight of the creature darting into a old abandon house.

The anbu ran to the front of the house and counted to three before bursting into the house. When they got into the house they saw somebody in the center of the large living room in a long black jacket with short black hair looking around.

"Excuse me sir, but we're going to have to ask you to come with us." ordered One of the anbu

He walked up to the guy and put his hand on his shoulder, before turning the man around though he was shocked to see who it was.

"Lord Ikiru what are you doing here?' asked One of the anbu

"Whatever it is you can tell us later, but there was a creature that made it way in here..." said Another anbu, but was sudden stopped when the door slammed behind them.

The anbu turned around and brandish their weapons as the lights in the rooms suddenly cut off.

"Lord Ikiru stay behind use." said One of the anbu

All four of the anbu lined up in front of Ikiru, however little did they know that Ikiru had started to glow with a purple energy around him. He stared at the four anbu in front of him as a malevolent grin that suddenly came across his face. The house for a few moments was filled with the screams of the anbu, but soon went silent and the night went on as if nothing had happened.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 30

The next day after the sun had risen high in the sky it warmed up the day so that the people of the Hidden Shadow could begin there day. At the coliseum in the balcony overlooking the arena Ash and Pikachu stared out at the crowed of people in the stands. More people had come than before to see the fight and they were getting excited waiting for the fight. Behind him sitting around a table talking and eating were Alice, Kim, Misty, Brock and Tanza.

"Well Ash are you two ready for your match?" asked Tanza

"Without a doubt." nodded Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"I hear you've become allot stronger than before for." mentioned Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"We've become allot stronger since our first match. We're going to win this one hands down. Aren't we Pikachu." smiled Ash with strong hint of confidence in his voice.

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu as he threw up his paw.

"Well its good to see you so confident." laughed Tanza

"You should've seen him yesterday when was sparing with Micheal. He was amazing." noted Misty

"Well I can't wait to see what you have in store for you match." chuckled Alice

"We have a little bit in store, but it'll be good." assured Ash as he walk over to a chair and sat down.

"So did you figure out some knew technique or something?" asked Brock

"Something like that." shrugged Ash

"Will you tell use what it is?" asked Brock

"Don't even bother Brock...Micheal, Kacy and Garmane tried there best to get them to tell, but they wouldn't." mentioned Misty laughing.

"Pika...Pi." laughed Pikachu

"Well that sucks." laughed Brock

"With the match soon about to begin we'll get a chance to see it soon enough." reminded Alice

"Pikachu." nodded Kim

Just then they heard the doors to the arena open up and the crowd suddenly began to cheer.

"Looks like its about to start now." noted Brock as he got up and walked up to the balcony edge.

"Who's that guy though." wondered Misty as she walked up beside Brock.

Everybody got up and walked over to the balcony edge and down walking toward the arena's center wasn't Daichi, but somebody else. He had grass green colored hair with a bluish tent to it and he was wearing a blue-grayish jacket with a black suit under it.

"That's Minato." gasped Alice

"Pi...Pika." smiled Kim

"You mean the Minato?" asked Tanza

"Yep." nodded Alice

"Who's he?" asked Misty

"Minato was our squad leader for awhile after Mizaro died, but before we became known as the Demons of the Shadows." explained Alice

"Why did you call yourselves the Demon's of the Shadow?" asked Brock

"Well after Timothy sealed Kysis away she had caused extensive damage to the village. While the village was being rebuilt there were some smaller groups that were sent to attack the village. We were grouped up with Minato to stop the attacks and we did for awhile, but he was soon called away on another matter. We took to stopping the attacks on our own from a numerous number of attacks and somehow we gained the name Demon's of the Shadows in the process." explained Alice

"Cool." said Ash

"Pikachu." said Pikachu

"I haven't seen Minato in over 5 years now...i wonder why he's refereeing this match. Oh well...Ash and Pikachu your about to fight so good luck." smiled Alice

"Yea don't let all that confidence go to waste." added Tanza

"You'd better not lose." reminded Misty

"Thanks guy's and don't worry...we won't lose." assured Ash

"Pikachu." smiled Pikachu.

...

Down in the center of the arena Minato was now looking around at the crowd of people in the stands who had come to see today's fight.

"My name is Minato and I will be the referee for this match. Now will Ash Ketchum and Simon Suna report to the center of the arena." announced Minato

Minato continued to look around at the crowd as he waited patiently for the two fighter to come to the center of the arena. All of a sudden a small vortex of sand blew up beside Minato and when it dissipated Simon was standing to his left. A few minutes later Ash landed beside Minato after leaping from the top of the balcony ready to fight.

"_So this is kid that Timothy's training...he's even got a Pikachu like him."_ Minato thought to himself while smiling.

"Now that I'm here let's get started." urged Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"Awe come on ref...using a pokémon In this fight has to be against the rules." complained Simon

"No it's not...pokémon are like any other animal used by shinobi. They are considered ninja tools therefore they are allowed." replied Minato

"What's wrong Simon...scared you won't be able to beat us both." mocked Ash

"Don't get full of yourself kid just because you've got that pokémon helping you. This fight is still going to end with me winning." retorted Simon

"Don't think it's going to be that easy." smirked Ash

"_Well he's got the confidence like Timothy, but let's see if he's got the power like him."_ noted Minato to himself while smiling.

He looked at Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder as they continued to stare down Simon and he could picture Timothy and Kachu standing where they are standing.

"Now let this fight begin!" Minato declared as he jumped back several feet from them.

With that said Simon grabbed the hilt of his sword and then dashed toward Ash. Ash looked at Pikachu who was still on his shoulder and nodded his head causing Pikachu to jump off. As Simon quickly neared Ash he unsheathed his sword and began swing it at Ash. Ash easily dodged a few of the swings, before throwing a punch at Simon's face, but he deflected the punch before spinning around and aiming his sword at Ash. Ash ducked the strike, before spinning around himself and kicking out at Simon's legs.

Simon jumped into the air before coming down toward Ash with his blade, but Ash rolled backwards dodging the attack causing Simon to stab the ground. Simon looked up and saw Pikachu jump over Ash's head heading toward him while he was engulfed in electricity. Just as Pikachu jumped into the air toward Simon as he pull his sword out of the ground and caused Pikachu to hit his sword. When Pikachu collided with Simon's sword there was a large explosion and Simon was sent sliding backwards out of the cloud of dust several feet.

Simon stopped himself by stabbing his sword into the ground and then he looked back up just as Ash burst through the dust cloud. Simon raised his sword and quickly dashed toward Ash swing his sword at him. Ash easily dodged the swing, before balling up his fist and punching Simon in the gut. The punch sent Simon rolling backwards a good distance before Simon flipped backwards and stopped himself. Simon stood back up and looked at Ash and Pikachu who had joined him just standing there staring at him.

"Looks like I underestimated you...your allot strong than I thought" complimented Simon

"Well as i've learned from somebody you've broken the number one rule of fighting. Never underestimate you opponent." replied Ash

"Is that so." wondered Simon

Simon couldn't understand it Ash had become allot more powerful since his last fight, but how? Simon knew that if he kept that if the fight kept up like this he would lose the fight, so he decide to go all out.

"Alright Ash it's time to end this." replied Simon

"You can try, but your going to lose this one." retorted Ash as he got back into his fighting stance.

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu as his cheeks began to spark with electricity.

"This fight is already won." smiled Simon

All of a sudden Simon created a few hand signs before slamming his hands onto the ground causing several earth tentacles to rise up out of the ground around him. Ash and Pikachu watch as four of the tentacles suddenly shot out toward them and began swatting at them, but they quickly dodge them. They watched was the tentacles suddenly retracted back toward Simon as they prepared themselves for another assault.

"Alright Pikachu let's keep this up." said Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu just as the tentacles reached out toward them.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 31

In the balcony on the other side of the arena Shia, Cindy, Sago, Izumi and Akyo all sat around watching the fight between Ash and Simon.

"Wow...Ash is showing some impressive moves out there." noted Shia

"Yea...he's gotten much stronger since his last match against Ralf." agreed Izumi

"I guess Timothy's training is really paying off." said Sago

"His Pikachu is also strong." said Akyo

"Hay Shia do you think Ash will use the Exosphere this time?" asked Cindy

"It's hard to say, but I guess if he's mastered it he might." shrugged Shia

"I wonder...if he's become this strong since his last fight has he learned some new moves." wondered Sago

"We'll have to wait and see." replied Izumi

All of a sudden a anbu appeared in the back of the room behind them before bowing down on one knee, causing everybody to turn around and look.

"Lady Shia we have another problem." said The anbu

"What's wrong?" asked Shia

"The extra patrol that you ordered to be deployed last night...we found them all dead this morning." reported The anbu

"What!" shouted Shia as she stood up out of her chair.

"Not again." snarled Izumi

"This isn't good." agreed Sago

"Do you know what happened?" Shia asked

"Well as far as we can see a fight broke out on the west side of the village. We found body's heading east across the village and then it stopped in a old abandon house where..." stopped The anbu

"What's wrong?" asked Shia

"You'll have to see for yourself my lady...whatever attacked the anbu in the house it literally ripped them apart." reported the Anbu with dread clearly resonating from his voice.

Akyo and Cindy gasped as they felt a chill crawl down their spine from the fear coming from the anbu.

"Show me." ordered Shia

"Yes ma'am." nodded the Anbu

"'I'm coming as well." noted Sago

"Me to...I want to see this." nodded Izumi

"I'll go to." stated Cindy

"Alright...Akyo I want you to tell me who wins the fight later ok." said Shia

"Yes ma'am." nodded Akyo

Just then in a puff of black smoke the Anbu, Shia, Izumi, Sago and Cindy all disappeared from the balcony.

...

Meanwhile in the arena Ash and Pikachu continued to fight against Simon and his earth tentacles. Ash and Pikachu quickly dodge a group of Simon's tentacles as they whipped around trying to hit Ash and Pikachu. Ash quickly jumped backward from three of the tentacles, before quickly dashing toward Simon. Ash easily dodged to of the tentacles, before taking out two kunai and throwing them at Simon. The tentacles around Simon wrapped around him like a wall and block the kunai which bounce off the earth without leaving a scratch.

One of the tentacles reached out toward Ash, but he quickly flipped backward dodging it, however another one suddenly grabbed him. Seeing Ash being suddenly grabbed by on of the tentacles Pikachu dashed toward him. He jumped into the air as his cheeks started sparking, however before he could unleash his attack one of the tentacles shot from unearth him and grabbed him.

"Now I've got you both." laughed Simon

"This won't hold us for long!" shouted Ash as he tried to get free.

"Pika...Pi!" shouted Pika as he also struggled to get free.

"Well as far as I can see there's not much either of you can do." retorted Simon

He watched as Ash and Pikachu dangled high over the ground as they were held by the tentacles.

"When we get free you'll see what we can do." replied Ash

"Sorry you wouldn't have the chance to show me." stated Simon

All of a sudden the tentacles that held the began to slam them on the ground over and over again. After slamming them to ground eight more times each they were then thrown hard into the wall of the arena causing it to collapse on then.

"Told you wouldn't get the chance to show me." smiled Simon as he stood up.

Across the arena Minato walked toward were Ash had hit the wall.

"_Well i guess he's not as strong as i thought, but he was still pretty impressive. The way that he was working in sync with his Pikachu was very good."_ thought Minato to himself.

Minato continued walking toward where Ash had landed when all of a sudden he saw Ash jump out of the pile of rubble. He looked across to where Pikachu had landed and saw that he had also emerged from the rubble.

"So I guess this means the fights still on and after all that both of them only have a few scraps and bruises. Well I might have been wrong...they might be a bit stronger than I first thought. Let's see how this turns out." smiled Minato

Simon watched as Ash and Pikachu walked from the piles of rubble while dusting themselves off, before meeting back up.

"Guess i held back a little to much..." said Simon

"Ouch...hay that actually hurts!" shouted Ash frowning.

"Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu

"Well if that hurt then this one will hurt allot more." retorted Simon

Simon quickly slammed his hands onto the ground causing several tentacles to shoot up from the ground around him and toward Ash. Ash looked at the tentacles as they quickly headed toward him, before a grin appeared on his face.

"Alright Pikachu...let's show him what we can really do." suggested Ash

"Pika...Pi." smiled Pikachu

Simon watched as his tentacles suddenly hit where Ash and Pikachu were standing and they caused a large explosion as they hit the ground.

"Got yea." smiled Simon

He looked at the cloud of dust created by the impact of his attack, but when the dust dispersed all he saw was a crater.

"What...where did they go?" wondered Simon as he looked around.

"Over hear!" shouted Ash

Simon looked around for the origin of Ash's voice, but he saw no sign of him or Pikachu. All of a sudden Simon felt a sudden rush of air, before being suddenly hit in the face by something and sent flying backwards. Simon flipped himself backwards, before stabbing his sword into the ground and coming to a complete stop.

"What the hell was that that hit me?" wondered Simon as he picked himself up off of the ground.

"That was me." said Ash from behind Simon.

Simon grabbed his sword and was about to turn around and swing it at Ash, but his was suddenly hit with another punch to the face and sent flying across the arena. He stabbed his sword into the ground and brought himself to a stop, before looking back up and seeing that Ash was still standing in one spot though Simon noticed that he was surging with yellow electricity. He then noticed Pikachu hanging onto his shoulder while looking at him.

"Looks like you've lost this one Simon." smiled Ash

"Chu...Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Not likely, but I'll give you those lucky shots." retorted Simon as he whipped blood from his mouth.

"Alright then let's see what you've got." urged Ash

All of a sudden Simon slammed his hands onto the ground and several tentacles rose up out of the ground surrounding Ash. The tentacles shot down at Ash, but he quickly dashed out of the way leaving a large trail of dust behind him. Simon continued creating tentacles to try and grab or strike Ash as he ran around the ring. Ash easily dodged the barrage of tentacles before quickly turning and running toward Simon.

"Alright Pikachu let's finish this!" shouted Ash

"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu

Pikachu suddenly leaped off of Ash's shoulder high into the air as his body continued to surge with electricity. All of a sudden he began to quickly spin like a saw and the electrical energy around him completely engulfed him in a yellow sphere of energy. Ash jumped from the ground into the air behind the now yellow sphere of energy and raised his leg as though he were about to kick it.

"Let's see you stop this one Simon! Lighting Style: Static Blitz Ball!" shouted Ash

Ash kicked the sphere and when his foot came into contact with the sphere there was a powerful flash of light. Simon covered his eye's from the light, but once he could see again he saw that the sphere was quickly heading toward him. He quickly slammed his hands on the ground causing a wall of earth to sudden rise up in front of him. The sphere hit the wall easily breaking though it before coming into contact with Simon and causing a large explosion.

"We did it!" shouted Ash as he landed on the ground.

Out of the large cloud of dust Pikachu came spinning, before landing on the ground in front of Ash.

"Pika...Ka...Pi." smiled Pikachu

When the dust cloud finally dispersed Simon was laid out on the ground causing Minato to head toward him.

_"Well that was nice...they used their own version of the Lightning Release Armour. Not only that, but they also used their own version of Timothy and Kachu's Blitz Ball Attack. These two just might be more powerful than i though."_ Minato said to himself.

When he finally got to Simon he grabbed his wrist to see if he was still breathing and found that he was unconscious, but alive.

"This match is over...the winner is Ash Ketchum!" announced Minato as he stood up and pointed toward Ash.

The crowd exploded into cheers and applause at a fight well fought by them. Ash and Pikachu looked around at the crowd of people in the stands and they felt excitement building up in them.

"We won!" shouted Ash as he began to jump up and down.

"Pikachu...Pika!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped with Ash.

They both waved at the crowd, before running toward the balcony were Misty, Tanza, Brock, Alice and Kim were waiting for them.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 32

Ash ran across the arena with Pikachu on his shoulder and with a powerful leap he jumped from the grand and onto the arena wall. He ran up to the side of the wall and when they finally got to the top of the wall they were both greeted by an extremely excited Misty and Brock.

"Wow Ash and Pikachu you both did awesome!" congratulated Brock

"No kidding I thought that after y'all got slammed into the wall that it might be over with, but I thought wrong." agreed Misty

"Well we told y'all that we had this one in the bag." reminded Ash laughing.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Yea well...we just didn't think that you would win it that easy." laughed Misty

"Fooled you didn't we." replied Ash laughing.

"Well, well...looks like somebody truly has become stronger. I'm sure Timothy will be impressed." congratulated Tanza

"I agree...the way you two used the Blitz Ball Attack was impressive." agreed Alice

"Pikachu...Pi." agreed Kim

"But i wanna know something Ash?" asked Brock

"What's that?" asked Ash

"The way you had that electrical energy around you...did you learn how to use your lightning nature?" asked Brock

"Not yet...that was Pikachu's doing." replied Ash

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well do you all remember those three Haze members that attacked Timothy in the village back here? While they were fighting they used a technique which surrounded their body in electrical energy making them faster and stronger." explained Ash

"Yea I remember that." nodded Misty

"I do to." nodded Brock

"You must be talking about the Lighting Release Armour." noted Tanza

"Yep...i didn't know what it was until Jin explained it to me. He told me the user uses the technique by wrapping their body in a layer of lightning chakra which electrically stimulates the user's nervous system. He said that this speeds up neural synapses to react faster and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. Since I'm not able to use lighting chakra yet i learned that by using Pikachu's electricity i could get the same results." explained Ash

"Clever, very clever...now your starting to think more like Timothy." noted Alice

"Chu...Pikachu...Pi...Pika." nodded Kim

"Thanks...we learned that we could do this while we were training." replied Ash

"Pikachu...Pika." smiled Pikachu

"Somethings wrong." noted Alice suddenly

"What's wrong?" asked Tanza

Everybody looked at Alice and saw that she was looking out into the arena at something.

"What's going on?" Tanza asked again

"It's Shia...she's not here anymore." replied Alice

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well while you were fighting I noticed that she suddenly disappeared with Sago, Izumi and Cindy. It seemed as though they were all in a rush for something. I sense that they are all in the city now." explained Alice

"Maybe she had some kind of business to take of." shrugged Tanza

"I think it's more than that...I'm getting a bad feeling." stated Alice

"Well let's go find out." urged Ash

"Yeah...i don't think Shia wouldn't leave the arena unless it was something very important." agreed Misty

"Alright then let's go see." said Tanza

They all then headed down from the balcony and though the front door of the coliseum lobby.

...

Meanwhile Shia, Izumi, Cindy and Sago were all now within the city jumping from building to building while being lead to their destination by a anbu. In her mind Shia was at a complete lose as to who was behind these murders and as to why. She knew that it could be the Hidden Sand behind this, but no matter what she felt she had no proof of it even if it were true.

"What the hell is going on." cursed Shia

"Somebody has to be behind this, but how do we find out who." noted Cindy

"Whoever it is has to be pretty strong to take out so many anbu." noted Sago

"That's true, but why keep at it. I mean they killed a few anbu the night before and then they come back to kill a few more...it doesn't make any sense." replied Izumi

They continued to jump across the building following the anbu until he finally jumped from the building to the ground. They followed him and saw they a group of villagers had gathered in front of an old abandon house. Anbu were gather in a row in front of them to prevent anyone from entering the building. Shia followed the anbu through the crowd of people all of them eying her curiously wondering what had happened.

Once in house however Shia was horrified at the scene that was laid out in front of her. She saw blood covering the walls from left to right and even on the roof dripping from a chandelier. On the floor she saw what was parts of the anbu who had been attacked in the house. She saw a leg near the bottom of a set of stairs, an arm near the doorway and half of a female anbu. Pieces of the anbu where scattered across the room and it was like the anbu had said that they had been literally torn apart.

"My god...this is horrible." gasped Cindy covering her mouth.

"This is gruesome...what kinda person could've done this?" wondered Izumi

They walked around looking at the scene and they all still couldn't believe what had happened in the house. It was as if they had entered some kind of slasher film and ended up in the main house were all of the characters get killed. Sago walked over to one of the body's and saw that it was missing its arms and one of its legs. He also saw that it had a hole in the gut with its insides hanging out. He bent down and removed the mask of the anbu and saw that it was a brown haired male no more than twenty-four or twenty-seven years old.

He saw the he had a horrified look on his face which stuck that way after he died causing Sago to sigh and shake his head.

"Whoever did this...is a monster." sighed Sago as he closed the eye's of the anbu, before standing back up.

"I would say so, but the question is who though." agreed Izumi

She walked over to an anbu who was looking around the house at the carnage.

"Did anybody find anything at the scene?" asked Shia

"Nothing...no kind of prints of any kind." reported The Anbu in a female voice.

"Damn it...how are we suppose to find this intruder without any kind of clue." snarled Shia

"That's not completely true." replied The Anbu

"What do you mean?" asked Shia

"One of the anbu that was attacked her survived." The Anbu replied

"What!" said Cindy, Izumi and Sago at the same time.

"Yes...when we found her she had a large hole in her gut. She was unconscious, but still alive so we rushed her to the hospital get help." explained The anbu

"Will she survive?" asked Izumi

"I don't know, but if anyone can save her its Daiya." replied The Anbu

"I see." said Shia thinking.

"Not only that, but we also found purple fur at this scene like the first one." mentioned The Anbu

"What is up with this purple fur?' wondered Cindy

"Maybe it's some kind of signature...like some kind of serial killer." guessed Izumi

"Maybe..." shrugged Shia

Izumi walked up to Shia and put her hand on her shoulder causing Shia to look back art her.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Izumi

"Well it's time we gather the Shinia Hyogi-kai...i want to inform them about what's going on." replied Shia

"Alright...I'll gather them." nodded Izumi

"I'll help you." said Sago

Both Sago and Izumi quickly left out of the house and went on their way to gather the group of people..

"So what should i do?" asked Cindy

"I want you to go find Alice." ordered Shia

"Huh...why Alice?" asked Cindy confused

"Because she can contact Timothy for me." replied Shia

"Oh I got ya...met you in the council room." nodded Cindy

"Yea." nodded Shia

Shia watched as Cindy quickly left out of the door before looking back at the carnage in the room.

"Well Timothy...maybe you can help find out what going on here." sighed Shia

To Be Continued…


	34. Chapter 33

"So this is the Great Valley...Not a bad place." marveled Timothy

"Yea...I stumbled on this place about three years ago and I've been coming back and forth studying it." explained Ria

Timothy along with his pokémon had been following Ria across the Great Valley since after breakfast early this morning. She had since showed them a lush green forest that was filled with allot of herbivore pokémon that were supposedly extinct. She then showed them an area surrounding the base of an active volcano which had tons of fire-type pokémon living around its base and they were mostly carnivorous. She was now showing them a large meadow where she saw a few herbivorous grazing the last time she was there.

"I bet there are allot of pokémon around here that haven't been seen in eons." noted Timothy

"That's for sure. I've seen Brakush, Branktork, Anklub, Ankrash, Armarudo, Yurcidoru and even Raptot and Rapterra. There are more extinct pokémon here than I can imagine." replied Ria

"I bet...so Ria how exactly did you run upon this place anyway?" Timothy asked

"Well I was actually searching Death Valley for a ground-type pokémon so that I train for a gym battle against the electric gym leader Alice." explained Alice

"I see...so you have met her. Did you ever get the badge from her gym?" asked Timothy

"Nope...after I stumbled on this place I decided to take up archeology a bit in order to study the pokémon hear." replied Ria

"Sounds good." nodded Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"This place has so many pokémon...its other pokémon that I never thought I would've ever have a chance to see in my lifetime." stated Jin

"Pikachu...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Your telling me." agreed Timothy

Ria looked at Timothy as he continued to talk with Jin and Kachu about what all they had seen in the Great Valley. She then looked behind them at Dia who was walking behind them with Timothy's other pokémon riding on her back before looking back at Timothy. As she looked at Timothy she couldn't help but think about how she used too talk to him while he was at the academy. She remembered that he wasn't a very talkative person back then, but when she would come around to talk to him he would talk to her a little.

She remembered how she was kinda upset when he left the academy because she didn't get a chance to get to know him. Ria remembered that while she was in the academy she had heard much of the accomplishments that he achieved which had inspired her to finish the academy. She then remember that after she had finally graduated from the academy she decided to train her pokémon in hopes that she might run into Timothy, but sadly she never did. Even though she never did see Timothy during her travels she continued to hear about him until he just one day upped and disappeared.

After hearing this she feared the worst for Timothy, but after nearly eight minths of being gone he suddenly reappeared and here he was now in front of her. The thought raced through her mind and she wanted to ask him so many questions, but she decided to try and restrain herself. Just then she noticed Timothy looking at her and she quickly turned away and looked up into the sky.

"You ok Ria...you looked kinda dazed?" asked Timothy

"I was thinking a bit." smiled Ria

"About what if you don't mind me asking." Timothy replied

"Well I wanted to ask you a few questions, but I'm trying not to be a bother." replied Ria

"We're friends aren't we?" asked Timothy

"Yea." Ria nodded

"With that said there's no way that you could bother me. So ask away...I'll answer your question if I can." smiled Timothy

Ria smiled at Timothy before looking up into the sky and thought about which of her questions she wanted to ask first.

"I got one...I want to know why you left the Crisis Core?" Ria asked

"I got tired of it and felt that it was time for a change." Timothy shrugged

"I heard that you got offered the position to be the leader of the Crisis Core?" asked Ria

"Yea, but I decided to let Jiro have the position." shrugged Timothy

"You mean Jiro Sirazria?" asked Ria

"Yea that's him...do you know him?" Timothy asked as he looked over at Ria.

"Yeah...he trained me. I'm also training to become an aura guardian." nodded Ria

"Nice." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden they heard a roar as the ground suddenly began to shake. They looked out in front of them and noticed a large meadow in front of them that reached out as far as the eye could see. It was then that they notice three large brown, black and white skinned tyrannosaurs looking pokémon circling something. They continued to look and they saw a silver, blue and orange skinned looking triceratops looking pokémon standing in between the other three pokémon

"Look its a group of Tyrannex." noted Jin

"Yea and it looks like there about to have that Tricegazor for lunch." stated Timothy

They continued to watch as the three Tyrannex circled around the Tricegazor when one of them suddenly charged at it from behind. The Tricegazor started to turn around, but before it could completely turn around the Tyrannex rammed it in the side and sent it flying sideways. The Tricegazor tried to get back to its feet, but fell back down as it looked up at the three Tyrannex approached it.

"Well looks like its over." noted Timothy

"Yep." agreed Jin

"Chu...Pikachu." agreed Kachu

"But we can let that Tricegazor be killed!" shouted Ria

"Why not...it happens all the time." shrugged Timothy

"I know, but i can't stand to see a pokémon be killed right in front of me." Ria replied

"Oh I see." nodded Timothy

"Can you please help me stop this?" pleaded Ria

Timothy looked over at Ria as she stared at him hoping that he would agree to help her.

"Well i usually don't bother with stuff like this, but ok. I'll help you." agreed Timothy

"Thank you!" smiled Ria

"Alright Kachu and Jin...i want you to wait here." ordered Timothy

"Right." nodded Jin

"Pikachu." nodded Pikachu and he jumped onto Jin's shoulder.

Ria blushed as Timothy suddenly grabbed her around the waist, before jumping into the sky and landing on Dia's head.

"Alright everybody i want you all to wait with Jin and Kachu." ordered Timothy

He turned around and looked at his pokémon as they all nodded their heads before jumping off of Dia's back.

"Alright Dia time for a fight." smiled Timothy

Dia let out a growl before scratching her feet across the ground signaling that she was ready.

"Hang onto me Ria." warned Timothy

"Ok." nodded Ria

Ria hugged Timothy around the waist before looking up at him as he turned back around.

"Alright then...let's go Dia!" Timothy shouted

Dia suddenly let out a roar before leaping over her companions and hitting the ground in a powerful sprint. Ria held onto Timothy as they stood atop Dia's head as she ran toward her target, before looking up at Timothy and saw that he was smiling as if he was enjoying himself. Ria's grip around Timothy suddenly slipped and she fell down and started to fall backwards. She quickly grabbed a hold of Timothy's leg to stop herself from flying off of Dia's head.

"That was close." sighed Ria

She looked in front of them and saw that they were getting closer to their target. All of a sudden Ria felt herself being pulled up and the next thin she knew she was in Timothy's arms. Timothy jumped off of Dia's head and began to float in the air above Dia as she continued her charge. Dia let out a roar as she neared her target causing the three Tyrannex to look back toward her. She suddenly slammed into one of the Tyrannex and sent it flying backwards past the other two.

"Nice work girl." said Timothy as he landed in front of her.

He sat Ria down before looking back at Dia who was scratching her feet across the ground anxious to continue the fight. Ria looked at the Tricegazor and was suddenly horrified to see that it had a large gash in its leg.

"The Tricegazor is hurt." noted Ria

"Well we can help it once we run off the Tyrannex." reminded Timothy

Ria looked at Timothy and Dia as they walked around the Tricegazor separating it from the Tyrannex.

"Right." nodded Ria

She quickly ran around the Tricegazor and stopped next to Timothy, before grabbing a pokéball off of her belt.

"Roxie let's go!" shouted Ria as she tossed up the pokéball.

All of a sudden in a flash of red light a Tyrannex appeared in front of her though it wasn't the same color. It was black, blue and white in color and its eye's were purple in color unlike the red eye's of the normal Tyrannex. The Tyrannex let out a roar before looking over at Dia and Timothy.

"Wow...nice looking Tyrannex." glared Timothy

"Thanks...Roxie was the first pokémon I caught when I found this place." replied Ria

Just then they heard a roar and when they looked they saw that the two Tyrannex were walking toward them.

"Alright let's this Dia." smiled Timothy

Dia let's out a growl before dragging her feet across the ground and letting out a loud roar.

"You to Roxie." said Ria

Roxie let out a roar as Dia stepped from behind Timothy and next to her. Dia and Roxie looked at each other for a few minutes, before nodding their heads at the other and then looking back at the two Tyrannex ready to fight.

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 34

Meanwhile back at the Hidden Shadow Tanza, Alice, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock were all making their way through Venom Forest heading toward the village to figure out why Shia, Sago, Cindy and Izumi left the coliseum.

"This is really starting to make me wonder." stated Tanza

"What do you mean?" asked Misty

"Well last night when I returned to the village from Black-Out Forest after training a bit i noticed that their were more anbu on guard than normal." explained Tanza

"You think the increased Anbu has something to do with what's going on?" asked Ash

"I don't know, but when i tried to asked them why there were so many of them on duty...neither of them gave me a straight answer." Tanza replied

"And when you get something like that it usually means that something bad has happened or is happening." noted Alice

"Chu...Pikachu...Pi...Pika...Pi." agreed Kim

"Well if something is going on i wonder if Shia will tell us?" Brock wondered

"Maybe..." shrugged Tanza

When they finally got to the edge of the forest they noticed somebody in the distance running toward the forest. As the they got closer to each other they notice that the person running was Cindy who come to a complete stop when she noticed them.

"Just the people I need to see." huffed Cindy as she walked up to them.

"What's up Cindy?" asked Alice 

"Something's going on in the village." replied Cindy

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"It's better if i just show you, but I'll tell you along the way." Cindy replied

Cindy took of running toward the village with Tanza, Ash, Misty, Alice and Brock behind her. Along the way she explained about the night before how several anbu were found dead by the morning patrol. She continued to explain that more anbu had been put on patrol to see if they could figure out what was going on. They soon got to the city and jumped from the ground up onto the rooftops where they continued to follow Cindy.

"So you mean to tell me that something has been killing up the anbu?" asked Tanza

"Yea, but nobody knows what it is." nodded Cindy

"Were there any clue at any of the scenes?" asked Alice

"We only found what appears to be purple fur at each of the scenes." replied Cindy

"Purple fur...could it be some kind of pokémon fur." wondered Ash

"It might be the fur of a half breed." suggested Tanza

"Well we've though of that, but we can't say for sure." Cindy shrugged

"What about survivors?" asked Misty

"The first time there were none, however this time around there was one survivor, but she was gravely injured. We don't know if she'll even survive.' explained Cindy

"That's strange." said Brock

"What is?" asked Ash 

"We the first time she said that whatever attacked the anbu didn't leave any survivors yet it left one this time. Why?" asked Brock

"Maybe whoever did it thought that they did kill them." suggested Ash

"Pikachu...Chu." said Pikachu

"Maybe." shrugged Brock

"That might be the case, but something is still off." replied Cindy

"What?' asked Alice

They continued to follow Cindy across the building tops until she jumped from one of the building and down to the street. They followed her and noticed that they were now standing in front of a old abandon house with several anbu guarding it.

"Follow me...once you see then you'll understand, but i hope that you all have strong stomachs." Cindy warned

They followed Cindy into the house and were horrified by the gruesome scene. Misty left out a gasp followed by a shrike, before quickly dashing back out of the house.

"Damn what the hell went on her?" asked Tanza as she looked around.

"It looks like four of the anbu were ambushed her. Three were literally ripped apart, but the fourth...she had a large gash in her stomach." explained Cindy

"Now I see what you meant." gasped Alice

"Chu." agreed Kim

They all went back outside and saw that Misty was standing beside a garbage can with her arm across her chest.

"Are you ok Misty?" Ash asked as they waked up to her.

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

"I'm find, but what could've did that?" wondered Misty

"That we don't know." shrugged Cindy

Ash put his hand on Misty's shoulder and he could feel her whole body shake. He figured that see that really shook her up, but after seeing that who wouldn't be. He rubbed her shoulder to try and comfort her some which caused her to look back at him and smile which caused him to smile.

"So your thinking that since who or whatever did this that might have let the last anbu survive on purpose?" asked Brock

"Maybe." nodded Cindy

"What is Shia planning to do?" asked Alice

"She gathering up the Shinia Hyogi-kai for a meeting as we speak, but she wanted me to fetch you Alice to see if you could contact Timothy." explained Cindy

"Yes I can." Alice nodded

"But how...usually when Timothy's busy he won't answer his phone." said Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Timothy and I don't need a phone to reach each other. We have a special connection that allows us to communicate no matter where we are." replied Alice smiling.

"Cool." said Ash

"How are you able to do that...is it some kind of psychic power?" asked Misty

"No...its just that we have such a strong bond." smiled Alice

"Oh I see." nodded Brock

"That's good...can you do it on the move. We need to get to Shia's mansion." urged Cindy

"Yea I can." nodded Alice

"Well let's go them." said Cindy

They all jumped from the ground to the rooftop of one of the buildings and began onward toward the Hoshikages mansion. Along the way Alice began to concentrate her thoughts reaching outwards with them hoping that she could reach Timothy.

...

Meanwhile at her mansion Shia was sitting at the head of a large table witch had several chairs surrounding it. She looked around the room which was similar to that of a normal conference room though it was somewhat larger and with more windows. As she looked around she thought about the last time that she was in the room which was when she was selected to become Hoshikage eight years ago. Just then the door to the room suddenly opened up and several people walked into the room each one greeting her as they came into the room.

The first one was a red skinned woman with long black hair that was in a pony tail and it reached down to her butt. She was wearing a lime green and blue short body suit with a brown belt around her waist. The second one was light skinned man with a red hair wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt along with a pair of blue jeans. The third was pale skinned man with long black hair wearing a stripped kimono like outfit.

The fourth was a woman with long white hair that reached down to her ankles. She was wearing a brown girdle like figure though it was covering her lower unmentionables. Also wore red leggings which were connected to the girdle with straps. The fifth was a light skinned man with short blue hair with black and red colored tips wearing a black outfit.

The sixth was a light skinned kitsune half breed woman with long reddish-orange hair that was braided down her back. She had two fox ears as well as nine tails swaying behind her while she was wearing a red and black samurai like outfit. The last of the people was another light skinned woman with long white hair that reached down to her butt. She wearing a white piece able kimono like outfit.

"Its been awhile since we've been in here." noted The blue haired man smiling.

"That's for sure." agreed Shia

"So what's up Shia...something must be seriously up for you to gather us up here?" asked The long white haired woman.

"Yes. For the last past two nights something has been attacking the anbu on the night patrol." explained Shia

"What do you mean attacked? Attacked as in wounded or attacked as in killed.?" asked The long haired white girl.

"All of the anbu were killed saved one." replied Shia

"Did they see who attacked them?" asked The blue haired man

"I don't know...the anbu that survived was barely alive, but the others that were with her were found in pieces." explained Shia

"What?" said The group in sync.

"I don't know what did it, but whatever attacked them literally ripped them apart." explained Shia

"That's not good." said The long white hair woman

"Were there any clues found at the scenes?" asked The long black haired man

"Sorry Charles, but the only thing that was found at the scenes was purple fur." replied Shia

"What kind of fur?" asked The blue haired man

"That's the point Jay we're not sure." replied Shia

"Whit that said that means that it could be from a pokémon, a half-breed or some other kind of animal." noted The red haired man

"Your right Joshua, but we can't make any assumptions just yet." noted Shia

"So what's the plan?" asked The other long white haired woman.

"Well Tahira I've sent Cindy to fetch Alice so that she can contact Timothy. Other than that that's the reason I've gathered you all here. So that we can think of a way to figure out what's going on here." explained Shia

Everybody looked around on it and though there wasn't much to go on they all decided to think of a way to lure out the culprit.

To Be Continued…


	36. Chapter 35

Back on Pern Island within the Great Valley Timothy and Dia along with Ria and Roxie continued their battle against two wild Tyrannex. Both the wild Tyrannex dashed toward Dia and Roxie ready to ram them.

"Alright Dia use Iron Tail." ordered Timothy

"And you use Shining Claw Roxie!" shouted Ria

Dia's tail started to glow as the Tyrannex neared her and just as the other pokémon neared her she swung her tail and hit it with her club like tail. When her tail connected with the chest of the Tyrannex the pokémon let out a roar of pain, before it was sent flying backwards rolling across the ground. Roxie's claws began to glow as the other Tyrannex neared her and she swiped at the pokémon hitting it across the face. When Roxie's claws connected with the pokémon's face it was sent sliding backward several feet, before it coming to a stop.

The Tyrannex shook off Roxie's attack as the one hit by Dia got back to its feet and walked back beside it.

"Not bad Ria,...Roxie is pretty strong." noted Timothy

"Thanks. We've had train big time in order to get around safely down here." replied Ria

"Let's see what she can do." motion Timothy

"What?" wondered Ria

She looked and saw that Timothy was pointing at the two Tyrannex and saw that one of the Tyrannex had started to glow.

"I see where your going with this. Alright Roxie use Mega Shot as well!" ordered Ria

Roxie's let out a loud roar as her entire body suddenly started to glow with a white energy as she braced herself. Both Roxie and the Tyrannex fired a beam of white energy which collided and exploded.

"Not bad...her physical strength is impressive and it seems her special strength is also pretty good." nodded Timothy

"Thanks, but let's see what Dia can do. I've seen her when i come in and out of here. I've also seen her around here, but I never got a chance to see how strong she was." said Ria

"She's really strong and that much I can assure you." laughed Timothy

All of a sudden Dia let out a roar and when they looked they saw two white energy blast burst through the cloud of dust. Dia, Roxie and Ria all quickly jumped out of the way, but Timothy stood his ground looking at the blasts. He turned around and looked at the Tricegazor which was looking at him trying to see what he would do.

"Don't worry big fella...I'm not moving." assured Timothy

Timothy turned around as the Tricegazor continued to look at his as he stared down the two blast. Just as the two attacks where about to hit him he held out his hands and stopped them. Ria looked in awe at Timothy as he held both the attacks back with his bare hands. He then threw his hands up into the air and sent both the blast into the air causing them to collided and explode.

Though she had just seen it she still couldn't believe how easily Timothy had just stopped those two attacks. She stared at him as he rubbed the Tricegazor on the head before looking back at the two Tyrannex. She noticed that both of the Tyrannex had dashed toward Timothy ready to ram him.

"Timothy look out!" Ria shouted

Timothy turned around and saw both the Tyrannex charging toward him before smiling.

"Dia use Mega Blast." ordered Timothy

Dia roared as she walked in front of Timothy as her horns began to glow. She suddenly fired a large white stream of energy toward the Tyrannex which hit the ground in front of them. When the attack hit the ground there was a powerful explosion and both of the Tyrannex were sent flying backwards.

"Nice work Dia" smiled Timothy

"Wow! I didn't know that she could use Mega Blast." glared Ria as she and Roxie walked up to them.

"She was able to use that before I met her." Timothy replied

"She really is something else." smiled Ria

"Yes she is, but just wait until she does some training. She going to be even more amazing." stated Timothy

Hearing the compliments she was getting Dia found herself feeling kinda sheepish so she let out another roar.

"Looks like those Tyrannex aren't done yet." noted Ria

They looked at the two Tyrannex and saw that they had gotten back to their feet and were looking at them. Both the Tyrannex suddenly let out a roar and their body's began to glow with a white energy.

"Looks like their going to try Mega Shot again." noted Timothy

"Let's finish this then with one last attack." suggested Ria

"My thoughts exactly. Alright Dia let's go with one last Mega Blast, but with full power this time." ordered Timothy

Dia nodded before turning back around toward the two Tyrannex and she let out a roar. She scraped her feet across the ground before bracing herself as her horns began to glow creating a swirling ball of white energy between them.

"And you use Mega Shot full power!" shouted Ria

Roxie's body began to glow as she turned around toward the two Tyrannex, before she roared and braced herself. Timothy watched as both the pokémon readied their attacks, but he suddenly noticed a familiar presence pushing on the barriers of his mind.

"_Hay Timothy can you hear me?"_ asked A voice in his head.

Timothy heard the voice in his head and closed his eyes to deduced who the presence was, but he quickly realized who it was.

"_Yea I can...what's up bay?"_ asked Timothy

"_Some thing big is going down in the village."_ replied Alice

"_Hmm...what do you mean big?"_ Timothy asked

"_For the past two nights anbu have been turning up dead and this morning three anbu turned up literally torn apart."_ explained Alice

"_That's not good."_ said Timothy

"_Yea...Shia thinks some thing big is going down and Cindy told us that she's gathering up the Shinia Hyogi-kai."_ replied Alice

"_Either she's trying to come up with some kind of contingency plan for the current problem or something big is about to happen. Whatever the case it must be pretty bad."_ deduced Timothy

"_Yea she told me to contact you and she wants you to come back to the village."_ replied Alice

"_Sounds exciting."_ smiled Timothy

"_I bet...hay where are you. I had a tough time reaching you."_ mentioned Alice

"_I'm under Pern Island."_ replied Timothy

"_What do you mean under?"_ asked Alice

"_Its a long story, but i also managed to find an old friend."_ mentioned Timothy

"_That's good...will i get to met her?"_ asked Alice

"_I haven't asked her yet, but I'm hoping."_ nodded Timothy

"_I hope so to...that'll be a new playmate we'll have."_ giggled Alice

"_True, but I'll have to ask her. Anyway i'll be back in a bit, but i have to finish up here first. Ok." _replied Timothy

"_Ok I love you."_ said Alice

"_Love you to and I'll see you in a bit."_ replied Timothy

Timothy felt the presence of Alice mind slowly fade until it completely vanished and then he opened his eye.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Ria

"Yea, but I'm going to have to leave in a bit." replied Timothy

"What's up?" asked Ria

"Some things going down in the Hidden Shadow and the Hoshikage needs me there." explained Timothy

"I got yea...got to be the hero." laughed Ria

"I guess." shrugged Timothy as he laughed.

All of a sudden Timothy and Ria's attention was suddenly grabbed when they heard the roar of the Tyrannex. Both the Tyrannex fired a stream of white energy and both attacks swirled together into a much larger attack.

"Alright Dia fire your attack." ordered Timothy

"You to Roxie!" shouted Ria

Dia let out a roar and she fired a large white energy beam from the energy sphere in between her horns. Roxie raised her head and let out a roar, before throwing her head forward and firing a large energy beam. Both the attacks swirled together into a much larger attack just as it collided with the two Tyrannex's attack and destroyed it. Both of the Tyrannex's stared in shock at the blast before jumping out of the way causing the attack to zoom pass them.

"Oh no!" shouted Ria

Timothy looked and saw that Dia's and Roxie's attack was now headed toward the Tyrannex that Dia rammed earlier. They watched as the Tyrannex tried to get back to its feet, but it fell back down unable to get out of the way.

"That Tyrannex is going to get hit!" shouted Ria

"Not if I get anything to say about it." Timothy stated

Timothy took off running kicking up a cloud of dust behind him as he quickly caught up with the attack. He quickly overtook the attack and came to a sliding stop in front of the Tyrannex before reading himself for the attack. He held out his hands and stopped it with his bare hands causing him to slide backwards a bit, but he stopped before he hit the Tyrannex. Ria watched in amazement as Timothy held off the attack when all of a sudden there was an huge explosion.

Ria grabbed onto Roxie's leg in order to keep from being blown away by the shock wave of the explosion. After a few minutes she looked around from behind Roxie's leg at a large cloud of dust and after it had finally settled she saw Timothy standing in front of a large create.

"Amazing." smiled Ria as she stepped out from behind Roxie.

Ria couldn't believe what she was seeing, but it was because she was seeing it she had no other choice but to believe it. She wanted to know just how strong Timothy had become and she had seen him stop the attacks of four pokémon with his bare hands. He had become much stronger since the last time she had saw him and yet she felt as if he was still hiding a large bulk of his powers. As she walked toward him she was as he felt on the leg of the Tyrannex as if he was examining it.

"Hay is it ok?" Ria asked ash she, Roxie and Dia walked up to him.

"Yea she's fine, but she has a broken leg." noted Timothy

"That's not good." gasped Ria

"It must've happened when Dia rammed her, but don't worry she'll be fine." assured Timothy

"What will you do?" asked Ria

"She's agreed to come with me and that way when I get home I can take care of her." replied Timothy

She watched as Timothy turned around torward the Tyrannex smiling and rubbed the pokémon on the head as it looked at him. Timothy took out one of his pokéball and tapped the pokémon on the head, before it disappeared into the pokéball in a flash of red light.

"Nice work today Dia." complimented Timothy as he took out another pokéball.

Dia lowered her head toward Timothy and let out a low toned growl as he smiled and rubbed her on the nose.

"Now once again let me officially welcome you to the team." smiled Timothy

Dia raised her head and let out an extremely load roar which seemed to shake the sky itself as it echoed through The Lost Valley. Timothy threw up the pokéball and it bounced off Dia's head with her disappearing into it in a flash of red light.

"Welcome to your new home girl." smiled Timothy as he put the pokéball back into his jacket.

"Well Timothy...i guess this is goodbye?" asked Ria

"Not just yet." motioned Timothy

Ria looked at Timothy and saw that he was pointing at the Tricegazor who had managed to get to its feet and was limping toward them.

"I almost forgot about the Tricegazor." said Ria

She watched as Timothy walked over to pokémon and bent down to look at its leg which had the gash on it. She watched as he held his hand over the wound of the pokémon and his body suddenly started to glow with a yellow energy. She looked as he touched the pokémons leg and the yellow energy began to engulf the wound. Ria watched in amazement as the wound slowly began to close until it had finally closed completely up.

"There you go big fella...that should feel much better." smiled Timothy as he patted the pokémon on the leg.

The pokémon moved his leg as if he was testing it before turning toward Timothy and nudged him as if it was thanking him.

"No problem." replied Timothy as he rubbed the pokémon on the nose.

Timothy and Ria all watched as the Tricegazor turned around and ran off into the meadow before disappearing over the hill.

"Now it time for me to go." noted Timothy as he turned around toward Ria.

"Well it was good seeing you again, but will I see you another day?" asked Ria

"Well I was going to ask you the same thing." smirked Timothy

"You were?" asked Ria as she felt herself blush.

"Yea...you should drop by sometime. Alice would love to met you." winked Timothy

"I think I will then." blushed Ria

"Ok then see ya." smiled Timothy

Timothy took off running up the meadow and back to where his pokémon were waiting for him.

"So everything went good I take it?" asked Jin as Timothy stopped in front of them.

"More so than I thought, but we can't chit chat at the moment. I have to hurry and get back to the Hidden Shadow." replied Timothy

"What happening?" asked Kysis

"I'm not sure, but I'll fill you all in on the details later." shrugged Timothy as he pulled their pokéballs out of his jacket.

"Alright cause I want to know whats going on." replied Jin

"Ok." nodded Timothy

He returned all of his pokémon to their pokéball before returning the pokéballs to his jacket.

"Now let's go." ordered Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu as he jumped onto his shoulder.

"Be." nodded Nikita

"Mew." nodded Nina

Timothy took to the sky and headed toward the entrance of The Lost Valley which they soon reached. They all easily and quickly navigated the cave and before long they reached the outside and flew into the sky.

"Alright everybody hold on cause i'm going to up the pace a bit." warned Timothy

Nina and Nikita nodded their head, before flying into the pockets of Timothy jacket and Kachu climbed underneath the collar of his jacket.

"Now let's go." smiled Timothy

In a burst of speed he took off across the sky like a jet leaving a trail of emerald green energy behind him.

To Be Continued…


	37. Chapter 36

Meanwhile back at the Hidden Shadow Alice, Kim, Cindy, Tanza, Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock all stood outside of the Hoshikages mansion waiting on Timothy. Alice was sitting in a chair brushing Kim's fur who was sitting in her lap while talking to Misty. Ash was sitting on the ground leaned back against the building talking to Pikachu and Brock while Tanza was talking to Cindy.

"So Cindy does Shia have a theory on who could be killing the anbu?" asked Tanza

"Well all I can say for sure is that she thinks that's it's somebody in the village." replied Cindy

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

Cindy looked at Alice, Tanza, Ash, Misty, Brock and Tanza for a few minutes, before taking a deep breath and then leaning back against the building.

"Well i'm not suppose to say anything, but i don't think Shia would mind if i told you all. Shia's been kinda suspicious about Ikaru since he first came." noted Cindy

"That's the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Sand isn't it?" asked Misty

"Yea, but it's still funny how after as many Chunin Exams as we held over the years they've never come to one one, but suddenly decide to come to this years exam." noted Cindy

"Yea...that does look suspicious." agreed Ash

Ash leaned back against the wall and started to look into the sky before getting to his feet.

"Pika...Pi." wondered Pikachu looking at Ash.

"Hay can i ask a question?" asked Misty

"What's that?" asked Tanza

"What are the Shinia Hyogi-kai?" Misty asked

"To put it simple their the leaders of the oldest clans in the village." replied Cindy

"Yea their something like the council of the village right next to Shia. When something comes up they are the first to know and usually the first to decide to whatever the talk is about." added Alice

"Hay do you guy's feel that?" asked Ash

"Feel what?" asked Brock

Everybody got to there feet and began to look around when all of a sudden they were all hit by a powerful wave of energy.

"I'd take it to say that's Timothy?" asked Cindy

"Yep that's him." nodded Alice

They all ran out in front of the mansion and began searching the sky for any sign of Timothy, but even though they could sense him they couldn't see him.

"Where is he?" asked Cindy as she continued to search the sky.

"Don't worry he's coming...he'll be here in a second." assured Alice

As they continued to search the sky they were all hit with a sudden drop in air pressure which knocked them all to the ground.

"What just happened?" asked Ash as he picked himself.

"It's Timothy." laughed Tanza

Just the there was a flash of emerald green light in front of them and when the light finally faded Timothy was standing in front of them.

"Why is everyone one on the ground?" wondered Timothy looking around.

"Chu...Pika...Pi?" wondered Kachu as he curiously popped out of Timothy's jacket.

"Mew?" wondered Nina

"Be...Bebe?" wondered Nikita

"Wouldn't you like to know." laughed Tanza as she got to her feet.

"Yea i would." nodded Timothy as he helped up Alice

"I'm glad that your finally here." replied Cindy as she got to her feet.

"So what's going on?" asked Timothy

"It would be better if Shia explained it to you." replied Cindy

"Alright then let's go." urged Timothy

They all enter the mansion and instead of taking the stairway which lead to the kage's office they went through another door which lead to a long corridor. After a few minutes of walking down the corridor they came to a stop at another door.

"Alright this is where we wait." stated Cindy

"I'll be back in a sec." nodded Timothy

Kachu nodded his head and jumped from Timothy's shoulder onto Alice's as Timothy opened the door and went in. Once in the room Timothy notice everybody gathered around the table looking at papers that were scattered on the table.

"Ah Timothy...glad you could finally join us." greeted Shia

"Yea...i came as quick as i could after Alice contacted me." nodded Timothy

"So Timothy did you find what you were looking for in Death Valley?" Lorey asked

"That and so much more, but down to business. So Shia, Lorey, April, Charles, Jennifer, Jay, Joshua and Tahira...what's this i hear about anbu being killed?" asked Timothy

"See for yourself." sighed Shia

Timothy walked up to the table and sitting on it were pictures with anbu that he guess were now dead. He looked through the group of picture until he came upon one that looked like it was taken in the living room of an old house. On the picture he noticed there were body parts scattered around the room with blood on nearly every inch of the room.

"Whatever happened in this room looks pretty bad." noted Timothy

"Your telling me...when Shia told me about it, but when i saw those pictures i started to believe it." agreed Jay

"So any clue on whats been doing this?" asked Timothy as he sat the pictures back on the table.

"Well all that was found at the scenes was this purple fur." replied Shia

Lorey handed Timothy a small bag that contained the purple fur that was found at the scenes.

"Is this all?" asked Timothy

"Yep that's all that was found." nodded Jay

Timothy took the fur from the bag and began rubbing it through his fingers before lifting it up to his nose and sniffing it.

"This fur is very fine for sure and soft to the touch." examined Timothy

"But our question is...is the fur from a pokemon, halfbreed or another animal?" asked Joshua

"Its defiantly pokemon fur and..." stopped Timothy

"What's wrong Timothy?" asked April

They looked at Timothy as he stared at the purple fur and from him they could sense his anger suddenly start rising like a boiling pot of water. Everybody looked at Timothy for a few minutes before looking at each there for a few minutes and then back at Timothy.

"Hay Timothy are you ok?" asked Charles

"Were there any survivors?" asked Timothy as he looked up from the purple fur.

"Well there was one survivor, but we don't know if she's going to survive." shrugged April

"Where is she?" Timothy asked

"She's at the hospital with Daiya." replied Shia

"I need to go see her." urged Timothy and he turned around and headed toward the door.

Everybody watched as Timothy headed toward the door still confused as to what was upsetting him. Timothy opened the door and walked on out where Ash, Pikachu, Tanza, Alice, Kim, Kachu, Nina, Nikita, Misty and Brock were waiting.

"So whats going on?" asked Alice as she walked up to him.

"Follow me...we've got an investigation to start." said Timothy

"Pika...Pi?" asked Kachu as he jumped on Timothy's shoulder.

"Why...what's wrong?" asked Tanza

"Something's big is going on." replied Timothy

They all watched as Timothy walked toward the exit of the mansion with Nina and Nikita following behind him. They all looked at each other confused as to what Timothy was thinking, before shrugging their shoulders and following him.

...

Meanwhile at the hospital within the Hidden Shadow Daiya was standing over a sink washing her hands. Daiya was a light skinned kitsune halfbreed woman with long light brown hair that had a purplish tint to it. After working for several hours straight in order to save the life of the female anbu she had finally finished. After she finished washing her hand she turned around and looked at the body of the know sleeping female shinobi.

She was a light skinned blond haired teenage looking halfbreed. As she walked up to her she brushed the the blond hair of the female ninja. For the most part the girl was harmed, but the damage done to her stomach was a different story. She had to use nearly all of her chakra just to regenerate most of her insides and then she had to use the old fashion way to patch her up on the outside.

Daiya looked down at the girls stomach where she had to sew up the girls stomach leaving a scar. After all the girl had went through after having most of her insides get cut out she still survived. Not only that, but she survived through the night with her wounds and even survived through the surgery. Now she was sleeping from the drugs that Daiya gave her and she deduced that she would be feeling better later.

"She's strong to have survived as long as she did, but i wonder what did that to her?" wondered Daiya as she sat down in a chair.

"We were wondering the same thing." said A voice

Daiya looked up and saw Timothy standing in the doorway with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina and Nikita floating above his head.

"Huh...what are you doing Timothy here?" asked Daiya surprised to see Timothy.

"I've just come to see your patient." replied Timothy

He walked on in with Alice, Kim, Tanza, Misty, Ash and Brock behind him, before looking at the girl as she laid unconscious on the table.

"So how's she's doing?" asked Timothy

"She's fine...it took all of my chakra to save her, but she'll be ok." assured Daiya

"That's good i need to speak to her." noted Timothy

"But how and she's unconscious?" asked Brock

"That's no problem." assured Timothy

"Ok just be careful...she's been traumatized enough." warned Daiya

"Sure thing." nodded Timothy

Everybody watched as Timothy turned around toward the girl and placed his hand on her forehead before closing his eye's.

To Be Continued…


	38. Chapter 37

Timothy opened his eye's again and noticed that he was standing in the center of a yellow walled bedroom. He looked around and saw allot of stuffed animals sitting on tables before something caught his eye. Sitting on a bed in the corner of the room was the female who's mind Timothy had entered. He looked at her as she sat in the corner of her bed with her face buried in her knees crying.

From her he sensed that she was still sad at the fact that she wasn't strong enough to save her teammates or strong enough to defend herself from whatever had attacked her and left her for dead. He walked up to her and sat on the edge of the bed causing her to look up in surprise at him.

"Sorry if I startled you." apologized Timothy

"Who are you...how did you get here?" asked The girl as she looked at Timothy with tears still in her eyes.

"My name is Timothy and i came here to ask you a few questions about what or who attacked you." replied Timothy

"Hay wait...are you Timothy Harmon?" asked The girl

"Yea that's me." nodded Timothy

The girl quickly wiped the tears from her blue eye's before a smile cam across her face as she stared a Timothy.

"I can't believe that your actually here...your a legend in the anbu." smiled The girl

"I wouldn't say that i'm a legend yet." mumbled Timothy

"To those of the anbu you are even to some of the older generation of anbu, but mostly to the younger generation. You may not think so, but you are. It was Alice who inspired me to become an anbu when you all formed the Demons of the Shadow." replied The girl

"I''m sure she'll be happy to hear that...by the way what's your name?" Timothy asked

"My name is Kirei Kitsune." replied The girl

"Well Kirei it's good to met you, but this technique that i'm using to communicate with you...i can't hold it for long." explained Timothy

"If you don't mind me asking...what kind of technique are you using? I've never heard of anybody ever entering someone else's Inner World?" asked Kirei

"Its a Shinigami technique called Soul Perception." replied Timothy

"Cool...I've been in anbu for awhile now and I've been thinking about training to become a Shinigami. Do you think i can?" asked Kirei

"I'm sure you can...you were strong enough to survive this." nodded Timothy

"Yea...i guess i was." smiled Kirei

Kirei let out a chuckle, before sliding down to the edge of the bed beside Timothy and taking a deep breath.

"Alright you wanted to know what happened?" asked Kirei

"Yes." Timothy nodded

"I can't tell you exactly what we were fighting, but whatever it was it could really fight. We followed and fought it across the city with everything we had, but it easily depleted our numbers." explained Kirei

"What happened then?" asked Timothy

Kirei looked at Timothy for a few seconds, before lowering her head and taking a deep breath.

"Well we followed whatever it was into an old abandoned house and it was then that we saw him." replied Kirei

"Who did you see?" asked Timothy

"Ikiru Suna." replied Kirei

"Are you sure?" asked Timothy

"I'm not even sure myself." sighed Kirei as she put her feet on the bed and hugged her knees.

"What do you mean?" Timothy asked

"While we were searching the room the lights went out and...the last thing i saw when i turned around was a purple glow coming from Ikiru." sighed Kirei

Timothy looked at Kirei as she looked at the floor and he sensed a slight douse of fear resonating from her.

"Don't worry Kirei...this information that you've given me will help me out...so thanks." smiled Timothy as he sat his hand on her shoulder.

"So what will you do now?" Kirei asked

"I'm going to go find out what's going on." replied Timothy as she stood up.

"I hope you do find them." nodded Kirei

"Don't worry i will, but i want you to focus on getting better. Maybe when you get better we can get together a little more." suggested Timothy

"I would like that." blushed Kirei

"Alright then." smiled Timothy

Kirei looked at him as he closed his eye's and in a flash of light he vanished.

...

Back in the hospital room Daiya, Alice, Tanza, Ash, Misty and Brock all sat around talking to each other.

"So those two huge energy's i felt a year ago was Timothy fighting an alien?" asked Daiya

"Yep...you should've seen it. It was awesome." nodded Ash

"Yea Timothy used a version of Sage Mode that made him as hot as the sun." mentioned Brock

"That does sound cool...so did he win the fight?" asked Daiya

"No...they ended the battle in a draw." replied Alice

Daiya took a deep breath before crossing her arms and legs and thinking about what they had told her about Timothy's fight with the Dorashins.

"So if he didn't kill it then there's a chance that he might come back and try again?" asked Daiya

"Yea, but it seemed like they parted on good terms and if that's the case he might come back." nodded Misty

"Yea that true, but i don't think it will be the same." said Alice

"Pikachu." agreed Kim

"Pika...Pi." motioned Kachu

Everybody looked at Kachu and saw him pointing at Timothy who had opened his eye's again.

"So did you get anything useful?" asked Daiya

"Yea i did and i learned some interesting stuff as well." nodded Timothy

"Did she say who attacked her?" asked Alice

"Yea she Ikaru attacked her." nodded Timothy

Everybody in the room fell silent at what they had just heard come from Timothy's mouth.

"You mean Ikaru Suna...the Tsuchikage of the Hidden Sand?" asked Daiya

"Yea that's what she said." nodded Timothy

"But why would the Tsuchikage attack the Anbu of the village?" asked Alice

"Well we've never gotten along with the Hidden Sand in the past...maybe he's planning something." shrugged Tanza

"Well that's what i plan on asking him when i find him." Timothy stated

"Alight let me know how that goes." nodded Daiya

"Ok...let's go everybody." urged Timothy

Everybody followed Timothy out the room and out of the hospital to the front lawn were they all stopped.

"So how do we find Ikiru?" asked Ash

"Pika." shrugged Pikachu

"Yea...he could be anywhere in the village." agreed Misty

"That's not a problem, because I've already sensed out his life force and found him." noted Timothy

"Oh yea...i forgot that we could do that." remembered Ash

"It's bound to happen once you lean to use more than one form of energy. A couple of times I even forgot that I could fly while falling." assured Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Let's get going...i want to know if Ikiru is behind the attacks." urged Tanza

"Right." nodded Timothy

They all nodded in agreement as everybody was extremely curious if Ikiru was actually behind the attacks and if so why. They all ran out of the hospital yard and began following Timothy as he jumped from building to building in order to get where he last sensed his target.

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 38

Meanwhile in the Hidden Shadow in a weapons store named Kanichi's Armed & Dangerous Ikiru and Kirk were looking at the weapons. Ikiru looked around the store which sold guns that had been slightly modified for ninja to adapt to a shinobi's fighting style. He looked around on the shelves at the different array of guns that the store had from pistols and revolvers to sub-machine guns and machine gun. They even had a larger array of weapons from rifles to shotguns and Ikiru was impressed at the large variety.

"So many different types of guns to choose." noted Kirk

"Yes shinobi have sure come a long way since the old days. We've gone from using kunai and swords to guns." agreed Ikiru

"Are you going to get you one?" asked Kirk

"Hmm...i'm not sure a gun would fit my fighting style." shrugged Ikiru

"I wouldn't say that." said A voice

Ikiru and Kirk looked up and at the counter was standing a long white haired and white tailed female Lkami halfbreed. She was a light skinned woman wearing a white button up shirt, though it wasn't buttoned up revealing her black bra with a pair of white pants. The woman leaned on the counter on her elbows as she looked at Ikiru and Kirk.

"Any shinobi can adapt a gun to their fighting style if they know exactly what their looking for." She said

"What do you mean?" asked Kirk

"When it comes down to a shinobi using a gun usually any type of gun would work, but if you want to get technical about it then a specific type is what you need." She explained

"I still don't follow." shrugged Kirk

"I take it your sand style users?" She asked

"That's right." nodded Ikiru

The woman stepped out from behind the counter and walked around to a stand that had several type of shotgun sitting on it.

"Each of the guns in this store have been modified to fit a shinobi. You see a shinobi can feed there chakra into the gun to giving the gun the same ability as most chakra. Fire chakra when fed into the gun cause the bullet to explode on impact while lightning chakra causes increase the speed of the bullet fired and increase's its penetrating power. Are you with me so far?" She asked

"Yes...so all i have to do is to channel my chakra into the gun and it'll give it a ability?" asked Ikiru

"That's right...since your a sand user it'll cause the bullet to have a dispersing effect allowing it to effectively hit more than one target at close range." She explained

"I see to what type of gun would you recommend?" asked Ikiru

"Well seeing as the spreading effect of sand chakra would be better at close to mid range...i would say something in the shotgun type." She recommended

She turned around toward the shotgun rack and looked at them, before reaching out and grabbing one. She grabbed a black shotgun off of the by the barrel before hand it to Ikiru to examine. Ikiru held the gun in both hands before holding it in one hand as if he were weighing it.

"What kind of gun is this?" asked Ikiru

"It's a Benelli M1 Tactical...its was a series of semiautomatic shotguns that were specifically developed for military and police use. They have an aluminum-alloy receivers which is why its so light, but their still a rugged gun cause of their rotating bolt action." She explained

Ikiru held the gun up with both hands pointing it toward the wall before holding it out with one hand.

"I like it...it really is light." nodded Ikiru

"So are you going to get it?" asked Kirk

"I think i will." nodded Ikiru

"I'm glad you like it just follow me to the counter." She said

Ikiru followed her to the counter and paid her the gun as well as buying several boxes of ammunition and a holster to carry the gun in. After he put the holster on his back and put the gun in it he bid her farewell and left out of the store. However as soon as he got out of the store Timothy appeared in front of them with Kachu sitting on his shoulder and Nina and Nikita floating above his head. A few second later Alice, Kim, Tanza, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock appeared behind him.

"Well if it isn't Timothy." greeted Ikiru

"Well Ikiru i see you've found a gun you like." noted Timothy

"Yes i did...i figured I'll do something interesting while i'm here. Learning to use this thing should prove to be intriguing to say the least." replied Ikiru

"Speaking of such intriguing things i need to ask you a few questions. That's if your not to busy?" asked Timothy

"Hmm...i''m in no rush. Ask away." replied Ikiru

"For the last past two nights anbu have been being targeted and killed. Do you know anything about that?" asked Timothy

Ikiru looked at Timothy for a minutes who stared back at him in an unnerving way waiting for him to answer. Ikiru thought about the anbu he had killed awhile back and thought that they might have found the body. However this thought was quickly dispersed as Timothy said that the anbu had been killed the last two nights.

"Sorry...i don't know anything about that." shrugged Ikiru

"Hmm...mind telling me where you've been for the last two nights?" asked Timothy

"I just made it back this morning...I've been in the Skyway City for the last past week." replied Ikiru

"I see." nodded Timothy

"Hay why are you asking all of these questions?" asked Kirk

"Because one of the anbu that was attack last night was gravely wounded, but she survived. She said that the person that attacked her was you." replied Timothy pointing at Ikiru.

A frown suddenly shot across Ikiru's face as he started to get upset at the fact that he was being accused of attacking an anbu, but he kept his calm.

"How dare you accuse the Tsuchikage of something like that!" shouted Kirk

Kirk quickly shut up as Ikiru held his arm out in front of him in order to silence him. Kirk looked at Ikiru as he was looking a Timothy who was looking back him before looking back over at Ikiru.

"I'm not accusing you of anything Ikiru, but we haven't been on good terms with the Hidden Sand for sometime. If it wasn't you then can you tell me why somebody would want to look like you to attack the anbu?" asked Timothy

Ikiru looked over at Kirk who was looking at him before he looked back over at Timothy. Ikiru had an idea why somebody might be trying to frame him, but he couldn't be sure. On top of that if he told Timothy about why he thought somebody might be trying to frame him he might figure out his plans to attack the village.

"I have no clue." shrugged Ikiru

Timothy stared at Ikiru and he could sense that he was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what. If Ikiru knew something about what was going on he wasn't going the tell them so Timothy had to figure something else. All of a sudden an anbu appeared next to Timothy and whispered something to Timothy, before nodding and disappearing again.

"Sorry to bother you...everybody let's go." urged Timothy

Ikiru and Kirk watched as they nodded their heads and all disappeared behind Timothy headed to an unknown location.

"Sir what's going on?" asked Kirk

"I'm not sure, but i'm sure of one thing." replied Ikiru

"What's that?" asked Kirk

"If somebody's trying to frame me for the murders of those anbu somebody else knows about my plan." replied Ikiru

"But nobody else knows about the plan." reminded Kirk

"There is one other person. Let's go Kirk...the time for the invasion is drawing closer then i first planned." snarled Ikiru

Ikiru quickly walked off with Kirk behind him his thoughts in a rage over the current predicament.

...

Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Shadow in a Detention Center Shia along with Sago, Izumi, Cindy, and Minato. They where all looking through a window into an interrogation room where Toru was sitting at a table. Across from him sitting in a chair was a purple furred Mew that had peach orange design going down its its back as well as a red crystal in is forehead. They stared at the pokémon as it stared at Toru with its red eye's as it yawned.

"So that's the pokémon that was killing the anbu?" asked Sago

"I'm not sure, but the Tracker Squad returned with this pokémon." replied Shia

"They tracked it with the purple fur." said Cindy

"But how could such a small pokémon do what it did?" wondered Izumi

They continued to look through the window until they heard the door of the room open up. When they turned around they saw that Timothy along with Tanza, Ash, Misty, Brock and Alice walk into the room.

"So you'll have a suspect?" asked Timothy

"Yep...Toru is interrogating it now." nodded Sago

They all walked over to the window and looked through it at Toru and the Mew sitting at the table.

"So it was that pokémon that killed the anbu?" asked Ash looking at the Mew.

"Chu." said Pikachu

"As far as we know." replied Izumi

"I've never seen a Mew that looks quite like that one." noted Alice

"Chu...Pika." agreed Kim

"So has Toru gotten anything out of it?" asked Timothy

"No...its been completely uncooperative." replied Shia

"Well I'll give it a bit to see if Toru can get anything from it." stated Timothy

They continued to stare into the room as Toru continued to interrogate the pokémon waiting to see if he could get any information from it.

To Be Continued…


	40. Chapter 39

Two hours had gone by since Timothy and crew had come in and found Shia, Sago, Izumi and Cindy watching Toru interrogate a Mew which was the prime suspect for the murder of the anbu's. They all sat around the room talking while Timothy and Shia continued to look at Toru and the Mew.

"Doesn't look like this is getting us anything." noted Timothy

"That's for sure...i figured Toru would've been able get something from it by now." agreed Shia

"Well that Mew does seem like a tough cookie to crack." agreed Timothy

They looked into the room and saw Toru suddenly get up and slam his hands onto the table. The Mew grinned at Toru before sticking its tongue out at him and then raised it paw and threw its middle claw at him.

"Wow and its feisty." laughed Shia

"No kidding...i like feisty pokémon." smiled Timothy

They continued to look as Toru apparently shouting at the pokémon in a rage, before heading toward the door.

"Damn that pokémon." cursed Toru as he walked out of the room.

"You know something Toru...this is the first time I've ever seen you so worked up." snickered Timothy

"That's because I've never been agitated before." huffed Toru trying to calm himself down.

"So were you able to get anything out of it?" asked Shia

"No...sorry Shia. That pokémon has some powerful psychic abilities and not even my mind jutsu's could penetrate the barriers of its mind." sighed Toru

"That's ok." said Shia

"So what should we do now?" asked Sago as he walked up to them.

Timothy stared into the room at the Mew as it floated around the room as if it was admiring the how it looked.

"Shia i need a favor?" asked Timothy

"What's that?" She asked

"I want you to release that Mew into my custody." Timothy replied

Shia looked at Timothy as he continued to smile and stare into the room at the Mew as it was now looking through the window trying to see out of it.

"Why do you want it release in your custody?" asked Minato as he walked up to the group.

"I think i could get more from it." replied Timothy

"Well if you think you can." nodded Shia

Timothy nodded his head before walking into the room startling the Mew who was still trying to look through the window. Timothy looked at the Mew as it stared at him with its red eye's as if it was examining him up and down.

"You know that windows one way right...you can see in, but not out." smiled Timothy as he leaned against the door.

"Mew?" wondered The pokémon

"Yes...i'm Timothy. So it seems you know me." smiled Timothy

"Me...Mew." nodded The Mew

Timothy suddenly felt a sudden surge of excitement resonate from the Mew as it stared at Timothy.

"Well since you know about me then how about we get more acquainted somewhere else?" asked Timothy

"Mew...Mew." agreed The Mew

"Alright then...follow me." motioned Timothy

Timothy walked out of the room with the Mew following behind causing everybody to stop what they were doing and looked at the Mew.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice

"We're going for a little walk...I'll see you'll later." replied Timothy

"Well just be safe." nodded Alice

"Don't worry. Let's go." urged Timothy looking at the Mew.

Everybody looked at Timothy and the Mew as they both headed toward the door and left out of the room.

"Hay Shia do you really think it was a good idea to let that pokémon go?" asked Cindy

"Why do you ask?" asked Shia

"Well that pokémon did kill a bunch of anbu." reminded Cindy

"Your right, but Timothy thinks that he can get some information from it so it'll be ok." replied Shia

"If you say so." shrugged Cindy

"Well i think it's more to it than that." stated Minato

"What do you mean?" asked Sago

"I have a feeling that Timothy feels that something more is going on." explained Minato

"Are you sure?" asked Shia

"Well i'm not sure, but i have a feel there's more to these murders than what we see." nodded Minato

"I know what you mean and if there is he will find out." assured Shia

...

Meanwhile high above the Hidden Shadow on Memory Cliff Timothy watched the Mew was looking down at the village in amazement at the view as it looked like a small maze to it. He sensed that the feeling of seeing everything from this high excited the pokémon as it rushed to the other side of the cliff and looked down at Macalania Forest. The pokémon was awed by the crystal tree like structures that sparkled in the sunlight like a field of diamonds that reached as far as the eye could see. The Mew couldn't help, but become mesmerized by the view of the forest as it had always wanted to see it.

"The view is amazing isn't it?" asked Timothy as he walked up beside the Mew.

"Mew!" nodded The Mew excitedly.

Timothy looked at the the Mew as it looked at him as if it were waiting for him to as it a question. He figured that it was as curious about him as he was about what it was doing in the village.

"Can i ask you a question? asked Timothy

"Mew." nodded The Mew

"Tell me why's is a cutie pie like you working for Antonio?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked at the Mew as it looked at him with a look of surprise across its face at his question.

Mew?" asked The Mew

"Yes...i knew Antonio had something to do with this when i got a hold of your fur from Shia. It had your scent on it as well as his." nodded Timothy.

Timothy looked at the Mew as it stared at him for a few minutes before looking up at the sky. He sensed that the pokémon wanted to tell him something, but something else was stopping it from telling him.

"Mew...Me...Mew...Me...Me...Me." explained The Mew

"I see...Antonio created you." smiled Timothy

The Mew watched as Timothy walked around it examining it up and down from head to tail.

"Well i can't stand Antonio, but i must give him his props. He really out did himself when he made you little lady." complimented Timothy

"Mew." blushed The Mew

"So since you won't tell me what Antonio has planned...then maybe you can tell me why you changed to look like Ikiru when you attacked that anbu?" asked Timothy

"Me?" asked The Mew

"So you want to know what i think. Well i can tell you several things that i do know. One you killed those anbu in order to get notice and yet you let one live after you changed into Ikiru. Not only that you left behind your fur at each scene. Lastly after Shia told me that you had killed seven more anbu and six Lkami before they captured you...everything started to come together." explained Timothy

"Mew...Mew...Mew?" asked The Mew curiously.

"Well i figured that you left the fur in order to so they would track you down and even though you could've escaped you let yourself get caught on purpose. Not only that, but i'm positive that you wanted me to notice Ikiru for some reason. Am i right?" asked Timothy

Timothy looked at the her as she thought about what he had said before nodding her head.

"And yet i feel as if there's still something else your trying to accomplish." deduced Timothy

Timothy watched the Mew as she lowered her head and let out a sigh before looking back at him.

"Mew...Mew...Me...Mew." explained The Mew

"True, but Ikiru is up to something and Antonio is also up to something since your here and yet you had every chance to avoid me. This tells me that you wanted me to help and you wanted to see if you can trust me." said Timothy as he crossed his arms.

"Me...Mew...Mew?" asked The Mew

"Well i don't even know if i can trust you." replied Timothy

"Mew?" asked The Mew

"Well let's see, you killed twenty-two anbu and six wolves, then left one in critical condition. Not to mention the rest of your plan. That would give most people a second thought about what to do with you." reminded Timothy

"Me." sighed The Mew

"And yet unlike most people i'm highly impressed." smiled Timothy

"Mew...Me?" asked The Mew

"Because of just that...you easily killed or should i say slaughtered twenty-two anbu and six wolves easily all by yourself." grinned Timothy

The Mew looked at Timothy with a confused looked on her face as she didn't understand why he was impressed. She knew that she was a good fighter and she even prided herself on her fighting abilities, yet Timothy a person she had heard was some kind of hero was impressed by her ability to slaughter people.

"I see you look confused...well let me tell you a little secret about myself. Unknown to most people know all about the rush of killing because I myself enjoy it." Timothy stated

"Mew." said The Mew looking at Timothy who had started walking around her.

"During a fight is when i really get into the zone...slashing away at every target in my path and watching them fall before me. Listening to the sounds of their screams as my hands rip through their flesh and then watching their blood spray into the sky like a fountain." chanted Timothy as he ran his finger down the back of the Mew.

"Mew...Me." shuttered The Mew as it grinned at Timothy.

"And yet nothing beats the look of horror on their faces when they know that their about to die." whispered Timothy into ear of the Mew.

"Me." shuttered The Mew

The Mew looked at Timothy and she was surprised that though he was highly spoken of as a hero he was just as dark as she was. She was highly impressed and yet highly turned on also at the fact that he would get so up close and personal with her. Not only that it was as if he had just read her like a book and yet she didn't know truly anything about him.

"I can tell your a good pokémon and i feel that even though your doing this that you've got your own reason. So if you want I'll help if you want me to." offered Timothy

She looked at Timothy as smiled back at her and she suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard and yet she could sense that Timothy was sincere about wanting to help her. Now she sudden felt as if the weight of what she had to do was suddenly lifted off of her shoulders.

"Mew." nodded The Mew as tears began to flow down her face.

"You don't have to worry anymore everything will get better in time." assured Timothy

Timothy reached out to the Mew and set his hand on her cheek, before wiping away the tears that fell from her eye. She grabbed his hand and rubbed her cheek against his hand, before floating to his chest and hugged him.

"Listen i won't push you to tell me what you've got planned...instead I'll just wait till your ready to tell me. Ok." replied Timothy

"Mew." nodded The Mew as she looked up smiling at Timothy.

"Alright then now how about we get to work?" asked Timothy

"Mew...Me...Mew." nodded The Mew as she dried her eye's.

"So do you trust me enough to tell me whats up?" asked Timothy

"Mew." nodded The Mew

"Alright then let's hear it." said Timothy

Timothy sat on the ground as she started to explain why she was sent into the village and what Ikiru was planning.

To Be Continued...


	41. Chapter 40

The days went on as usual as everybody went about their why and before long a week had gone by. The following sunday the people of the village began to gather in coliseum for the chunin exams. In the balcony overlooking the arena Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Alice, Kim, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa all had gathered waiting for the fight to start. They all sat around a table with snacks and drinks on it talking and laughing to waste time.

"So this is the final fight before the semi-finals. Money should be flowing in with the bets." noted Hinta

"Yea and this should be a good one." nodded Tanza

"I hope Kacy is alright fighting against Markus." said Misty

"No kidding...after what he did to Thomes i'm not sure if its really a good thing to fight him." added Brock

"Hay don't worry about Kacy...he's been training nonstop for this match. I'm sure he'll win this." assured Ash as he reached across the table and grabbed a french fries out of a plate.

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he chewed on a french fries of his own.

"Markus is strong for sure." agreed Eria

"Hay which do you think would win? Shadow Style or Sand Style?" asked Aussa

"Well...both are quick and versatile, but the shadow style can be very unpredictable if used in the hands of an expert." explained Alice

"But in Markus's and Kacy's case it's hard to say." shrugged Tanza

"Hay where's Timothy...i though he was going to be here?" wondered Eria

"He was, but he had something else to do." replied Alice

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kim

"Man he's always busy." stated Ash

"Well this time it was critically important." assured Alice

"I bet...anyway their going to miss out on all the good food. Which means more for us." smiled Tanza

Everybody started to laugh as Tanza began to stack her plate with food from across the table till it was completely full. Just then they heard the crowd in the stands began to cheer causing Ash, Misty, and Brock to get up from their seats and walk to the edge of the balcony. They saw that the large gate to the arena had opened and Daichi was walking toward the center of the arena about to start the fight.

"Well this is it...its about to start." noted Brock

"Yep and Kacy's going to win this one for sure." smiled Ash

"I don't care if he wins or not just as long as he doesn't get hurt." said Misty

They all continued to look down into the arena at Daichi who had finally made it to the center of the arena.

...

Down in the center of the arena Daichi looked around the crowd in the stands waiting for him to start the fight.

"Man i can't believe that so many people came for this battle and it isn't even the semi-finals yet. Oh well i guess its still a good thing." noted Daichi

He continued to look at the crowd for a few minutes before the thought that this was the last fight before the semi-finals of the chunin exams and then he could go on vacation.

"Alright Kacy Kumoraseru and Markus Suna...report to the center of the arena now." announced Daichi

While he waited the thought of his vacation wouldn't leave his mind as he couldn't decide where he wanted to go. He thought about doing a little skiing or swimming on Agar Island, but then the thought that he might just hit the beach on Forchard or Araica Island entered his mind. He thought of so many different things that he could do, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a sand funnel whipped up beside him. The funnel suddenly disappeared and Markus was standing beside Daichi.

A few seconds later Kacy came sliding to a stop beside Daichi kicking up a cloud of dust in the processes. Daichi stared at Kacy as he looked at Markus staring him up and down as if he were calculating some sort of plan.

_"Kacy seems to have gotten stronger since his last battle, but will it be enough."_ thought Daichi to himself.

Daichi looked at Kacy for a few more seconds before looking over at Markus who was standing completely still with his eye closed.

_"But this kid seems to be extremely powerful, but to what extent. Whatever the case Kacy better be careful."_ noted Daichi to himself while looking at Markus

Daichi took a deep breath before raising his right arm causing Kacy to get into his fighting stance and Markus to open his eye.

"Let the fight between Markus and Kacy begin!" declared Daichi as he threw his arm down and then jumped backwards away from them several feet.

Just then in a burst of speed Kacy dashed toward Markus branding a kunai in his right hand poised to strike. Kacy swung his knife at Markus, but sand suddenly jumped up from the ground and blocked the strike. Kacy''s kunai cut through the sand before kicking at Markus's head, but the sand blocked his kick as well. The sand suddenly rose up over Kacy and began falling down over him, but Kacy quickly flipped backwards out of the way.

Kacy flipped off of the ground and into the air, before tossing his kunai at Markus, but the sand quickly shot up and blocked the kunai.

"It's just like before when Thomes fought him...none of his attacks could get through." thought Kacy

He looked at Markus at he stood in the same spot with his arms crossed staring back at him. He had sand spinning around his leg's like a whirlwind ready to defend or attack at a moments notice.

"So i can't get a him normally so how about we speed this up a bit." smiled Kacy

Markus stared at Kacy as he stood several feet away from him still in a fight stance smiling a him.

"So is that the best you've got?" asked Markus

"Not even close." retorted Kacy

All of a sudden several sand tentacles shot from the sand surrounding Markus and lashed out at him. Kacy jumped into the air and grabbed another kunai out of his pouch and slashed through the sand as it followed him. He flipped backwards through the air and landed on the ground before quickly dashing toward Markus. The tentacles whipped around trying to hit Kacy, but he easily moved side to side dodging them with ease.

Kacy threw the kunai toward Markus, but the sand surrounding him began to encase him.

"Not this time!" shouted Kacy

Just then Kacy quickly threw his hands forward causing his shadow to stretch out and connect with the shadow of the kunai. His shadow then quickly stretched out from the kunai and then hit Markus sending him flying backwards. Markus hit the ground sliding and came to a complete stop and laid on his back.

"He hit me...he actually hit me." thought Markus

Markus raised up and looked at Kacy who was looking at him as he laid on the ground. Markus got back to his feet and dust him self off before looking at Kacy with a grin an his face. Kacy stared at Markus and wondered what was he ginning about till Kacy's eye's met with his. Kacy suddenly felt a strange sensation overcome his body as he stared into Markus's red eye.

"What the...something's not right." gulped Kacy

He moved his body into his fighting stance and then he knew it wasn't fear that he felt yet as he moved he felt his body suddenly start to shake. He soon found his whole body shaking as if it were telling him to be careful. He couldn't understand why his body had began to suddenly act this way as he felt he had been in control of the fight. Now as he stared into Markus's eye's it was as if he could feel as if something bad was about to happen.

"Your pretty good kid...nobody has been able to land a punch like that in a long time." complimented Markus

"Thanks for the complement and if you liked that one then I've got plenty more where that one came from to serve up." replied Kacy

"Yes...don't hold anything back now. Let's have some real fun." grinned Markus

Kacy watched as several tentacles of sand sudden rose up around Markus fiercely whipping around ready to strike out at him.

"Something tells me its not going to be easy to get near him this time around. Guess i have no choice then." said Kacy

Kacy clenched his hands together with both his index finger pointing up causing his shadow to sudden expand. All of a sudden several shadow tentacles arose from his shadow and began whipping around him ready to attack.

"Yes...i want you to fight me like your life depends on it." said Markus

_"It just might."_ Kacy thought to himself.

Just then Markus's tentacles of sand lashed out toward Kacy at lighting speed, but the shadow tentacles around Kacy quickly formed into a wall in front of him. The sand tentacles hit the wall and exploded on impact and a shadow tentacle suddenly shot out of the wall toward Markus. The sand tentacles suddenly wrapped around Markus encasing him causing the shadow to bounce off of it when it hit. All of a sudden a large hand emerged from the sand sphere and headed toward Kacy who countered by creating a large hand using his shadow.

The hands clashed creating a large cloud of dust and sending out a powerful shock wave that shock the entire arena.

To Be Continued...


	42. Chapter 41

In the balcony above the arena Shia, Sago, Izumi and Cindy all sat around watching he fight between Markus and Kacy. They watched as a cloud of dust now covered the filled as a large hand of sand and a large shadow hand whipped back and forth across the arena.

"Now this is a fight." cheered Cindy

"Yes it is." agreed Shia

"Kacy seems to have become much stronger in a short amount of time." noted Sago

"True...it's like he's a whole new person." agreed Izumi

"He must've trained none stop like Ash did before his match." suggested Shia

"Maybe, but he didn't get as strong as Ash did." noted Sago

"Yea Ash is a bit stronger than Kacy, but Kacy did increase his skills using his Shadow Style." noted Izumi

"But how long can he continue using his shadow like that?" asked Cindy

"You know i was just wondering the same thing about that Markus kid." nodded Sago

"Why is that?" asked Cindy

"Because he's using his own sand." replied Sago

"I think your right and the longer this fight drags on the more sand he's creating." agreed Izumi

"But i thought that you said that it would be more taxing on a sand shinobi if they made their own sand. This kid doesn't even look anywhere near close to even warming up." noted Cindy

They all looked back down into the arena and saw that the cloud of dust had dispersed. Markus and Kacy were now standing several feet away from each other each of them with a large hand behind them. Just then they heard a knock on the door causing Izumi to walk up to the door and open it. When she opened the door she saw that it was Ikiru with Kirk and two other sand shinobi were with him.

"Ah...Ikiru to what do i ole this visit?" asked Shia

"Nothing really...i was just wondering if we could watch the exams with you from here. I've heard that these are some of the best seat." replied Ikiru as he walked into the room.

"Sure thing...come on in and grab a seat." nodded Shia smiling.

Ikiru came on into the room with Kirk and the other two sand shinobi behind him, before sitting in a chair beside Shia.

"Man those have been tearing it up." noted Ikiru

"No kidding their both very strong." nodded Shia

Cindy looked at Ikiru for a few minutes before looking back at Izumi and Sago who both shook their heads. She then looked back out at the arena, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Kirk looking at her. She looked at him his brown eyes staring back at her and he smiled causing her to smile. Cindy felt her heart suddenly flutter and she felt herself blush, before she turned back around toward the arena.

...

Back down in the arena Markus and Kacy stood several feet away from each other staring at each other. Kacy looked at Markus who was staring at him wide eyed with a malevolent grin on his face. As Kacy stared at Markus he could feel something that he couldn't make out though his body was still shaking.

"Somethings not right with this guy...as long as we've been fighting he should at least be somewhat tired. I know i am." huffed Kacy

Kacy stared at Markus as sand began to whip around him with the sand hand disappearing into it.

"Not only that, but it seems that the longer we drag this own he's seems to be getting stronger." noticed Kacy.

All of a sudden the sand shot out toward Kacy who quickly put up a shadow wall to block the sand. Kacy struggled to hold his ground as the sand battered the wall causing him to slide backwards.

"Damn it...he really is getting stronger." noted Kacy

Just then the sand flew from around the shadow wall about to crush Kacy sandwich style, but he quickly flipped backwards out of the way. Kacy flipped and dodged the sand as it quickly lashed out at him, before flipping into the air. The sand shot up into the air and grabbed Kacy by the leg, before snatching him out of the air and slamming him onto the ground onto his face. Kacy struggled to raise up, but the sand suddenly shot up into the sky and then came down hard slamming down on his back.

Kacy yelled out in pain as the sand slammed down on his back, before grabbing his around his waist. It then raised him into the air before slamming him to the ground again and raising him up into air again. The sand slammed him to the ground several more times, before finally swing him around and tossing him toward the wall. The wall exploded once Kacy connected with it creating a large cloud of dust.

"No not yet...you must entertain me more." grinned Markus with a crazed look on his face.

Markus took two steps forward looking wide eye at the cloud of until it dissipated. He saw Kacy looking back at him with while breathing heavy with the rubble sitting on him. He was extremely tired and bruised, but other than that he was still conscious.

"No...i'm not yet satisfied." grinned Markus

Kacy removed the rubble that was covering him and then staggered to his feet nearly falling over. He stared at Markus as he stared back at him with the sand whipping wildly around him like a small dust devil.

"There's no denying it...his sand is much faster than it was when we first started. Could he actually be getting stronger?" wondered Kacy panting.

"Yes...now let us continue." grinned Markus

Sand shot from around Markus and toward Kacy who jumped backward trying to dodge the strikes of sand. Kacy continued to dodge the sand until it suddenly covered the ground under his feet causing him to slip and fall backwards. The sand then shot up into the air, before heading down toward Kacy who raised up his hands to try and block the attack. Markus let out a maniacal laugh as the sand continued to pummel Kacy again and again.

...

Back up in the stand Simon and Lisa stood near the railings as the fight continued.

"Man...i haven't seen Markus like this in awhile." said Simon

"No kidding...that poor kid doesn't even stand a chance. Markus is just toying with him now." noted Lisa

"Don't think Kacy is out yet." retorted A voice

Simon and Lisa turned around as Violet walked up beside them and leaned on the rail to watch the fight.

"Oh really." smirked Simon in a mocking tone.

"Really...Kacy going to win this." nodded Violet

"I hate to tell you kid, your friend might've been able to win earlier, but it's a little to late now." retorted Simon

"We'll see...Don't give up Kacy!" cheered Violet.

...

Back down on the ground Kacy was finally back on his feet barely able to stand and breathing heavily. Pain coursed through every part of his body as he was struggled to stay conscious from the radiating pain.

"Man...i can't even get even dodge his sand now, let alone get near him." huffed Kacy

Kacy continued to think of a way that he could fight Markus who was just staring at him like a crazed hawk. Just then a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts causing him to look around in the stands. Violet suddenly caught his eye's as she leaned over the railing cheering him on to not give up. Kacy stared at her for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and looking back over at Markus.

"Alright then Markus...you want me to give you everything I've got then you've got it!" shouted Kacy

All of a sudden the sand shot from around Markus toward Kacy and who just stood there standing. The ground suddenly exploded as the sand connected with it creating a large cloud of dust. Markus stood around waiting for the cloud of dust to disperse and when it finally did Kacy was nowhere to be seen. Markus looked around with a surprised look on his face when all of a sudden the sand around him quickly jumped up and a hole was formed into it.

"What was that?" wondered Markus as he turned toward where the sand jumped up.

The sand suddenly jumped up again this time beside him and as he turned around a hole suddenly appeared in the sand. The sand continued to jump up around him and holes continued to appear in it. Markus was baffled by what was going on when all of a sudden something hit him and sent him flying backwards. Markus flipped backward and landed on the ground stopping himself before looking back up.

"What was that?" wondered Markus

"It was me." said A voice

Markus got ready to turn around when he suddenly found himself unable to move a muscle.

"I got you now." smiled Kacy

"Why you." muttered Markus

Kacy stood several feet behind Markus on one knee and his hands clinched together with his shadow stretching out to Markus.

"It's simple..i watched your battle with Thomes. I trained my speed just for this battle." replied Kacy

"What do you mean?" asked Markus

"I watched your battle with Thomes and though you beat him easily I deduced that if his strength couldn't get through your sand then maybe with speed I could get around your sand. With that said i train everyday to increase my own speed once i learned that you would be my opponent." explained Kacy

"So you had a plan from the beginning." muttered Markus

"Yep...oh and just to let you know my speed wasn't the only thing i worked on. Let's see you come out of this one." mentioned Kacy

All of a sudden Kacy slammed his hands onto the ground causing his shadow to suddenly expand around Markus.

"What are you doing?" wondered Markus

"Shadow Style: Shadow Void!" shouted Kacy

All of a sudden the shadow completely engulfed Markus, before suddenly expanding and then contracting causing a large explosion. The explosion sent out a powerful shock wave that shook the entire coliseum and sent up a large cloud of dust. Kacy fell forward onto both hands breathing heavier than before as sweat dripped from his face to the ground under him. His body now felt completely drained from the exertion he put into his last move.

"I think i over did it on that last move." huffed Kacy

He looked up trying to see through the cloud of dust for any sign of Markus, but couldn't see a thing. Kacy struggled to his feet after stumbling backwards and nearly falling over in the process.

"Man that last move drain all my chakra and now my whole body feels like jelly.. Other than that Markus shouldn't be feeling to good after that." joked Kacy

"Is that so?" asked A voice

As he continued to stare into the cloud of dust Kacy began to get a strange feeling about something. He then noticed an orange glow coming from within the cloud which sent a wave of fear down his spine. Kacy's entire body began to tremble worse than before as he began to step backwards from the dust cloud. He cloud feel a large amount of chakra coming from within the cloud and Kacy felt as if he was just hit with a wave of water.

There was a sudden gust of wind and the sand was blown was revealing Markus standing in the same spot.

_"What was that...that chakra was huge?"_ wondered Kacy to himself.

Markus turned around and Kacy saw that his ace had cracks in it like he was wearing some kind of sand armor.

"No way...he's wearing some kind of sand armor. He not even bruised after my last attack." stuttered Kacy

Kacy continued to step backwards as Markus began staring at him wide eyed with a huge malicious grin on his face which sent another wave of fear down his spin. The sand wrapped around Markus as if to fill in the area where his Sand Armor had been badly damaged. Markus clapped his hands together causing the sand to shoot out toward Kacy who raised up his arms. The sand hit Kacy and sent him flying back slamming him into the wall hard causing it to crack behind him. Markus grin with delight as he listened to Kacy scream out in pain as the sand crushed his chest.

...

Meanwhile back up in he balcony Shia, Cindy, Izumi, Sago, Ikiru, Kirk and the two sand anbu continued to watch the fight.

"No way...even after that last attack Markus doesn't even have a scratch on him." noted Cindy

"Markus is one of the strongest sand shinobi ever...even though he's a genin." noted Kirk

"But even after an attack like that he should've took some damage." remarked Izumi

"That's true,..normally an attack like that one that the kid just used would badly damaged an ordinary person. If it didn't out right kill them, but Markus isn't an ordinary person." replied Ikiru

Sago, Izumi and Cindy all looked at each other, before looking at Shia who was staring at Ikiru with a piercing eagle look.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shia

She continued to look at Ikiru who started to smile as he continued to look down into the arena as Markus continued to crush the life out of Kacy.

"I mean Markus is the jinchuriki of the Hidden Sand." replied Ikiru smiling.

"And why would you bring your jinchuriki to our village?" asked Shia with anger starting to resonating from her voice.

Ikiru continued to smile as he leaned back in his chair, before looking over at Shia as she stared back at him.

"Isn't it obvious." smiled Ikiru

All of a sudden Ikiru held out his fist and opened it revealing a small white sphere. Shia watched as he turned his hand over and watched the sphere as it hit the floor and exploded releasing a large cloud of white smoke.

To Be Continued...


	43. Chapter 42

On the other side of the coliseum Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hinta, Alice, Kim, Aussa and Eria all looked in shock at the other side of the balcony. They watched as the white smoke rose from the balcony when two figures suddenly leaped from the smoke and disappeared.

"That was a smoke bomb." noted Tanza

"It must be a signal." said Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"Do you think that the invasion is about to start?" asked Ash

"Pikachu?" wondered Pikachu

All of a sudden there was an explosion which was then followed by several other explosions. It was then followed by screams causing them to run to the edge of the balcony to see what was going on. There were people in the stands running from other people who where attacking and killing other people. They saw that some of the people who were attacking had began to start fighting anbu and other shinobi from the village.

"It looks like they had sand shinobi disguised as shadow villagers." noted Hinta

"Well that's one thing we couldn't be sure about, but it looks like they did it." replied Tanza

"Come on we've got to help the villagers." urged Brock

"Hinta, Alice, Eria, Aussa and i will do that. You all help Kacy." ordered Tanza

"But what about Shia?" asked Eria

"Don't worry Shia can take care of herself." assured Tanza

"Alright then let's go." urged Ash

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he jumped off of the balcony with Misty and Brock following behind him. They hit the ground running toward Markus who as staring at the explosions that were going on in the stand. They saw that he still had Kacy who was now unconscious pinned to the wall with the sand. As they got up to him Markus suddenly caught sight of them as they neared him.

"It's you." laughed Markus with a crazed look in his eye's.

"Hay let our friend go right no!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

Markus looked over at Kacy, before looking back over to Ash with a grin on his face that sent chills down their spin. As Ash stared at him as he suddenly sensed a feeling of rage followed by the feeling of pure blood lust coming from Markus that hit him like a large wave. The feeling was all to familiar as Ash remembered what happened to Timothy in Sleeping Dragon Lake. Yet through all the rage that he was feeling resonating from Markus he sensed another emotions coming from him, but he couldn't make it out.

"No...i think I'll kill him." grinned Markus

"No!" shouted Misty

All of a sudden the sand around Kacy began to stirring as if it the sand had started to tighten.

"Let's go Pikachu." urged Ash quickly.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

Pikachu suddenly released a thunder bolt from his body which suddenly engulfed Ash. The yellow electrical energy began to surge around Ash as he bent down and dashed toward Markus. The ground exploded behind him as as he zipped across the arena and in a flash he was in front of Markus. He hit Markus in the face forcing the sand to release Kacy and sent him sliding backwards crashing into the wall.

"Brock, Misty check on Kacy to see if he's ok." urged Ash

"Right." nodded Brock

Both Brock and Misty ran over to Kacy and bent down to his side as he laid against the wall. Brock touched his neck and felt that he was still breathing though it was slight and rough with each breath he took.

"He's still alive, but he need's help quick." panicked Brock

"He's alive!" nodded Misty to Ash

"That's good...get him out of here." urged Ash

"Alright." nodded Brock

He and Misty grabbed one of his arms before picking him up onto their shoulders.

"Hay Ash we'll take him someplace safe so that i can heal him." said Misty

"We'll help you once we get back so be careful until then." warned Brock

"Alright we will." nodded Ash

"Ka...Chu." nodded Pikachu

Brock and Misty nodded and headed toward the inner parts of the coliseum so that Misty could heal Kacy. Ash watched them for a few minutes before turning around and looking at Markus who was now getting to his feet.

"You...are much stronger than when we first met." complimented Markus grinning.

"That's because I've been training to take down jerks like you when you hurt my friends." replied Ash

"Pi...Pi...Pika!" shouted Pikachu

Markus suddenly began to laugh maniacally causing Ash and Pikachu to look at him confused.

...

Meanwhile outside of the coliseum somewhere in Venom Forest Shia stood several feets away from Ikiru. He had grabbed her and fled from the balcony of the coliseum and brought her here to fight her.

"Why are you doing this Ikiru." snarled Shia

"Why not." shrugged Ikiru

"What does that mean?" asked Shia

"The Hidden Shadow has been at the top of the food chain for a very long time and i think its time that all changed." replied Ikiru

"So your doing this just for power?" asked Shia

"That would be the only good reason i need." nodded Ikiru

Shia looked at Ikiru as he walked over to a tree and leaned against while smiling.

"But why attack our village after so long?" asked Shia

"Because we heard about Haze attacking the Hidden Shadow and causing some havoc of their own." replied Ikiru

"Maybe, but as you can see we're still standing." retorted Shia

"True, but from what I've seen of the village...most of the main wall infrastructure was badly damaged." smiled Ikiru

Shia remembered the report she had gotten from the anbu after Timothy had defeat Kysis. Two of the villages west walls had been damaged from underneath causing the wall to collapse and burn seeing as they were only made of wood in the first place. The Mokuzai clan has since started working on reconstructing the wall, but the task would be a true choir in itself. The wall has since been rebuilt, but trying to increase the density of the wood would take much longer then expected.

Not only that, but Jeena also set off paper bombs along a few tunnels that run under the village causing those to need repairs. Those were easy to repair, but whether to seal those tunnels off is something that was is debating only with the Shinia Hyogi-kai. Could Ikiru know about the tunnel on if so did he use them wondered Shia.

"Well Shia if i where you i wouldn't think to much about it." smirked Ikiru

"Why is that?" Shia asked

"Because i'm going to kill you and once you fall the the Hidden Shadow will fall behind you." smiled Ikiru

"Don't be so sure about that." smirked Shia as she put her left hand on her hip and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"Is that so?" wondered Ikiru as he raised up off of the true.

"Yea...even if you do somehow manage to beat me. You would still have to defeat Timothy to get away with this." reminded Shia

"Well I'll worry about him after I've killed you." retorted Ikiru

"You can certainly try, but you won't succeed." smirked Shia

All of a sudden Ikiru pulled a scroll out of his shirt, before opening it up and slamming his hands onto it. Shia watched as the scroll exploded in a cloud of dust and then she heard another sound that was suddenly followed by a loud bang. Shia quickly jumped into the air as something hit the tree behind it.

"What was that?" wondered Shia as she landed on a tree branch.

"Not bad...this thing packs more of a punch than i thought." smiled Ikiru

Shia looked back at Ikiru an saw that he was holding a shotgun on his shoulder while looking up at her.

"Now that's funny...i never would've took you as a gun using shinobi." chuckled Shia

"Well i decided to try something new out for a change." shrugged Ikiru

He quickly pointed the gun at Shia firing another shot at her causing her to jump from the branch as it suddenly exploded. Shia jumped from branch to branch as Ikiru continued to fire his shotgun at her from below. Shia quickly took out a kunai and threw it at Ikiru, but he shot the kunai in mid air destroying it.

"Well you pretty good with that thing." complimented Shia as she landed on the ground.

"Yea i practiced a bit with it before this." replied Ikiru

He reached into his pocket and pulled out several shotgun shell, before loading them into the gun.

"Let's see if you practiced enough to beat me with that thing." mocked Shia as she pulled out another kunai.

"I guess we'll see..won't we." replied Ikiru smiling.

Shia got into her fighting stance as she looked at Ikiru who had finished loading his gun and was now holding it on his shoulder.

To Be Continued...


	44. Chapter 43

Meanwhile back at the coliseum now in the lobby Misty and Brock who had also been joined by Violet, Micheal, and John here now barricading the lobby. Brock and John carried a large table across the room and sat it up against the door to hold it close. Micheal held out his arms toward several door and branches of wood stretched out from his arms. The wood blocked the doors holding them in place just encase somebody tried to enter that door.

"Hay we've blocked all of the doors in the front!" shouted Misty and Violet.

"We're done with the left side!" shouted John and Brock.

"And i'm done with the right side!" shouted Micheal

They all ran to the center of the lobby and looked around at the people who where waiting in the lobby. They looked around at the all of the people as most of them and been injured by the sand shinobi.

"Misty do you think that you can heal these people?" asked John

"Yea i think i can, but I'll need some help." nodded Misty

"I'll help you then." replied Violet

All of a sudden they heard a crowd of screams coming from the hallway and they then saw a crowd of people running into the lobby with Tanza, Isabel, Isabela behind them.

"Looks like y'all barricaded this place up pretty good." noted Tanza

"Well we had to." nodded John

"What about Ash and Pikachu? How are they doing?" asked Misty

"I don't know...we've been to busy trying to save the villagers." shrugged Tanza

"I'm sure Ash is alright, but what about Kacy? He looked like he was hurt pretty bad." remembered Isabel

"He's much better...Misty was able to heal him up and now he's just resting." replied Violet

Violet pointed over to a lounge chair and Kacy was fast asleep in the chair as it was laid all the way back.

"That's good, but listen there are still allot of people let out there and we need to go help them. Isabel i want you to come with me." noted Tanza

"Ok." nodded Isabel

"I want to come with you."said Isabela

"No Isabela...i need you to stay here and help everybody." replied Isabel

"Your sisters right Isabela...i know you can fight, but you'll be more helpful here. I want you to help Misty, Violet, John, Micheal and Brock protect everybody." ordered Tanza

"Ok then." nodded Isabela

"Alright you all...i want y'all to listen up good there are sand shinobi everywhere and their going to try to kill the villagers. Its your jobs as Hidden Shadow shinobi to protect them at all cost. Its that clear?" asked Tanza

"Yes!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Alright Isabel let's go." urged Tanza

"Right." nodded Isabel

They all watched as Tanza and Isabel ran toward the hallway and disappeared once they turned a corner.

"Hay Violet let's get to healing the injured people." urged Misty

"Alright." nodded Violet

"While you two do that I'll stand guard at the hallway entrance." said John

All of a sudden they heard a scream coming from behind them and when they turned around they saw a man standing over a body. The man quickly jumped into the air and threw something at a door which they had barricaded causing it to explode. Just then seven sand shinobi rushed into the room toward the villagers.

"Quick protect the villagers!" shouted John

Just then John, Misty, Violet and Brock all dashed toward the anbu blocking there path toward the villagers.

"I'll take care of the hole." said Micheal

He ran to where the explosion had created the hole in the wall and clapped his hands together. He then held them outwards as wood grew from his arms and began to cover the hold in the wall.

All of a sudden two of the anbu dashed toward Violet with kunai's drawn, but Violet quickly grabbed two kunai out of her pouch and blocked the attack. She kicked at one of the sand ninja hitting him in the side and sent him crashing into a wall. She then punched the other ninja in the face in a downward motion causing the floor to crack on he hit it.

"My turn." smiled Brock

Brock stepped in front of Misty and started creating several hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Earth Style: Dust Spray Technique!' shouted Brock

He exhaled and spat out a stream of dust that completely engulfed the other five sand shinobi in a cloud of dust.

"Hay Misty you familiar with the Water Style: Hydro Pump Technique?" asked Isabela

"Yea." nodded Misty

"Let's do it then." urged Isabela

"Ok." agreed Misty

Both Misty and Isabela walked up beside Brock and created a few hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Water Style: Hydro Pump!" They shouted

They both spat out a large stream of which hit the sand shinobi and slammed them into the wall knocking them out.

"Nicely did you two." smiled Brock

"Thanks...Isabela i'm surprised that you can use such an advanced jutsu as easy as you did." noted Misty

"Thanks...my family says that I've got a natural talent for using water techniques." replied Isabela

"It took me a minute to get that jutsu right when i started learning it." stated Misty

"Yea, but my sister is the real water specialist." replied Isabela

"Look out behind you!" shouted Micheal

They all turned around and saw the first sand shinobi charging toward them with his knife poised to attack. He was several feet away from stabbing Misty when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. They looked around at each other confused as to why he stopped and then they noticed on the floor his shadow was longer. They followed it back and saw that Kacy was standing up using his Shadow Style to hold the ninja still.

"Kacy you ok!" shouted Violet smiling

"Take care of this guy would you Misty?"asked Kacy

"Gladly." nodded Misty

Kacy suddenly released the ninja's shadow as Misty dashed toward him and hit him in the chest. She sent the shinobi flying backwards pass Kacy and he crashed into one of the statues.

"And that's that." smiled Misty

Kacy fell to the ground causing Violet, Misty, Brock, Micheal, John and Isabela to rush to his side.

"Kacy are you ok?" asked Violet

"Yea...I'll fine. Where's Markus?" asked Kacy

"He's in the arena with Ash." replied Micheal

"Oh-no...we have to warn Ash." urged Kacy as he struggled to get back to his feet.

Kacy tried to get back to his feet and he nearly fell over, but John and Micheal caught him.

"Take it easy." replied Brock as John and Micheal sit him in a chair.

"Why do we have to warn Ash?" asked Misty

"About Markus...somethings not right about him. I felt it after i hit him with my Shadow Void technique. That chakra was unlike anything I've ever felt." explained Kacy

"Well we'll warn Ash, but first we have to protect everybody here and make sure they get the help that they need." Micheal reminded

"Right." nodded Kacy as he sat back in the chair to relax.

"Alright then...let's go see who else needs help." urged John

"Right." They all shouted

They all began to walk around to the villagers to see if they needed any help or if they needed any treatment.

To Be Continued...


	45. Chapter 44

Back in the arena of the coliseum Ash and Markus stood several feet away from each other staring each other down. Ash continued to stare trying to figure out what was the other feeling that he was getting from Markus, but his rage and blood lust were masking it. So much so his body felt as if it wanted to collapse under the weight of his emotion, but Ash was ready to fight if need be.

"Why Markus...why are you doing this?" asked Ash

"I want to feel alive." replied Markus

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pi?" wondered Pikachu

"I must fight to feel alive, but to do that i must fight stronger opponents." snarled Markus

Just then the Markus held out his hand causing sand to fly quickly toward Ash, but he easily darted out of the way. After dodging the way of the attack Ash dashed toward Markus who put his hands together. The sand rose up in front him and began to shot out toward Ash, but he easily dodged the attacks and continued to head toward Markus. All of a sudden as Ash got closer to the Markus he vanished causing Markus to look around in surprise.

"He's fast...like that other one." said Markus

"No i'm faster." replied Ash

Markus turned around and saw Ash standing behind him just as he was hit in the face and sent flying backwards. Ash watched as Markus flew backwards before sliding on the ground for a few minutes and then coming to a complete stop. All of a sudden Markus began to laugh causing both Ash and Pikachu to look confused.

"Yes...this is it. This is the kinda fight that I've been searching for." laughed Markus as he raised up.

Ash and Pikachu continued to stare at Markus as he got to his feet and looked back over at them.

"I haven't felt so alive in so long...fight me more." urged Markus grinning manically.

"What is wrong with you...why is it that you want fight so much?" asked Ash

"Pikachu...Pi." said Pikachu

"I must fight to feel alive and only by fighting strong people like you can i truly feel the thrill of it all." replied Markus

"But why?" asked Ash

"I fight to prove my existence." grinned Markus

"To prove your existence." said Ash sounding shocked.

Just then Ash remember how Timothy once told him how before he met his friends he used to fight. He would fight whoever to prove to himself that he was alive and to feel the void that was in his heart. It was then that Ash guess that the other emotion that Markus's rage and blood lust as masking must've been loneliness.

"You fight because your alone?" asked Ash

"I am alone because i chose to be...friends are no more than burdens that weight you down." replied Markus

"No that's not true!" shouted Ash

Markus folded his arms stopped to listen to Ash who walked several feet closer to him.

"No friends don't make you weaker...they make you stronger. Having friends gives you motivation and a drive to protect something dear to you!" shouted Ash

"Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"Something dear to you." mumbled Markus

Ash and Pikachu looked at Markus as he suddenly looked up at the sky and stared at the moving clouds for a few minutes.

"I once had something dear to me..." said Markus as he continued to stare into the sky.

Ash and Pikachu looked at Markus as he continued to stared up into the sky and then look back down at Ash.

"But now i live only for myself and i love only myself. I kill to fell the need to live and the rush of it helps me feel alive." grinned Markus

"There seems to be no way of getting through to this guy Pikachu." noted Ash

"Pi...Pikachu...Ka...Pi." replied Pikachu

"Yea...he does remind me of Timothy to a point, but we have to put a stop to him." agreed Ash

"Chu." noted Pikachu

"Now help me feel more alive!" shouted Markus

All of a sudden Markus slammed his hands onto the ground causing a group of sand tentacles to shoot out of the ground toward Ash. Ash quickly took out two kunai and began to easily dodge and counter the sand tentacles as they attacked him. Ash flipped backwards onto the arena wall after dodging a strike from one of the tentacles. He the propelled himself forward off of the wall toward Markus causing the wall to crack under the force.

Ash quickly hit the ground running and was in front of Markus in an instant catching him in the gut with a punch. Markus reel over from the punch, but Ash grabbed him by the head and rammed his face into his knee. He then jumped up and kick Markus upside the head again which sent him flying sideways across the arena. He then hit the ground and then dashed after Markus causing the ground to explode behind him.

He passed Markus before coming to a stop and then sending him flying in the opposite direction. Ash sped across the arena knocking Markus around like a volley ball before speeding pass him and then coming to a complete stop.

"Alright here goes." said Ash

He held out his right hand as a white sphere appeared in his hand which suddenly began glow with a yellow energy within it. The sphere began to sphere faster and faster until the yellow and white energy began to swirl together. Ash looked up as Markus continued to fly toward him and he raised his hand up.

"Take this...Exosphere!" shouted Ash

Ash thrust his attack forward and slammed it into Markus's chest which caused it to suddenly explode. Markus was sent spinning backward and he crashed into the wall of the arena hard causing an indentation to form.

"Alright we did it." smiled Ash

"Pika...Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yes you did." laughed Markus manically.

Ash and Pikachu looked over to where Markus ad hit the wall and saw hat he was getting to his feet.

"But how...how is he able to get up after taking a attack like that?" pondered Ash

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Yes i feel my blood boiling now and i feel so alive. Show me Ash Ketchum...show me the power you've gain from having friends." laughed Markus manically.

"Man just how strong is this guy?" wondered Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"We'll see which is stronger...My lust for destruction or your desire to protect your friends." grinned Markus

All of a sand began to rise up around and spin like a dust devil around him. From him Ash felt his rage and blood lust suddenly intensify as he raised his kunai ready to attack.

"Yes only one of us will be leaving this arena alive and if you don't win I'll destroy everything you hold dear." grinned Markus.

"Looks like we've got no other choice, but to take him out." noted Ash

"Pi...Chu...Pikachu." agreed Pikachu

"I won't lose Markus...we'll stop you here!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

Ash stood ready brandishing his kunai before dashing toward Markus in a burst of speed causing the ground to explode behind him.

To Be Continued...


	46. Chapter 45

Back in Venom Forest Shia continued her fight against Ikiru who was determined to kill her. Shia threw four shuriken at Ikiru, but using two sand whips that he had formed he knocked the shuriken away. He raised his shotgun at Shia firing it several times at her, but she easily dodged the attack. Shia landed on the ground and dashed toward Ikiru with a kunai poised to attack however before she got near him one of the sand tentacled flew toward her. Shia flipped backwards as the tentacle hit the ground and exploded on contact.

"Well i must admit your allot better than i thought you were." complimented Shia as she stood back up.

"I'm only getting started though." replied Ikiru smiling.

"Don't think that i'm a push over or else you'll be extremely sorry." warned Shia

"Oh don't worry...i think i'm more than a match for you." retorted Ikiru

"So Ikiru why did you wait for the chunin exams to attack us? I'm sure there were more tasteful times that you could've attacked us?" asked Shia

"Well I've been planning this invasion for sometime now. Coming here for the chunin exams seemed like it as best cover...especially after Haze's attack. I was going to make my move during the first part of the exam, but then i decided not to." explained Ikiru

"What made you change your mind?" asked Shia

"Well i was worried about the Cosmic Dragon at first, but now I've got something planned for him as well." smiled Ikiru

He shot at Shia, but she duck the bullet and it hit the tree behind her causing a large hole in the tree. She then quickly dashed toward him causing the tentacles to lash out at her, but she easily dodged them as she neared him. She struck out toward him with the kunai in her right hand, but Ikiru used his shotgun to block her strike. She swung at her other kunai at him, but just as she was about to hit him one of the sand tentacles grabbed her arm.

"You know whatever you've got planned for Timothy won't work." noted Shia smiling.

"I highly doubt that, but first things first." retorted Ikiru

All of a sudden the second sand tentacle grabbed Shia around the waist and then tossed her backwards and slamming her into a tree. The other tentacle lashed out at her, but she jumped into the air dodging it causing the sand tentacle to hit the tree and snap it in two. Shia landed on the ground, before creating several hand signs and taking a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower!" shouted Shia

Shia spat out a stream of fire, but Ikiru raised his right hand causing a wall of sand to raise up in front of him. Ikiru then held his fist out in front of his body before quickly opening and closing his hand before punching the wall of sand. Just as Shia landed on the ground sand in the form of bullets shot out toward her. Shia quickly dodged the assault and hid behind a large rock as the sand pounded away at it.

_"That sand is really a headache. I guess Ikiru is just as strong as that kid is. I figured only the strongest of the sand shinobi could use sand like this."_ thought Shia to herself.

Shia hid behind the rock until the assault suddenly stopped causing Shia to peek out from behind the rock.

"Come on out Shia...you know you can't win." mocked Ikiru laughing.

Shia peeked out from behind the rock and saw that Ikiru was walking toward the rock that she was hiding behind then stopped several feet away. He had his shotgun resting on his left shoulder and the two tentacles of sand swaying around in the air beside him.

"If you come out Shia I'll make your death quick and painless. If not then I'll make you suffer." said Ikiru

As she peeked out from behind the rock she noticed Ikiru breathing heavily as if he had ran around the village twenty times.

"So...i guess your not as strong as i thought. Well if that's the case then all i have to do is wear you out before i kill you." retorted Shia laughing.

"Well i guess you've chosen a slow and painful death!" shouted Ikiru

He threw his right hand out in front of his body which caused the sand to shot out toward the rock. When the sand hit the rock it exploded creating a cloud of dust which Shia jumped out from behind and threw three kunai at him. The sand tentacles knocked the kunai and Ikiru quickly held out his gun and shot it hitting Shia in the stomach.

"Got ya." smiled Ikiru

He watched as Shia's body fell to the ground, but as soon as it hit the ground it exploded in a cloud of black smoke and vanished.

"What the...a Shadow Clone." said Ikiru

All of a sudden he began to hear Shia laugh which echoed through the forest making it sound as if she was all around him.

"Not bad Shia...your quick at running away." retorted Ikiru as he continued to look around.

"I'm not running away...i'm just trying to have a little fun." replied Shia laughing.

"A little fun...well I'll be having fun once i kill you." retorted Ikiru

"That if you can..." replied Shia laughing.

"Oh trust me...i can." retorted Ikiru

"I'm not saying that you can't...what i'm saying is that i'm not going to let you." corrected Shia

"What...and how do you plan on doing that?" asked Ikiru

"You see Ikiru i thought that when we first started fighting that you were much stronger. So much so that i thought that you might be just as strong as that Markus kid." explained Shia

"Oh yea...and what makes you think that i'm not as strong as Markus. For all you know i might be hold out on you." replied Ikiru as he continued to look around.

"You might be for all i know, but the one thing i do know is that if you are holding out it's not much. I know a few powerful sand shinobi personally and they can control sand just like your dong without much effort. Not only that I've seen Markus fight twice alright and its twice as long as we've been fighting and your already tired.." explained Shia laughing.

"I'm just catching my breath, but my power alone will be more than enough to kill you." retorted Ikiru

"I'll let you think that Ikiru, but don't think this fight will last much longer. You've attacked my village and for that I'll have to kill you." assured Shia

Ikiru continued to look around high and low for any sign of where Shia might be hiding. All of a sudden he heard something move from behind hind him. He turn around and saw two shuriken headed toward him, but he easily blocked them with his sand tentacles. All of a sudden Shia appeared behind Ikiru with a kunai in hand just about to stab Ikiru in the back when all of a sudden she was grabbed by the sand tentacles several inches from his back.

"Told you i would catch you." smiled Ikiru as he turned around.

Just the the sand tossed her against the tree before darting toward her and knocking her through the tree.

"Well Shia i guess its time to end this." smiled Ikiru

He walked over to Shia's as she lay motionless on the ground and pointed his gun at her.

"Now it time for you to die." smiled Ikiru

All of a sudden Shia began to laugh causing Ikiru to look at her confusion. Ikiru shot the gun however the next thing he knew Shia was on her feet and holding the edge of his shotgun with her eye's closed.

"What in the hell." said Ikiru sounding shocked.

"Its time i end this Ikiru and put an end to your invasion plans." replied Shia

Shia opened her eye's and Ikiru saw that the pupils in her eye's had become silted causing him to become confused.

To Be Continued...


	47. Chapter 46

Meanwhile in racing across the village Timothy along with his pokemon and Deoku headed toward Shia current position. Along the way they fought a few sand shinobi and saved a few civilians along the way. After defeating a group of sand shinobi with Lars and Sophie they continued on their way.

"Hay Timothy where's Shia anyway?" asked Deoku

"I sense that she's in Venom Forest fighting Ikiru still." replied Timothy

"Hopes she's alright." said Deoku

"Shia will be fine...i sense that she's about to turn up the heat a bit." assured Timothy

"Wait do you mean...she about to use her Snake Cloak?" asked Deoku

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"Awesome...I've never had a chance to see her Snake Cloak. Come to think about it didn't you train with her?" asked Deoku

"Yea...i got a hold of the Snake Contract and was able to start my own personal summoning contract with the snakes. After awhile i trained with Shia to develop my own Snake Cloak." explained Timothy

"Nice...i haven't even seen yours yet." smiled Deoku

"Well i haven't had much reason to use it. After training with Shia i was able to master my snake cloak, but never found a good opponent to use it on." shrugged Timothy

"Well let's hurry i want to see Shia cloak." urged Deoku

"Ah...don't worry we'll get there. It's Ash and Pikachu who i'm really worried about." stated Timothy

"Mew." agreed Nina

"Be." agreed Nikita

"Pikachu...Pi." nodded Kachu

"Why is that?" asked Deoku

"Because he's going up against the Hidden Sands jinchuriki right now." noted Timothy

"What...are you sure?" asked Deoku looking shocked.

"Yes i'm sure...feel over where the arena is." nodded Timothy

Deoku began to concentrate on where the arena was when all of a sudden he felt two huge chakra signals.

"I feel them...one is huge and the other one is just as large, but it seems to keep growing." noted Deoku

"That's the jinchuriki...his name is Markus Suna. Ash is strong, but don't think he's ready to take on a jinchuriki like Markus yet." said Timothy

"Well if that's the case i really didn't think that he, Misty or Brock were ready to take on those Dorashins." noted Deoku

"I agree there, because even i was kinda shocked at just how powerful Jaice was. He might have beat me last time, but next time I'll be ready for him and I'll win." remarked Timothy

They continued to jumped across the rooftops of the buildings when all of a sudden Timothy stepped on the edge of a building and got ready to jump. He noticed a purple energy blast heading toward him causing him to quickly spin and dodge the blast as he flew through the air, before landing on another roof and coming to a sliding stop.

"Nina, Nikita, Kachu are you all ok?" asked Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu as he held onto Timothy's shoulder.

"Mew...Me." nodded Nina as she floated above his head.

"Be...Bee." nodded Nikita as she floated above his head.

"That's good." signed Timothy

"What was that?" wondered Deoku as he walked up to Timothy.

"It looked like some kind of chakra blast." shrugged Timothy.

All of a sudden they heard something that sounded like a gun shot and they notice several purple chakra blast fly off into the sky.

"Those sounded like gun shots." noted Timothy

They walked over to the edge of the build and when they looked over they saw a white haired, white tailed kitsune halfbreed women wearing all white. They watched as three sand shinobi charged toward her, but she shot two with her guns before easily blocking a strike from the third and shot him.

"Its Laini." said Deoku

"Kinda figured...hay Laini!" shouted Timothy

Laini looked up on the rooftop as Timothy and Deoku jumped down and made their way toward her.

"Well if it isn't Timothy and Deoku to. Well how have you boy's been?" asked Laini

"Just enjoying the fighting." shrugged Deoku

"That is until you just about shot us." frowned Timothy

"Pika...Pikachu." agreed Kachu

"Sorry about that...i decided to use this chance to test out some of the new guns I've got." replied Laini

Timothy looked at the guns Laini was hold and his eye's lite up like the headlights on a car. They were come revolvers with black handles and the were both extremely large.

"Are those the Smith & Wesson 500 model revolvers?" asked Timothy looked bright eyed at the guns.

"Yep...They weigh 82 ounces and they have 10.5 inch barrel. Their both double action, with a muzzle velocity of 632 miles per second, an effective range of 50 meters and maxing out at 100. They both take .500 S&W Magnum round in a 5-round cylinder and they both have a nice chrome finish." explained Laini smiled.

Laini handed the guns over to Timothy and he held them out in front of his body as if he were about to shoot something. He then spun them around on his fingers several times before tossing them up and then catching them while holding them across his chest afterwards.

"Nice they feel good." nodded Timothy smiling.

"What's so good about them...they look like normal revolvers to me." shrugged Deoku

"They may look like it, but these are the most powerful revolvers to date." corrected Laini

All of a sudden six sand shinobi appeared around them three on each side of them.

"Looks like we've got more company." said Laini looking at the shinobi.

Laini reached behind her and pulled out to smaller revolvers similar to the first ones.

"I'll try out these." said Laini

"Hay those are the Smith & Wesson 629 models aren't they?" asked Timothy

"Yep." nodded Laini

"Nice, but let me take out these guy's?" asked Timothy

"Ok." nodded Laini

All of a sudden the six shinobi surrounding them charged at them each of them brandishing a kunai or small blade of some sort.

"Hay Deoku check out this technique...i just though about it off the top of my head." said Timothy

Deoku watched Timothy as he held the two guns parallel across his chest as they suddenly began to glow yellow.

"Lighting Style: Lightning Chain Shot." smiled Timothy

All of a sudden he held the guns out toward the shinobi heading toward them and fired them. A yellow chakra blast hit the two middle shinobi and it was like they her sudden hit by a lightning bolt. They screamed out in agony as the lightning completely engulfed them before spreading to the shinobi's beside them and engulfing them. Deoku and Laini watched as all six of the shinobi were electrocuted before their body suddenly burst into flames as it hit the ground.

"That had to hurt." laughed Laini

"No bad." smiled Deoku

"Man these things pack a punch...i wonder what would've if would've packed more chakra in them?" wondered Timothy smiling.

"Well we can find out later, but we still have to get moving." reminded Deoku

"Chu." agreed Kachu

"Right...well here you go Laini." said Timothy as he handed the guns back to Laini.

"Just keep them." replied Lair

"Really?" asked Timothy looking confused.

"Yea." nodded Laini

"Thanks, but what's he catch cause i know there's one?" asked Timothy smirking.

"Well it's a little one...i want you to come see Kona after everything has settle down." replied Laini

"I was going to, but then this all happened...by the way where is she anyway?" asked Timothy

"She's at Kumai manner at the moment, but she's been very excited since she heard that you were back in the village." smiled Laini

"Ok then...tell her I'll see her when thing have settle down." agreed Timothy

"Ok then." nodded Laini

"See ya." waved Timothy

"Bye Laini." waved Deoku

Timothy and Deoku jumped from the ground and back onto the rooftops to continue on the way.

"Alright let's kick up he pace...i still wanna see Shia's Snake Cloak." urged Deoku

"Right." nodded Timothy as he put his new guns into his jacket.

They sped up their pace across the rooftop in order to get to Venom Forest to see Shia's fight against Ikiru.

To Be Continued...


	48. Chapter 47

Back in Venom Forest Ikiru was now staring in shock as he stood several feet from Shia who now had a red chakra glowing around her. Ikiru was panting tirelessly as Shia stared him down with her red snake eye. Ikiru couldn't understand what was going on about how Shia had become so fast. He though she was fast before, but now he wasn't able to get his sand tentacles anywhere near her. Not only that trying to couple that with the effort of keeping her off of him was not as easy as it was before.

"Where did you get this large boost of speed from?" asked Ikiru panting.

"Wouldn't you like to know." smiled Shia

"Damn you!" shouted Ikiru

He threw his hands out in front of him causing the sand to quickly shoot out toward Shia, but she easily sidestepped the sand causing it hit a tree snapping it in two.

"Hay Ikiru don't you find something odd?" asked Shia

"What's that?" asked Ikiru

"Don't you find it odd that i'm not in a panic?" asked Shia smiling

Ikiru quickly held out his shotgun and fired it at Shia, but she jumped into the air and landed on the branch of a tree.

"I mean seriously don't you find it odd that your attacking my village and yet i'm not worried in the least?" asked Shia as she leaned against the tree smiling.

Ikiru looked at Shia for a few minutes and thought what she was saying about her being so calm. She had been calm through their entire fight, but not just that even before that when he had kidnapped her she was still calm. She was calm even earlier when he had asked to watch the chunin match between Markus and Kacy. It then hit him that she might have known that he was planning on attacking the village, but if she did how. Ikiru looked up in the tree at Shia as she stared back down with a grin on her face as if she was enjoying his confusion.

It was then as Ikiru stared into Shia's snake like eye's that she did know about his plans to attack the village and now she was just toying with him. But he couldn't understand how she had figured it out. The only people he that knew about his plans were Kirk and Antonio, but he knew Kirk wouldn't betray him and Antonio had just as much to lose if this plan failed or did he thought Ikiru.

"I see your starting to get it." smiled Shia

"So you somehow figured out my plans about to attack the village?" asked Ikiru

"Yep." nodded Shia

"But how and when? Nobody knew about it." retorted Ikiru

"Well you might have gotten away with it if not for Timothy." agreed Shia

"What!" said Ikiru sounding shocked.

"Yea...it was Timothy who put it together and found a connection with the murders that was happening." explained Shia

Since he came back from his trip to Skyway city he had heard that several anbu had been murdered, but the assailant was unknown. Ikiru wondered who the assailant was and what connection could they have had to him to have lead to Timothy to figuring out his invasion plans. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Shia began to talk and walk across the tree branch causing it to shake a bit and leaves to fall off of it.

"Though i do have to admit...though we had a plan for most of your plan though we weren't sure if you would decide to disguise sand shinobi as the villages. You did though and we were not expecting that." commented Shia

"Well you may have figured out my plans, but still all i have to do is kill you and everything will work out." retorted Ikiru

"That i would like to see, but even if you did by a miracle get a hold of me and kill me...you would still have Timothy to worry about." replied Shia

"Like i said...I'll deal with him once i'm done with you." retorted Ikiru

"Now that i would like to see." said A voice

Shia and Ikiru looked around and and a tree branch they say Timothy, Kachu, Nina, Nikita and Deoku.

"Well when did y'all get here?" asked Shia

"We've been here for a few minutes now." replied Deoku

Ikiru felt a sudden surge of fear resonate throughout his body as he looked up and saw Timothy staring at his like a snake down it's prey.

"Come on Ikiru...i wanna know exactly how your gonna take me out and if you can explain it to me in details." smirked Timothy

Another surge of fear crept up Ikiru's spine as Timothy continued to stare at him with a malevolent glint in his eye's. Now not only did he have to deal with Shia he had to deal with Timothy. Ikiru began to search his mind for a way out of his predicament, but with what chakra he had left was escape even possible. He could fight his way out, but with the little chakra he had left he didn't have many options. He didn't think he could actually beat Shia now that she was using her Snake Cloak let alone Timothy.

"Wow...hay Shia is that your Snake Cloak?" asked Deoku

"Yes it is...it's been so long since i last used it. It actually feels kinda good to use it again." replied Shia

Timothy and Deoku jumped down off of the tree and landed beside Shia causing Ikiru to take a few steps back.

"Cool." marveled Deoku

"Yea, but you didn't have to use it." smirked Timothy

"That's what you think...getting past his sand defense's is one thing for you, but is another for me." retorted Shia

Shia walked out in front of them looking over at Ikiru with a smile on her face.

"So Ikiru what do you plan to do?" asked Shia

The sand around Ikiu began to spin around his legs as he thought about his next move. He could try to escape, but with Shia's speed he would most certainly get caught. He figured he could try to fight his way out, but going against Timothy head on would be suicide.

"How about this Ikiru...you and me finish this?" asked Shia

"If that the case...then nobody will interfere?" asked Ikiru

"That's right, Timothy, his pokemon and Deoku are all just spectator. They won't interfere." assured Shia

With that said another thought crept into Ikiru's mind which instantly turned into a new idea. He figured if he could beat Shia then maybe he could use this chance to escape.

"Alright then Shia...as long as nobody else interrupts then it'll be allot easier to kill you." agreed Ikiru smiling.

_"Hmm...what's he smiling about. He must be planning something."_ thought Shia to herself.

All of a sudden Ikiru quickly threw his left hand forward causing the sand to lash out toward Shia. She easily dodged the attack however the sand branched out of that sand tentacle to strike out at her forcing her to dodge it. Shia easily dodged the sand as it continued to branch out and lash out at her in a barrage of strikes.

_"Looks like he's turning up the heat...his sand suddenly got faster."_ noted Shia to herself.

Timothy, Deoku and his pokemon continued to watch as Shia dodged the continues barrage of sand strikes.

"Man I've never seen Shia move so fast." noted Deoku

"Well that's one of the benefit's of the Snake Cloak." nodded Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"What do you mean?" Deoku asked

"When active the Snake Cloak increase the users speed drastically." replied Timothy

"Nice." said Deoku

"Yea...so far in my research it give's the largest increase to a person's speed than any other cloak." noted Timothy

"Chu." nodded Kachu

"What about everything else?" asked Deoku

All of a suddenly they heard a crash and when they looked they saw that Ikiru was shooting his sand like a machine gun at Shia. She ducked and dodged the assault as the sand hit the tree's and snapped them in two causing them to fall to the ground. Ikiru fired a large ball of sand at Shia, but she jumped into the air causing the sand to hit a tree and snap it in two. The tree fell toward Deoku, Timothy and his pokemon causing him to quickly grab Nina and Nikita out of the air. Timothy then jumped with Deoku behind him and they landed on a nearby tree where they continued to watch the fight.

"Man Ikiru has allot of fire power with that sand of his." noted Ikiru

"Yea, but Shia has the speed." replied Timothy

"But against fire power like that...Shia can't even get close to him." suggested Deoku

"Actually that's not always true." smiled Timothy

"Pika...Pi." agreed Kachu

"What's not always true?" asked Deoku

"Well for one power doesn't always determine the winner of the fight. In terms of power Ikiru does have the advantage." shrugged Timothy smiling.

"What about Shia's Snake Cloak...doesn't it help her out any in that department?" asked Deoku

"Nope...unfortunately the Snake Cloak doesn't increase the user's strength any, but on the bright side it doesn't decrease it either." explained Timothy

"So how's Shia's going to win this one?" asked Deoku

Timothy looked at Deoku with a grin on his face who looked at him with a look of curiosity on his face. They then looked back down at the ground and saw that Ikiru had ceased attacking Shia for a moment and was now just staring at her. Shia stood several feet away from Ikiru staring him down with her snake eye's waiting for his next move.

"I was wrong you really have become faster, but that won't save you any from my next attack." smiled Ikiru

"We'll see about that." retorted Shia smiling.

"Earth Style: Four Corner Prison!" shouted Ikiru

All of a sudden Ikiru slammed his hands onto the ground causing four large walls of earth to rise up out of the ground boxing them in. Shia looked around at the walls in surprise wondering about what Ikiru had planned for her.

"Alright Shia...it's time to finish this." smiled Ikiru as he started to create and signs.

"Not that easy you won't." retorted Shia

All of a sudden Shia dashed toward Ikiru at high speed causing the ground behind her to explode. The sand surround Ikiru lashed out toward her, but she easily bypassed the sand and was in front of Ikiru in a flash. She quickly threw her right arm toward Ikiru and hit him in the chest, but the sand quickly surrounded her like a trap. She jumped out of the sand as it as about to crush her and she landed several feet away from Ikiru.

"You punch's don't pack much of a punch, but let me show you something that does. Sand Style: Exploding Sand Dust!" shouted Ikiru

All of a sudden the sand around Ikiru flew over head and began raining down before suddenly exploding. Timothy grabbed a hold of Nikita and Nina as the explosions suddenly began to expand and grow larger in numbers. There were a numerous number of explosions which expanded far above the forest treetop. Shockwave after shock wave was sent out after every explosion causing a huge cloud of dust rise up out of the forest.

After a few minutes went by the explosions finally subsisted leaving an odd silence in it wake. Timothy and Deoku uncovered their face and looked around at the area that had been destroyed, but couldn't see much because of the dust.

"Man that was an intense attack." glared Deoku

"No joke." agreed Timothy

He opened his jacket and let Kachu, Nikita and Nina out before jumping off of the branch and down to the ground. Deoku took a landed on the ground behind Timothy as he took a few steps forward and then raised his right hand. All of a sudden a large gust of wind blew out of nowhere and cleared the dust away so they could see the extent of the damage. They looked around and saw that the attack had decimated the wall that Ikiru put up and allot of the surrounding forest.

"Hay where is Shia and Ikiru?" asked Deoku looking around.

"I'm here." replied A voice

They turned around and saw Shia walking back toward them with the red chakra no longer around her.

"Looks like you were fast enough to get out of there." replied Timothy

"Chu...Pikachu." smiled Kachu

"Of course...if i would've stayed in that i would've been history." remarked Shia

"I doubt it." retorted Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Deoku

"That attack didn't have enough power on it...Ikiru was low on chakra in the first place." reminded Timothy

"So you think it was just for show?" asked Shia

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"Hay where's Ikiru anyway?" asked Deoku

"You don't have to worry about him...i took care of that little problem." assured Shia

"How?" asked Deoku

"We'll explain later...right now we have to get to the coliseum. I've got a feeling that Ash is in extreme danger." urged Timothy

"Yea...I've been sensing an enormous chakra that just keeps growing. Let's go." agreed Shia

They all jumped into the treetops and began to jump from branch to branch on their way to the coliseum.

To Be Continued...


	49. Chapter 48

Back at the arena Ash continued his fight against Markus and though he could easily dodge his attacks he began to sense something was wrong now. As the fight dragged on Ash noticed that Markus's attacks were getting much faster making them much harder to dodge. Not only that, but he noticed that his attacks were starting to pack more of a punch as they continued to fight. Ash felt as it he was being hit by a speeding big rig each time he was hit by one of Markus's sand attacks.

Ash ran across the arena easily dodging a barrage of sand that Markus was firing at him like a machine gun. He then jumped toward a wall and then bounced off of it before rocketing toward Markus as he grabbed three shuriken and three kunai out of his pouch. Markus fired five sand shuriken at Ash and he threw his three shuriken which collided with three of the sand shuriken. Ash then jumped and spun dodging the other two sand shuriken before throwing his three kunai at Markus.

Markus quickly raised a wall of sand in front of him which caught the three kunai, but he was caught off guard when they suddenly exploded. Markus snarled as he let down the wall of sand and saw that Ash had vanished from in front of him. Markus looked around for any sign of Ash, but didn't see any sign of him when a shadow suddenly engulfed him. He looked up and saw Ash who quickly flipped forward catching Markus on top of his head with a downward kick.

Ash land on the ground and hit Markus with an uppercut which sent him flying into the air. Ash then jumped into the air after him and when he got in front of him he held his right fist back.

"Lightning Jab!" shouted Ash as his fist suddenly began to surge with even more electrical energy.

He threw his fist forward and hit Markus in the gut causing a blinding flash of light. Markus was sent flying toward the ground and caused it exploded on impact creating a large cloud of dust. Ash landed on the ground and stumbled forward a bit, but he managed to catch himself before falling. He could feel his chakra quickly leaving his body as if somebody was draining his chakra from his body leaving him on empty.

He looked over at Pikachu as he continued to hang onto his shoulder and saw that he was also breathing heavy. Seeing as Pikachu was the one supplying the electrical energy for him enhance his body it's not surprising that he's tired. But he was also starting to feel the effect of there move as he had never used this technique for this long. He felt his whole body starting to go numb from the amount of electrical energy that he was circulating through his body.

_"Man what is with this guy...no matter what i hit him with he seems to getting stronger as he continue to fight."_ thought Ash to himself panting.

"Pi...Pika?" Pikachu ashed Ash

"Yea i'm fine." nodded Ash

"Pikachu...Chu...Pi...Pikachu?" asked Pikachu

"Yea...my whole body is starting to go numb." nodded Ash

"Ka...Pikachu...Pi?" asked Pikachu

"Don't worry about it...we've got to keep going if this guy gets back up." huffed Ash

"Chu." panted Pikachu

"Well just think about it we never would've made it this far or gotten this strong if we didn't take chances." reminded Ash

"Pikachu." agreed Pikachu smiling.

"We've come so far since we started and we're gonna keep pushing." smiled Ash laughing.

"Pika...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu laughing

...

In the stands of the arena Simon and Lisa stood around watching the fight between Ash and Markus. They had been recently come back to the arena after fighting a numerous number of shadow anbu and they both were completely exhausted. They were both bruised up and other than Lisa being stabbed in the shoulder and Simon having a few broken ribs they were both alright. They had been watching the fight between Ash and Markus for sometime now and they were both amazed how Ash was easily able to land his punch's on Markus.

They knew that there were strong shinobi in the Hidden Shadow before they decided to attack it, but for somebody like Ash to be able to land some many punches. They were surprised that Kacy was even able to get close to him during his fight with him, but Ash was on a whole other level. Not was he only able to get pass Markus's sand defenses, but he was able to land a numerous number of powerful attacks.

"I can't believe that somebody like Ash has gotten Markus so riled up." stated Simon

"Yea he's something alright, but do you think that he'll be able to calm Markus down?" asked Lisa

"I don't know...I've never seen anybody fight Markus the way that he has, but then again Markus has never been beaten." reminded Simon

'I guess your right." sighed Lisa

All of a sudden they heard a bunch of footsteps running toward them and when they looked saw Tanza, Violet, Misty, John, Brock, Micheal, Isabel, Isabela running toward them.

"Look it's those two Sand Shinobi." noted Micheal

"Yea...what's it to ya shrimp." snarled Simon

Simon and Micheal got ready to fight, but Tanza got in between them and put her hands up to stop them.

"Now its not the time for this." stated Tanza

"Fine." remarked Micheal

"Whatever." snarled Simon

"Listen...we've got to try and stop Ash and Markus from fighting. I'm starting to get a bad feeling here." stated Tanza

"It's too late...Markus can't be stopped." replied Simon

"Why is that?" asked John

"He's to far gone, he's to riled up now." replied Simon

"What do you mean?" asked Violet

"Markus is like a berserker...whenever he gets into a fight with a strong opponent he becomes unreasonable." explained Simon

"But there has to be a way to stop him?" asked Kacy

"The only way that he'll stop now is if Ash kills him or if he kill's Ash." replied Simon

Tanza looked over at Ash and she saw that Simon was almost in tears as he looked down at Markus who had gotten back to his feet. She then looked over at Lisa and saw that was also almost in tears as she looked at Simon.

"But Ash won't kill him." noted Micheal

"Yea...Ash isn't that type of person." agreed Violet

"If so then your friend is in trouble, because Markus won't hesitate." replied Simon

"Oh no...Ash, Pikachu." panicked Misty looking down at Ash and Pikachu.

"You seem like you know Markus very well." noted Tanza

"I do because he's my brother." replied Simon

"Your brother." wondered Violet

"Yes." nodded Simon

"I see." said Tanza

They looked back down in the arena at Ash and Markus as they continued to stare at each other.

...

Back down on the ground Ash and Pikachu stared at Markus who was looking at them even more crazed with the sand whipping wildly around him. Ash closed his eye's and tried to imagine himself in Markus's position after being alone for so long, but he couldn't. Each time he closed his eye's all he could see was his friends and family and all that they had been through.

"I'm sorry Markus i can't even imagine what you've been through, but i have to try and stop you at all cost." sighed Ash

"Chu?" asked Pikachu

"Yea...so let's use that other technique that we've been working on." nodded Ash

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Ka?" asked Pikachu

"Well now is the perfect time to test it." stated Ash

"Chu." nodded Ash

"But we'll have to get past his sand defenses for the attack to have a good effect." stated Ash

"Pika...Pi...Chu...Pikachu...Pi." explained Pikachu

"It's the only shot we got...so let's do it." smiled Ash

"Pi." nodded Pikachu

All of a sudden Pikachu released a large burst of electrical energy which caused the electrical energy surging around Ash to flare out. Ash bent down and dashed toward Markus causing the ground behind him to explode. Markus held out his hand and created a large wave of sand which headed toward Ash ready to crush him. Ash increased his speed and crashed through the large wave of sand shocking Markus. In a flash Ash was in front of Markus before he punched him in the gut and sent him flying backwards.

Ash dashed passed Markus before hitting him in the other direction an then dashing pass toward him again. Ash knocked Markus around the arena before dashing pass him one more time and them coming to a sliding stop. As he turned around and saw Markus flying through the air toward him.

"Alright we'll going to put everything we've got into this move." said Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

He held his hand out in front of him and started to create an Exosphere, however this time it began to crackle with yellow electrical energy. The electrical energy around Ash's body began to flow into the sphere causing electricity to start surging around the sphere.

"Here goes...Lightning Style: Lightning Bomb!" shouted Ash

He threw his arms to his side as the electrical energy around his body suddenly flowed into the sphere causing it flare up with electrical energy. Ash crouched down and then dashed toward Markus tearing up the ground behind him. He threw his attack forward and when it collided with Markus there was a sudden sound as if a lightning bolt had struck somewhere, before a sudden explosion. All of a sudden a large pillar of electrical energy shot into the sky from a dome of yellow electrical energy that had formed.

To Be Continued...


	50. Chapter 49

Tanza, Micheal, Misty, Brock, Lisa, Simon, Violet, Kacy, Isabel and Isabela all watched from the stands in amazement at the large pillar of electrical energy.

"Wow...what was that move?" wondered John

"I don't know." shrugged Brock

All of a sudden they saw Ash and Pikachu who were both thrown from the out of the light and land on the ground several feet away from it. Markus was also thrown out of the light and he hit the wall on the other side of the arena where he was implanted, before falling onto the ground landing on his face.

"Oh no Ash!" shouted Misty

"Go ahead and check on your brother." urged Tanza

Misty quickly jumped from the stands in a panic with Brock, John, Micheal, Isabel, Violet, Isabela and Tanza behind he as she rushed toward Ash. When she got to his side she bent down to his side and saw that he was still conscious though he breathing rapidly.

"Ash are you ok?" asked Misty

"Yea i'm fine...i just can't move right now." muttered Ash

"Why not?" asked Brock

"That last move paralyzed me, but I'll be ok in a bit. Could you check on Pikachu for me?" asked Ash

Isabela ran over to Pikachu and saw that he was unconscious as using so much power, before picking him up.

"He seems ok, but he's out cold." said Isabela

"That's good seeing as that technique use's more of his power." sighed Ash

"By the way...what was that last attacked you used?" asked Kacy

"Yea...it looked like some kind of variation to the Exosphere." said Micheal

"It was...its called Lightning Style: Lightning Bomb." replied Ash

"I see and it was that technique that paralyzed you?" asked Tanza

"Yea." smiled Ash

"At least your ok." sighed Misty

"So do you think Markus is done?" asked John

"I don't think so...I've got a feeling that this is far from over." replied Tanza

Over on the other side of the arena Simon and Lisa had all walked over to Markus's body and saw that he was laying unconscious on the ground. Simon looked at his brothers body as electrical energy surged across it before letting out a long sighing.

"I'm sorry." apologized Lisa

"It's alright...it was going to have to end like this one day." sighed Simon

Simon crouched down and brushed his hand through his hair, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm just sorry that we didn't get a chance to be real brothers." sighed Simon

All or a sudden Markus opened his eye's causing Simon to fall backwards on the ground ater being startled.

"Simon are you ok?" asked Lisa

Lisa ran over to Simon and saw that Markus had his eye's open before he started to get up. All of a sudden an orange chakra appeared around him as he suddenly grabbed his head and began to scream out in pain.

"Oh no...that thing is starting to wake up." panicked Lisa

"Fight it Markus, fight it!" shouted Simon as he crawled up to Markus.

Markus continued to hold his head and scream out in pain and they saw the sclera part of his eye's suddenly turn green. Simon and Lisa watched in horror as Markus's began to change with his teeth becoming sharper and his nails becoming longer before suddenly turning red. Just then Markus let out a roar which caused a powerful shock wave that sent Simon and Lisa flying backwards over the ground. Tanza quickly appeared behind them and caught both Lisa and Simon causing her to slide backwards a bit when she when she did.

"You two ok?" asked Tanza

"Yea." nodded Lisa

"Oh no...Markus!" shouted Simon

They all looked as Markus got to his feet, before a orange chakra suddenly erupted from him and shot into the sky.

"What's going on?" asked Violet

"This chakra that i'm feeling...it feels like its that of a Chakra Beast." stated Tanza

All of a sudden Markus got down on his hands as several sand tentacles erupted from the ground and flew toward them.

"Quick out of the way!" shouted Tanza

John and Kacy grabbed Ash and jumped into the air just as the tentacles hit the ground causing it to exploded.

"He is the Jinchuriki of the sand." noted Isabel

"So what do we do?" wondered John

"I don't know...we don't stand a chance against a Jinchuriki." replied Micheal

All of a sudden Markus roared again this time causing the sand to form into a condensed sphere in front of him.

"Move!" shouted Micheal

Everybody quickly split ways as Markus fired the attack and it hit the arena walls and destroyed it. After the explosion they looked they looked at where the attack had hit and saw that it had destroyed the wall and headed out into the forest.

"This is bad." panicked Violet

"That chakra is what i was going to warn Ash about. I sensed it during my fight with him." replied Kacy

"I'll try and take care of him." stated Isabel

Everybody looked over at Isabel as she looked down at Markus who was walking toward them.

"But how?" asked Misty

"I'm a Jinchuriki as well so i might be able to stop him." replied Isabel

"You are?" asked John

"Yea...i'm the Jinchuriki of the Hidden Ocean." noted Isabel

Everybody watched as she jumped from the stand and onto the arena ready to try and defeat Markus.

"Be careful sis!" shouted Isabela

"Do you think that she can win?" asked John

"I don't know." shrugged Tanza

...

Down on the ground Isabel looked at Markus with the orange chakra around him staring back at her.

"Alright this might be tough, but I'll give it everything I've got." said Isabel

She suddenly closed her eye's and clapped her hands together as she began to concentrate. All of a sudden a purple colored chakra appeared around her and it began to spiral into the sky. When she opened her eye's again her iris had turned red.

"Alright...let's do this!" shouted Isabel

To Be Continued...


	51. Chapter 50

Isabel stared at Markus waiting on him to make a move, when he suddenly let out a roar instead. Four sand tentacles suddenly shot out toward Isabel, but she jumped out of the way as the tentacles hit the ground and exploded. Isabel began creating a few hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Barrge!" shouted Isabel

Isabel suddenly spat out several water sphere torward Markus, but the sand rose up and blocked the attacks. The sand rose up infront of Markus and condensed into a sphere before being fired at Isabel. Just as Isabel landed on the ground she flipped backward as the sand sphere his the ground and exploded. Markus fired several more sand sphere at Isabel, but she easily dodged them before quiclky dashing toward him.

When she neared him she threw a punch at him, but he suddenly vanished causing Isabel to look in surprise.

"He's to fast to hit." said Isabel

She turned around and saw Markus running around the arena with a large cloud of dust behind him before suddenly changing direction and heading toward her.

"Water Style: Water Needles!" shouted Isabel

She held out her hands and began firing water in the shape of needles at Markus who easily dodged the attacks. He then rammed her and sent her crashing back into the wall causing it to collapse when she landed on te ground.

"Man he's much stronger and faster than me, but i'm not done yet." said Isabel

She dashed toward Markus as he ran toward her causing a large explosion when they crashed.

...

Back on the stands Tanza, Violet, Kacy, Simon, Lisa, Micheal, Isabela John and Misty watched as Isabel continued her fight with Markus.

"This isn't good. Isabel isn't strong enough." panicked Misty

"Yea...Markus is faster and it seems that he's stronger too." noted Micheal

"If that's the case then the Hidden Shadow is done for." sighed Lisa

"Don't say that!" shouted Violet

Lisa jumped back a bit in shock as Violet walked torward her steamming mad at what she just heard Lisa say.

"The Hidden Shadow has been through much worse. So if we can't stop Markus...i'm sure that there's somebody in the village that can." assured Violet

"Calm down Violet." said Kacy as he sat his hand on her shoulder.

"Hay Simon do you know anything about the Chakra Beast in your brother?" asked Tanza

"Yea." nodded Simon

"Can you tell me about it?" asked Tanza

"Sure...his name is Han and its been passed down through our familiy as far back as i can remember. He's a 1-tailed chakra beast that specilizes in earth jutsu and he's extreamly fast and strong. He's much like Markus as he's blood thirsty and loves to fight and kill." explained Simon

"I see...i know that after the previous Jinchuriki has passed a new one is chosen. Can an you tell me when he was sealed in your brother?" asked Tanza

Simon looked down at the battlefield at Markus who was fired large sphere's of sand at Isabel who was dodging them.

"The previous Jinchuriki was our mother...unlike most Jinchuriki who have the Chakra Beast sealed in them when they reach a certain age...my brother was born with Han in him." explained Simon

"What!" said Kacy

"But how?" asked John

"I don't know the specifics, but i was only four when my mom died and Markus was born." sighed Simon

"What about you Isabela...do you know anything about the Chakra Beast in your sister?" Tanza asked

"Yea...her name is Sanbi and she's been in our family for generations. She's a 3-tailed chakra beast that specilizes in water and ice jutsu's and she's very strong and tough. She kind and gental, but she dosen't really like fighting." explained Isabela

"When was she sealed in your sister?" asked Tanza

"When she was five." replied Isabela

"Well seeing the odds i heard that a Chakra Beast's power is based on the number of tails that they have. If that's the case then Isabel should have the advantge." stated Tanza

"It doesn't look to much like she has the advantage." noted John

They looked down at the arena and saw that Markus had grabbed Isabel with a sand tentacle and threw her against the arena wall. He then fired several sand sphere at he causing a large cloud of dust to form afterwards.

...

In the arena Isabel was pick herself up out of a pile of rubble after being hit with several of Markus's sand sphere. When she she finally got to her feet she was battered and brusied and tired of fighting.

"It's no use...i can't even land a punch." huffed Isabel

She watched as Markus walked toward her on on all ours like some kind of feral animal ready to strike at any moment.

"Alright then...since i can beat him like this then i guess i've got no other choice." said Isabel

Just then Markus dashed toward Isabel as she quickly rasied her hands and began creating hand signs.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Wave!" shouted Isabel

She took a deep breath and suddenly spat out a large volume of water which quickly turned into a large wave. The large wave of water quickly crashed down ontop of Markus and slammed him into the wall of the arena hard before drenching the entire field. Markus got to his feet before letting a roar and then he started to make his way through the water toward Isabel.

"Now...Ice Style: Flash Freeze!" shouted Isabel

Isabel clapped her hands togather and the pruple chakra around her suddenly blazed up like fire. All of a sudden the water around her began to freeze which quickly spread to the rest of the water quickly catching Markus and freezing him solid.

"Hmm...i don't know if that will hole him for long." panted Isabel

Just then Tanza, Kacy, Simon, Lisa, Micheal and Violet jumped from the stands and down to the ground.

"Hay Isabel are you ok?" asked Micheal

"Yea i'm fine." nodded Isabel

"So did you get him?" asked Kacy

"No...i only stalled for the moment. This guy's way to strong...if only i could've learned to control Sanbi's charka better, then i could've beat him." sighed Isabel

"Your giving it your best shot...that's all anybody can ask." assured Tanza

"Uh-oh...Look!" shouted Simon

They all looked and saw that the ice encasing Markus had started to melt until it suddenly exploded. Markus fell down to his knees screaming in pain again as the orange chakra began to darken around him.

"What's happening?" asked Violet

"It's like when Timothy went baserk." remembered Misty

All of a sudden the orange chakra erupted causing a powerful shockwave and creating a dome of orange chakra around Markus.

"That bad feeling that i was getting eairlier...it's starting to get worse." mentioned Tanza

"This can't be good." panicked Micheal

"He's transforming." stated Lisa

Just then there was another roar that sent out another powerful shockwave however it was different from before. The roar was deeper and more animalistic and had way more power to it as well.

"That dosen't sound like Markus any more." noted Kacy

"Because it's not." replied Simon

All of a sudden the large chakra dome erupted causing a everybody to shield their eye's from the blinding flash of light. After a few minutes they looked and they saw a large green eyed orange and black fured weasel looking creature standing where Markus was.

"It's Han!" shouted Simon

"This is not good." said Lisa

"Ice Style: Thousand Years Ice Prison!" shouted Isabel

Isabel stomped her foot on the ground and four large pillars of ice suddenly shot up out of the water and surround the large beast.

"I can help you with that. Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Technique!" shouted Micheal

Micheal created a few hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground causing several large branchs to appear out of the ground around the beast. They began to connect to each other locking the ice pillars in place and forming a large cage around the creature.

"Do you think that i'll hold him?" asked Kacy

All or a sudden Han roared a there was a sudden explosiong that sent out a powerful shocokwave that knocked everybody down.

"I guess not." replied Micheal picking himself up.

"Oh-no." panicked Lisa

They looked and saw that Han now had a large swirling ball of white and black energy with smaller white and black sphere of energy around it.

"He's about to fire a Chakra Beast Bomb!" shouted Isabel

"We have to get out of here." urged Micheal

"It dosen't matter...if that thing hit we'll get caught in the explosion." stated Simon

"Not only that, but there are still people in the colosiuem." Violet reminded

"Well then we have to stop it." stated Tanza

All of a sudden Han threw his head forward and fired the large sphere of chalra at them. They all looked as the enourmus sphere as it neared them when all of a sudden Tmothy appeared in front of them.

"Looks like i'm right on time." smiled Timothy

He looked back at everybody and then turned back around toward the large sphere of chakra headed stright for them.

To Be Continued...


	52. Chapter 51

Everybody watched as Timothy stood in between them and the sphere before standing there smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. They watched as Timothy raised his leg and kicked the sphere sending it flying into the sky where it exploded. When the sphere exploded it created a even larger sphere and sent out an extremely powerful shock wave.

"No why...he deflected the Chakra Beast Bomb." gawked Simon

"Bout time you showed up." huffed Tanza

"Sorry i was the one keeping him." replied Shia as she landed behind them.

"Hay are there any peopled left in the coliseum?" asked Timothy

"Yea there are a few." nodded Micheal

"Alright i want you, Kacy and Violet to get them out of here." ordered Timothy

"Right." nodded Micheal, Violet and Kacy.

"What are you going to do?" asked Tanza

"I'm going to have a little fun real quick before i bring Markus to his senses. I don't want anybody to interfere...now get back." smiled Timothy

"Right...let's go." nodded Shia

They jumped from the ground and onto the stands where Isabela and John along with Kachu, Nina and Nikita were looking at Ash and Pikachu.

"Pika...Pi?" asked Kachu looking at Pikachu and Ash.

"Are those two ok?" asked Shia as she looked at Ash and Pikachu.

"Yea their fine...their just both exhausted. They fought Markus with everything they had." replied Tanza

"Chu." said Kachu

"I could believe it...i felt there chakra when i was fighting." smiled Shia

Simon looked down at Timothy as he stood smiling at Han as if he were enjoying himself.

"I wounder who is that guy?" wondered Lisa

"I don't know, but he deflected Han's Chakra Beast Bomb so easily. I've never seen anybody do something like that." replied Simon

"Well your about to see allot more." assured Tanza a she walked up beside them.

Lisa and Simon looked at he confused for a few minutes before looking back down at Timothy and Han.

...

Back down on the ground Timothy stood staring and smiling at Han who stared back while snarling at him.

"This should be kinda fun...i haven't seen a Chakra Beast in sometime." smiled Timothy

Han suddenly roared and quickly swiped his paw at Timothy hitting him and sending him flying backwards. Timothy flipped backwards and landed on the wall before propelling himself off of the wall and back toward Han. Han laid his paw on the ground and sand tentacles began to shoot up out of the ice covered ground and tried to grab Timothy. Timothy easily dodged the barrage of strikes before nearing Han and hitting him with an uppercut knocking the large beast off of his paws and onto his back.

"Come on...show me a little more." urged Timothy as he floated above the ground.

All of a sudden three sand tentacled shot up from the ground an wrapped around Timothy waist and wrist. Han rolled back over onto his feet and with his tail he hit Timothy and slammed him to the ground before turning back around.

"Nice one...looks like you do have a few moves, but let's see what else you can do." commented Timothy laughing.

Timothy got to feet and dashed toward Han who raised his tail and began to fire the fur off of his tail like needles. Timothy flipped backward and dodged the barrage of needles before jumping up and landing on the wall of the arena.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower." said Timothy

He took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire which began to incinerate the barrage of needles. Han roared before stomping his right front paw causing a large wave of sand to rise up and head toward Timothy.

"Water Style: Imploding Water Wave Bullet." said Timothy

Timothy took another deep breath before expelling a large sphere of water from his mouth which hit the ground in front of the wave of sand. When the sphere of water hit the ground it exploded sending a large wall of water up into the air and canceling out the wave of sand.

"Now my turn to counter. Wood Style: Smothering Binding Technique." said Timothy

He held his hand out and they suddenly transformed into wood causing several wood tentacles to shoot out toward Han. The tentacles wrapped around Han and started squeezing the beast causing it to squirm and roar trying to get free.

"Let's see you get out of this one." smiled Timothy

He jumped off of the wall and landed on the ground before raising his hands and lifted the beast off of the ground.

...

Back on the stands Simon and Lisa watched in amazement as Timothy went head to head with Han.

"I can't believe it." gawked Simon

"I know it really is hard to believe that somebody can actually fight a Chakra Beast like Han head on." agreed Lisa

"Timothy's not even actually trying...he's just having a little fun." assured Shia snickering

"Hay Tanza that's a Wood Style technique that Timothy using right?" asked Brock

"Yea." nodded Tanza

"But i though only people from Micheal's clan could use the Wood style?" asked Misty

"That right the Wood Release is kekkei genkai that only appears in the Mokuzai clan, but remember i told you that Timothy has a technique that allows him to recreate some release." reminded Tanza

"You mean that Raito KontorMru technique." said Brock

"Yep." nodded Tanza

"Cool." glared Brock as he looked back over out at the battlefield.

...

Back on the battlefield Timothy continued to hold Han until he noticed orange chakra appearing around the struggling beast. All of a sudden the orange chakra erupted freeing Han from Timothy clutch and he landing on the ground with scorched piece's of wood landing beside him.

"Looks like you managed to get free." said Timothy

He got ready to dash toward Han, but when he got ready to move he couldn't go anywhere. He looked down and noticed the sand quickly enveloping him until it was up to his neck. He felt the sand suddenly tighten around him as if it were trying to squeeze him to death.

"Looks like your trying to put the squeeze on me, but..." joked Timothy

He felt the sand get tighter around his body and with each breath he took it only got tighter. Timothy began to concentrate and with his massive physical strength he erupted from the grasping sand.

"But I've been in tighter spots." smiled Timothy

Han roared at Timothy before dashing toward him and swiping at him with his claw, but Timothy vanished. Han looked around for Timothy when he suddenly reappeared and kicked him in the chin knocking him off his feet. He then hit him in the chest and sent him crashing into the wall of the arena destroying it.

"Your strong for sure, but i can sense that you can get much stronger. Alright enough playing around." said Timothy as he floated toward Han.

...

"No way...Han's not moving. Timothy's winning." Lisa gawked

"He's unbelievably strong." marveled Simon

"But is he going to kill Markus?" asked Lisa

Simon looked at Lisa who stared at him with worry, before looking over at Han's body as it laid in a pile of rubble.

"It's ok Lisa...what needs to be done must be." sighed Simon

"Oh Simon." muttered Lisa as she looked at Simon.

"Don't worry Timothy won't kill your brother." assured Tanza

"Are you sure?" asked Simon

They all looked over at Timothy as he now floated of Han's chest looking down at the now unconscious beast. He sat his hand on its chest and closed his eye as his body suddenly began to glow with a blue energy. Timothy and Han were suddenly engulfed in a blinding flash of light causing everybody else to cover their eye's.

To Be Continued...


	53. Chapter 52

Timothy opened his eye's again and he saw that he was surrounded by buildings. As he walked on through the village he deduced that most of the building where made out of clay or stucco. He then jumped onto of one of the building and then looked around at the rest of the buldings.

"So his inner world is modeled after the Hidden Sand." Well let's see..if i can find him." said Timothy

Timothy began to sense out any sign of life within the village and then he suddenly began to sense one.

"Alright that's him on the other side of the village. Let's get going then." said Timothy

He jumped from the rooftop and began to make is way across the village to his target.

...

Meanwhile in a large canyon area in the wall of the hidden sand Markus sat in a swing staring down at his hands. In his mind he thought about his past and all that he had been through since he was first born. With those thoughts it continued to bring him back to the fact that he had a monster sealed within him. Throughout his childhood he had no friends because everybody was scared of him. He remembered that when he would come down to the playground to play with the other children, but as soon as they saw him their parents would grab them and run off.

"Why...why was i chosen to carry his monster." signed Markus

"Who knows maybe it was destiny." said A voice

Markus looked around and there siting on the rocky edge of the cliff was Timothy looking down at him.

"Who are you?" asked Simon as he got up out of the swing.

"The names Timothy." greeted Timothy

Timothy jumped from the cliff and landed in front of Markus causing him take a step back.

"So your Markus the Jinchuriki of the Sand." said Timothy as he looked at Markus.

"How did you get in here?" asked Markus

He held out his right hand and a strange blade appeared with the handle being set in between two 6 inch blades looking like two knives wielded together.

"Nice weapon...i created something just like it." noted Timothy looking at the weapon.

"Answer my question...who are you and what are you ding in my mind?" asked Markus as he raised his blade.

"My name is Timothy and i'm hear to check up on you." replied Timothy

"Why?" asked Markus

"I'm doing that of my on accord." replied Timothy

Markus looked at Timothy trying to figure out his intentions, but he couldn't sense any bad intentions from him. He watched as Timothy walked over to the pond of water looked down at his reflection.

"You wanna know why you were chosen to be the vessel for a Chakra Beast?" asked Timothy

Markus looked at Timothy before he lowered the blades and they disappeared in a flash of light.

"I was born with that creature inside of me and I've since been an outcast." sighed Markus

"Looks like we've got a little something in common." replied Timothy

"What's that?" asked Markus

"We're both monsters." smiled Timothy

"What do you mean? Do must have a Chakra Beast sealed within you?" asked Markus

"No." replied Timothy

"If that's the case then how are you a monster? How can you understand what i'm going through?" asked Markus

"The path your walking down...that path of loneliness and thinking that you've got nobody who cares about you. Yea...i know about it." sighed Timothy

"It's been tough...I've never had anybody at my side to look out for me. I've been called a monster my entire life all because of the beast in me." sighed Markus

"I know...i was born a beast." shrugged Timothy

"What?" asked Markus

"I just learned in the past year that i'm part dragon as well as pokemon. It was funny to learn that i had more heritage that i thought." smirked Timothy

"So your a half-breed...dose anybody know?" asked Markus

"Well only a few people know at the moment." nodded Timothy

Timothy held out his hand causing a chair to appear in front of him in a flash of white light.

"But anyway before hand i wasn't as nice as i am now...though some say I'm still not really all that nice." noted Timothy

"How were you?" asked Markus

"About like you...i was cold, ruthless, uncaring and unforgiving. It was me against the world and anybody who thought different while trying to get in my way. I would crush them." explained Timothy

"Yea...because of this monster inside of me everybody see's me as a monster. I don't have anybody to care about, but myself and I've always had to defend for myself. I've had to become stronger to destroy anybody and anything that get in my way." replied Markus

"Yea that's how it is...didn't care about anything or anyone, but things started to change after awhile." stated Timothy

"What does that mean?" asked Markus

"That moment when you actually realize that you were never alone to began with." replied Timothy

"I still don't get it." said Markus

Timothy held up his hand causing a sphere of blue energy to form and began to float around. The sphere then began to shine before floating over to Markus who began to stare at the sphere. Suddenly images of Simon and Lisa appeared in the sphere and he saw that they were talking to Tanza and Shia.

"What is this?" asked Markus

"You thought you were alone for so long yet little did you know Lisa and your brother have always been there for you." replied Timothy

Markus thought about his life and Simon was there through the trials and hardship that he had endured. No matter what the village had put him through Simon had always had his back and tried to protect him whenever he could. Though he didn't know Lisa very well he though she had also tried to stick up for him as well. He knew that she had a crush on Simon and because of it she started to protect him when she could.

"You know your right...they've both been looking out for me as far as i can remember." said Markus

"Yea...it's takes a minute to realize it by yourself. It took a long time for me to realize that myself, but my friend help me actually realize it." nodded Timothy

"Who helped you realized it?" asked Markus

"Kachu." replied Timothy

Timothy pointed at the blue sphere causing Markus to look at it began to glow again this time Kachu appeared on it.

"You mean that Pikachu help you?" asked Markus

"Yea...even through it took a minute for it to penetrate my thick skull." chuckled Timothy

"How long have you known that Pikachu?" asked Markus

"He's been in my like since the beginning...since i was born. Even through he's my pokemon i see him more like my brother and my best friend." replied Timothy

"You've got somebody so close to you...how did you go throughout life without realizing it?" asked Markus

"Follow me." motioned Timothy

Timothy got up from the chair and began to jump up the side of the cliff with Markus following behind him. Timothy jumped from the top of the cliff and landed on another cliff with Markus landing on the ground behind him. Timothy stared out in front of him at the large wall of sand as it continued around the village.

"It was outside influences." stated Timothy

Markus lowered his head as he knew how much the words of other had hurt him in the past when he was a boy.

"I know." sighed Markus

"I guess it was because i was young that i let what people thought about me get to me and it turned me into a monster. I sought out only to get stronger for my own gain, but it was that which lead me to meet my friends." replied Timothy

"Yea...i want to become stronger...much stronger." nodded Markus

"Which brings me back to something. It was the Fourth Hoshikage of the Hidden Shadow that captured the beast and distributed them out to the other villages. Can you tell me why?" asked Timothy as he turned around.

"No." shrugged Markus

"Well it was said that the Fourth Hoshikage distributed the Chakra Beast in order to bring about an end to the wars that were ripping the region apart. After this the region got a long needed break from the shinobi wars, but the villages themselves had trouble containing the Chakra Beast that they received. I'm not sure which village started it, but with that said one of the villages began to experiment with Chakra Beast by sealing them in human vessels to see if they could learn to control the power of the Chakra Beast. During this time is when the first Jinchuriki came into being." explained Timothy

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Markus

Timothy walked up to Markus and sat his hand on his shoulder before smiling.

"I know several Jinchuriki and I've read on those of the past that i could find, but none like you. Your unique." replied Timothy

"Huh...how am i unique?" asked Markus

Markus looked at Timothy as he began to glow with a blue energy, before taking a step back and raising his hand. All of a sudden Markus looked around as his world was suddenly starting to warp as if they were being transported somewhere. Markus looked back at Timothy and saw that he had suddenly started shining bright causing him to cover his eyes.

To Be Continued...


	54. Chapter 53

After a few minutes had passed Markus opened his eye's and was surprised to see that he wasn't in his own inner world anymore. He was standing in a short grass meadow with a clear blue lake in front of him that flowed as far as he can see. He turned around and saw a forest in the distance before looking up at the clear blue sky. Markus took a deep breath as a light breeze blew across the meadow as the deep rage and hatred he had suddenly began to melt away.

"I don't what this place is, but I've never felt so calm." said Markus

"Its my inner world...i call it Heiwana." replied Timothy

Markus looked behind him and saw Timothy walking over the water toward him before stepping pass him.

"Markus you are unique because you where born with the Chakra Beast already in you. Normally when a female that has a Chakra Beast sealed in them gets pregnant the seal only weakens. In your case though it seems that when you were conceived the chakra of the Chakra Beast was transferred over to you." explained Timothy

"What does that mean for me?" asked Markus

"I don't know, but there hasn't been a Jinchuriki like you before. Which bring me to say that even if you thought you were along you never were. Not even from the beginning." assured Timothy

Markus thought about what Timothy was saying and though it was true that he was born with Han in him he had never considered him a friend. How could he since it was because of him that he was also called a monster and was put through so much during his life.

"Have you even tried specking to Han before?" asked Timothy

"Why should I...it was because of that monster that I lost my mother and was branded a monster!" shouted Markus

"Our destiny exercises its influence over us even when, as yet, we have not learned its nature: it is our future that lays down the law of our today. I can't say why this happened to you, but the way this happened makes me think that you two are destined for something great." replied Timothy

"Like what?" asked Markus

"I don't know, but i do know that you won't be able to reach that goal by yourself." shrugged Timothy

"How do i reach it then?" asked Markus

"You'll need Han's help." said Timothy

Markus watched as Timothy began to glow with the blue energy around him again and all of a sudden there was flash of light beside them. When the light finally dimmed Markus saw that Han was now standing beside them.

"What the...where am i?" asked Han in a deep groggy voice as he looked around.

"Your in my inner world." replied Timothy

Han looked down at Timothy and recognized him as the guy who he was fighting before. He then looked over and saw Markus who was staring up at him.

"What's going on here?" asked Han

"Listen you two...i know that you don't get along, but that's going to have to change." stated Timothy

"What does that mean?" asked Han

"Both of you are strong by yourselves, but to get stronger you must learn to work together." remarked Timothy

"There's no way that i'm going to work with him! He ruined my life!" shouted Markus

"The Hidden Sand sealed me away for centuries why should i even consider working with him?" asked Han

Timothy let out a sigh and shook his head, before turning around and walking up a hill and stopping.

"We can't change our past. We can't change the fact that people act in a certain way. We can't change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have and that is our attitude. Listen Han i know that the Hidden Sand shinobi sealed you up, but Markus is not one of those that did that. He isn't the one who you should be did this to you." stated Timothy

Han looked at Timothy and though he hated the sand shinobi he knew that Timothy was right. It wasn't because of Markus that he got sealed up and he knew that it wasn't him that he should be angry at.

"And Markus i can't began to feel how it is not to get a chance to know your mother, but everything that followed after i know how that is. Being called monster isn't the best of names, but you have to realize that when people are afraid they get scared. Another thing you must realize is that even though Han is sealed in you it's not his fault. He didn't choose to be sealed and the fact that his chakra was also drawn to you was also not his fault." stated Timothy

Markus thought about what Timothy was saying and he knew that he was right. He knew that sometimes things happen for a reason and that what had happened to them might have been just that.

"Holding anger is a poison and it eats you from the inside. We think that hating is a weapon that attacks the person who harmed us, but hatred is a curved blade and the harms we do, we do to ourselves. Neither of you chose the path that you've taken, but the animosity that you've got toward each other is hurting the both of you. Now is the chance though that the both of you can change that and show the Hidden Sand that you can become something more."

"What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment and this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. " preached Timothy

Markus and Han lowered their head before looking back up at Timothy and then they looked at each other.

"So are you two willing to give each other a chance?" asked Timothy

"I've been so angry at the world that i never knew that I've never realized that i got more to live for than just myself. I'm willing to try if your willing Han." offered Markus

Han looked down at Markus and though he still had a deep hatred for the sand shinobi he suddenly felt as if he could trust Markus.

"Sure." nodded Han

"Then from now on we're friends and partners." smiled Markus as he held out his hand.

Han had never been called friend or partner by none of his previous Jinchuriki and he liked the sound of it. Timothy watched as Han smiled and held out his claw toward Markus who grabbed it causing him to smile.

"That's what i like to see...now my work here is done." stated Timothy

Markus and Han looked over at Timothy as he began to shine with a blue energy and he suddenly got brighter forcing them to cover their eye's.

...

Meanwhile somewhere in the Hidden Shadow Ikiru was sneaking around trying to find a way out of the village. He hid behind a building and peaked around the corner to see if there was anybody around. He didn't see anybody so he darted across the street and hid behind another house nearly tripping over something. He leaned against the building to rest as he was completely exhausted from his fight with Shia.

"Damn it...everything was planned perfectly. How could everything have gone so wrong?" wondered Ikiru

He remembered what Shia had said about Timothy figuring out his plans to attack the village, but how. Could he have figured it though from whoever was doing the murder or did he learn it from whoever was trying to frame him. Whatever the case his plans were completely ruin by Timothy who had just somehow figured him out. Ikiru suddenly hear ruckus coming from around the building where he was hiding so he got up to check it out.

He peeked out from around the building and he saw Lorey Fenikkusu surrounded by several sand shinobi. He watched as the sand shinobi charged her, but they were suddenly engulfed in a flash of fire which completely incinerated them.

_"Running into any of the Hidden Shadows clan leaders right about now is not a good idea."_ Ikiru thought to himself.

He turned around to look for another ay out of the ally and saw a window which lead into the house in front of him. He walked over to the window and looked into the house to see if anybody was in the house, but saw that it was empty. He shattered the window and went into the house before running to the other window on the other side of the house where he looked out of it to see if anybody was around.

"Looks like your plan didn't work out like you planned." mocked A voice

Ikiru quickly turned around and held out his shotgun, before Antonio walked out of the darkness in the corner of the room.

"It's you." snarled Ikiru

"Well i guess there's not much you can do, but run." mocked Antonio laughing.

"Everything was perfect until somebody started murdering anbu in the village." snarled Ikiru

"Oh me, oh my now i wonder what could've done that." smiled Antonio

"Did you have something to do with that?" asked Ikiru

Antonio walked over to a chair and turned it backwards before looking back at Ikiru and smiling.

"Maybe i did, maybe I didn't" shrugged Antonio

"Why?" asked Ikiru as he held the gun back up at Antonio.

"Don't blame me...It wasn't my fault that your plans failed." smirked Antonio

"Damn you!" shouted Ikiru

He fired the gun, but there was a sudden flash of blue electrical energy and something knock the gun out of Ikiru's hand. All of a sudden the floor began to rise up and wrap around Ikiru's legs before grabbing his arms.

"Your no longer useful to me and i doubt that you'll even make it out of here alive. So allow me to end you life here." smiled Antonio

Antonio got up out of his chair and held up his hand in front of him as it began to surge with blue electrical energy. Ikiru screamed out in terror, but was quickly silenced when Antonio sat his hand on his chest and instantly electrocuted him.

To Be Continued...


	55. Chapter 54

Back in the coliseum Simon, Tanza, Lisa, Shia, Kachu, Nina, and Nikita continued to look at a large sphere of light that had engulfed Timothy and Han when Timothy touched him. The ball of light had since floated above the coliseum and had stayed there. Shia had since sent Misty, Brock, John, Isabel and Isabela to see if there any injured people around.

"What's going on up there?" asked Lisa

"Timothy's just talking with Markus and probably Han as well." replied Tanza

"Why is he talking to them?" asked Simon

"I'm sure that because Markus is a Jinchuriki he had a hard and lonely childhood. Am i right?" asked Tanza

"Yea. I did what i could for him, but people always criticized him for what he was." nodded Simon

"I kinda figured that...Timothy knows how he feels and can identify with what he was going through. And with Han...well he knows how the Chakra Beast feel about be sealed away." explained Tanza

"What's going on?" asked Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

Everybody turned around and saw that Ash and Pikachu had finally waken up and were now sitting up.

"Pikachu?" asked Kachu

"So how do you feel?" asked Shia

"Kinda sore, but otherwise i'm alright. What about you Pikachu?" asked Ash

"Pika...Pi." said Pikachu

Ash rubbed his aching neck when he suddenly looked up and saw the large sphere of light.

"What is that?" asked Ash as he walked up to the stand railing.

"Chu?" wondered Pikachu

"It's just Timothy." replied Shia

"Timothy...wait where's Markus?" asked Ash

"Don't worry...Timothy is taking care of him." replied Tanza

All of a sudden there was a large gust of wind coming from the large sphere of light causing everybody to look up. The sphere began to float toward the ground and land in the center of the arena before it started to fade. When the light finally faded they saw Timothy and Markus standing in the center of the arena. Everybody jumped from the stands and ran toward them with Simon running up to Markus.

"I'm glad your ok." smiled Simon

"Yea...i'm fine." nodded Markus smiling.

Simon looked at Markus shocked as he hadn't seen his brother smile in a long time. As he looked at him he couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel that something about his brother had changed.

"Hay Simon, Lisa...i'm sorry about the way that I've been acting toward you two. Can you ever forgive me?" asked Markus

"I never held it against you." replied Simon

"Thanks bro." smiled Markus before looking over at Lisa.

"Don't worry I've never held it against and never will." replied Lisa as she hugged Markus.

"Thank you both." nodded Markus as he hugged Lisa back.

"So it seems like everything went ok." replied Shia

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Pika." said Kachu as he jumped onto Timothy's shoulder.

Markus turned around and looked at Ash and Pikachu, before walking up to them and holding out his hand.

"Your strong...how about the next time we fight it's not to the death?" asked Markus smiling.

Ash looked at Markus and from him he now sensed a faint happiness, though he could still feel the rage he once felt.

"Alright then...next time we'll fight for fun." agreed Ash smiling.

Markus then turned around and walked back up to Timothy and stared at him for a second.

"Thank you Timothy...because of you now i feel as if there so much more that i can do." smiled Markus

"No problem...sometimes it takes the help of others to help you see what you've been missing." shrugged Timothy

"Well i'm not sure what I've been missing out on, but i'm going to find out." nodded Markus

"Specking of which what do you plan on doing after this?" asked Deoku

"I don't know...i might do a little traveling. There is somebody that i used to know that i wanna find.." replied Markus

"I see." smiled Timothy

"You mean Isao." stated Simon as he put his hand on Markus's shoulder.

"Yea." nodded Markus

"Who's that?" asked Lisa

"Isao Tamura...she was a girl that used to hang around our home." said Simon

"What happened to her?" asked Deoku

"Well when her parents found out that she was hanging around with Markus they banned her from ever seeing him again. This didn't stop her thought cause she took every chance she got to visit him...somehow her parent found out and then they move out of the village." explained Simon

"And i haven't seen her since. I was devastated when i found out and it only drove me farther into the darkness, but thanks to you Timothy i feel like taking a new path." smiled Markus

"Every man has his own destiny. The only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him." nodded Timothy

"I'm going to see where this path leads me." nodded Markus

"Well first up...even though your friends now you all did attack the Hidden Shadow. I could imprison you all for that." noted Shia

Lisa and Simon looked at Markus who looked back at Timothy who nodded his head before looking back at Shia.

"But we could use all the help we can get to repair the village." smiled Shia

"We'll be happy to help." agreed Simon

Just then a thought enter Simon mind which he since earlier causing him to turn toward Shia.

"Hay Shia can i ask you a question?" asked Simon

"Sure." nodded Shia

"Earlier i sensed that you were fighting against Ikiru...am i right?" asked Simon

"Yea." nodded Shia

"Well what happened to him?" asked Simon

"Yea i was wondering that to. After that explosion he ran off." agreed Deoku

"I don't think he's going to get far." assured Shia

""Why is that?" asked Deoku

"Well before he used that technique of his i struck him in the chest. When i did that i injected some of my Snake Chakra into him." smiled Shia

"Snake Chakra...what's that?" asked Markus

"How did that stop him?" asked Deoku

"I'll explain it to you later Markus, but to put it simply Deoku i told you before that even though the Snake Cloak was fast and not strong. I also told you that it contained a special ability. To make up for its lack of power the chakra of the Snake Cloak is also like poison." explained Timothy

"Cool...i didn't know that." said Deoku

"Yea...it eats away at the targets chakra and if enough is injected it can kill. I injected Ikiru with just enough to eat away the rest of his chakra. So if my theory was correct he should've ran out of chakra by now and now he is probably trying to find a way out of the village on foot." concluded Shia

"I see...so he's probably still in the village." said Deoku

"Right." nodded Shia

All of a sudden Misty, Brock, John, Isabel, Isabela, Micheal, Violet, and Kacy appeared beside them.

"Hay Ash, Pikachu your both ok." smiled Misty as she ran up to Ash and Pikachu an hugged them.

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

"Yea were fine." assured Ash as he hugged Misty back and blushed a bit in the process.

"So it seems that we missed the rest of the action." sighed Micheal

"Yea, but it wasn't much left going on after y'all left." shrugged Timothy

"So what's going to happen to them?" asked Violet as she pointed to Markus, Lisa and Simon.

"Don't worry about them...from this point on their allies of the Hidden Shadow." noted Timothy

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Kacy

"Seriously...i mean they did just attack the village.!" agreed Micheal

"And not only that, but they tried to kill us as well." nodded Violet

"I know how you all feel, but Markus has apologized for what he has done." replied Timothy

"For what he's done i think an apology is nowhere near what he needs to do." snarled Violet

"I don't think that i can trust or forgive them for what they've done." stated Micheal shaking his head.

"Me neither." agreed Kacy

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. You must learn to forgive in order to move on. I've forgiven them and even Ash and Shia has." noted Timothy

"I'm sorry for everything we've put you all through. Even if you' can't forgive us now i hope that one day you can." replied Markus

Micheal, Kacy and Violet looked at each other for a few minutes before a group of shadow anbu appeared around them.

"Lady Shia your ok?" asked One of the anbu walking up to Shia.

"I'm fine...tell me what is the current situation in the village?" asked Shia

"The clan leaders and others are sweeping the village for any sand shinobi that is left. Many of the sand shinobi that haven't been killed have either fled or have been captured." reported The anbu

"Have there been any sightings of Ikiru Suna?" asked Shia

"No ma'am." reported The anbu

"Which means he might be hiding somewhere if he's still here. Alright everybody let's go see if we can track down Ikiru. Simon, Markus, Lisa i'm sure that you don't have a problem with that?" asked Shia

"No ma'am." They said

"Well let's get going...we'll also see whats going to need be repaired." ordered Shia

"Right!" They all said as they jumped the wall of the coliseum and made their way through Venom Forest

To Be Continued...


	56. Chapter 55

Nearly a month had gone by since the Hidden Sand had attacked the Hidden Shadow and now everything was running smoothly again. The following sunday in the balcony of the coliseum which had been rebuilt Timothy, Shia, Alice, Cindy, Sago, Izumi, Minato and their pokemon all sat around around waiting for the fight to start.

"Looks like things are coming alone nicely." noted Timothy

"Yea, but it's going to take a minute to finish repairing the underground tunnels." stated Shia

"Well the good thing is that things are running smoothly again in the village." noted Sago

"I agree...the people of the village have forgotten all about the attack. To them its like it never happened." agreed Izumi

"That's a good thing...i think that the people knew that everybody was giving it their all to protect them and the village. With that they are happy to know that so many people are willing to give their life for them so no matter how much the village gets attack they'll always be happy." debated Minato

"Yea." nodded Alice

"Hay Shia was there any clues as to what happened to Ikiru?" asked Cindy

"I don't know...he was dead when we found him." shrugged Shia

"I've got a feeling that Antonio had something to do with it. His scent was in the house." stated Timothy

"But why did he kill Ikiru though...it doesn't make any sense." wondered Izumi thinking

"Maybe he didn't have any more use for him." guessed Cindy

"But if that's the case why did he join him in the first place?" wondered Alice

"And if so what did he want?" wondered Shia

"And if so...did he get it now that Ikiru is dead?" added Sago

Everybody was silent for a few minutes as they thought about what Antonio could've gained from partnering with Ikiru.

"Well maybe it has something to do with you Timothy." mentioned Shia

"Maybe, but if that's the case he would usually confront me face to face." noted Timothy

"I doubt that he would want to face you in a head on fight as powerful as you've become." noted Minato

"I guess." shrugged Timothy

"What about your contact...have you heard back anything from her?" asked Sago

"Not yet, but i'm sure that she'll be in touch." assured Timothy

"That's good...any how's Markus, Simon and Lisa been?" asked Shia

"They've been doing very good...there in the other balcony with everybody else." noted Timothy

"I'm glad that you were able to get through to him." nodded Cindy

"Why's that?" asked Izumi

"Kirk told me that it was Ikiru that forced Markus to agree to attack the village in the first place." replied Cindy

"Did he say how?" asked Shia

"He threaten to kill Simon and Lisa." replied Cindy

"So his hands were tied from the beginning." sighed Minato

"Well i wouldn't worry about it...Markus is a tough kid. I've got a feeling that he's got something big planned." smiled Timothy

"I bet." laughed Sago

"Pi...Pikachu." motioned Kachu

"Chu...Pika." motioned Kim

Both the Pikachu's jumped on the railing and pointed toward the doors of the arena which were opening up.

"Hay who's going to referee the rest of the exams since you let Daichi go on vacation early?" asked Cindy

"Jenny asked to fill in for Daichi so i let her." replied Shia

"Oh." said Cindy

They looked back out as Jenny walked through the doors toward the center of the arena.

...

In the arena Jenny looked around the stadium stands as the crowd cheered ready for her to start the fight. Jenny couldn't believe that she was going to announce that the rest of the chunin exams causing her heart to beat fast. She had always wanted to try announcing, but now that she had the chance she was extremely nervous and she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest. When she finally made it to the center of the arena she took one more look around the stadium, before closing her eye's and taking a deep breath.

She raised her hand and looked around as the cheering crowd quieted down so that she could announce the match.

"Alright as you all know the a exams started with more than two hundred participants and only 20 of them made it to the finals of the chunin exams. Since then they have been battling to see who would make it to the semi-finals of the battles. Here our our four." motioned Jenny

She pointed to the large tv screen which had been replace after it was destroyed by Han and it suddenly clicked on. On the screen four pictures appear and flipped over revealing them to be pictures of Ash, Isabel, Lars and Brock.

"As you all may know the fight before was between Markus Suna and Kacy Kumoraseru, but because of the interruption the battle ended with neither fighter being declared the winner so both fighters have been eliminated. With that said that only leaves two fights left before the finals so lets see who will face each other." announced Jenny

The pictures on the screen flipped back over and began shuffling around the screen. Two of the pictures moved off the screen and the remaining two stopped side by side before enlarging themselves. When the pictures flipped back over it revealed that the two fighters that would be facing each other would be Isabel and Lars.

"Alright it seems that the two fighters will be Isabel Umi facing off against Lars Kumai. Will both fighter please come to the center of the arena." announced Jenny

Jenny began to wait as she took a few deep breaths and though she had calm down she felt her heart still beating fast. Though she had never been an announcer before she was enjoying herself and for the most part she couldn't wait to see the fight from up close. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Isabel and Lars hit the ground after jumping from the balcony landing several feet away from her.

"Alright Isabel i'm not going to go easy on you." warned Lars

"Don't worry i can handle myself." assured Isabel

"I know...everybody told me about how your a Jinchuriki. This should be fun." smiled Lars

"It will be." agreed Isabel

They both walked in front of Jenny who was smiling at them and though they were ready to fight she could see that neither of them would go down easy.

"Alright let the fight between Isabel and Lars begin!" declared Jenny and she quickly jumped several feet away from them.

"Alright Isabel...come at me with everything you've got." urged Lars

"Ok...I'll give you everything I've got since you don't want me to hold back." replied Isabel

Isabel and Lars got into their fighting stance and begin to stare each other down ready to make a move. All of a sudden Isabel quickly created a few hand signs and Lars began to make a few hand signs just as fast.

"Water Style: Hydro Pump!" shouted Isabel

"Fire Style: Fire Stream!" shouted Lars

Isabel took a deep breath and spat out a large stream of water while Lars took a deep breath and spat out a large stream of fire. The attacks collided and began to swirl together creating a large swirling vortex of water and fire. They both stopped their attack and jumped into the as the whirling vortex of fire and water quickly turned into a cloud of steam. They both quickly began to quickly create another set of hand signs though it was much longer than the first, before they both took a deep breath.

"Not done yet...Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" shouted Isabel

"Right back at you...Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" shouted Lars

Isabel exhaled a large stream of water which turned into a water dragon while quickly heading toward Lars. Lars quickly exhaled a large stream of fire which formed into a dragon and then collided with the water dragon in a large explosion.

To Be Continued...


	57. Chapter 56

Up in the balcony Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hinta, Isabela, Micheal, Kacy Lisa, Simon, Markus and Violet were all sitting around a large table with snacks and drinks on it watching the fight.

"That was quick." noted Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"No kidding they both created the hand signs for the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and the Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu quickly." agreed Violet

"Don't those two jutsu require a 46 hand sign combination to use?" asked Misty

"Yea...along with the Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu, the Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu and the Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu. These are the jutsu's with the longest number of hand seals needed to activate being 46 each." nodded Tanza as she reached for a chilly dog that was on a plate in the center of the table.

"And they went through 46 hand signs in a matter of seconds." noted Lisa

"It shows just how good they are." laughed Hinta as she took a sip of her soda.

"It seems that their going to stick to using ninjutsu." noted Brock

"Well that would be a good idea." shrugged Tanza

"Why do you say that?" asked Isabela

"Isabel is quick, probably quicker than Lars, but he's allot stronger than her." stated Tanza

"More so their ninjutsu seems to be equal in strength, but i would agree that Lars is more powerful in hand to hand combat." agreed Markus

All of a sudden there was a large explosion and when they all looked down they saw that the arena was filled with a large cloud of steam.

"Uh-oh...things are about to heat up." noted Simon

"What's going on? I can't see a thing because of all of the stream." said Ash

"Chu." agreed Pikachu

"Yea." agreed Misty

"I feel it to...Isabel and Lars have activated their Chakra Cloaks." stated Tanza

"Now this should be good." smiled Markus

The steam suddenly cleared and they saw that Isabel had a purple chakra surrounding her and Lars had a green chakra surrounding him.

"Nice...Hay I've got a question. What's the difference between a Chakra Cloak of a Jinchuriki and the Chakra Cloak kekkei genkai?" asked Ash

"Nothing really." shrugged Tanza

"There are three types of Chakra Cloak. Those that usable by a Jinchuriki, those passed along as a kekkei genkai, and those gained from training with a summoning creature. Those used by the Jinchuriki are created from the chakra of the beast sealed within them. Those passed along as a kekkei genkai are usually possessed by half-breeds with the user able to produce the said chakra of the said animal parent to form the cloak. The last type of cloak is possessed by a normal human who's body after training with a said summoning creature for a number of years begins to produce the chakra of the said animal." explained Hinta

"So its possible for somebody like us to get a Chakra Cloak?" asked Brock

"Yea, but since your not a Jinchuriki or possess the kekkei genkai of one of the known cloak using clans you'll have to train with a summoning creature to get a cloak." nodded Tanza

"Timothy said that he was going to see which summoning creature we have an affinity for later." remembered Misty

"Oh yea...i almost forgot about that." nodded Ash

All of a sudden there was another large explosion and when they looked down in the arena they saw Lars and Isabel were running around the arena. Lars was running around the arena firing large fireballs at Isabel who was dodging the fireball while firing water balls at him forcing him to dodge.

"Man there really going all out." said Micheal

"Well this is the semi-finals." Violet reminded

"I just thought about something." said Kacy

"What's that?" asked Misty

"Since there are only four people left and Isabel and Lars are fighting each other now, then Ash and Brock will be up in the next match." noted Kacy

"That's right." noted Brock

"Don't worry Brock...I'll go easy on your." joked Ash

"If you do you'll never win." assured Brock

"We'll see." laughed Ash

"Hay look." motioned Markus and they all looked back down at the arena.

...

Back down on the ground Lars and Isabel continued to fire attacks at each other while dodging attacks from the other. Isabel flipped forward and dodged a fireball as it hit the ground and exploded before jumping into the air.

"Ice Style: Cryoblast!" shouted Isabel

Isabel threw her hand out in front of her and began shooting spheres of ice at Lars. Lars quickly flipped backwards dodging the attacks as the blast of ice hit the ground freezing it on impact. Lars flipped backwards off of the ground and landed on the side of the wall, before looking up at Isabel and taking a deep breath.

"Dragon Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" shouted Lars

Lars exhaled a stream of fire which quickly formed into a massive fireball while heading toward Isabel. Isabel quickly stopped her initial assault and barely dodged the attack as it blazed over her head as she dropped to the ground.

"Water Style: Hydro Surge!" shouted Isabel

Isabel exhaled shooting a large stream of water from her mouth at Lars, he jumped into the air causing the was to hit the wall and severally crack it.

"Dragon Style: Flare Shower!" shouted Lars

Isabel looked up at Lars as he threw hit hand forward firing sending a volley of small fireball toward her. She quickly flipped around dodging the attack until Lars stopped his assault land landed in the ground several feet away from her. They had been going at each other with everything they had and both of them were now breathing heavy.

"Wow Isabel...i must admit your allot stronger than i gave you credit for." huffed Lars

"Thanks...your strong to. This is more fun than i though it was going to be." smiled Isabel

Isabel and Lars continued to smile at each other while breathing heavy until the crowd exploded into cheers. They looked around as the crowd cheered them on for an awesome fight causing them to smile more.

"Looks like we've put on a pretty good show." noted Lars

"I guess so...it seems the crowd loves it.'" agreed Isabel

"Alright then Isabel...what do you say we put and end to this battle?" asked Lars

"Sounds good...I've got about 15 percent of my chakra left." agreed Isabel

"About the same here...so one final attack decides it?" asked Lars

"One final attack." agreed Isabel

Isabel quickly created several hand signs before clapping them together causing the chakra around her to flare up. The purple chakra around her suddenly began to swirl into a sphere in front of her until it had completely disappeared from her.

"My turn." thought Lars

Lars quickly created a few hand signs before opening his mouth and taking a deep breath. As he inhaled the green chakra around him began to flow into his mouth until the last of it vanished from around him.

"Ice Style: White Ripple Blast!" shouted Isabel

"Dragon Style: Dragon Breath!" shouted Lars

Isabel threw her hands out in front of her and behind the sphere of purple chakra causing a massive ice blast to fire from it. Lars exhaled a massive stream of green fire from his mouth which collided with Isabel's attack. The two attacks swirl together creating a large sphere of swirl green fire and white ice. Just then the sphere exploded sending out a powerful shock wave and completely covering the arena with a cloud of steam.

There was a sudden silence that was filled with anticipation as the crowd waited for the cloud of steam to disperse to see who was still standing. After a few minutes the cloud of steam finally dispersed and they saw that Isabel was laid out on the ground while Lars was down on one knee. Down in the arena Jenny quickly walked over to Isabel and when she knelt down she saw that see was still conscious.

"Well that it." muttered Isabel to Jenny.

"Are you sure?" asked Jenny

"Yea." nodded Isabel smiling

Jenny nodded back before stand back up and raising her hand before pointing over at Lars.

"This battle is over...the winner is Lars Kumai!" announced Jenny

The crowd cheered and applauded at their well fought battle as two medical shinobi enter the arena. One of the shinobi grabbed Lars around the arm and helped him to his feet before they both disappeared off of the battlefield. The other shinobi walked over to Isabel and picked her up before disappearing off the battlefield.

"Now next sunday is the final fight of the semi-finals which will be between Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison before the finals. I'll see you all again then." announced Jenny

Jenny watched as the crowd applauded and cheered before getting up from their seats and began leaving from the stands. She then turned back around and jumped from the ground to the balcony where Shia was.

"You look like you were enjoying yourself." noted Alice

"I was having fun...even though I've never did anything like that before it was a rush." laughed Jenny

"Well as long as you had fun." nodded Shia

"Yea and the battle between Lars and Isabel was awesome to." smiled Jenny

"That's for sure...the way Isabel used her Chakra Cloak was good." agreed Cindy

"Well with all the time she spends at the Fall Of Truth...it's not that surprising." said Timothy

"And Lars has also gotten allot stronger." noted Sago

"Well with him trying to catch up with Timothy he's been training none stop." stated Izumi

"Fat chance with that." laughed Timothy

"So what do you two have planned today?" Shia asked Timothy asked Alice.

"I was going to head over to the hospital. Today Thomes is suppose to have his surgery." said Timothy

"Alright then...let me know how it goes." said Shia

"Ok." nodded Timothy

They all got up from there seat and began to leave out of the balcony and then out of the coliseum to continue on with their day.

To Be Continued...


	58. Chapter 57

Walking the streets of the Hidden Shadow Timothy, Alice and their pokemon were joined by Tanza, Hinta, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock as they continued toward the hospital.

"So Timothy do you think that Daiya can help Thomes?" asked Ash

"I don't know, but if anybody can it's her." Timothy assured

"Did the doctor say what was wrong with him?" asked Hinta

"The doctor told me that the bone in his shoulder and arm was severally crack. He also said that bits of bones were stuck in his muscles." explained Timothy

"Well seeing the damage that Markus caused Thomes was lucky that he didn't do more damage." said Hinta

"True." agreed Tanza

"So where is Markus, Lisa, and Simon anyway?" asked Alice

"They left before the battle between Isabel and Lars ended with Isabela." said Misty

"I wonder where they went?" thought Brock

"Well i thought i heard Isabela say something about Thomes to them. They might be at the hospital." mentioned Hinta

"Well see soon enough." said Timothy

They continued to walked down the street on their way to the hospital running into Miguel, Sasha and Sophie along the way who were on their way out of the village. After a few minutes of chatting they all continued on their way until they finally got to the hospital. Ash looked around the yard of the hospital and saw several people playing with their pokemon. He then saw two other people on the farther side of the yard he saw two younger kids having a pokemon battle though he couldn't make out what pokemon they were using.

"After the chunin exams are done i think I'll go back to trying to get some more gym badges." stated Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi?" asked Pikachu

"I don't know, but with all of the training that we've been doing it should be at least a bit easier for use to win." replied Ash

"I don't know Ash...i don't think that ay of the gym leaders have gotten any weaker." noted Misty

"That's for sure...there going be be just as strong if not stronger if you don't watch it." warned Alice

"Pi...Pikachu." agreed Kim

"Well that's a good thing then. We don't want them to get weaker...we want them to get stronger." replied Ash

They walked on the sidewalk toward the hospital when all of a sudden they notice a long blue haired girl, wearing a white and purple dress like outfit sitting on a bench. The girl was looking down at the ground as if she was thinking about something and as they got closer to her she looked up. Her red eye's gazed over them until she laid eye's on Timothy and a smile came across her face.

"Hay you all go on ahead...I'll catch up in a second." said Timothy

"Pika...Pi?" asked Kachu

"Me?" asked Nina

"Be?" asked Nikita

"Yea that's her." nodded Timothy

"Ok...we'll see you inside." nodded Alice

"Pikachu." nodded Kachu as he jumped off of Timothy's shoulder and onto Alice's.

Timothy walked over to the bench and sat down beside the girl as everybody else continued on and went into the hospital.

"Who was that?" asked Ash

"Pika?" wondered Pikachu

"Mew...Me?" shrugged Nina

"Bebe." shrugged Nikita

"That was his informant." replied Alice

"His informant?" wondered Tanza

"Yea...i haven't met her yet, but she's who he's been getting most of his information from these last past few weeks." nodded Alice

They walked through the hospital and up a flight of stairs before coming to a two door surgery room with Markus, Simon, Lisa and Isabela who was sitting in a chair.

"Hay you guy's." greeted Hinta

"Looks like you all finally made it." greeted Simon

"Yea...so this is where y'all came to." said Tanza

"Yea...i wanted to apologize to Thomes before he went into surgery." nodded Markus

"So he's already in there?" asked Alice

"Yea." nodded Markus

"Hay where's Timothy?" asked Isabela

"He'll be along in a minutes." assured Alice

"So who won the fight between Isabel and Lars?" asked Simon

"It was a good fight, but Lars won in the end." replied Brock

"You should've seen it...they were going at it big time." smiled Ash

"Pikachu...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu

"Well she gave it everything she had." smiled Lisa

Just then the double doors opened and Daiya walked out of the room in a surgical outfit.

"How's it going?" asked Tanza

"So far good...I've been able to remove a large number of the bone fragments from his muscles, but i still have a way's to go." replied Daiya

"If you want i can help you Daiya?" asked Misty

"Sure...I've also got Inda helping me." nodded Daiya

"Ok." said Misty

She walked into a room next to a surgery room so that Misty could change and wash up to help Daiya. A few minutes later Timothy came walking up the stairs and up the hallway toward them.

"So how's it going Daiya?" asked Timothy

"So far good...I should be done in a few hours with Inda and Misty helping me." replied Daiya

"Well i haven't seen Inda in some time." Timothy said

"Yea...she's been in the Kaze region the last past few months." nodded Daiya

Just then Misty came out of the room in a blue and white nurse outfit before stopping when she notice Ash staring at her causing her to blush.

"Nice...ain't that right Ash." teased Timothy

"Pika." smiled Kachu

"Come on Misty." laughed Daiya

Ash watched as Misty followed Daiya causing everybody to laughed at Ash who had started to blush.

"So Timothy...any good news from your informant?" asked Tanza

"Yea, but she won't tell me right now. She wants me to meet her later." shrugged Timothy

"She didn't even give you a hint?" asked Alice

"Nope, but it sounded like it was important." replied Timothy

They all began to wait around outside of the surgery room for Thomes surgery to be completed. Time slowly passed by first 1 hour, then 2, but finally after 6 hours had past Daiya, Misty and Inda came out of the room. Inda was a peach skinned woman about 5'5 with short gray-blackish hair and blue eye's.

"We're finally finished." huffed Misty

"So how did it go?" asked Timothy

"Chu?' asked Kachu

"He's going to be ok. We were able to remove all of the bone fragments from his muscles. I was also able to repair the torn muscle and his bone, but he won't be able to use them until they completely heal." explained Daiya

"So my brother will be ok?" asked Isabela

"Yea he'll be fine. His muscles will be a little sore for awhile, but otherwise he'll be ok." nodded Inda smiling.

"Yes." laughed Isabela as she hugged on Nina and Nikita.

"So now what?" asked Tanza

"We'll it's getting late...i have to go meet my informant." stated Timothy

"I'm hungry...i think I'll go grab a bit." stated Ash

"Pika." agreed Pikachu

"Sounds good." nodded Brock

"Mind if we join you?" asked Lisa

"Sure." nodded Ash

"I'll go to...just let me get changed." said Misty as she walked into the room.

"You kids have fun...we're going to move Thomes back to his room so he can rest." noted Daiya

"Ok i'm going to go find Isabel so that we can be here when he wakes up." replied Isabela

"Alright then I'll see you all later." said Timothy

"Ok...I'll see you when get home." nodded Alice as she kissed him.

"Pika...Pikachu." said Kim as she kissed Kachu.

"Alright Kachu, Nina, Nikita let's get going." urged Timothy

Kachu jumped from Alice's shoulder onto Timothy as he began to walk down the hall with Nina and Nikita floating behind him. Just then Misty came back out of the room in her normal clothes ready to go.

"I'm back now we can go eat." urged Misty smiling.

"Alright then...let's go." said Tanza.

They all said goodbye to Daiya and Inda and walked down the hall before disappearing down the stairs.

To Be Continued...


	59. Chapter 58

It was now a quarter past six and the sun was starting to set giving off a faint reddish glow across the sky. Timothy and his pokemon where sitting around at Sparkling Lake revealing a bit as they waited for his informant to arrive. Timothy and Jin sat in the chairs as they watched Nina, Nikita, Kira, Muddle and Rika were playing in or near the water. He the looked over at Rita, Lucaria, Kysis, Lilly and Kira were sitting around in a circle talking.

"So Ikiru is dead." said Jin shaking is head.

"Yep...burnt to a crisp." nodded Timothy

"Damn...i bet that hurt. Was he alive when he was burnt?" asked Jin

"Yea, but its wasn't fire that killed him. There wasn't any sign that a fire had been set." replied Timothy

"So you think that Antonio used his Alchemy to cook him well done?" asked Jin

"Yea, but everybody still asking the same question." noted Timothy

"What's that?" asked Jin

"Why did Antonio kill him." replied Timothy

"Well i guess we won't find out until we see him next time." shrugged Jin

"Maybe..." shrugged Timothy

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule case before opening it and taking it out one capsule. The pushed the button on the capsule and threw it in between them and in a small explosion of white smoke a medium size red cooler appeared. He opened the and dug through the ice and pulled out a can sprite before opening it.

"So who is this informant that I've been hearing about?" asked Jin as he reached into the cooler.

"You'll meet her soon." assured Timothy as he took a sip of the soda.

"I know, but just tell me a bit about her." urged Jin as he pulled a grape soda out of the ice

"Well from what i can tell you is that she's very mischievous and she loves to fight and cause trouble." smiled Timothy

"Cause what she did in the village?" asked Jin

"Yea, but she has a good side to...I've got a feeling that she did what she did for another reason to." stated Timothy

"Why do you say that?" asked Jin

"I've just got that feeling." shrugged Timothy

All of a sudden Jin felt a power psychic presence causing him to quickly stand up.

"Hay Timothy do you feel that?" asked Jin

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"It's an unusually powerful psychic signature." noted Jin

"I know." nodded Timothy

"If you know then what or who is it?" asked Jin

"Look up on the hill." motioned Timothy

Jin look up at the hill and just then a blue haired female ran to the stop of it.

"Who that?" asked Jin

"That's my informant." smiled Timothy as he got up from the chair.

The girl ran down from the top of the hill toward Timothy and hugged him when she reached him and he hugged her back.

"For a minute i thought that you weren't going to make it." smiled Timothy

The girl let out a giggle before looking back at Timothy's pokemon who had started to gathered in curiosity.

"Alright everybody...i want you all to met Mina. Mina this is my family." introduced Timothy

The girl looked around at the pokémon smiling and bowing a bit at them.

"Wow not only good looking, but she seems to have extremely powerful psychic powers." noted Jin

Mina looked at Jin for a few minutes before looking back at Timothy who nodded his head causing her to smile.

"It's ok...you can change." nodded Timothy

"Change...change what?" asked Jin

"Just watch." smiled Timothy

Jin looked at Mina as she closed her eyes and was suddenly engulfed in a light causing them to cover their eye's. Though he could completely see he saw a human figure within the bright light, but was shocked when it started to change. He watched as her figure began to change by shrinking and then the light suddenly faded revealing her true from. All of Timothy's pokemon were surprised to see that the blue haired girl that they thought was human was actually a Mew.

Jin looked the purple Mew as she floated beside Timothy with her arms crossed in front of herself in a nervous manner.

"Wow...i never expected you to be a pokemon." gawked Jin as he crossed his arms.

"Pi...Pika." agreed Kachu

"Me." agreed Nina

"Mew...Me." nodded Mina

"So it was her that killed all of those anbu?" asked Kysis

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"Well you go girl." laughed Kysis

"Me." replied Mina blushing a bit.

"Alright everybody you can go back to what you were doing." laughed Timothy

All of his pokemon other than Kachu, Jin and Nina went back to what they were doing. Timothy walked back over and sat back down with Mina and Nina floating next to him.

"So if you don't mind be asking Mina. You seem very unusual for a normal Mew." said Timothy

"Me...Mew...Mew." retorted Mina

"You are feisty." laughed Jin

"Pika...Pi...Pikachu." nodded Kachu

"Well Jin if your curious about her origins...it's because she was created like that." replied Timothy

"What do you mean created?" asked Jin

"Pi...Pikachu?" asked Kachu

"Mina was created from the dna of a Mew fossil and was then genetically modified." explained Timothy

"I see...so that's why your so strong." said Jin

"Me?" asked Nina

"Mew...Mew...Me." nodded Mina

"Mew!" smiled Nina as she grabbed Mina's paws.

"I like her to Nina...Timothy why don't you ask her to join us?" asked Jin

Mina looked at Timothy for a few minutes before she floated down to and sat on the chair before letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong...did i say something wrong?" asked Jin

"No you didn't. I've asked her to come with me already, but she still has some business to take care of." said Timothy

"What kind of business?" asked Jin

"Pika?" asked Kachu

"I don't know, but she knows that whenever she's ready to tell me i'm here." said Timothy

Mina looked at Nina who was rubbing her back trying to cheer her up and then she looked up at Timothy who was smiling at her.

"Alright Mina...i came here because you wanted to see me." reminded Timothy

Since she had first met Timothy not only had he saved her from being imprisoned or worse killed. Mina remembered that Timothy had taken her to see Kirei who was the anbu that she had critically injured was up and around and he had taken her to see her in order to apologize. She was shock and surprised that not only didn't Kirei bare any grudge against her, but she also thanked her after she learned that Mina was trying to warn them about Ikiru's attack. Now that she had met the rest of Timothy's pokemon and that they held nothing against her she felt like she was truly home.

Thought she felt long before now that she could trust Timothy as much as he trusted her Mina felt that she could tell him her reason for wanting to met him.

To Be Continued...


	60. Chapter 59

Somewhere on the Jetix region in a underground laboratory Antonio was standing of table looking at a few sheets of paper.

"This are going according to plan. Ep-12 should be able to retrieve the item I need any day now." said Antonio

He then walked over to a file cabinet and opened it up before digging through a group of other files. After a few minutes of digging though the files he pull a file out of it labeled Ep-11 before walking back over to the table.

"If my calculations are correct then she has the final piece of dna i need to finish it." said Antonio and he sat the file onto the table.

After sitting the folder down he walked over to a door and when through it into a larger room that have several large test tubes in it. He then walked over to the test tube and floating in it was a large purple creature that was curled up in the fetal position. He looked at a monitor that was on the side of the tube for a few minutes before looking back at the creature.

"Good...all of your vital signs are normal. My previous experiments 1 through 10 were complete failure, but you along with Ep-12 are perfect. If you successfully survive the transfusion then you'll open up a whole new door for me." smiled Antonio

He then walked over to to a large computer and sat down on it before he started to type on the key board.

"I'll check over the data once more to make sure that the transfusion won't kill it. Just wait Timothy...I'll be seeing you soon." laughed Antonio

...

Back at Sparkling Lake Mina was explaining the reason for going through so much trouble to get close to Timothy.

"So Antonio figure that i would get you out of trouble because the fact that i like pokémon with feisty personalities." concluded Timothy

"Mew." nodded Mina

"But why did he kill Ikiru if all he wanted to do was get you close to Timothy?" asked Jin

"Chu?" asked Kachu

"Me...Mew." shrugged Mina

"Well i guess the reason he killed Ikiru was really his own." sighed Timothy

"I would just say that he felt like killing somebody." suggested Jin

"But Mina...why were you looking for me specifically? I mean i'm sure there are other people that would've helped you." said Timothy

"Mew...Me." replied Mina

"She right...your the only one who'll actually listen to her after what she did. Just look at how Kysis turned out." reminded Jin

They all looked and saw Kysis running with Lilly near the edge of the water before tripping and falling into the water.

"Chu...Pi...Pikachu." laughed Kachu

"Mew." smiled Mina as she looked at Timothy.

"Alright then since you went through all that trouble like i said before. I'll help you in anyway can." nodded Timothy smiling.

"Me." smiled Mina

Mina then began to explain to them how Antonio planned to use her to get close to Timothy so that see could get a sample of Nina's dna.

"But why go through all that trouble just for a sample of Nina's dna?" asked Jin

Me...Mew...Me." explained Mina

She then explained how she was created Antonio had taken dna from that same fossil and created another pokemon from it. The pokemon he created was her sister a Mewtwo, but though he had finished the modification to her own body he hadn't finished those to her sisters. He sent her to retrieve a sample of Nina dna in order to integrate it into her sisters dna, before he awakened her.

"I see...well Antonio always did have a eye for spotting the potential in pokemon." said Timothy

"But what should we do. I mean if we do give him what he wants then i'm sure he'll come after you." noted Jin

"Pika." agreed Kachu

"But he's going to come after me eventually anyway and besides i don't want anything to happen to Mina. If she returns without the sample then there's no telling what he'll do to her." replied Timothy

"Mew." agreed Nina

"Hay Mina...how many other pokémon has Antonio created? Do you know?" asked Timothy

"Me...Me...Mew...Mew." replied Mina

"So he's created 10 others beside you and your sister...hmm." said Timothy

"Can you tell us where his laboratory is?" asked Jin

"Mew." nodded Mina

"Wait we don't need to know that right now." stopped Timothy

"Why not?" asked Jin

"Because if we did then Mina not be able to get her sister out of there." deduced Timothy

"I see what you mean...if we go know then he might not wake her up." said Jin

"Right...even though i'm smart i still don't quite understand Antonio's methods of creating pokémon. So even we did manage to get your sister out i might not be able to wake her up." explained Timothy

"Mew." said Mina

"So what's the plan?" asked Jin

"Something tells me that once he get's Nina's dna sample then he'll find me. If we can help then we can save your sister." said Timothy

"Mew." agreed Nina

"Alright...sounds good to me." nodded Jin

"Pika." agreed Kachu

"Well its all planned then. Mina I'll give you a sample of Nina's dna so that you can take back to him. Once there it'll be up to you to try and get him to get you sister somewhere out in the open so that we can get her out of there." explained Timothy

"Mew." nodded Mina

All of a sudden they began to hear a faint rumbling which they soon found to be Mina's stomach growling.

"Me." blushed Mina

"Looks like somebody hungry." laughed Timothy

"Mew." nodded Mina still blushing.

"I'm getting kinda hungry to." agreed Jin

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"Me." nodded Nina

"Yea...i guess it has been a minute since we've ate. I guess we'll camp out here tonight and I'll fix use a large dinner. How does that sound?" asked Timothy

"Sound excellent to me." nodded Jin

"Ka...Pikachu!" shouted Kachu

"Mew!" shouted Nina

"How about you Mina you can join use if you want to." offered Timothy

"Mew." nodded Mina smiling

Nina grabbed Mina's hand and they began to float around in circle both of them happily chanting.

"It's settled then...before you go back you'll spend the night with us. We'll show you a night you'll never forget." said Timothy

Just then Mina stopped spinning with Mina and looked over at Timothy with her eye's low and it seemed as though they had a sparkle in them. She floated over to Timothy and wrapped her tail around his neck, before whispering something causing Timothy to look at her with a sly grin.

"We can do that, but you might regret it." grinned Timothy

"Mew." retorted Mina grining.

"We'll see, but first let me fix everybody a bite." snickered Timothy

Mina floated off his shoulder and unwrapped her tail around his neck as he got to his feet and reach into his pocket. He pulled out a large capsule case and began throwing out the capsule one by one as they all explode in a white revealing that they all had kitchen appliances in them.

"Alright Jin i'm go need you to help me out." urged Timothy

"Sure thing." nodded Jin

They both walked over to where the stuff was so that they could start on the food that everybody was going to eat for that night.

To Be Continued...


	61. Chapter 60

The rest of the week went by as usual and sunday had finally arrived and the villagers gathered in the coliseum for the chunin exam match. In the balcony Ash and Brock were waiting with Misty, Pikachu, Tanza, Timothy, and Jamie for their match to start.

"So you mean I missed it all?" asked Jamie

"Yep all the fighting and action." nodded Timothy

"Awe man...damn it!" cursed Jamie

"Yea...the Jinchuriki of the sand was here to." added Tanza

"He was...where is he now?" asked Jamie

"He's gone home now." replied Timothy

"Damn." cursed Jamie again as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well at least you made it back before Ash's and Brock's match." reminded Timothy

"Yea your right. This should be good." nodded Jamie

"So Ash, Brock are you two ready?" asked Tanza

"You know it" nodded Ash

"Without a doubt." nodded Brock

"Hay Ash are you going to use Pikachu in this match?" asked Misty

"No...not this time. If i'm going to beat Brock then i'm going to do it with my own power." replied Ash

"Chu." smiled Pikachu

"Thanks buddy." smiled Ash as he rubbed Pikachu on the head.

"You can try, but don't think your going to beat me that easy." retorted Brock

"If I did that then it wouldn't be any fun." replied Ash smiling.

"We'll see." laughed Brock

"Hay Timothy where are my sisters?" asked Jamie

"Hmm...Alice and Hinta are with Tokine and Lori today. I'm not sure were Eria and Aussa are...last i heard they were at the daycare." replied Timothy

"Well their probably still there then." nodded Jamie

All of a sudden the crowd began to cheer and applause as the large double door opened up and Jenny walked through them.

"Well its about to begin. Go out there and give us a show." said Tanza

"Right." nodded Ash and Brock.

"Give it everything y'all got out there, but don't forget to have fun." Timothy reminded

"Ok." said They said

...

Down in the center of the arena Jenny was making her way to the center of the arena while looking around at the crowd of people in the stands. She noticed that even more people had come for the match since it this was the last match before the finals. She remembered hearing from Akyo that the fight between Lars and Isabel brought in nearly 600,000 thousand dollars in betting money when most of the people bet on Isabel winning because she was a jinchuriki. With that thought she wondered how much would be made during this fight between Ash and Brock.

She didn't know much about either of them except that they were both part Timothy's squad and at one point they were trained by him. Seeing as neither of them was originally from the Hidden Shadow she guess that they might bring in more money with the crowd being curious at just how powerful the two outsides had become. She then recalled their previous fight against the opponents that they had to fight against. Brock fought against Claudia Honoo in his first match and completely defeated her with ease and Ash when face off against Honoo in his first match though it seemed he was going to lose he managed to pull off the win.

Though Brock didn't have to fight a second match Ash showed that he was only going to continue to get stronger when he fought Simon and won. Both of them were very strong, but who was stronger thought Jenny which she figure the crowd was thinking. When she finally got to the center of the arena she raised her hand and the crowd suddenly went silent as she got ready to announce the fight.

"Alright this is the final match of the semi-finals and the winner of this match will be going on to face Lars in the final match. Now will the two fighters come to the center of the arena . Ash Ketchum and Brock Harrison." announced Jenny

She waited a few second and then Ash and Brock landed in front her her causing her to jump back a little in surprise. It would usually take about 10 minutes or more for the fighters to get to come to the center of the arena, but it only took these two a few seconds.

"Well you two seem ready to start the match." smiled Jenny

"Yea.'" nodded Ash

"Were ready to give the crowd a show that they'll remember for a long time." smiled Brock

"We'll that's good...the better the fight the more you help the village as well." laughed Jenny

"Well don't worry we'll help it out big time." assured Ash

"Count on it." agreed Brock

"Alright then give it everything you've got." nodded Jenny

"Right." nodded Ash and Brock at the same time.

Though she knew that they were best friends she couldn't help but to smile at the fact that were going to fight each other with their full power to help the village.

"Alright then let get this match started!" declared Jenny and she jumped a few feet back.

Ash and Brock both got into the fighting stances and began to stare at each other each of them with a smile on their face.

"Ok Ash just because we're friends don't think i'm going to go easy on you. I'm going to come at your with everything I've got." stated Brock

"And like i told you before...if you came at me with anything less then it wouldn't be any fun. So bring it." urged Ash

All of a sudden both Ash and Brock dashed toward each other with their fist poised to strike and when they neared each other they threw their fist forward. The collusion of their fist caused a powerful explosion and sent both Ash and Brock sliding backward. Ash quickly dashed toward

Brock and threw a punch at him, but Brock easily deflected the punch before throwing a kick at Ash. Ash blocked the kick and threw a kick of his own, but Brock easily block the attack, before dropping to the ground and sweeping at Brock's legs with his leg.

Ash jumped up and dodged the attack before coming down on top of Brock with a punch, but Brock jumped into the air just as Ash his the ground with his fist. When Ash's fist hit the ground the force of the punch created a large crater in the ground and it sent up a large cloud of dust. Brock landed several feet away from the cloud of dust and when he looked up at the cloud of dust he saw Ash walk out of it.

"Come on Brock...i'm just getting started." urged Ash

"So am i." replied Brock

Brock and Ash got back into their fighting stance again and dashed toward each other again though this time when there fist collided there was a powerful shock wave that seemed to shake the entire coliseum.

To Be Continued...


	62. Chapter 61

Up in the balcony Misty and Pikachu stood near the balcony's edge cheering them on as Timothy, Jamie and Tanza sat around the table watching the fight.

"Look at them go." said Tanza

"No kidding...their both looking good out there. You know they become extremely powerful since they've first came to the village." remembered Jamie

"Yea...I've done all i can for them in this area. I can still show them a few things, but it'll be up to them to get stronger, polish and perfect there skills." nodded Timothy

"Well who do you think will win this one?" asked Tanza

"Well ability wise Brock has better chakra manipulation and chakra control abilities, but Ash has a much larger chakra supply. Stat wise Brock has better defense, but Ash is stronger in terms of raw power and faster in terms raw speed." explained Timothy

"So your saying that this fight could go either way?"asked Jamie

"Yep...it'll come down to which friend has the strongest resolve." nodded Timothy

"But you know who's got the strongest resolve don't you?' asked Tanza

"Maybe." shrugged Timothy

"Who is it?" asked Jamie

"It's Ash." smiled Timothy

Jamie and Tanza looked down at the arena at Ash who was dodging a barrage of earth being flung at him by Brock before looking back over at Timothy.

"Why do you say Ash?" asked Tanza

"Because since the beginning that all he's been striving to do. He's pushed himself every step of the way to become to stronger and though Brock is his best friend he's going to hit him with everything he's got." explained Timothy

"Yea, but Brock's no pushover...Ash's going to have to work to get this win." assured Tanza

"Yea, but if he didn't have to then what fun would it be." said Timothy

They all laughed before they looked at Misty and Pikachu as they continued to cheer on Ash and Brock, before looking back out at the fight.

...

Up in the stands Violet, Kacy, Micheal, Miguel, John, and Sasha all stood around watching the fight which continued to quickly intensify.

"I can't believe how strong Ash and Brock have gotten." noted John

"Yea...i wonder how did they do it?" wondered Kacy

"Do you think it was the training with Timothy?" asked Violet

"Ash was only training with Timothy and that was earlier this month." mentioned Sasha

"Do you know on what?" asked Micheal

"No...they didn't train around me, but i know that it was about a week before Ash went off and started training by himself." replied Sasha

"I wonder what he learned?" wondered Miguel

"I wonder if Timothy taught him any new techniques?" wondered Micheal

"Well if either of them did we might see them during the fight." nodded John

"Well that may be the case, but i haven't eaten anything this morning. I'm going to go down to the concession stand and grab me a bite to eat. Do you all want anything back?" asked Kacy

"Yea, bring me back a pepsi and a bag of chips. Any kind of chips will work." nodded Micheal

"Just bring me a soda." shrugged Viola

"Hay I'll take some of those gummy whales." said Sasha

"Just get me a bag of hot cheetos." said Miguel

"I'm cool." said John

"Alright then...I'll be back in a minute, but let me know if i missed anything good." replied Kacy as he walked off.

"Sure thing." nodded Micheal

...

Back down in the arena Ash was dodging a barrage of rock being thrown at him, before he jumped into the air. He quickly tossed three kunai at Brock, but Brock blocked them by raised up a wall of earth in front of him. He then hit the wall with his hand and launched a large chunk of the wall toward Ash just as he landed on the ground. Ash dodged the rock, before dashing toward Brock who began to fire earth from the wall at him, but he easily dodged them. He then quickly jumped from the ground and was above Brock in a flash, before flipping forward.

Brock quickly raised his hand causing the ground around him to form into a dome which Ash's foot hit causing it to explode. Brock went sliding backward out of the cloud of dust created before stopping himself.

_"That was to close...if it wasn't for the fact that i can Earth Bend then that kick would've ended it."_ thought Brock to himself.

_"It's no use trying to fight Brock from a distance. I've got to get close to him to finish this."_ thought Ash to himself.

_"Not only that, but Ash's speed has increased big time. If i'm going to win this then I've got to catch him off guard."_ noted Brock to himself.

_"But still even if i get close enough Brock earth defense will be tough to get through like this. Looks like I'll have to show my real strength after all."_ thought Ash to himself while smiling.

Brock continued to think of a way to fight Ash so that he could catch him off guard when he suddenly notice Ash smiling.

"I wonder what he's smiling about?" wondered Brock

"Alright Brock...i'm done playing around. It's time to end this." stated Ash

"Lets see you try." retorted Brock

All of a sudden Ash vanished catching Brock by surprise as he looked around for any sign of Ash

"This isn't good...he's increased his speed." said Brock

All of a sudden Ash appeared in front Brock a hit him in the stomach which sent him sliding backward. Brock grabbed his stomach in pain, before stopping himself and stomping his left foot and sending a wave of earth toward Ash, but he quickly disappeared dodging the attack.

"Ouch that hurt...i can't keep up with his speed." moaned Brock

He looked around trying t figure out where Ash would appear next, but then a thought suddenly appeared in his mind.

"That just might work." smiled Brock

Brock took a deep breath before closing his eye's and calming his mind and relaxing the muscles in his body and stomping his foot. Just then Ash appear to Brock's right side and when he threw his fist Brock threw his own punch causing their fist to clash in a powerful explosion. When their fist collided Brock was sent flying backward and he crashed into the wall causing it to collapse on him. Ash stood around and watched as Jenny walked over to where Brock had hit the wall and remove some of the rubble from atop of him.

When she removed she saw that he was unconscious and raised her hand, before pointing it toward Ash.

"And Ash Ketchum is the winner of the match!" announced Jenny

The crowd exploded into a roar of cheers and applause at the awesome fight that the two had fought. Ash looked around at the crowd for a few minutes and then he began to walk over to where Brock was. Brock had regain consciousness and Jenny was helping him up when Ash made it to where they were.

"Looks like you won." congratulated Brock

"Yea, but it was still fun." nodded Ash

"Well i might have won if i would've stuck to long range fighting, but when you increased your speed i got thrown for a loop." laughed Brock

"I knew i had you, but when i saw you concentrating i kinda figure that you were using that Seismic Sensing like Timothy did. At first i thought that you where going to start dodging me, but when you didn't move i just added more power to my punch." explained Ash

"Yea...i should've dodged, but it doesn't matter. You won congrats." congratulated Brock

"Thanks." nodded Ash

They both waved at the crowd for a few minute, before jumped out of the arena and toward the balcony.

"What a match with plenty of power packed action wouldn't you agree?" Jenny asked the crowd

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as they agreed with her about the fight.

"But with the end of that match the Chunin exam semi-finals ends and the Chunin Exam's final match is next. Ash Ketchum will be going head to head with Lars Kumai in a clash to see who will win it all. I don't know about you, but i'm excited to see who's going to take the win in that one. Let me hear you if your excited about the next match?" Jenny asked the crowd.

The arena suddenly exploded with cheers which seemed to echo into the forest around the coliseum.

"Now that's what i'm talking about. Alright people that's it for today, but the final match is coming up so be ready and I'll see you then. Good day everybody!" announced Jenny

To Be Continued...


	63. Chapter 62

Later that day Timothy along with Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza and Jamie all sat around at Dragon Park. Timothy sat on the branch of the parks tree while Jamie and Ash sat at the base of the tree drinking on a soda. Tanza, Misty and Brock all sat in chair around a capsule table with several different kinds of snacks on it including chips, candy and soda.

"Not a bad match today Ash and Brock." complimented Timothy

"Yea it was fun." nodded Brock

"You might have been able to win if you would've kept moving." noted Jaime

"Maybe, but i don't think that i would've gotten far." replied Brock

"Why do you say that?" asked Tanza as she poured some nacho cheese on a plate of doritos.

"Ash was just to fast." replied Brock

"Well i had to increase my speed...with your Earth Bending abilities it was like fighting Markus and his sand all over again to a point." laughed Ash

"Hay pass me a soda." said Timothy

Tanza grabbed a sprite off of the table and held it up and Timothy reached out with his tail and wrapped it around the soda.

"I still can't believe that you got a tail." stated Misty

"Well it hasn't been to much of a bother." shrugged Timothy

"What about when Ada grabbed it...it looked like that hurt." reminded Misty

"Pika." laughed Pikachu

"Of course...you grow a tail and then let her bite you and then tell me how it feels. I think I've still got the teeth marks on my tail." said Timothy as he looked at his tail.

Tanza, Pikachu, Ash, Brock, Jamie and Pikachu all laughed when all of a sudden they heard the voice of kids shouting. When they turned around they saw Damian, Ryu and Felisha running toward them with Deoku walking several steps behind them.

"Hay Felisha, Ryu, Damian." greeted Ash

"Pi...Pikachu." greeted Pikachu

"Hi Ash, Pikachu, Tanza, Jamie, Ash, Misty and Brock." greeted Felisha

"So what are you all doing here?" asked Jamie

"I just decided to bring them to the park today and then they picked y'all scent." replied Deoku as he walked up behind the kids.

"Oh i get it they just wanted to be nosy." snickered Timothy

"No we did not." replied Damian

"Hay Timothy do you have anything planned today?" asked Ryu

"Nope not really...why whats up?" asked Timothy

"Well we where wondering if you could come evaluate out skills?" asked Damian

"I don't know." shrugged Timothy smiling.

"Awe come on you promised that you'll train with us a bit." reminded Felisha

"I know and a promise is a promise." chuckled Timothy

"Yes!" shouted Ryu, Damian and Felisha

"Where are you going to this at?" asked Tanza

"How about the Kumai training ground." suggested Deoku

Timothy rolled off of the branch and landed on the ground beside Brock.

"Yea that will work...I'll be there around 6 so don't tucker yourselves out till them." nodded Timothy

"Don't worry we won't." assured Ryu

"Come on Deoku we've got to go get warmed up." urged Felisha as she ran off with Damian and Ryu behind her.

"Now you've got them worked up." signed Deoku

"Yea, but they'll settle down." laughed Timothy

"Yea i guess so...anyway I'll see you later." said Deoku

"Alright." nodded Timothy

"Hay Deoku hurry up!" shouted Ryu

"I'm coming." sighed Deoku

He ran toward them as they waited for him and then they all disappeared out of the park.

"Are you really going to fight those kid? asked Ash

"Yes, but i'm not going to fight them seriously...i'm going to evaluate how good they gotten and how strong they've gotten." explained Timothy

"Oh you mean kinda like how you do us." guessed Brock

"Pika." said Pikachu

"Yea like that." nodded Timothy

"So what should we do until then?" asked Tanza

"Well i'm about to head over to Lori's house to enjoy myself a bit. What about you all?" asked Timothy as he grabbed a handful of chips.

"I'm going to sit and chill here for a bit." replied Jamie

"Yea i'm going to relax a bit to." agreed Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu

"I might go check up on Isabel and Isabela in a bit." replied Misty

"I'm not sure just yet." shrugged Tanza

"Me either." shrugged Brock

"Well I'll see you all later at the training ground." waved Timothy

"Alright then." nodded Jamie

Timothy turned around and walked out of the park toward his destination.

...

Later that day everybody met up at the Kumai training ground which was basically a large field in the Kumai clans residence. Alice, Lori, Jamie, Deoku, Tokine, Ash, Misty, Brock, Hinta, Tanza and the pokemon all sat around two tables. They were all waiting for Timothy to begin training with Felisha, Damian and Ryu who had yet to arrive.

"I wonder where Ryu, Felisha and Damian are?" wondered Jamie

"I don't know...they should've been here by know." shrugged Deoku

"Maybe they decided to take a nap and just overslept." laughed Tokine

They looked out at Timothy and saw that he was stretching his muscles a bit before walking toward them.

"I wonder whats taking those three knuckle heads so long?" wondered Timothy

"We were wondering the same thing." said Deoku

"Hay we're her!" shouted A voice

They all turned around as Damian, Ryu and Felisha all ran onto the field and up to them. They saw Ryu wearing a full black ninja outfit with the symbol of the Kumai clan's Dragon Branch on it, while Felisha wore a orange one with the symbol of the Kumai clan's Lkami Branch on it and Damian wore a white one with the symbol of the Kumai's clans Kitsune Branch on it.

"Sorry we're late." huffed Damian

"Yea Felisha couldn't find her outfit." said Ryu

"I couldn't help it...my mom had mine in the washer machine." retorted Felisha

"And about the outfit what's up with them?" asked Ash

"Pi...Pika?" asked Pikachu

"Nothing we just thought we train in these today." replied Felisha

"Yea." nodded Ryu

"Well now that you all are here...what do you say we get started." urged Timothy

"Yea." nodded Ryu, Felisha and Damian.

Timothy walked back out onto the field with Damian, Felisha and Ryu walking out onto the field stopping several feet in front of him.

"Alright Timothy we're coming at you with everything we've got." warned Ryu

"Ok then, let's see just how much you all have learned since I've been away." urged Timothy

Felisha, Damian and Ryu all looked at each other, before nodding their heads and getting into their fighting stances.

To Be Continued...


	64. Chapter 63

Back on the training field Timothy stood around looking at Damian, Felisha and Ryu waiting for them to make their move. Just then Damian dashed toward Timothy and began throwing a barrage of punches at him, but Timothy easily began to dodge them. Felisha then suddenly jumped into the fray and also began throwing punches at him, but he began to dodge her punches as well.

"You've become faster, but your both still way to slow." laughed Timothy

Just then Damian and Felisha moved out of the way causing Timothy to look curiously at them before he noticed Ryu out the corner of his eye's.

"Fire style: Dragon's Breath!" shouted Ryu

Ryu took a deep breath and exhaled a large stream of fire which quickly engulfed Timothy.

"My turn...Fire Style: Fox Fire Jutsu!" shouted Damian

He took a deep breath and exhaled a stream of orange flames which combine with the fire that Ryu was exhaling.

"We got him." said Felisha as she walked beside Ryu.

"Yea, but it didn't do much." chuckled Timothy

Damian landed beside Ryu as they both stopped their attack as Timothy came walking out of the fire.

"Awe man." said Damian

"Well it was impressive how you all caught me." complimented Timothy

"Yeah, but i figure our attack would've did something." sighed Ryu

"I mean we've worked so hard to increase our power." agreed Damian

"Don't worry...you both have gotten stronger. I sure if you go against somebody else you'll do some damage." assured Timothy

"You think so?" asked Felisha

"I'm positive...not only that, but it seems that you two have your clans signature jutsu down." nodded Timothy

"Yea we've been working to get it down right." replied Damian

"Hay I've be working on the Wolf Fang Fist and i think I've mastered it." stated Felisha

"Alright then i want to see everything that you all have learned. So hit me with everything you've got." urged Timothy

"Alright." They all said as they all charged toward Timothy.

...

Sitting on the sidelines everybody else sat around watching Timothy spar with Damian, Ryu and Felisha.

"I have to admit...Damian, Felisha and Ryu are all very good." noted Ash

"Chu...Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"Yea and their very strong to be so young." agreed Misty

"Yea they are...its said by the leaders of the Kumai clan that they might have the potential to become very powerful when they get older." mentioned Deoku

"How do they know that?" asked Brock

"We're all connected by blood...we can sense each other through it." explained Deoku

"So the stronger the blood the stronger the connection." replied Misty

"Yea...they are some of the few clan members born with an equal amount of human, Lkami or Dragon blood flowing though their veins, however Damian is the exception as he has more Kitsune blood in him than human." explained Deoku

"Well since it's found that Timothy is also part of the Kumai clan can you sense him?" asked Tanza

Deoku looked out at Timothy as he jumped around the field dodging Felisha, Damian and Ryu as they chased after him.

"I don't know why, but i can't sense him. Even though he's got Dragon blood running through his veins its like he has some kind of magical force blocking him from being sensed." shrugged Deoku

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie

"It's actually hard to explain." shrugged Deoku

"Well that not to hard to believe...could it have something with him also being part pokemon?" asked Alice

"Chu." said Kim

"Chu...Pi...Pika...Pi...Pikachu." said Kachu

"Maybe, but whatever it is it's something that the Dragon branch doesn't fully understands yet." replied Deoku

"Hay it looks like Timothy is urging them to turn up the heat a bit." noted Jamie

They all looked and saw Damian glowing with a white energy around him, Felisha had a orange energy around her and Ryu had a green energy around him.

"They must be activating their cloaks." said Misty

"Yep...their the three youngest cloak users in the village." nodded Tokine

"Well lets see how much they've learned with them." said Lori

...

Back on the battle field Timothy stood around watching as Damian, Felisha and Ryu activated their Chakra Cloaks. Felisha's hair began to stand on end and became a bit longer as her nails became longer and her canine teeth became sharper looking. Damian's hair also got a bit longer as well, but his hair got allot spikier that Felisha's as his nails got longer and his teeth got longer. Ryu's hair began to stand up on end end like Felisha's as his nails and teeth got longer before they all looked up at Timothy.

"Nice...i see its gotten a allot easier for you all to activate your Chakra Cloaks. Now let's see what else you all can do...come at me." urged Timothy

Just then all three of them dashed toward Timothy running in a straight line each one switching places every few seconds. Timothy watched as Damian moved from the back of the line to the front of the line in front of Ryu, before Felisha moved from behind to the front. Felisha then quickly dashed toward Timothy and swung her claws at him, but Timothy easily deflected her attack. Damian quickly dashed toward Timothy and swung his claw at him, but Timothy ducked his swipe. In a flash Ryu appeared in front of Timothy just as he rose up and swung his claw at Timothy.

Timothy raised his arms just as Ryu swung at him and hit him sending Timothy sliding backwards a bit.

"Not bad." smiled Timothy

"Not done yet...Fire Style: Dragon's Breath!" shouted Ryu

Ryu landed on the ground and created a few hand signs before taking a deep breath and exhaling a stream of fire which engulfed Timothy.

"My turn...Fire Style: Fox Fire!" shouted Damian

Damian created a few hand signs before taking a deep breath and exhaled a stream of orange fire which combined with Ryu's attack and began to swirl together in a large pillar of orange red fire.

"My turn to finish...Wolf Style: Wolf Fang Blast!" shouted Felisha

Felisha created a few hand signs before holding out her hands and the chakra from her chakra cloak began to form into a sphere. She quickly tossed the sphere at the fire before it disappeared into the fire causing the pillar of fire suddenly expanded and shoot into the sky.

To Be Continued...


	65. Chapter 64

Damian, Felisha and Ryu all watched as the pillar of fire shot high into the sky before suddenly dying down again.

"Hay we did it!" shouted Damian

"I can't believe that was able to use the Wolf Style: Wolf Fang Blast technique." laughed Felisha jumping up and down.

"And our formation was perfect." nodded Ryu

"Yea that wasn't half bad." agreed Timothy

They looked at the fire as it suddenly died down and Timothy walked toward them.

"Who taught you to use the Wolf Style: Wolf Fang Blast technique?" asked Timothy

"My daddy taught it to me." replied Felisha smiling

"Not bad...even through it's still lacking in power you executed it perfectly. I'm very impressed." smiled Timothy

"What did you think of our formation...when we were training it was allot harder to do." remembered Ryu

"It was also executed perfectly...sometimes it easier to use a technique or formation in battle then it is in just training." agreed Timothy

"But we still need to work on getting stronger." noted Damian

"Just give it time...your all extremely strong as is. Each of you are barely 11 years old and yet you can already use your Chakra Cloaks extremely well. That's a feat that would usually take years to do." assured Timothy

"How long did it take you to master your Dragon Cloak?" asked Ryu

"Well it took several years, but i was able to cut it short with help." laughed Timothy

"Hay Timothy can you show us your Kitsune Cloak?" asked Damian

"Sure but why?" asked Timothy

"Well we've seen your Dragon Cloak, but not your Kitsune Cloak before." replied Ryu

"Alright then...its been a minute since i used it, but ok." nodded Timothy

"Alright!" shouted Felisha, Damian and Ryu.

They all took a few steps back as Timothy closed his eye's and began to concentrate on building his Kitsune Chakra. Just then a ice blue chakra appeared around Timothy's body and they saw his hair get a bit longer, his already long nails get longer and his teeth get sharper. When he opened his eye's they saw that the color of his eye's had changed from their normal emerald green and were now yellow.

"So what do you think?" asked Timothy

Damian, Ryu and Felisha all looked at Timothy in amazement as the stood there in front of them with the ice blue energy surrounding him.

"Awesome!" shouted Ryu

"Yea." agreed Felisha

"Can you take it farther?" asked Damian

"Yep." nodded Timothy

"Can we see?" asked Damian

"Well it wouldn't hurt and beside i like showing off to you little tykes." smiled Timothy

"How many tails can you form?" asked Felisha

"Let's see last i tried i was able to get 6." replied Timothy

They watched as Timothy began to concentrate again and the ice blue energy suddenly began to flare out. All of a sudden Timothy began to suddenly surge with a purple electrical energy as he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Somethings wrong." grunted Timothy

"What...What is it?" asked Damian

"Timothy's what's wrong?" asked Felisha

All of a sudden Timothy began to scream out in pain as a powerful shock wave erupted from him and sent Ryu, Damian and Felisha flying backward. Deoku quickly jumped up from his seat and grabbed Ryu and Felisha before they hit the ground and Lori caught Damian. Everybody else ran out in front of Timothy as he grabbed his head and continued to scream out in pain as the purple electrical energy began to surge around him more fiercely.

"Are you three ok?" asked Deoku as he sat Ryu and Felisha down.

"Yea." nodded Ryu

"Hay what going on...what's happening to Timothy?" asked Felisha

"I don't know." shrugged Deoku

"Oh-no...it's happening again." noted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"Chu...Pika...Pi!" shouted Kachu

"Mew.!" shouted Nina

"Be...Be!" shouted Nikita

"I feel it to...that chakra." nodded Brock

"What's happening?" asked Lori

"What's going on?" asked Tokine

"Timothy is start transform again." replied Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Deoku

"Back when we got ambushed by Haze in Miracle Meadow Timothy got hit with a technique that put a seal onto of the seal that he used to seal Kysis away in him at the time. Timothy afterwards went berserk with this purple chakra around him and wiped out of the Haze ninja in the process. The guy's name was Hanabi and he said that the seal he place on top of Timothy's seal was supposed to weaken his, but instead it was somehow merging Kysis's chakra with Timothy. With Hanabi's help we were able to remove his seal and get Timothy back to normal, but it cost him his life." explained Ash

"We thought that it wasn't going to happen again since Hanabi's seal was removed, but we were wrong. Timothy had sent use to find and help some injured pokemon in Macalania Forest, but we soon sensed something was wrong. When we got back to him we saw Timothy with that same purple chakra around him though it was denser around him, he had four tails and he was extremely feral. He would've killed Inugami then and there, but Macalania Forest stepped in and stopped him changing him back to normal." explained Brock

"Two times is a coincidence, but its happening a third time. Something is wrong." noted Misty

All of a sudden there was a powerful shock wave that nearly knocked them down and when they looked over at Timothy they saw that the ice blue started to bubble up. The chakra started to change color until it was completely purple with an acidic look to it. Timothy began to punch the ground in a furious rage causing it to shake with each blow.

"Whatever's going on he's trying to fight it." noted Alice

"Pikachu!" shouted Kim

"Come on Timothy you can do it!" shouted Ash

"Pika!" shouted Pikachu

"If he loses control we're toast." warned Brock

"Don't give in Timothy!" shouted Misty

"Pika...Pikachu!" shouted Kachu

"Mew!" shouted Nina

"Bi!" shouted Nikita

They all watched as Timothy continued to punch the ground with his fist, before he started to slam his head into the ground. The purple chakra around Timothy began spin around him creating a large purple vortex. They all started cheering him on in hopes that he would regain control of himself when all of a sudden the purple vortex sudden exploded. Everybody braced themselves as they tried not to get blown away by the powerful shock wave of the explosion.

When the explosion finally died down and the smoke finally cleared they saw Timothy laying on the ground.

"Timothy are you ok?" asked Alice as they ran up to him.

Just as they got up to him he began to raise up on his hand before sitting back breathing heavy as if he just had a big fight. He raised up his hand in front of him and looked at his palms for a few minutes.

"Hay you ok dude?" asked Jamie

"I don't know...something feels different." panted Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Hinta

"My Kitsune Chakra...it feels different from before." replied Timothy

"Can you get into details?" asked Deoku

"I don't know how to explain it, but it feels closer to me." explained Timothy

Everybody looked at each other as they didn't understand what he was talking about before looking back at him as he got to his feet.

"I know i'm not making any sense, but i really don't understand it myself. All i can say is that now for some reason my Kitsune Chakra feels more natural to me like i was actually born with it...kinda like my Dragon Cloak" explained Timothy

"I'm just glad your ok." smiled Alice

"Chu." agreed Kim

"Pi...Pikachu." nodded Kachu as he jumped onto Timothy shoulders and rubbed his cheeks against his.

"Be." smiled Nikita

"Me." smiled Nina

"Thanks guy." huffed Timothy as Nina and Nikita floated down and hugged Timothy and he hugged him back.

"Wow that was awesome!" exclaimed Ryu as he ran up to Timothy

"Totally...do it again!" shouted Damian as he ran up beside Ryu.

"Yea." agreed Felisha as she ran up beside them.

"I think not...i'm not even sure what happened just now. Maybe one day when i understand it better." said Timothy as he rubbed them on the head.

"Alright." They all said

"Well that's enough sparing for today let's all go grab a bit. I'm buying." suggested Timothy

"Let's go then!" shouted Ryu, Damian and Felisha and they all began to head out of the training ground.

To Be Continued...


	66. Chapter 65

The rest of the week went by as normal until the day had finally come for the final match of the chunin exams. Up in the balcony Ash, Pikachu, Hinta, Jamie, Tanza, Misty and Brock all sat around wait for the match to begin.

"Alright Ash are you ready for this?" asked Hinta

"As ready as I'll ever be." nodded Ash

"Chu." said Pikachu as he sat in his lap.

"Lars is going to be an extremely powerful opponent Ash...you better be careful." warned Misty

"I know, but it's not like we're fighting to the death or anything. I know Lars is powerful, but i haven't been training nonstop just to lose easy." reminded Ash

"So what have you been doing in your training?" asked Tanza

"To perfect a few thing's and thanks to Timothy's i think i finally have." smiled Ash

"Well we'll see." nodded Jamie

"Hay where's Timothy at anyway?" asked Misty

"Yea i haven't seem him around the last few day." agreed Brock

"He's been staying at the Kumai residence with the leader of the Kitsune Branch, Jennifer." replied Jamie

"Jennifer...that's that woman with the long reddish orange hair and 9 orange tails right?" asked Misty

"Yea that's her." nodded Hinta

"But why is he staying there?" asked Ash

"To see if she can tell him anything about what happened to him. Apparently after what happened earlier last week Timothy hasn't been able to tap into his Kitsune Chakra at all." explained Tanza

"Do they know what happened?" asked Ash

"Chu?" asked Pikachu

"Nope...even they don't know whats up with his Kitsune Chakra. They can feel that it's still there, but for some reason he's unable to access it." shrugged Jamie

"Man that's not cool." said Brock

"Tell me about it...Timothy had basically master all of his Chakra Cloaks except for his Kitsune Cloak. I honestly think he was close to mastering it as well." shrugged Jamie

"Well he'll find out what's going on with him eventually." assured Tanza

"Yea...he's never let something like this stop him before." agreed Jamie

"Speaking of which looks like the final fights about to begin." motioned Hinta

They looked down at the arena as the crowd began to cheer and applause as the two large arena doors opened up and Jenny walked out.

"Alright Ash give this fight and don't hold anything back." urged Tanza

"Don't worry...this time i'm going all out." assured Ash

"Pi...Pikachu." replied Pikachu

"Thanks buddy." nodded Ash as they all looked back out at the arena.

...

In the arena Jenny looked around at the crowd while walking toward the center and she could literally sense the excitement and tension in the air.

"This is the final match...the tension is so thick here today i believe i could slice it a knife." Jenny chuckled

When she got to the center of the arena she raised her hands and the crowd got silent.

"Alright folks welcome back as you know this is the final match of the Chunin exams and need i say more other than it's going to be a big one." announced Jenny

Jenny looked around smiling as the crowd burst into cheers and applause.

"So with that said i can wait to get this match start. So will Ash Ketchum and Lars Kumai come to the center of the arena." announced Jenny

A few seconds later Ash jump from the top of the balcony and landed next to Jenny.

"Well Ash are you ready for this?" asked Jenny

"As ready as I'll ever be." nodded Ash

"Good to know." smiled Jenny

Jenny and Ash talked a bit while waiting around for Lars when he suddenly appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Sorry i'm late." said Lars

"That alright...your here now and the question is are you ready to fight?" asked Jenny

"More than ready...are you Ash?" asked Lars

"Oh you'd better believe it." nodded Ash

"Alright then with that...Let's start this fight!" declared Jenny as she jumped several feet away from them.

Ash and Lars stared at each other smiling for a few minutes before they both got into their fight stance.

"Well Ash i can say for sure that i didn't expect you to get this far." commented Lars

"Neither did at first, but with all the training that I've been doing how could i lose." replied Ash

"I can believe it, but don't think your the only one who's been training for this Ash." assured Lars

"I wouldn't put it pass you, but what do you say we get this stared." suggested Ash

"Sounds good." agreed Lars

All of a sudden both Ash and Lars vanished which was suddenly followed by a powerful shock wave. The first shock wave was suddenly followed by several more that sounded off in rapid succession followed by a powerful explosion. Just then Lars appeared on the wall of the arena an created a few hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Fire Style: Scatter Shot!" shouted Lars

Lars exhaled and began firing a barrage of small fireballs into the arena causing Ash to reappear and began dodging them. Ash quickly flipped backwards and dodged one of the fireballs before creating a few hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash

Ash threw his hand out in front of him and from his fingertips he fired a lightning bolt from them shocking Lars. Lars quickly jumped out of the way just as the lightning bolt hit the wall and left it black and scorched where the attack hit.

"Not bad...it seems that you've learned how to use lightning jutsu." complimented Lars as he landed several feet away from Ash.

"Trust me i'm just getting warmed up. Check this one out." assured Ash

Ash began creating several hand signs and then held his hand out in front of himself with the palms facing each other. All of a sudden a ball of electrical energy began to form and grow in size.

"Lightning Style: Electro Ball!" shouted Ash

He threw the ball of electrical energy which was now about the size of a basketball at Lars completely shocking him. Lars quickly flipped out backwards out of the way of the attack as it hit the ground and exploded creating a large dome of lighting.

To Be Continued...


	67. Chapter 66

Back at the arena Lars landed several feet on the ground away from the dome of lightning looking surprised. When the dome finally dissipated he looked over at Ash who was smiling at him. He hadn't expected Ash to improve so much during his last fight and yet somehow he had improved big time.

"Well Ash i guess you've improved more than i expected. I'm impressed." congratulated Lars

"Thanks...Timothy's been helping me train this past week to get ready." replied Ash

"Well i hope you don't plan on holding out on me." laughed Lars

"No way, but like i said i'm only just warming up." smiled Ash

"Well lets continue then." urged Lars

Just then Lars dashed toward Ash and threw a right hook at Ash, but Ash raised his left arm and block the strike before throwing a kick with his right leg. Lars blocked the attack before both Ash and Lars began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other. With each blow landed or blocked there was a powerful shock wave that followed which shook the entire coliseum. They both threw a punch at each other and when their fist clashed their was powerful shock wave and they both were sent sliding backwards.

"Try this on for size Ash...Fire Style: Draco Meteor!" shouted Lars

Lars created a few hand signs before taking a deep breath and jumping into the air. He exhale and spat out a large blue fireball which suddenly exploded and separated into three smaller fireballs.

"Lightning Style: Discharge!" shouted Ash

Ash created several hand signs and electricity suddenly began to surge around his body. Ash threw his hands up and three lightning bolts fired from him and hit the three fireballs causing them to explode.

"Now it's my turn...right back at ya. Lightning Style: Thunder!" shouted Ash

Ash created a few hand signs, before throwing hit hands out and firing a huge thunderbolt at Lars who quickly flipped backwards and dodged the attack.

"This is getting fun Ash." laughed Lars as he landed on the ground.

"Yea...what do you say we turn up the dial a bit?" asked Ash

"Sounds good." nodded Lars

All of a sudden a green chakra appeared around Lars as his hair became spike, his nails got longer and his teeth got sharper. Ash's body sudden began to surge with yellow electrical energy and then in a powerful flash of light he body became engulfed with yellow energy.

"So you've master the ability to use the Lightning Release Armour." smiled Lars

"Well i wouldn't say that I've mastered it, but i did perfect it enough just for out fight." corrected Ash

"Nice...now things will get even more intense." stated Lars laughing.

"With out a doubt." agreed Ash laughing.

Just then Ash and Lars dashed toward each other causing the ground to explode behind them. When they neared each other they threw a punch at each other which clashed casing a powerful explosion of yellow and green energy.

...

Meanwhile up at the edge of the balcony Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Tanza, Hinta and Jamie all stood around cheering Ash and Lars on.

"Man i can't believe it. Ash and Lars are trading blow for blow." noted Jamie

"Yea neither of them is really holding nothing back." agreed Hinta

"I wonder what kind of training was Ash really doing with Timothy for him to gain thins much power." wondered Tanza

"He was probably using the Sub-Space Training Room...since a day in there equals a year out here Ash had about seven days to train." reminded Jamie

"But if that's they case then seven years passed by while he was training, but Ash doesn't look like he's aged seven years. Why is that?" asked Misty

"Right and Timothy stay's in there a good bit, but he doesn't look like he's aged either." noted Brock

"Pika...Pi." agreed Pikachu

"You know I've never really though about it." said Jamie

"Me neither...let's ask Timothy next time we use the training room." agreed Hinta

All of a sudden their was a sudden explosion that rocked the entire coliseum.

"Man their really going at it." laughed Jamie

"Yea...if their not careful they might do a nice bit of damage." stated Hinta

"Well we'll just have to see." said Tanza as they got back to watching the fight.

...

Meanwhile in the village within the Kumai clans residence Timothy stood around with Alice, Lori, Tokine, Karin, Deoku, Jennifer and the pokemon.

"Man Ash and Lars are really tearing up the heat." remarked Deoku

"This is getting good, but who do you think is going to win this one?" asked Lori

"Its hard to say...both Ash and Lars are powerful." shrugged Tokine

"Yea...it's going to take more than resolve if Ash wants to when this one." agreed Timothy

"Pika." nodded Kachu

"I can feel that their both having fun as well." noted Karin

"Yea...they were both training so hard for this match." smiled Jennifer

"No doubt...Ash trained for four days straight." nodded Timothy

"Lars trained for about the same length." mentioned Karin

"Looks like they took your training to heart." noted Jennifer

"Yea i guess so...you can only push your body so far before it give out. Its best to do as much as you can and then rest that way you'll be able to do more next time." nodded Timothy

"Well at the moment were going to have to find out what's wrong with your body." reminded Alice

"Pikachu." nodded Kim

Timothy sighed before walking over and sitting down on the steps of the porch.

"Yea i know, but I've tried everything...it's like something is blocking me from accessing my Kitsune Chakra." sighed Timothy

"We have tried everything except one." stated Jennifer

"What's that?" asked Deoku

"And if i ever want to use my Kitsune Chakra again that my be my only choice." agreed Timothy

"What might be your only choice?" asked Deoku

"To go to Shinkyo Island and see Jade." guessed Tokine

"Oh yea...i almost forgot about Jade." said Deoku

"Well if anybody can help you she can." noted Alice

"I hope so...when i get a chance in the near future I'll go see her." nodded Timothy

"Hay do you guy's feel that...Ash and Lars just kicked it up another notch." noted Karin

"Well something tells me that this fight is about to come to a close very soon." nodded Timothy as everybody started back to sense the fight.

...

Back in the Ash and Lars where clutched in as hand to hand struggle to over power the other, but neither was successful. The resulting struggle caused yellow and green electrical energy to surge around the arena ground and wall.

"It feels like its been forever since i last pushed myself this hard in a fight." smiled Ash

"I know what you mean. It feel good to let loose against somebody as strong as you." agreed Lars smiling.

Just then Ash reared his head back and headbutted Lars, before jumping up and kicking him in the stomach. The kick sent Lars sliding backwards and Ash dashed toward him again, but Lars hit him and sent him flying backwards. Lars quickly created a few hand signs before taking a deep breath.

"Dragon Style: Blistering Explosion!" shouted Lars

Lars exhaled a large stream of fire at Ash, but before the attack hit hit the ground and flipped into the sky as the attack blazed past him and hit the wall. Ash stopped flipping before creating a few hand signs and held his right arm out in front of him.

"Lightning Style: Shockwave Jutsu!" shouted Ash

All of a sudden Ash's right arm began to surge with electrical energy before a lightning bolt fired from it. The lightning bolt quickly flew toward Lars and hit him forcing him to stop his track and knocking him down to one knee.

"Got you." said Ash

He landed on the ground and dashed toward Lars and threw a punch at him, but Lars quickly dodged the punch and hit him in the gut. When the punch connected with Ash's stomach the was a sudden eruption of green energy and Ash was sent sliding backwards.

"Ouch...that one hurt." moaned Ash as he stopped himself and grabbed his stomach.

"You...all i did was punch you. I was the one to get hit with a jutsu." joked Lars smiling his body crackled with yellow electrical energy.

"Well it wasn't that strong of a jutsu." huffed Ash smiling.

"That's what you think...Timothy hit me with the Lightning Style: Shockwave Jutsu once before. It hurt worse when you hit me." retorted Lars

"I'm sure Timothy could've up the voltage, but thanks." Ash chuckled

They both began to laughed at the fact they they had pushed each other to the peek of their power and were having the time of their lives doing it.

"Man this has been fun i'm I'll be running on empty soon." noted Ash

"Yea i feel yea...my legs feel like jelly right now." agreed Lars

"Well what do you say we finish this?" asked Ash

"Ok...let's do this then." nodded Lars

Lars held up his right fist as the green chakra around his body began to move from around his body and swirl around his fist.

"Alright Ash whenever your ready." smiled Lars

Ash held out his right hand and began to form and Exosphere with suddenly began to surge with electrical energy. The electrical energy surrounding Ash's body began to flow down his arm toward he sphere and he suddenly thew his arm out. When he did a large lightning bolt fired from his body toward the sky and everybody saw that Ash completed attack. The Exosphere was now a yellow sphere that had white electrical energy surging around it from the top t the bottom.

"Alright I'm ready let's do this." smiled Ash

"That technique what is it?" asked Lars

"I call it the Lightning Style: Lightning Bomb." replied Ash

"Alright then...let's see how it holds up against my Dragon Fist." urged Lars

Just then Ash and Lars dashed toward each other and thrust their attacks forward causing them to clash. When their attacks clashed their was a powerful explosion of yellow and green energy that filled the entire arena.

To Be Continued...


	68. Chapter 67

The resulting explosion created a large swirling dome of yellow and green energy that nearly filled the entire arena. All of a sudden a large been of yellow and green energy erupted from the dome and flew into the sky.

"Man this is crazy, but good." smiled Jenny as she stood on top of the arena wall.

Just then the dome started to fade revealing a large crater had been formed in the arena. Ash and Lars were still standing in the center of the arena as yellow and green electrical energy surged across the ground.

"I had fun Lars, but it looks like you won this one." smiled Ash panting.

"Yea i guess i was just a bit stronger, but i had fun to." smiled Lars panting.

Both Ash and Lars started to laugh before Ash suddenly fell backwards on the ground. Jenny jumped from the top of the wall and landed on the ground next to Ash and she saw that she was unconscious.

"Looks like this match is over. Lars Kumai is the winner." declared Jenny

She raised her hand and pointed at Lars casing the crowd to explode into cheers and applause at a fight well fought.

"Looks like i won." smiled Lars

Just then Lars fell forward unconscious on his face causing Jenny to run over to him, but she was relieved that he was just unconscious. Four medical anbu appeared in the arena and grabbed up Lars and Ash, before disappearing from the field.

"Well that fight was more exciting than even i thought...what did you all think?" asked Jenny

The crowd exploded into applause and cheers and they rocked the stands as they stomped and chanted.

"Well this has been fun full of action pack power and skill, but this was the last fight so we'll have to bring the fun to a close. But before you all leave the Hoshikage would like to say a few words in a bit." announced Jenny as she disappeared from the arena.

In the other balcony overlooking the arena Shia got up from her chair and raised her hands causing the crowd to quickly become silent.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here and supporting the Chunin Exams. With each day the Chunin Exams comes around the Hidden Shadow grows stronger as a village, but we also as a village we grow closer as a family." said Shia

She looked around as the crowd applauded for her and then quieted down again.

"I would also like to thank all the genin who participated in the exams and congratulate you all for a job well done. We know that you all fought your hardest, but in the end only the strongest of you made it to the final part of the exams however only one of you came out victorious. But regardless you did a very good job. The results of your fights will be given to you later so i want you all to relish in the glory of a job well done. Now with that said i'm going to let everybody leave...everybody have a nice day." declared Shia

The crowd applauded and cheered for her for a few minutes before everybody got up to leave. Up in the other balcony across the arena Misty, Pikachu, Tanza, Jamie, Hinta and Brock all got up to leave.

"Wow...now that was a fight." stated Misty

"Yea...Ash and Lars went all out." agreed Jamie

"Look at what they did to the arena and the wall. They could've destroyed the coliseum, but lucky they tired themselves out." laughed Tanza

They looked out at the arena and from the center of the ground and out close to the wall was a large crater. They looked around at the wall and saw that the force excreted from the power of them clashing has caused the wall to crack in several different places.

"Well come on...they should be in the infirmary. Let's go see how their doing." suggested Misty

"Pika." nodded Pikachu as he jumped off of the table and jumped onto Misty's shoulder.

They all walked down the stairs of the balcony and followed the crowd out of the stands. Once they got into the lobby walked to a door in the back of the lobby that had a cross over the door and went through it. When they went into the room they were greeted by two medical ninja who were checking up on Ash and Lars who were sitting at the edge of the bed with their shirts off. They also saw noticed Sophie sitting in the corner of the room as she had come to check up on them.

"What up guy's?" asked Sophie as she stood up and walked toward them.

"We've been good. We just can to check up on them." motioned Hinta

"Hay guy...so how are you all feeling?" asked Tanza

"I'm doing good." shrugged Ash

"Yea...i'm good to." nodded Lars

"Y'all fought an awesome battle." noted Brock

"Well we planned on going all out from the being, but it was all for fun and games." laughed Lars

"Yea we had allot of fun." agreed Ash

Once of the medical anbu walked back over to them with a chart writing something on it before looking up at them.

"Alright you've both checked out and seem to be ok. Just take it easy for awhile and get a good night sleep and both of should be good as new." said The anbu

"Ok." nodded Ash

The anbu nodded their head before leaving out of the room and Ash jumped off the edge of the bed.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ash

"Well now we have to get ready for the Chunin Exams after party." mentioned Sophie as she passed Lars a shirt.

"What's that?" asked Misty as she passed Ash a shirt.

"Its a party that's held by Shia after each Chunin Exam to congratulate the genin on a job well done." noted Lars as he put on his shirt.

"Oh yea...i heard about that from some of the genin from the first exam earlier this year." remembered Brock

"Yea this time we get to go to it because we finished the exams." nodded Sophie

"Well this should be fun." smiled Misty

"Chu...Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he jumped off of Misty's shoulder and onto Ash's shoulder.

"Well come on let's get going so we can get ready." urged Jamie

"Wait, but you weren't in the exams." noted Ash

"No, but we've got special privileges." winked Hinta

"Oh." laughed Ash

They all laughed as they left out of the room, out of the lobby and through Venom Forest toward the village.

To Be Continued...


	69. Chapter 68

The rest of the day went by and before long the sun had finally set blanketing the night sky in a sparkling sheet of stars. In a large house near Shia's mansion a party was going on for the genin of the exams and though some did come the house was still crowded. There were people in the front yard, the backyard as well as downstairs and up stairs in the house. There were tables of cakes, candy and other food to eat and everyone was having a good time.

In a second living up stairs in the house Timothy sat on a couch with Deoku sitting on the couch beside. Ash was siting in chair across from them and Jamie was sitting in another chair across form Ash.

"Man...i can't believe Shia built a house like this just to party." laughed Ash

"Yea...i told you. I've met some stuck up and strict people before, but Shia's not one of them. Even though she's got allot on her shoulder with the village to deal with, but she still finds the time to have fun. I've found that most of the people here are easy going." stated Timothy as he took a drink out of the his blue cup.

"Yea...the village has been good lately. Even after Ikiru's attack things returned back to normal pretty quick." agreed Jamie

"That's because the village had been in peace for so long. I mean even after Haze's attack, Kysis's release and Ikiru's attack things didn't change at all. I believe because of one thing that they've all got in common." stated Deoku

"What's that?" asked Ash

"Each one of them has Timothy in it." noted Deoku

"He has a point." agreed Jamie

"Hay what does that suppose to mean?" asked Timothy as he sat forward.

"Back when i was younger the village was always wary about letting outsiders join the village. This was even more so when it came down to them joining the academy because many thought that only those born inside of the village possessed the potential to become excellent ninja." explained Deoku

"Yea i remember those day, but all of that change when you came to the village. Even though you always stuck to yourself it was apparent to everybody just how powerful you were becoming. This in turn drew the attention of the villages clan leaders." agreed Jamie

"Wow you mean that Timothy was actually sought out by the clan leaders?" asked Ash

"Yep." nodded Jamie

"Each of the clan leader offered to train me once i proved myself and once I completed my training with them I got rewarded. I trained with the Kumai clan leaders, Jennifer, Joshua and April and got the summoning contracts for the wolves and foxes. I also trained with Jay, Charles, Lorey, Tahira and several other clan leaders before i left the village." remarked Timothy

"Dang you must've been popular around here?" asked Ash

"I guess you could say that." shrugged Timothy

"Yea sure you were...take a look over there." motioned Jamie

They looked at what Jamie was pointing at and saw that he was pointing at the table of females at the back of the room. At the table was Alice, Hinta, Tokine, Karin, Lori, Kirei, Akyo and a white eared , long white haired fox halfbreed girl wearing as purple kimono like outfit. They were all sitting around the table talking and giggling until they noticed Timothy, Jamie, Deoku and Ash looking at them.

"See what i mean...every girl at that table is Timothy's girl." stated Jamie

"Yeah...their all my ladies." chuckled Timothy as he took another drink out of his cup.

"Hay who the white haired girl?" asked Ash

"That's Kona...her mother Laini. You know the lady that own that gun store." reminded Timothy

"Yea that's her." nodded Deoku

"Wow and you play around with her daughter...that woman scares me a bit with all of those guns." stated Ash

"She is a little gun crazy, but she's not that bad." replied Timothy

"You could've fooled me." retorted Ash

"So Ash where is Misty?" asked Jamie

"She's with Tanza somewhere." shrugged Ash

"How goes you and her in the going out section?" asked Deoku

"Its been good." replied Ash

"Something tells that your still at first base." noted Jamie

"Yea...we haven't even thought about going farther." retorted Ash as he blushed a bit.

"Just give it time...both of you will hit that point eventually." smirked Deoku

Ash blushed a bit as he turned up his cup to hide his face for a minutes as everybody Jamie, Deoku and Timothy laughed at him.

"Hay either Ash is blushing or else that wine cooler is finally getting to him." teased Jamie

"You guy's can stick to your coolers...i think I'll just stick to my vodka." smiled Timothy

Just then Kim jumped on the couch shoulder beside Timothy and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What's up Kim?" asked Timothy

"Pi...Ka...Pikachu...Pi...Pi." motion Kim pointing at the table with all the girl sitting a it.

"Alright." nodded Timothy and Kim nodded her head before jumping off of the couch and running off.

"What's up?" asked Jamie

"Alice wants me...I'll be back fella's." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Jamie

Timothy got up from the couch and walked up the girls as they sat around the table still talking.

"What's up lady's?" asked Timothy

"Hay Timothy have you noticed anything about Kysis?" asked Tokine

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy

"I mean have you noticed her acting strange around you?" asked Hinta

"Well she has been acting a little strange, but i told her whenever she feels up to it that she can tell me." nodded Timothy

The girls looked around at each other for a few minutes causing Timothy look confused.

"Why what's wrong...what do you know?" asked Timothy

"Well we do know what's wrong, but we'd feel better if she told you." replied Lori

"Well were is she? I'll see of she's ready to tell me." nodded Timothy

They pointed toward the back of the room and when Timothy looked he was Kysis sitting on the balcony railing looking out into the night sky. Timothy walked toward her nearly tripping over Muddle, Kira and Lilly as they ran in front of him.

"Hay Kysis are you ok?" asked Timothy when he finally got up to her.

"Yea...I'm just thinking a bit." Kysis replied as she looked over at him.

"You've been thinking allot lately. Mind if i ask about what?" asked Timothy

"Well...i think now would be a good time to tell you." sighed Kysis

Kysis took a deep breath as she felt her heart begin to race a bit as she was unsure how Timothy would react.

"For the past few months I've been deciding if i should go with Mariska back to Shikyo Island to train with the foxes there in order to better learn how to use my kitsune power better." explained Kysis

"And what did you decide?" asked Timothy

"Well after giving it much thought I've decided to go to train." replied Kysis

"I see...i glad you decided." smiled Timothy

"What...you mean your not mad or upset?" asked Kysis

Timothy took another drink from his cup, before looking out at the stars that filled he nigh sky.

"Well i'm a little sad to hear that your going to leave, but i'm happy that you want to go find your own path." said Timothy

"Thanks." smiled Kysis

"But if you don't mind me asking...what made you decide to go train?" Timothy asked

Kysis looked at Timothy who was staring at her and she suddenly became flustered before turning away.

"I wanna find a way to repay you." muttered Kysis as she blushed.

"What do you mean?" asked Timothy looking confused.

Kysis took a deep breath, before she looked back up and started into his emerald green eye's.

"Well Timothy you've been nothing, but kind to me ever since i was released. Because of you i now have a new home, new friends, a new family and a new life. I'm so happy, but there's something more that i want now." blushed Kysis as she turned away from Timothy.

"What's that?" asked Timothy

"You've got multiple friends Hinta, Lori, Akyo and even Tokine...the more I see you with then the more I wanna get in on the fun." blushed Kysis as she hid her face with her tail.

"Wait...is that what's all this about?" asked Timothy

"Yea...i wanna go train so that i can pay you back. That way maybe...i can be more than just your pokemon." blushed Kysis as she looked back up at Timothy.

"I see...well if that's the case why didn't you just ask me?" asked Timothy smiling.

"What?" asked Kysis blushing.

"If you wanted to pay me back like that then all you had to do was ask." grinned Timothy

"But how?" asked Kysis

"Those stealth mission i did came in handy over the years even on the outside. Give me a second and I'll be back." smiled Timothy

Kysis watched curiously as Timothy walked back over to the table where the girls were and started talking to them. She watched as they talked for a few minutes, before she saw them all nod to him and he headed back her way.

"Alright Kysis let's get going." grinned Timothy

"Where to?" asked Kysis confused.

"Sparkling Lake." Timothy replied

Kysis looked at Timothy confused for a few minutes, but then she nodded and jumped onto his shoulder and held on tight. Timothy jumped from the balcony and quickly began to jump from rooftop to rooftop heading toward sparkling Lake.

"Hay Timothy why are we going to Sparkling Lake?" asked Kysis curiously.

"Like i said if you wanted to pay me back all you had to is ask...so now i'm going to give you that chance if you still wanna." replied Timothy

"Yes I still do, but how?" asked Kysis

"You'll see." assured Timothy

Timothy quickly bounced form roof to roof and in a flash he was a the edge of the village before jumping down to the ground. Once he hit the ground he took off running into the meadow and they where soon at the hill overlooking Sparkling Lake. Once they got to the bottom of the lake Kysis jumped off of Timothy's shoulder as he walked up to the edge of the lake and began looking into the it.

"Kysis did you know that during an infiltration or stealth type mission a good disguise makes all the difference?" asked Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Kysis as she tilted her head at Timothy.

"During some of my missions i had to use stealth to infiltrate the hideout and base's of many people and over time I've tested many different disguise. Through all that i developed one technique that actually help this out big time and a disguise that was useful on and off of missions." smirked Timothy

"What that?" asked Kysis

"I brought you out here because your one of the few people who will actually see me do this so i need you to keep it a secret." said Timothy

"Ok." nodded Kysis

"Alright...Ninja Art: Cloak-And-Dagger." said Timothy

Kysis looked as Timothy was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of black smoke and when it faded she was shock to see that he had changed. Timothy had completely change from a human to a pokemon, but a Pikachu to be more exact. He was about the size of Kachu, but he was yellow like a normal Pikachu with the tips of his ear, the stripes on his back, his feet, the circle on his cheeks, his paws and the edge of the bang on his head where black. He also had a few green area's on his his body as well as small light green lightning bolt figures on the back of his paw, the top of his feet and one on his forehead.

"So what do you think?" asked Timothy

Kysis looked at him in complete shock as she wasn't sure what to think about his new form.

"I never thought...that you could take a form of a pokemon." replied Kysis

"I know...few people have to know about this form that way i can use it to infiltrate base's easier. It feels good to actually use this form again." replied Timothy as he looked himself over.

"Wow its cool the way you look." smiled Kysis

"Yea...it was random when i choose it. Now let's see about this." smiled Timothy

"About what?" asked Kysis

Just then Kysis watched as Timothy suddenly stepped up closer to her and kissed her on the lips causing Kysis face turn cherry red, before she pulled back away from him. Kysis felt her heart suddenly start racing as she had always wanted to kiss Timothy yet she thought the fact that he caught her off guard with a kiss excited her more than she thought.

"What was that for?" asked Kysis as she hid her blushing face with her tail.

"Well it's just a start, but you did want to pay me back didn't you?" asked Timothy smiling.

"Yea, but i'm...i'm not..." muttered Kysis still blushing.

"Your not experienced in this department." finished Timothy

"Yes...i haven't done anything like this before." blushed Kysis

"Well don't worry I'll be gentle." smiled Timothy

Kysis looked at Timothy as he reach out to her and laid his paw on the side of her head and began looking into her red eye's. Her heart began to quickly beat again and her thoughts suddenly became scramble as her lips connected with his. She felt her body suddenly become overwhelmed with a sensation that she had never felt, before causing her entire body to shiver with pleasure. Once their lips finally separated Kysis looked into Timothy's emerald green eye's and she finally understood what she wanted.

"So what do you say we get started Kysis? We've got the rest of the night together...so i'm going to give you a going away present your never forget." smiled Timothy

"Sounds good." giggled Kysis

Kysis moved back in and kissed Timothy again this time she stayed in longer getting ready to savor the rest of the night that she had alone with Timothy.

To Be Continued...


	70. Chapter 69

Later the next day Alice, Kim, Lori, Tokine, Hinta, Kachu, Nina and Nikita were all waiting in the backyard of the Kumai residence. In the backyard of a house they all waited around with Mariska for Timothy and Kysis to appear.

"Man that party was off the chain." smiled Lori

"Yea it was pretty good." agreed Tokine

"You should've seen Ash after he finished his wine cooler. He was out like a light." laughed Hinta

"I bet...he's like Rodney...can't really handle anything like that." stated Alice

"Pikachu." agreed Kim

"Yea funny, but he slept like a baby." added Hinta

"Misty was the same way." noted Lori

"Well regardless everybody had fun." replied Alice

"Yea..some more than others." stated Tokine

"What do you mean?" asked Mariska

"I mean Kysis." giggled Tokine

"Oh i get yea...do you think she did it?" asked Mariska

"I think she did...she's been wanting to for the longest now." nodded Alice

"Kira told me the same thing." nodded Hinta laughing

"Just thinking about it is actually kinda arousing." said Lori with the thought sending a shiver throughout her body.

"Girl you are insatiable." laughed Alice

"I can't help it." shrugged Lori laughing.

"She's still young...i was the same when i was younger." noted Tokine

"You still are." retorted Hinta laughing.

All of a sudden as everybody was laughing there was a sudden explosion of black smoke in the center of the yard. Everybody looked at the black cloud and when it finally dispersed they saw Timothy and Kysis where standing there.

"Sorry we're late." greeted Timothy

"Hi everybody." greeted Kysis

"Better late than never." replied Mariska

"So did everything go as planned?" asked Hinta as she walked up to them.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." smirked Timothy as he walked over and sat down in a chair.

"It must have...Kysis face is glowing like a light bulb." smiled Tokine

"Well Kysis did you have fun?" asked Lori

"More then i could've imagined." smiled Kysis blushing.

"What was your favorite part about it?" asked Mariska grinning

"I don't wanna say...its still to embarrassing." giggled Kysis as she covered her blushing face with her tail.

Everybody laughed as Kysis as she continued to hide her blushing face behind her tail.

"She's so cute when she blushes." smiled Lori

"Yes she is." agreed Alice

"Come on Kysis...what was your favorite part?" asked Hinta

"Well...i didn't have one favorite part." replied Kysis

"Why is that?" asked Alice

"Cause i enjoyed every bit of it." grinned Kysis as she looked over at Timothy.

"That's my girl." laughed Hinta

"So Kysis are you happy that you finally got what you wanted?" asked Mariska

"Yea i am, but i'm just kinda sad that i can't get more since i'm about to leave." Kysis replied

"Well just think...after you get finished with your training you'll be able to have even more fun." reminded Alice

"Chu." agreed Kim

"Yea i guess your right." nodded Kysis

"So are you ready to go?" asked Mariska

"I guess so...but..." stopped Kysis

She jumped up on the table beside were Timothy was and looked around at everybody.

"But i'm going to miss you all." replied Kysis

"We're going to miss you to." nodded Hinta

"Yea...it was allot of fun to meet you." agreed Tokine

"And maybe the next time your around we all can have a bit of fun." winked Lori

"Ok...I'll see if i can come around to take you up on that." giggled Kysis

Just then Kim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all jumped and floated onto the table where Kysis was.

"Pi...Pika...Chu.." said Kachu

"Pikachu...Pi...Pika." said Kim

"Me." said Nina

"Be...Bebe." said Nikita

"Yea and I'll miss you all as well." replied Kysis

Kim, Kachu, Nina and Nikita all hugged Kysis, before she turned toward Timothy who was smiling at her.

"So i guess this is goodbye?" asked Kysis

"Why do you say that?" asked Timothy

"I don't know...i just feel as if i'm not going to see you again." sighed Kysis

Timothy looked at her and as he looked into her eye's he saw that tears had started to build up in them. Timothy reached out and sat his hand on the side of Kysis face before wiping the tears away from eyes.

"Kysis you have to remember something...Don't be dismayed at goodbyes, a farewell is necessary before you can meet again and meeting again, after moment of lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." smiled Timothy

Kysis rubbed her face against Timothy's hand and a smile came across her face once again.

"That's my girl...remember what i told you after we fought the first time?" asked Timothy

Kysis remembered back to when she first fought Timothy and then just as she pictured being sealed up she remembered what he told her.

"I said...We might always say goodbye..." reminded Timothy as Kysis suddenly interrupted him.

"But it's never forever...i remember." finished Kysis smiling.

"That's right." nodded Timothy

Kysis jumped into Timothy's lap and licked him on the cheek, before he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her.

"We'll see each other again you can count on it." assured Timothy

"Right." nodded Kysis

He then sat Kysis on the ground and she walked over to Mariska who was waiting by a rose bush.

"So are you ready?" asked Mariska

"Yea." nodded Kysis

"Hay Kysis." called Timothy

Kysis turned around as she stopped beside Mariska and turned back arond and looked back at Timothy.

"The few wonders of the world only exist while there are those with the sight to see them." reminded Timothy

"Right." nodded Kysis smiling.

"Alright everybody we'll see you later." said Mariska

"Good luck Kysis." waved Lori

"Yea become much stronger for us." waved Hinta

"Try not to stay gone to long." waved Alice

"Pikachu." waved Kim and Kachu

"Mew." waved Nina

"Bebe...Be." waved Nikita

"Bye everybody!" shouted Kysis

"Here we go Kysis." said Mariska

All of a sudden Kysis looked at Mariska and she noticed that Mariska had started glowing with a pink energy. The pink energy suddenly expanded and engulfed both Kysis and Mariska in a pink bubble of energy.

"Hay Mariska tell Jade and Ahri to take care of Kysis for me." smiled Timothy

"Will do." nodded Mariska

They all watched as the pink sphere began to glow and then in a flash of light it vanished taking Mariska and Kysis with it.

"Well i guess she's gone now." sighed Timothy

"Chu...Pika...Pi." assured Kim as she rubbed Timothy on the shoulder.

"Pika." agreed Kachu

"Yea i know, but I'm...i'm still going to miss having her around." nodded Timothy

"So what should we do now?" asked Hinta

"Well we still have the rest of the day ahead of us and since i'm not busy at the moment my services are available." suggested Timothy

"I thought you'd never ask...talking to Kysis her fun makes me wanna have some more fun." smiled Lori as she walked over to Timothy.

"I'm down with that since we didn't get to have any last night." agreed Tokine

"So what are we waiting on?" asked Alice

"Yea let's hurry back to my place." agreed Hinta

"Let's go then." agreed Timothy as he got to his feet.

"Pika...Pi." laughed Kachu as he jumped from the table and onto Timothy's shoulder.

"Hay i'm going to give Akyo, Karin, Kirei and Kona a call. They wanted to join in as well." noted Hinta

"Well the more of you there are the more fun it will be for me." grinned Timothy

"I bet." grinned Alice

They all walked out of Mariska's backyard laughing together as they headed toward Lori's house to spend the rest the the day together.

To Be Continued...


	71. Chapter 70

The day went on and soon the sun set behind Draco Meteor Ridge and covered the sky in a sparkling black blanket. After a long day of chilling with friends Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all headed back to Hinta's house to call it a night.

"Today was actually a pretty smooth day." noted Ash

"Chu." nodded Pikachu

"Yea...it did go by without much of a fuss." agreed Misty

"But it was kinda funny seeing everybody with hangovers." laughed Brock

"That was kinda funny." agreed Misty

"Yea...i think Micheal was the worst off. Kacy and John had to take him home." chuckled Ash

"But they weren't to far off behind him." agreed Brock

They continued to walk through the dimly lite street of the village toward their destination thinking back on their day.

"Hay i wondered if Timothy already saw Kysis off?" wondered Ash

"Maybe." shrugged Brock

"Where did she go anyway?" asked Ash

"Alice told me this morning that she was going to Shinkyo Island in order to train." explained Misty

"Well i guess she wants to get stronger." shrugged Ash

"Pika." nodded Pikachu

"Well the way they were explaining it was a little more complicated than that." replied Misty

"What do you mean?" asked Brock

"Its really embarrassing...to say it all, but it as to do with Timothy." mentioned Misty blushing

"Oh i got yea." nodded Ash

"Pika...Pi." nodded Pikachu

They continued to walk until they finally got to Hinta's house and when they stepped in the yard they notice somebody sitting on the porch.

"Hay i wonder who's that?" asked Brock

Ash they got closer they noticed that it was Timothy sitting on the swing with no shirt on looking at the night sky.

"What's up Timothy?" asked Ash

"Nothing much...just chilling and enjoying the night air." said Timothy

"Oh where is everybody?" asked Ash

"Kachu and the rest of the pokemon are asleep in the living room an the girls are in the room asleep." said Timothy

"Girls...who's all back their if you don't mind me asking?" asked Misty

"Alice, Akyo, Tokine, Lori, Karin, Kona, Hinta and Kirei." replied Timothy

"No offense, but you did all of that. You've gotta be exhausted." said Brock

"Not really...after my little transformation during my fight with Jaice and then the transformation after i met my father. My libido has been very...very impressive even if i say so myself." smirked Timothy

"I really don't see how you do it." sighed Brock laughing.

"Neither do i." shrugged Timothy laughing.

They all laughed before Timothy took a deep breath and then looked back up at the sky as a cool breeze around them.

"Well guy's i feel that it time to make a change." stated Timothy

"What do you mean?" asked Ash

"I think the village is out of danger for the moment...with that said i think its time to move on." replied Timothy

"What you mean leave the village?" asked Brock

"Yea...so get some rest for tomorrow cause we leave out" nodded Timothy

"Right." nodded Ash, Misty and Brock

Timothy watched as they went into house before he started back to swinging and staring at the sky. He sat around on the porch for a few more hours staring at the sky while thinking before finally getting up and going back into the house to go to bed.

...

The next morning everybody was up bright and early sitting around eating breakfast. Ash, Misty and Brock had finished and were now packing up there stuff to leave.

"I can't believe that you all are really leaving." said Akyo

"I just think its about that time." nodded Timothy

"It was really good to have y'all around for this long." stated Lori

"Yea...it was fun while it last."agreed Karin

"Well we can still have fun." smiled Alice

"I know, but you all like to move allot...it's hard to keep track of you." noted Tokine

"Hay what can i say...i go where ever the wind takes me." shrugged Timothy

"Specking of which what do you all plan to do once you leave the village?" asked Kona

"Probably head over to Istra Town." replied Timothy

"Why there?" asked Kirei

"Ash and i need Farie's gym badge." replied Timothy

"So your going to start back collecting the gym badges. Good luck with that." nodded Kona

Just then Ash, Misty and Brock came back down the stairs ready to go as they finished packing their stuff.

"We're ready." replied Ash

Everybody got up from the table and they all went outside where Pikachu, Kim, Kachu, Ada, Kila, Nina and Nikita were all playing.

"Your about to leave Timothy?" asked Ada as she and Kila ran up to him.

"Yea." nodded Timothy

"Promise that you'll come back to visit us sometimes." pleaded Ada

"Don't worry...something tells me I'll be back later." nodded Timothy as he bent down and rubbed Ada on the head.

"See if you can bring use some treats next time." said Kila

"Alright I'll see what i can do." laughed Timothy as he rubbed Kila on the head.

"Well i guess it's time we get going." urged Hinta

"Yea...we'll see you all later." said Kona

Timothy, Alice and Hinta all hugged Kona, Tokine, Karin and Kirei before heading out of the yard.

"Hay Hinta we'll clean and lock up for you once we get ready to leave!" shouted Lori

"Thanks girls!" shouted Hinta as they waved back disappearing down the road in a crowd of people.

When they finally got to the village doors Timothy stopped and they stood around for a few minutes as if they were waiting on somebody.

"Hay where are the others?" asked Misty

"Well their all out of the village at the moment...they said that they would catch up with us later." replied Timothy

"Oh...so where are we heading to first?" asked Ash

"We're going to head to Istra town. You and i have to get Farie's gym badge, plus i want to see how that Wereyena and Werlycan are doing." replied Timothy

"Are you going to catch them this time around?" asked Hinta

"I don't know...i might." shrugged Timothy

"Pikachu...Pi." said Kachu

"Yea, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." nodded Timothy

"Alright then...let's get a move on." urged Alice

"Chu...Pika." agreed Kim

"Yea!" shouted Brock and Misty

"Ka." said Pikachu

"Well what are we waiting for...let's get moving!" shouted Ash

They all began walking away from the Hidden Shadow village and out into the meadow toward their next destination.

To Be Continued...


End file.
